Memorias de un Malfoy
by Palin Mounet
Summary: Él tenía una buena memoria, casi prodigiosa. No por nada era un sangre limpia. Lo que le molestaba era que ella pretendiera ser la causa de que recordara momentos concretos. Gryffindor metomentodo. Ella no era la razón. En absoluto... Maldita sea.
1. Parques y Columpios

_**Parques y columpios**_

La memoria es un papel en blanco que todos nos encargamos de llenar. Al principio nuestra memoria es como una esponja, cada imagen, cada dato y cada cara se nos queda grabado con una facilidad suma. Sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo el papel de la memoria se emborrona, se llena, y el cerebro humano se vuelvo mucho más selectivo a la hora de quedarse con información.

Hay cosas que se olvidan para dejar espacio a otras más importantes.

Cuando somos adultos la niñez queda lejos en nuestra selectiva memoria, pero conservamos con impecable claridad cosas concretas que, por una u otra razón, marcaron nuestras jóvenes vidas de entonces.

Draco Malfoy no es la excepción. Él, como sangre limpia que es, siempre se jactó de tener buena memoria, muy superior a la de cualquiera de esos ignorantes sangre sucia. Sin embargo, de cuando era niño no recuerda muchas cosas.

Otras sí, las recuerda sorprendentemente claras. Tan vívidas que no necesita ni siquiera un pensadero para imaginarlas tan reales como todo lo que le rodea.

Uno de sus más viejos recuerdos es también uno de sus más celados y ocultos secretos. Data del tiempo en que él tenía cinco años, seguramente ya cerca de los seis, aunque de eso no estaba muy seguro. Ese era un dato que no había guardado en su privilegiado cerebro.

Había ido con sus padres a Londres abandonando su casa durante un día entero. Un día familiar de esos de los que nunca había gozado demasiado. Recordaba perfectamente lo ilusionado que estaba con ir a la ciudad y estar con sus dos progenitores al mismo tiempo.

Una completa novedad.

También recuerda que aquel día el cielo estaba de un gris plomizo que su madre vaticinó como de lluvia. Irían al callejón Diagon, y Draco estaba loco por ir a la tienda de artículos de Quidditch. Quería una escoba más rápida que la que ya tenía y que se levantara casi un metro del suelo. Su padre se lo había prometido, y él estaba deseando hacer esa promesa realidad.

Sin embargo los planes cambiaron antes de empezar. A su padre le llegó una lechuza del Ministerio. Algo "urgente" e "ineludible". Siempre lo era. Se disculpó con su madre y con él y prometió verlos en casa. Draco recuerda aún a la perfección la cara de su madre, inalterable y aún ligeramente sonriente como si no le importara.

Fue en ese momento cuando comprendió por primera vez que su madre mentía muy bien, pero que él siempre sería capaz, por desgracia, de desentrañar esa habilidad con facilidad.

—¿No vamos a ir al Callejón Diagon?— preguntó Draco enfurruñado al ver que su madre seguía inmóvil en la calle mirando el punto en el que su padre había desaparecido sin que ningún otro transeúnte hubiera reparado en ello.

Probablemente esa era la razón y el momento por el que todavía recordaba aquello. Fue la primera vez que no consiguió uno de sus costosos caprichos.

—¿Madre?— insistió al no recibir respuesta.

Su voz pareció sacar a la hermosa mujer de sus pensamientos. Le miró y le sonrió mientras le tomaba la mano con ese cariño propio del género materno.

—No, Draco, hoy no podrá ser, pero iremos a otro sitio que estoy segura de que te encantará— le dijo con la voz algo quebrada.

Draco en aquel momento pensó que su madre iba a resfriarse. Tan solo dos años después aprendió que cuando una mujer tenía aquella voz, se debía a otro tipo de cosas que nada tenían que ver con los resfriados.

—¿Me gustará más que una escoba nueva?— preguntó él frunciendo el ceño molesto como si no compartiera su entusiasmo—. No puede ser, madre. No hay nada mejor que el Quidditch, padre también lo dice.

Su madre sonrió y le peinó aquel pelo intensamente rubio, casi blanco por su claridad en aquel momento en que aún era tan niño y aún no se le había oscurecido.

—A lo mejor cambias de opinión.

Sin soltarle la mano su madre se desapareció y se lo llevó con él. A Draco no le gustaba desaparecerse. No le gustaba ese tirón en el estómago. No tardaron en aparecerse en otro lugar bastante alejado. El pequeño de cabello platinado miró en rededor con el ceño fruncido e intensamente enfurruñado. No conseguir su preciada escoba para presumir con ella delante de Zabini y Nott era un contratiempo con el que no había contado. Y no le gustaba. Quería su escoba, la misma que salía anunciada hasta en las ranas de chocolate que tanto le gustaba comerse a escondidas a media tarde cuando Dobby se las daba sin que nadie lo viera.

Le gustaba Dobby. Era divertido. Tenía una voz de la que podía reírse y sabía hacer muchos trucos con tan solo chasquear los dedos. Aunque estaba muy sucio. Eso no le gustaba.

—¿Qué te parece?— preguntó Narcissa soltando su mano.

Draco no suavizó el ceño fruncido ni la frente levemente arrugada. Estaban en un parque. Uno completamente vacío. A lo lejos, muy a lo lejos, creyó diferenciar la silueta de una mansión.

—¿Esa es nuestra casa?— preguntó Draco haciendo un mohín todavía mirando en aquella dirección.

—Sí, tu padre venía aquí cuando era niño— dijo ella con cariño, aunque el gesto de su rostro parecía expresar algún tipo de asco por algo que el pequeño no alcanzaba a ver.

—¿Y qué se hace en un sitio como este?— inquirió él sin comprender, aunque observando con bastante avidez algo que sabía que se llamaba "columpio".

Siempre había deseado acercarse a uno.

—Jugar— dijo ella simplemente—, pero procura no alejarte mucho.

La melena rubia de la mujer se movió suavemente con el viento que abanicaba el parque. Su belleza parecía fuera de lugar en un sitio tan sencillo como aquel. Sus pies encorsetados en tacón la llevaron hasta un banco cercano desde el que poder vigilar a su pequeño mientras descansaba. Sacó la varita y, celebrando que no hubiera nadie, limpió el asiento. Después se sentó con aspecto molesto.

Draco seguía quieto en su lugar. Sus ojos grises lo observaban todo como esperando que se desvaneciera o que hubiera algún truco. Finalmente se decidió a moverse, no parecía haber peligro. Dio pequeños pasos observando con deleite su meta: "El columpio". Alguna vez había visto a niños subidos en aquellas cosas. Y se reían y sonreían. Como si se lo pasaran bien.

Siempre le había extrañado que un mecanismo tan absurdo como aquel pudiera hacer feliz a alguien. ¡Ni siquiera valía dinero!

Se detuvo frente a uno de los dos columpios. El asiento se balanceaba lentamente mecido por el leve viento como si le invitara a probarlo. Sujetó una de las cadenas con la mano, y una inexplicable euforia lo invadió.

—Hola.

El saludo le hizo soltar el columpio y voltearse de un salto hacia la voz. Estaba molesto. No le gustaba que lo pillaran desprevenido. Era una niña. ¿De su edad? Quizá, al menos a él se lo parecía.

La niña le miraba sonriendo como si no hubiera notado que su saludo le había molestado. Tenía algo marrón castaño rodeándole la cabeza que Draco supuso en aquel momento era su pelo, y una gran cantidad de pecas recubriéndole la nariz. Sus ojos eran muy brillantes. ¿Por qué diantres brillaban así?

—¿Quién eres?— preguntó aún molesto.

—Soy Hermione, y soy la niña más inteligente de mi clase, mi profesora siempre lo dice— respondió ella sonriendo con orgullo—. ¿Nos subimos los dos?— inquirió señalando los dos columpios.

Draco la miró como si estuviera loca. ¿Subirse? ¿Los dos? No estaba muy seguro. ¿Y si lo hacía mal y no conseguía que esa cosa se balanceara? Haría el ridículo. No podía consentir que una niña se riera de él. Nott se burlaría de él si se enterara. Y Zabini se reiría. No, ni hablar.

Fue a contestar que no, pero la castaña ya se había subido en el otro columpio, y sujetándose con ambas manos a las cadenas laterales movía las piernas de atrás adelante mientras reía encantada. En apenas un par de segundos ya estaba surcando el aire a toda velocidad.

Encima del columpio. Justo donde _él_ quería estar.

Reía. Se lo pasaba bien. Draco no iba a permitir que aquella niña disfrutara de ese sitio más que él.

Tomó aire y se sentó en el columpio libre. Se sujetó también con ambas manos a las cadenas laterales que lo sujetaban, y haciendo los mismos gestos que había visto hacer a la niña de pelo castaño empezó a mover las piernas esperando que no se notara que era la primera vez que lo hacía.

Al principio se sintió tonto.

Su columpio empezó de inmediato a balancearse. Contuvo las ganas de reír y gritar de emoción cuando una leve sensación de vértigo le recorrió la espalda, él no era como aquella chiquilla que parecía una salvaje con ese pelo. No, él era un niño civilizado y muy bien educado, su madre siempre se lo decía, y por eso no iba a gritar.

—¡Tienes que columpiarte más alto niño!

¿Niño?

—¡Me llamo Draco, no _niño_!— exclamó él para asegurarse de que ella le oiría y no volvería a llamarle "niño".

Hermione no pareció notar su molestia en absoluto, demasiado ocupada como estaba en reír a carcajadas.

—¿Verdad que es divertido, Draco?— gritó ella riendo sin parar y saludándole con una mano cuando soltaba una de las cadenas de forma temeraria.

Draco no se quedó atrás. ¡Una niña no podía ser más valiente que él! También soltó una mano y ambos se dedicaron a chocar su mano con la de otro cuando en el oscilante movimiento de los columpios se encontraban a mitad de camino.

Hermione se detuvo cuando a punto estuvo de caer en un nuevo intento de chocar las manos. Draco gritó para ordenarle que se aferrara con fuerza al columpio, que se iba a matar. Entonces ella hizo que el columpio menguara de velocidad y perdiera altura, y cuando estuvo en el punto adecuado, saltó del columpio cayendo sobre el suave manto de hierba de los alrededores.

Draco procuró que no se notara que se le había quedado la boca abierta. Nunca había visto a ningún niño antes en ningún columpio saltar de esa manera. Pero si ella podía hacerlo, él desde luego también podía. Se preparó bajando también un poco la velocidad, y cuando estuvo a una altura segura también saltó.

Calló limpiamente y de pie sobre la hierba. No pudo evitar felicitarse.

Pero ella ya no estaba allí y ni siquiera había visto su perfecto aterrizaje.

La siguió. Llegaron al balancín. Y al coche de carreras. Y a las barras metálicas donde podía dar volteretas y en las que Hermione se calló dándose un fuerte golpe. Al parecer era algo torpe y él se rió de ella. Ella le pegó como represalia un puñetazo en el brazo, y Draco le habría pegado de vuelta si su madre no le hubiera dicho miles de veces antes de aquel día que "a las damas no se les pega, y menos tú que eres un caballero".

Esa niña igualmente se lo habría merecido. ¿Seguro que teniendo ese pelo podía ser una niña?

Se le olvidó de inmediato su venganza cuando probaron otra cosa, y otra, y otra. Se lo pasó de fábula, se divirtió como nunca. Escuchó entonces voces.

—¡Hermione, es hora de volver a casa!

La niña detuvo su frenético movimiento cerca del columpio. Alzó la cabeza y agitó su pequeña mano saludando a dos personas que se levantaban de una banca cercana.

—Tengo que irme— dijo ella con las mejillas encendidas de tanto correr.

—¿Nos vamos Draco?— preguntó Narcissa acercándose.

Parecía molesta por algo, pero en aquel momento el pequeño de los Malfoy no fue consciente de aquel detalle. Aún era demasiado joven para notarlo, y su estado eufórico actual no le permitía pensar en otra cosa que no fueran los columpios.

No le apetecía irse, pero él por nada del mundo desobedecería a su madre.

—Sí, madre, enseguida. Hermione también tiene que irse— dijo señalándola.

Narcissa observó desde su perfecta belleza a aquella niña acalorada y algo sucia de tanto jugar. Su ojo crítico la midió por completo. La pequeña pareció algo cohibida.

—¿Cómo te apellidas, Hermione?— preguntó la mujer rubia suavemente—. ¿Has venido sola?

—Granger— respondió ella valientemente.

Sus padres aparecieron entonces y la pequeña pareció sentirse mucho más tranquila al reconocerlos.

Como todos los recuerdos, este también tenía sus partes difusas. Draco Malfoy era capaz de recordar que los tres adultos hablaron por cortesía unos segundos y que después se fue a casa con su madre.

Ya había anochecido cuando llegaron, y cuando Dobby les abrió la puerta de la casa empezó a llover con furia. Una tremenda tormenta, tal y como su madre había vaticinado. Su padre ya estaba allí. Draco recuerda aún haber comido una galleta que Dobby le ofreció a escondidas y haber escuchado a hurtadillas tras una puerta el fragmento de una conversación entre sus padres.

—Esa niña saltó desde el columpio y cayó al suelo levitando. Se habría roto una pierna de no haberlo hecho, es evidentemente una bruja. ¿Cómo iba a saber yo que…?

—Narcissa, por Merlín, ¡Granger es un apellido de lo más común!

—Pero querido, tú siempre hablas en el trabajo de un tal Granger del departamento de Transportes Mágicos, creí que sería familia suya— respondió Narcissa algo acongojada.

Escuchó un bufido, probablemente de su padre por el tono grave.

—No, creo que es un sangre sucia. He oído decir que ese Granger es un nacido de muggles y que fue el único de sus hermanos capaz de hacer magia. En el Ministerio corría el rumor de que una sobrina lejana suya también era bruja, que él había alardeado de ello con varios conocidos— decía Lucius con clara repugnancia—. Probablemente sea ella.

—Los padres parecían sorprendidos cuando les hablé—dijo su madre de forma pensativa—. Supongo que ellos eran muggles corrientes.

Parecía molesta con la idea.

— No quiero que Draco vuelva a estar cerca de esa gente, Cissy.

—Por supuesto querido, discúlpame, debí haber preguntado antes de permitírselo— se disculpó ella fríamente—, pero compréndelo, Draco es un niño, en ocasiones necesita conocer a más gente de su edad.

Draco Malfoy no tiene mucho más recuerdo de aquello. Sí recordaba no entender absolutamente ni una palabra de lo que decían sus padres, por lo que enseguida perdió el interés y poco después se alejó de la puerta tras la que espiaba pensando que hablaban de aburridas estupideces de adultos.

Ahora cuando piensa en aquel extraño día y lo saca de entre los recuerdos de su memoria, siempre se dice a sí mismo que es pura casualidad que ese sea uno de sus pocos recuerdos de aquella época.

Que la razón de que recuerde ese día en concreto no es en absoluto su encuentro con Hermione Granger, ni sus ojos brillantes ni sus absurdamente divertidos juegos en el parque. Draco Malfoy siempre se ha jurado a sí mismo que lo recuerda porque no consiguió la escoba que quería y eso le dejó un trauma infantil de por vida que no ha podido superar.

Su primera decepción.

Por eso lo recordaba. Sólo por eso.

Y desde luego no por ella. Esa niña de pelo alborotado no habría podido ser la razón de ninguna manera. Eso habría significado que Hermione Granger le impresionó en su primer encuentro lo suficiente como para recordarla toda su vida, y eso era una completa estupidez.

Había sido sólo por la escoba.

Sí, eso es. Sólo por la escoba.

_**Oooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo**_

_Continuará…._

_**Oooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo**_


	2. De visita al Ministerio

_**De visita al Ministerio**_

Hay muchas escenas y momentos en la vida cotidiana que nos hacen recordar escenas y momentos que hemos vivido en primera persona de forma similar. Cosas pasadas. Una paradoja más de la laberíntica forma de funcionar del cerebro humano para recopilar experiencias.

El cerebro de Draco Malfoy es, por descontado, un cerebro privilegiado, un cerebro superior al de los demás. Él se ha jactado de ello toda su existencia y lo cree a pies juntillas. Él ha sido, es y será siempre superior al resto de los seres que lo rodean, y nunca dejará de pensarlo.

Porque lo cree ciegamente.

Sin embargo, también él padece esos flash back no deseados cuando ve algo o a alguien que le recuerda a algo o a alguien, visiones físicas que evocan sucesos ya pasados de su vida. Como cuando vio a dos críos peleando mientras tomaba un café en una cafetería. Su madre ni siquiera hacía nada por separarlos, como si hubiera asistido al espectáculo tantas veces que se negaba a mover un dedo para detener la batalla campal que, por descontado, esta provocándole al rubio un martilleante dolor de cabeza.

Aquella escena le hacía recordar una ocasión en que fue al Ministerio de Magia con su padre. Por aquel entonces tenía ocho años. Lo recordaba a la perfección porque hacía pocos días había sido el octavo cumpleaños de Zabini y sus padres le habían regalado su propio elfo doméstico.

Eso le había indignado. Él no tenía su propio elfo doméstico. Y eso no lo podía consentir. Inmediatamente había exigido uno, pero sus padres se habían negado en rotundo. Decían que con una alimaña que limpiara la casa era suficiente. ¿Suficiente? ¿Y sus necesidades? Por Merlín, ya tenía ocho años, y si Zabini tenía necesidades que cubrir con su propio elfo doméstico, desde luego él también tenía que tenerlas.

Fueras cuales fueran.

Todavía le daba vueltas al tema para encontrar razones que dar para conseguir aquel nuevo obsequio cuando el destino le puso la oportunidad idónea en bandeja, y esa misma mañana el azar los dispuso todo a su favor: haciendo que tuviera que quedarse solo en casa. Era peligroso, cualquier niño mago sabía que había vampiros en el fondo del armario y boggarts debajo de la cama. ¿Podía haber mejor razón que esa?

Necesitaba su propio elfo doméstico para estar protegido y sobrevivir aquel día sin sus progenitores.

Sus padres tenían cosas que hacer, ambos. Ninguno podía quedarse con él. Su padre tenía que ir al Ministerio, como siempre. Y en aquella ocasión su madre tenía una reunión de amigas calificada como _ineludible_.

Lucius en ningún momento le pidió a Narcissa que dejara de ir a aquella reunión con sus amigas. Esa era una de las cosas que Draco había aprendido de su padre y que nunca olvidó. Complacer a su madre en todo cuanto estuviera a su alcance e importunarla lo menos posible. Hacerla todo lo feliz que pudiera pero sin excederse.

Un Malfoy no se arrastra. Por nada ni nadie. Pero por su madre podía hacer un esfuerzo.

Ahí había encontrado un alegato para que le regalaran un elfo doméstico. Si tuviera uno propio, su elfo doméstico podría cuidarlo si se quedaba solo en casa mientras Dobby limpiaba. A sus ojos era una razón perfecta.

Pero a su padre no se lo pareció tanto.

Dijo una sola vez "No, Draco", y él se sintió incapaz de insistir más. Por el momento. Su padre tenía ese efecto tajante en él. No podía rebatir ni una de sus decisiones. Su respeto por él, especialmente en aquella época, no tenía límites.

Finalmente Lucius se lo llevó consigo al Ministerio. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, de hecho solía llevarlo al Ministerio a menudo, pero en aquella ocasión parecía que su presencia le importunara de alguna manera.

—Son asuntos importantes, Draco— le dijo mientras se acercaba a la chimenea de la casa y observaba la empuñadura de plata de su bastón—. Espero que te comportes.

—Por supuesto, padre—respondió él aún con algo de fastidio interno por no conseguir su capricho.

Llegaron hasta allí mediante los polvos flu. Draco estaba de tan mal humor por no tener un elfo doméstico propio que ni siquiera se percató de hacia dónde iba. Sólo fue consciente de que llegó al Atrio, que se montó en un ascensor lleno de detestables secretarias que le tomaban de las mejillas para hacerle carantoñas y tonterías, y que por fin salieron en algún piso algo más tranquilo.

Después recuerda vagamente que había muchos pasillos atestados de magos y brujas que trabajaban llevando infinitud de papeles.

Qué aburrimiento.

—Draco, quédate aquí hasta que salga— dijo Lucius llamando a la puerta de un despacho.

—Sí, padre.

No quería hacerlo, pero tampoco iba a desobedecer. En el fondo sabía que se aburriría más dentro del despacho que esperando fuera. Se sentó en una de las sillas que había pegadas a la pared, seguramente para más hijos que como él tenían que esperar a que sus padres hicieran sus tediosas cosas de mayores, y su cruzó de brazos bufando silenciosamente.

Recordaba que ese rato se le hizo eterno, como si hubieran sido horas. Se dedicó a silbar, a dar patadas a las sillas cercanas, a tirar papelitos al suelo y, finalmente, a ver pasar los aviones de papel rosado que, según le había dicho su padre, servían para las comunicaciones dentro del propio Ministerio entre los distintos departamentos.

—¿No eres el niño de los columpios?

Draco vio interrumpida su casi adormilada tarea de ver volar los avioncitos de papel. Dejó de mirar al techo y se fijó en una niña frente a él. Su aspecto era inconfundible, y si ahora Draco Malfoy es todavía capaz de recordar el día que conoció a aquella niña cuando tenía cinco años, en aquel momento cuando tenía ocho por supuesto que también fue capaz de reconocerla.

—No soy _el niño de los columpios_, soy Draco Malfoy— respondió él arrogante—, y tú eres la niña del pelo de arbusto.

Ella le señalaba con el dedo. Al oír aquel apelativo bajó la mano mientras se le abría la boca por el asombro. Aunque lo realmente asombroso era que ambos se recordaran después de haberse visto una sola vez hacía ya unos años.

—Hermione, ¿quién es? ¿Algún amigo tuyo?— preguntó un hombre algo mayor que volvió sobre sus pasos apareciendo en aquel mismo instante.

Al parecer acababa de darse cuenta de que la pequeña se había detenido en aquel punto del pasillo y no le seguía.

—Sí, lo conozco— respondió ella todavía indignada por la anterior observación del rubio.

Sus mejillas se habían arrebolado con fuerza.

—¡Estupendo!— dijo el hombre sonriendo a Draco, que puso su gesto serio de marca especial sólo para adultos— Quédate aquí con él, te aburrirás menos que si me acompañas ahora que tengo que hacer algunas gestiones. Yo volveré enseguida y seguiremos con la visita, no tardaré.

Hermione fue a protestar y a decir algo, pero sólo asintió y se despidió del hombre.

—Hasta luego tío.

Entonces volvió su mirada hacia Draco.

Lo fulminaba. Oh, sí, lo hacía. Y en sus escasos ocho años de vida Draco Malfoy jamás había asistido a una mirada más brillante ni más imperiosa que aquella. Se sentía sorprendentemente cohibido.

—Mi pelo será un arbusto, Draco— dijo ella recalcando su nombre para darle a entender que recordaba su nombre aún después de tanto tiempo—, ¡pero el tuyo tiene el mismo color que el de una muñeca rubia!

Draco sintió que se le arrebolaban las mejillas y que su ego se retorcía por el ataque. ¿Como el de una muñeca? ¿Pero quién se creía aquella niña que era? Se dispuso a defenderse. Eso no iba a quedar así.

Hermione Granger -porque desde luego él también se acordaba de su nombre- iba a disculparse con él. Quisiera o no.

—¿Cómo has dicho?— le increpó.

—Lo que has oído— respondió ella.

Y para colmo le sacó la lengua. ¡A él! ¡A un Malfoy!

—Discúlpate ahora mismo— exigió furioso apretando los puños.

—Ni hablar— respondió ella de la misma forma mientras ponía los brazos en jarras—. ¡Discúlpate tú primero!

Aquello era el colmo.

—Un Malfoy no se va a disculpar con una niña tonta como tú— dijo pretendiendo molestarla y sobre todo convencerla.

—¿Niña tonta?— explotó ella al ser alcanzada en su vena sensible y enrojeciendo por la furia— ¡Yo no soy tonta, soy muy inteligente!

—¡Discúlpate!— volvió a exigirle Draco.

—De eso nada, ¡hazlo tú!— se negó ella.

Draco, que había apretado los puños, los aflojó de repente. Gritó de furia, incapaz de hacer otra cosa. Era insufrible. Era una niñata absolutamente detestable. Draco recuerda perfectamente lo que pasó a continuación. Su furia escapó de su cuerpo de la única forma que su subconsciente era capaz de hacerlo: En un estallido de magia involuntaria.

Magia que salió en forma de explosión haciendo que una caja cercana estallara en pedazos y todas sus hojas salieran volando en todas direcciones. También recuerda la furia de la chica: Hizo que todas las sillas, incluida en la que él había estado sentado, salieran despedidas hacia un lado y cayeran destartaladas por los suelos haciendo una improvisada barricada en el pasillo.

—¡Esa era mi silla!— exclamó él ya fuera de sí.

Draco ahora está seguro de que antes de aquel día nunca había estado tan enfadado. Y en aquel momento también lo creyó. Y era todo culpa de ella.

—¡Y tú has destrozado todo!— le recriminó Hermione— ¡Yo lo he hecho sin querer!

_Suficiente_. Draco salió disparado hacia la chica y Hermione lo vio venir directo a por ella. Quiso salir corriendo siguiendo el pasillo, pero no era muy ágil y su enemigo la alcanzó por detrás rápidamente. La agarró de aquel pelo que le parecía tan horrible y tiró casi con todas sus fuerzas. Hermione gritó cuando quiso salir corriendo y no pudo al notar el fuerte tirón. Al sentir que le habían arrancado el pelo dio media vuelta.

Estaba muy furiosa, Draco es capaz todavía de recordar su expresión a la perfección. Parecía que quisiera convertirlo en algún animal para torturarlo con una varita. Pero a falta de varita le devolvió el ataque de otra manera.

Pero Draco se dio cuenta de sus intenciones demasiado tarde. Mientras corría persiguiéndola todavía a toda velocidad, vio cómo Hermione detenía de pronto su carrera en mitad del pasillo a través de las cajas apiladas de expedientes y cómo se daba la vuelta para encararle con aquella mirada asesina. Y la vio levantando la pierna. Supo instintivamente dónde recibiría el golpe. No pudo cambiar su trayectoria pues corría demasiado rápido hacia ella, de modo que cerró los ojos para recibir la venganza de Pelo—de—arbusto.

Una patada digna más de un trol que de una pequeña bruja de ocho años le alcanzó en pleno estómago.

Se quedó allí quieto, con ese pequeño pie encajonado probablemente donde antes había tenido ombligo o estómago. Draco todavía recuerda a la perfección el dolor que sintió los minutos siguientes, y ese mero recuerdo todavía hace que ahora también le duela el estómago y casi todo el cuerpo.

Recuerda que cayó al suelo de rodillas con los ojos llenos de lágrimas que sólo por orgullo se negó a dejar salir. Finalmente ella despegó el pie de su abdomen y él se apresuró a cubrirse el estómago con las manos, esperando infantilmente que aquel gesto atenuara semejante golpe. Dolía a rabiar.

¿Y si le había destrozado el estomago? ¿Y si en San Mungo no podían curárselo y no podía volver a tomar grageas de todos los sabores nunca más sin hacerlas antes puré?

Niña estúpida.

—Eres… un… animal…— consiguió decir tosiendo y tomando aire a trompicones.

Ella se arrodilló junto a él con cara preocupada y sintiéndose francamente culpable. Aunque a él en aquel momento eso le importaba un bledo. Quería vomitarle el desayuno encima para darle su merecido por semejante golpe.

—¡Draco!— lo llamó sujetándole el hombro con cuidado como si temiera volver a hacerle daño— Lo siento, yo…

Se detuvo al ver que una sonrisa socarrona curvaba los labios del rubio.

—Te lo dije— murmuró todavía entrecortado—. Tú ibas a decir "lo siento" primero, quisieras o no…

Recibió un golpe silenciador en la cabeza que le obligó a detener su caída con las manos o sus narices habrían terminado también en el suelo. Aquella niña era lo menos femenino que había conocido en su vida. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de que podría haberle matado con semejante golpe?

—Idiota— murmuró ella enrojeciendo.

Miró hacia otro lado mientras se cruzaba de brazos con fastidio.

—¿Es que quieres matarme?— preguntó él sin comprender su modo de actuar en absoluto.

Hermione estaba loca. ¿Por qué narices le golpeaba otra vez?

—¡Por Merlín y Morgana!— exclamó una voz, y ambos niños, todavía en el suelo en medio del pasillo, vieron aparecer a lo lejos a una bruja que observaba el desastre que reinaba en todo el corredor con aspecto horrorizado tras la barricada de sillas tiradas por el suelo— ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

—¡Escóndete!— siseó Draco olvidando por un instante el dolor.

Empujó a Hermione hasta que quedó tras una caja llena de expedientes de gigantescas proporciones y él la siguió, ocultándose también. Ahora, muchos años después, Draco está seguro de que sólo el miedo a ser pillados y castigados por los trabajadores del Ministerio le dio fuerzas para levantarse después de la patada de Hermione.

—Nos van a descubrir—dijo la pequeña bruja nerviosamente—. Nos van a castigar y nunca más volveré a…

—Cállate, Hermione— dijo él harto de sus lloriqueos.

Ella le miró molesta por aquella orden, pero por una vez le obedeció. Y Draco lo recuerda como una sensación reconfortante y de triunfo que no olvidaría jamás. De hecho, no lo olvidó nunca. Lo recuerda todavía.

La primera vez que ella le hizo caso.

Sacó la cabeza por encima de la caja procurando pasar desapercibido, y vio a la desconocida bruja sacar la varita mientras negaba con la cabeza y murmuraba algo que no alcanzaba a oír. Con un par de golpes volvió a ordenar todos los papeles y con otro puso en pie las sillas sin que quedara ni una sola pata rota por los suelos.

Por Merlín, cómo deseó en aquel momento tener una varita. ¡Quería tener su propia varita!

—Estos becarios son un desastre…— le escuchó decir mientras se acercaba caminando en su dirección.

Puso una mano sobre la cabeza de Hermione para obligarla a agacharse y él hizo lo mismo. Cuando los pasos se alejaron y no se escucharon más ruidos, ambos salieron de allí. Draco recuerda que en aquel momento dos manos se le pegaron a la espalda y lo empujaron con fuerza.

Salió de detrás de la caja trastabillando y a punto de caer al suelo. Se dio la vuelta dispuesta a pedir explicaciones y recibir nuevamente disculpas, pero se quedó sin habla.

Una enmarañada mata marrón se acercó hasta él y lo abrazó con fuerza. Enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo y se puso rígido. Aquella niña le estaba abrazando. A él, a Draco Malfoy. Y no sabía qué hacer. Tenía una sensación extraña por dentro que no le disgustaba del todo pero que no estaba seguro de que tampoco le gustara.

Algo torpemente bajó los brazos y le dio unas burdas palmaditas en la espalda.

—Gracias— dijo ella separándose de él de nuevo sonriente—, si no me hubieras escondido, esa señora habría sabido lo que habíamos hecho y mi tío se habría enterado, y entonces se habría enfadado y yo…

Esa chica no se callaba nunca.

—Ya, ya— dijo él esperando que su sonrojo hubiera bajado. Con esa niña no dejaba de pasarle y le resultaba humillante—. Eres muy torpe, por tu culpa casi nos descubren. Menos mal que estoy yo.

Hermione frunció un poco el ceño pero no le llevó la contraria. Al parecer consideraba que en su agradecimiento podía dejarle pasar aquel comentario.

—Ha sido divertido— dijo él entonces—. ¿Y si ahora intentamos quemar una de estas cajas?

Su malévola idea hizo que le brillaran los ojos como mercurio líquido.

—No se volverá a repetir— le advirtió Hermione con firmeza.

—¡Ah, aquí estás pequeña!— dijo un mago acercándose hacia ellos. Ambos niños lo observaron caminar acalorado— No recordaba en qué pasillo te había dejado, ¡incluso trabajando aquí terminas perdiéndote por este laberinto!

Reía de su propio chiste. Draco pensó que seguramente tenía problemas mentales.

—¡Hola tío!— dijo ella abrazándole.

Él la tomó en brazos con cariño.

—Veo que te has portado muy bien con tu amigo. ¿Lo has pasado bien, Hermione?— preguntó él volviendo a dejarla en el suelo.

—Sí, mucho— asintió con fervor—. He decidido que cuando sea mayor trabajaré en el Ministerio, igual que tú.

—Bien, bien— asintió él claramente ilusionado por lo que oía. Después posó su mirada en Draco—. Dime jovencito, ¿cómo te llamas?

El aspecto perfectamente serio y educado de Draco que tanto le gustaba a su madre había vuelto a hacer acto de presencia. Desde niño fue un gran actor, las apariencias siempre habían sido lo suyo. Y camelarse a los adultos siempre había estado entre sus habilidades.

—Soy Draco Malfoy, señor.

—Ah, ¿el hijo de Lucius?— inquirió el hombre. El rubio asintió— Lo cierto es que te pareces.

—Gracias— respondió Draco.

Para él semejante comentario siempre había sido un halago. Al menos recordaba que en aquella época lo era.

—Bueno Hermione, tenemos que irnos ya, tus padres van a empezar a preocuparse si no vuelves al mundo tranquilo y muggle— la castaña asintió aunque algo entristecida ante la idea de marcharse—. Me alegro de conocerte, Draco. Dile a tu padre que el señor Granger le manda saludos.

—Por supuesto, lo haré— asintió Draco.

En aquella ocasión aquel mago le pareció algo tonto. Del mismo estilo que le parecería Ludo Bagman un tiempo más tarde cuando su padre se lo presentara. Del tipo de hombre que, pese a no ser muy hábil, caían bien y por eso conseguían puestos bastante buenos en el Ministerio.

Los vio alejarse por el pasillo. Hermione se despidió de él agitando la mano, pero él no correspondió a la despedida. Ese tipo de gestos sólo lo hacían las niñas. Las niñas tontas y molestas como esa.

Volvió de nuevo junto a la puerta del despacho por la que había desaparecido su padre y se sentó en la silla que había ocupado al llegar. No tardó en volver a aburrirse y de nuevo los avioncitos que sobrevolaban su cabeza cerca del techo fueron su único entretenimiento.

Recuerda que Lucius salió algo más tarde con aspecto bastante satisfecho. Le preguntó si se había comportado bien y si había pasado algo en aquel rato, y Draco pudo decir muy tranquilo que todo había ido bien. _Aburrido_. Como siempre.

—El señor Granger te manda saludos— recordó decirle.

Su padre asintió con el ceño fruncido mientras se ponían en marcha. Un detalle que por su edad no pudo apreciar como lo haría apenas un par de años más tarde. Después no recuerda mucho más, sólo que volvió a casa y que no le gustó demasiado lo que había para cenar.

Ahora, mientras se termina el café en la cafetería y esos dos niños se van con su madre todavía peleando, trata de buscar una razón por la que su cerebro ha vuelto a sacar a relucir ese recuerdo y no otro cualquiera de los muchos que tiene almacenados. Por qué éste en concreto parece más importante que otros.

Y Draco se dice a sí mismo que recuerda aquel día tan a menudo porque consiguió eludir por pura suerte lo que habría sido un castigo monumental de su padre si se hubiera enterado de que había hecho saltar por los aires todos los expedientes de aquel gigantesco pasillo del Ministerio, y que consiguió eludir también la vergüenza de haber tenido que pedir disculpas y dar explicaciones a más de un mago y una bruja por ello.

Desde luego, se había repetido muchas veces que no lo recordaba porque hubiera sido su visita más interesante y entretenida al Ministerio, que no tenía nada que ver con que Hermione Granger hubiera aparecido de repente.

Ni con que se hubiera atrevido a pegarle.

Ni con que él le hubiera tirado del pelo.

Ni con que hubiera eludido juntos un tremendo castigo. Ni que se hubiera divertido con ello.

No, esa bruja sabelotodo no tenía nada que ver. En absoluto. Ella tan sólo había sido un personaje secundario de aquella vieja historia, en esa divertida travesura infantil.

Y _nada_ más. _Nada_. No es que ella apareciera en muchos de sus recuerdos. En absoluto. Era pura coincidencia.

_**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooo**_

_Continuará_

_**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooo**_

Hola! Quería agradecer sus reviews a Livier y a Or por vez primera ya que no están registradas, y de nuevo también a las demás que se registraron y a las que ya les he agradecido su lectura. Gracias.

-Tiempo de espera hasta la próxima actualización: tres días a no ser que un tsunami gigante arrase el planeta.

Saludos y espero que os guste!


	3. Albus Dumbledore

_**Albus Dumbledore**_

Muchas veces nos encontramos desbordados por las cosas que guardamos, nuestras casas se llenan de objetos que ni siquiera recordamos cómo llegaron ahí. Es como si todo el mundo tuviera secretamente el síndrome de Diógenes a pequeña escala y estuviéramos obsesionados con guardar cosas que para otros pueden ser totalmente absurdas e innecesarias, pero que para cada cual son pequeños tesoros, viejos objetos que guardan un oculto significado que sólo a cada uno inspira un recuerdo concreto.

Draco Malfoy nunca aceptará que a él también le ocurre. Por supuesto que no. Él es un hombre, y como hombre que es guarda pocas cosas-no como ciertas mujeres que le vienen a la cabeza-, y las que tiene son trofeos personales.

O eso dice. Pero ahora que se ha visto obligado a hacer hueco en los cajones de uno de los escritorios de la mansión Malfoy por orden expresa de su padre, que al parecer necesita espacio para sus libros, ha descubierto que, en realidad, él es como todos los demás en ese aspecto.

Y el descubrimiento no le ha hecho ninguna gracia.

Tiene cientos de cosas guardadas en esos cajones que no tienen ningún valor material, que son absurdas e inútiles pero que él guardó porque significaron algo en algún momento. Ahora concretamente observa fijamente un viejo cromo de brujas y magos famosos que acaba de encontrar. Aparece la cara de Dumbledore que le sonríe y le guiña el ojo, y esa cara le fastidia. Siempre le ha fastidiado esa felicidad permanente en ese rostro arrugado. Las esquinas están dobladas y la imagen algo desgastada por el roce y el tiempo.

Frunce el ceño. Ese cromo le hace recordar una vieja parte de su memoria que ya creía olvidada. Recuerda entonces un día en concreto, el día que consiguió aquel cromo.

Fue un 1 de septiembre y él tenía once años. Sus padres le habían acompañado hasta la estación de King's Cross y, tras escuchar el silbato de la estación que avisaba a los más tardanos alumnos de que era el momento de partir, se había subido al Expreso de Hogwarts.

Se debatía entre la emoción y el asco.

Emoción porque por fin tenía varita. Le había costado once años conseguir una pero ahora por fin era dueño de la suya propia. Y además empezaría el colegio, dejaría de pasarse el día aburrido en la mansión, o solo por sus jardines, o tirándole piedras a los objetos prohibidos que guardaba el padre de Nott, o aguantando las canciones de Dobby mientras limpiaba. Era simplemente genial.

Sin embargo, veía a tantos críos claramente inferiores que se sentía algo decepcionado. ¿Acaso iba a tener que ser él quien diera algo de clase y dignidad a Hogwarts? Eso le resultaba un poco decepcionante. Caminó a través de los vagones buscando algo que hacer o alguien digno con quien hablar. Una ardua tarea.

—¿Buscando alguien medianamente aceptable con quien soportar el viaje?— oyó preguntar a alguien que asomaba la cabeza desde un compartimento que él acababa de dejar atrás.

—Exactamente, Zabini. ¿Hacías lo mismo?— preguntó él reconociendo su voz.

—Me temo que tengo que decepcionarte: Soy lo mejor que vas a encontrar— respondió el moreno.

Draco se acercó hasta él y entró siguiéndole en el compartimento. Dentro ya estaba Nott, que le saludó con un leve movimiento de la mano. Zabini cerró de nuevo la puerta tras ellos evitando así que cualquier otro no invitado pretendiera unírseles.

—Nott, ni siquiera hemos empezado el colegio— dijo Draco dejándose caer en uno de los mullidos asientos mientras miraba con el ceño fruncido el libro que leía su compañero.

—Es una lectura interesante— respondió él simplemente encogiéndose de hombros—, o por lo menos más que ver cómo os quejáis durante el viaje.

Draco y Zabini bufaron al mismo tiempo. Nott siempre les hacía lo mismo.

—Este tren está lleno de sangres sucia— dijo Draco con fastidio—. Ahora entiendo por qué mi padre quería enviarme a Durmstrang. Lástima que mi madre no le dejara.

—Ahora sólo podemos aguantarnos— resolvió Zabini sacando entonces su varita—. ¿Has aprendido a hacer algo con ella? Yo he estado practicando.

Draco sacó su propia varita, y vio por el rabillo del ojo cómo Nott alzaba la vista por encima de su libro para poner atención a lo que hacían. Al parecer eso sí atraía lo suficiente su interés. En aquel momento no pudo dejar de pensar que Nott era muy inteligente. Incluso más de lo que había creído hasta el momento.

—Alguna cosa, nada serio—respondió al fin—. Mi padre me ha dejado hacer magia este verano, pero mi madre me controlaba demasiado como para hacer algo digno de mención— dijo molesto al recordarlo.

—Lo mismo me ha pasado a mí— asintió Zabini moviendo la varita. El libro de Nott pasó varias páginas a toda velocidad sin que él pudiera detenerlo como inmediata consecuencia—. Disculpa— sonrió Zabini divertido.

Nott suspiró mientras volvía a la página en la que estaba y perdía todo interés en los pueriles intentos de ambos por hacer un hechizo lo suficientemente bueno como para ser considerado como tal.

Entonces se escuchó el sonido de la puerta corredera del compartimento al abrirse.

Los tres vieron aparecer a un chico de cara redonda y aspecto compungido. Entró mirando al suelo y murmurando cosas incomprensibles. Draco recuerda aún ahora que en ese momento aquel chico le resultó similar a un cerdo regordete y que deseó haber sabido usar la varita para convertirlo en uno para comprobarlo. Fue una de esas alocadas ideas pasajeras de la niñez, pero le divertía aquella parte del recuerdo en particular.

—Pe…Perdonad— tartamudeó el muchacho.

—¿No es Longbottom?— le preguntó Zabini en voz baja mientras miraba cómo el recién llegado se agachaba y se tiraba al suelo para mirar bajo los asientos buscando quién sabía qué.

—¿Pero qué haces?— le gritó Draco dándole un golpe con el pie.

Le dio en el costado y el chico dejó escapar un quejido de dolor y sorpresa mientras rodaba cayendo al suelo. Alzó la cabeza abochornado.

—Me has dado un golpe— dijo el chico tratando de sonar firme mientras volvía a ponerse en pie.

Lo más sorprendente en aquel momento era que a Draco casi le pareció que quería que se disculpara. Zabini trataba de contener la risa. Nott mostraba también una bastante evidente sin asomo de remordimiento alguno.

—Sí, el pie se me ha movido solo— respondió Draco con una inocencia tan fingida que resultaba insultante.

Longbottom enrojeció completamente, y aquel tono rojizo le dio aún más aspecto de cerdito. No parecía atreverse a enfrentarle y titubeaba sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Draco sujetó su varita con más fuerza. ¿Y si intentaba convertirlo de verdad en un cerdo? Sería tan…

—Hola, ¿habéis visto un sapo? Neville ha perdido…— volvieron a mirar hacia la puerta, donde una chica de cabello alborotado recién llegada parecía haberse quedado sin habla durante un segundo—… el suyo— terminó por fin.

Y Draco supo perfectamente por qué le había costado tanto terminar la frase. Él mismo se había quedado sin nada que decir durante un segundo, incluso había olvidado su anterior plan de convertir a Longbottom en un cochinillo. Ambos se habían reconocido sin necesidad de muchas más palabras. Incluso a pesar del tiempo que había pasado desde la última vez que se habían encontrado en el Ministerio.

_Granger._

Draco fue el primero en recuperarse de la impresión.

—Aquí lo único que se parece a un sapo es Longbottom— dijo maliciosamente volviendo a golpearle con el pie—. O a un cerdo.

El muchacho a punto estuvo de salir rodando del compartimento. Los otros dos chicos rieron al ver que se convertía en un manojo de brazos y piernas.

—¡Neville!— exclamó Hermione agachándose y ayudándolo a levantarse.

Y Draco sintió un extraño nudo en el estómago. Aquella niña también se había agachado a su lado hacía unos años, y que tratara a ese Longbottom de la misma manera que lo había tratado a él, como si fueran iguales, le resultó vergonzante.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso?— inquirió ella frunciendo el ceño refiriéndose a la última patada.

Le encaraba, ¡a él! ¡Y delante de sus amigos! ¿Es que se había olvidado de quién era?

—Porque me ha apetecido— replicó Draco con arrogancia.

Ella pareció sorprendida por su modo de responderle. En aquel momento se dijo que de ningún modo podía retractarse, y menos aún delante de Nott y Zabini. No importaba en absoluto el reproche que mostraran aquellos ojos marrones.

—Y no queremos ver el enorme culo de Longbottom en nuestro compartimento— apuntó Zabini con la misma malicia que su compañero.

Hermione cada vez parecía más molesta y menos desconcertada con la actitud de aquellos tres.

—Esa no es forma de tratar a nadie— replicó ella frunciendo aún más el ceño—. Sólo ha perdido su sapo y necesitaba ayuda para encontrarlo.

De repente los tres chicos estallaron en carcajadas. Hermione los miró sin comprender mientras Neville enrojecía completamente y tiraba de ella para salir de allí, murmurando algo así como que no tenía importancia y que podían seguir buscando en otro sitio.

—¡Es la mascota más patética que existe!— consiguió decir Zabini casi al punto de las lágrimas— Ningún mago de verdad tendría un sapo.

—Patético— concedió Nott con una media sonrisa.

Hermione trató de zafarse de Neville para encarar a aquellos tres y defender a su nuevo amigo de semejantes comentarios, y Draco tuvo casi miedo de que de verdad fuera a hacerlo. La veía peligrosamente capaz.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?— inquirió ella con valentía encarando a Zabini que no pareció esperarse aquella respuesta.

Cuando recuerda aquella escena, Draco está seguro de que fue en aquel momento cuando supo que Hermione, aquella chica del cabello de arbusto, no iba a entrar en Slytherin. Era simplemente imposible. Estaría en Gryffindor y ahí ya no habría vuelta atrás. Semejante arrojo y valentía por otro no eran propios de una serpiente.

Y por alguna razón eso le supo fatal.

—¿Y tú quién eres para exigirnos respuestas?— intervino Nott casi por primera vez en la conversación.

La bruja parecía inspirarle cierta curiosidad.

—Soy alguien con educación— respondió ella dándole la espalda a Draco para enfrentar al tercero en discordia, de nuevo valiente, de nuevo dispuesta a lo que fuera para exigir respeto por Longbottom pero siempre procurando mantenerse templada y firme.

Y Malfoy sintió deseos de intervenir. Para… No, para ayudarla no, pero al menos… _Mierda._

—Deberías largarte con el buscador de sapos, dientes de conejo— dijo Draco entonces, adelantándose a lo que Nott pudiera decir—. Nadie os ha invitado a entrar aquí.

Hermione apretó los labios ocultando aquel detalle de su anatomía mientras le miraba furibunda y con la cara sonrojada. Tenía los dientes frontales algo largos, y eso siempre le había incomodado. El comentario resultó de lo más hiriente, y el mismo efecto tuvieron las carcajadas de los otros dos muchachos.

Draco intuyó aquella flaqueza desde el principio. Tenía una facilidad innata para encontrar las debilidades de la gente y explotarlas para desgracia de los demás. Además, Nott no iba a controlar su lengua como lo estaba haciendo él. Habría sido incluso más cruel.

Además, todavía albergaba esperanzas- por pequeñas que fueran- de que el Sombrero Seleccionador la pusiera en Slytherin, y convertirla en su enemiga de por vida antes siquiera de tenerla de compañera no era la mejor estrategia. Si no entraba en Slytherin, de todos modos, tendría tiempo de sobra durante los siete años siguientes para meterse con ella y desquitarse a gusto.

—¿Es que no me habéis oído?—preguntó Draco con falsa amabilidad—Marchaos de una vez de nuestro compartimento si no queréis que os obliguemos a salir.

—No he visto que la puerta de este compartimento tuviera tu nombre escrito— replicó Hermione algo tocada.

—Yo no hablo con gente que no se peina, de modo que, por favor— ironizó con maestría el rubio con desdén y señalándole la puerta con un gesto displicente de la mano.

La castaña no pareció amilanarse, aunque sus mejillas ardían de indignación.

—No deberías insultarme sin haberte mirado antes al espejo— replicó furiosa—. Y también deberías aprender a tratar a los demás con más respeto, maleducado.

Y en aquel momento tanto él como Zabini se levantaron del asiento con la varita en la mano. A ellos nadie les insultaba y salía de rositas. Draco vio complacido y a la vez algo inquieto cómo ella parecía asustarse, aunque bastante menos de lo que lo hizo Longbottom. Sus ojos se movían nerviosamente de una varita a otra. Ella sabía que no tenía opción, y también parecía algo preocupada ante lo que dos varitas en manos inexpertas podían provocar. Entonces apretó la mandíbula y la vio tragarse su orgullo.

Ella sabía que había perdido. Y él también lo sabía. Draco recuerda la mirada de odio que le lanzó en aquel momento llena de reproche.

—Vámonos, Hermione— dijo Neville suplicándoselo una vez más—. Sigamos buscando en otro sitio.

Ella parecía resistirse, pero finalmente cedió alzando la barbilla de una manera altiva y aún algo desafiante.

—Sí, vámonos— respondió ella secamente aunque en voz muy baja—. Aquí no hay nada que merezca la pena.

Draco estaba seguro de que sólo él había oído la última parte, pero no dijo nada al respecto. Granger se marchó sin decirle nada más, sin mirarle siquiera aunque fuera con desprecio. Supo entonces que sus intentos habían fallado.

Hermione se había convertido en su enemiga tanto si quería como si no. En fin, nada podía hacerse. Ella así lo quiso. Ya era altiva en aquella época y él no pudo hacer nada para remediarlo.

—¿Quién era esa?— preguntó Zabini algo sorprendido cuando estuvieron de nuevo solos, guardando la varita y tirándose de nuevo en su asiento al lado de Malfoy.

—_Hermione_, eso ha dicho Longbottom— respondió Nott, que volvía de nuevo a poner atención en su libro como si no hubiera ocurrido nada hacía un momento—. Una chica interesante.

Draco alzó la mirada inconscientemente hacia él al escucharle.

—Debe de estar loca— murmuró Zabini negando con la cabeza—, aunque sería de lo más entretenido tenerla en Slytherin si es una sangre limpia.

—Si yo fuera tú no daría por sentado tan pronto que vas a acabar en Slytherin, Blaise— comentó Nott picadamente.

Zabini le miró falsamente indignado aunque con algo de miedo ante la idea. En aquel momento Draco se levantó de su sitio de improviso tomándolos por sorpresa. Los otros dos lo miraron inquisidores.

—Tengo hambre. Mi madre dice que hay un carrito lleno de comida— replicó simplemente.

Salió del compartimento y cerró tras él. Llevaba bastante dinero, su padre le había dado de sobra. Recordaba que Lucius le había dicho antes de salir de casa esa mañana que sólo los sangre sucia y la peor calaña de la Comunidad Mágica iban por el mundo sin dinero.

Y él desde luego no era nada de eso.

No tardó en encontrar a la mujer del carrito. Efectivamente, estaba tan gorda como le había oído decir a su abuelo Abraxas cuando le hablaba sobre Hogwarts. ¿Cuántos años tendría aquella mujer? ¿Cientos? No tardó en dejar de pensar en aquello al ver el surtido de dulces del carrito. Compró una rana de chocolate, que era lo que más le gustaba, y después volvió sobre sus pasos para reunirse con su grupo. Pero mientras caminaba por el estrecho pasillo vio a lo lejos una figura conocida.

_Hermione._

Se acercó hacia ella sin saber muy bien por qué y pasando de largo su propio compartimento. De hecho, ni siquiera hoy mientras lo recuerda es capaz de encontrar una buena razón por la que se acercó a aquella niña insolente que claramente en aquel momento debía de odiarle y que muy posiblemente no querría verlo ni de lejos.

La vio asomándose a otro compartimento y preguntar por el maldito sapo de nuevo. ¿Es que no iba a cansarse nunca? Era tan persistente que resultaba agotadora. Se colocó tras ella silenciosamente, y sonrió cínicamente cuando saltó de su sitio sorprendida al encontrarlo por sorpresa.

—¿Qué quieres?— le interrogó duramente y claramente molesta encarándole.

Se cruzó de brazos. Evidentemente, todavía estaba enfadada.

Draco sabía que sería inútil tratar de hacerle entrar en razón. Aquella fue la primera vez que lo pensó, y aún ahora sigue pensándolo muchas veces muy a menudo: Esa fue la primera vez que comprendió que con ella no siempre se podían arreglar las cosas hablando y discutiendo. A veces otros métodos eran más efectivos, aunque tardó un tiempo en perfeccionar la técnica al respecto.

Pero en aquel momento hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió. _Craso error_. Le ofreció la rana de chocolate que acababa de comprar. _Su_ rana de chocolate. Esa que tanto le gustaba y que había ido a comprar de propio. Un acto de generosidad impropio de él del que todavía se sorprendía.

Ella le miró con algo de desconfianza, y tras un momento de titubeo tomó despacio la rana de chocolate que él seguía tendiéndole. La abrió con curiosidad como si nunca hubiese visto ninguna -cosa que más tarde descubrió que así era-, y sacó el cromo de brujas y magos famosos del interior mirándolo fascinada.

—Es Albus Dumbledore, el director de Hogwarts— susurró impresionada al ver cómo la imagen se movía y le guiñaba un ojo.

Parecía como si nunca hubiera visto algo parecido.

—Ya sé quién es— resopló él rodando los ojos ante el comentario—. No lo quiero, así que puedes quedártelo. Lo tengo repetido un millón de veces— comentó Draco algo decepcionado por no haber conseguido alguno de los que le faltaban.

Entonces ella alzó la mirada hacia él como si en aquel instante se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Con una sola mano, estrujó la caja con la rana de chocolate todavía en el interior convirtiéndolo todo en una enorme bola de cartón y trocitos de chocolate. Draco no pudo evitar desconcertarse. Ni tampoco que después se reflejara en su cara una indignación absoluta.

_Su maldita rana de chocolate_. Su generosidad pisoteada y mandada a la mierda por aquella estúpida bruja con dientes de conejo.

Sí, Draco recuerda a la perfección aquel momento como de total indignación.

—No vas a comprar mi perdón con esto, Malfoy— dijo ella tirando aquella cosa antes apetitosa a sus pies como si fuera basura—. Y también puedes quedarte con esto, ¡no lo quiero!

Y acto seguido le plantó el cromo que él tan _galantemente_ le había regalado con un golpe seco sobre el pecho. Inconscientemente sujetó el cromo con una mano para que no se cayera al suelo, sin saber todavía muy bien qué decir ante aquel desplante. ¿Por qué demonios era aquella chica tan violenta? ¿Y por qué demonios tenía que golpearle constantemente cada vez que se veían?

Y otra cosa de la que recordaba haberse dado cuenta también en aquella ocasión: Hermione Granger tenía una extraña facilidad para dejarle sin palabras. Y eso era algo que no le pasaba con nadie más.

Y lo odiaba.

—No era un regalo, era un chantaje emocional, Granger— respondió finalmente todo lo despreciativamente que pudo.

Ella le miró alzando la barbilla, como si se creyera superior a él. Era simplemente increíble que fuera tan respondona y tan insoportable. Sin siquiera contestar a su insidioso comentario dio media vuelta y se metió en el siguiente compartimento dejándolo allí parado en medio del pasillo, sin contestarle como si no mereciera respuesta, solo, sin rana de chocolate, y sujetando aquel estúpido cromo de brujas y magos famosos como si fuera una limosna.

Maldita sea. Su estado en ese momento resultó patético.

Draco Malfoy recuerda vagamente que se metió muy furioso aquel cromo en el bolsillo sin darse cuenta, que cuando llegó a Hogwarts y subió a su dormitorio donde se puso el pijama tiró sin muchos miramientos el cromo a su baúl y que cuando volvió a la mansión y deshizo el equipaje el cromo seguía allí metido y terminó guardándolo en un cajón sin una razón concreta.

No es que lo hubiera guardado porque ella lo hubiera vilipendiado de aquella manera, ni porque le hubiera hecho aquel humillante desprecio a su ofrenda de paz, ni porque lo hubiera dejado sin palabras, ni tampoco porque aquel día le hubiera impresionado que Hermione Granger se hubiera atrevido a enfrentarse a Nott, Zabini y él juntos sin ayuda alguna.

No, por supuesto que no. Ese cromo era un recuerdo que nada tenía que ver con ella. Era un recordatorio de su primer día de escuela, de su primer viaje en el Expreso de Hogwarts, de su selección para la Casa de Slytherin.

Nada que ver con su primer encuentro como alumno de Hogwarts con esa cría insoportable.

En absoluto.

Ella no tenía nada que ver. Para él aquel cromo era como cualquier otro. En aquel momento se lo repitió mil veces para que se le quedara grabado a fuego en el cerebro, todavía decidiéndose entre tirarlo o volver a meterlo en un cajón.

Que ella le hubiera lanzado a aquel Albus Dumbledore que guiñaba el ojo no había tenido nada que ver.

Que lo hubiera guardado durante tanto tiempo y que ella estuviera relacionada con aquel recuerdo era una absoluta casualidad.

Una casualidad. Y nada más. Una estúpida coincidencia.

_**Oooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_Continuará…_

_**Oooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

Hola! Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, se agradecen!

-Respecto a la pregunta sobre si el fic va a tener siempre este formato: En un principio el fic se basa principalmente en mostrar recuerdos a lo largo del tiempo. Luego hablaré del presente, pero no daré más datos al respecto de esto.

-Tiempo hasta nueva actualización: Tres días, a no ser que el núcleo terrestre explote y nos convirtamos en una nebulosa. O quizá un poco menos, ya veré.

Saludos y espero que os haya gustado!


	4. Juego Peligroso

_**Juego Peligroso**_

Draco Malfoy no es partidario de hacer cosas peligrosas. Para nada. Él es partidario de hacer cosas irresponsables, lo cual conlleva, al menos a su modo de ver, una gran carga diferencial. Hacer cosas peligrosas sería, por ejemplo, meterse en el Bosque Prohibido a buscar unicornios heridos, lo cual era una completa locura. Hacer cosas irresponsables, por el contrario, es divertido, como beber whisky de fuego con sus amigos hasta perder el sentido.

Sí, eso es una irresponsabilidad divertida, solo que aquella vez había sido peligrosa. Nunca debió haber aceptado ir a beber con Nott y Zabini aquella noche. Y, desde luego, no debió beberse aquella botella de vino antes de empezar. Hicieron una competición y eso nunca termina bien. No era la primera vez que les pasaba, pero al parecer nunca aprenderían.

Un trago, otro, otro. Una copa. Varias más. Directamente de la botella. Así había transcurrido la noche. Y en una de esas, él había caído completamente inconsciente.

Y ahí estaba el meollo de la cuestión. No había caído _al suelo_ completamente inconsciente. No, había caído sobre el borde de una mesa dura como una roca, y esa mañana cuando se había despertado, había notado el lado derecho de su cara totalmente dolorido, como si un gigante le hubiera dado un puñetazo.

Tras abrir los ojos y ver a un Nott y a un Zabini dormidos en casi peores condiciones que las suyas-o al menos eso esperaba-, había ido al baño para ver su aspecto y la causa de tanto dolor. Se detuvo frente al espejo y masculló cosas que no pueden transcribirse a un texto escrito por considerarse indecentes. Tenía el lado derecho del rostro enrojecido y casi morado, e incluso sobre el pómulo tenía una herida que debía de haber sangrando durante su inconsciencia.

Alzó una mano para tocarse la mejilla. La apartó de inmediato. Dolía, muchísimo. Parecía que alguien le hubiera dado una paliza. Y entonces aquel golpe, aquel dolor, aquel tono enrojecido y, sobre todo, aquella extraña sensación incómoda, le hicieron recordar otro golpe que recibió tiempo atrás. Otro golpe que no tenía nada que ver en cuanto a situación.

Y es que todo el mundo creía que había visto la primera y única vez en que Hermione Granger se había atrevido a ponerle una mano encima. Aquel fatídico día en que la comelibros le había abofeteado delante de todo el colegio humillándole públicamente de una forma escandalosa.

No, lo cierto era que había habido otra ocasión. Para ser exactos, ese mismo año, solo que algo más tarde. Draco recuerda que por aquel entonces entre su grupo de amigos se había puesto de moda un juego que, lejos de ser peligroso, era irresponsable. Solo habría podido ser peligroso para los que tuvieran falta de autoestima pero, a decir verdad, en aquel momento y en aquel año, ningún Slytherin padecía de falta de amor propio. Y menos aún él. Más bien al contrario, se consideraban perfectos y superiores.

Se trataba de un juego totalmente irresponsable, y por eso mismo era extremadamente divertido y todos ellos habían decidido participar. Pansy fue la ideóloga, por supuesto. Siempre era ella la que creaba los juegos que exponían a todos a una posible humillación pública o a un encumbramiento de alabanzas, según la suerte y la habilidad de cada cual. Y era justo ese poder sobre los demás lo que siempre les incitaba a participar y a arriesgar sus petulantes autoestimas.

El juego consistía en una pequeña esfera negra encantada. La esfera esgrimía una prueba en voz alta mientras una persona la tocaba, y si la persona que había tocado la esfera no realizaba la prueba exigida, padecía durante tres días una deformación física que era imposible de quitar con ningún hechizo.

Al parecer, la esfera había pertenecido a la madre de Pansy, que la había adquirido en Hogsmade en su época de estudiante. El juego dejó de comercializarse poco después por considerarse excesivo para niños y adolescentes, y por eso mismo llevar a cabo las pruebas era aún más entretenido.

Porque estaba _prohibido_. El juego estaba incluso incluido en la lista de artículos ilegales enarbolada por Argus Filch. Y ningún Slytherin podía resistirse a las cosas prohibidas. Era una tentación demasiado grande.

Que no era una leyenda y puro mito lo del castigo para quien no cumpliera, ya habían comprobado que era cierto. Goyle había sido incapaz de llevar a cabo su prueba y ya llevaba dos días en la enfermería quejándose de falsos dolores de tripa para que el resto del castillo no viera que sus manos se habían convertido temporalmente en algo parecido a despojos leprosos de carne viva.

Un castigo cruel por no cumplir su cometido. Y por ello aún más excitante.

Aquel día le tocaba jugar a él. Pansy actuaba como la líder del juego, puesto que ella había participado con Goyle el primer día y, al contrario que aquél, sí había llevado a cabo su tarea. Y robar una bludger del despacho de la señora Hooch no había sido tarea nada fácil. En su opinión se lo tenía un poco creído, pero por el momento no le apetecía enfadar a Pansy. Al menos no hasta que cumpliera su prueba y ambos quedaran en el mismo glorioso nivel.

—Bien— dijo Pansy una vez que todos estuvieron sentados haciendo un círculo en una esquina apartada de la sala común de Slytherin—, hoy es el turno de Millicent y de Draco— sonrió hacia el rubio al nombrarle.

Sacó de su bolsillo la esfera negra que no brillaba en absoluto, ni siquiera con el reflejo de las llamas. Draco se acercó tratando de hacerse el valiente hacia la esfera negra y tomó aire. Tenía tanto miedo que, de no ser porque sabía que si no lo hacía Zabini se burlaría el resto de su vida de él, habría dicho que no pensaba jugar a aquel estúpido juego para librarse.

—Millicent, ¿es que piensas quedarte ahí parada todo el día?— inquirió Parkinson con dureza— Hay más gente que tiene que jugar, ¿sabes?

La enorme chica parecía algo más que temerosa. El resto, como buenas serpientes, observaban y esperaban con morbosa fascinación si se atrevería o sufriría la humillación de la cobardía. Bulstrode se acercó finalmente junto a Draco hasta la esfera, y Pansy esbozó una pérfida y amplia sonrisa.

—Estupendo. Millicent, tú serás la primera. Apoya el dedo índice en la esfera y pregunta— ordenó con un tonito que a Draco le resultó insoportable.

Millicent tragó saliva titubeante, e incluso siendo mucho más grande y corpulenta que Draco, en aquel momento pareció empequeñecerse y encogerse como si quisiera desaparecer. Finalmente fue Pansy quien tomó su mano, le extendió el dedo y lo apoyó sobre la esfera para poder empezar el juego con un bufido molesto.

—Pregúntale— volvió a ordenarle divertida.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer?— preguntó Millicent con voz gangosa.

La negrura de la esfera pareció agitarse y, finalmente, la misma voz como de gnomo de la vez anterior se escuchó lo suficientemente alto como para que todos los que formaban el círculo lo oyeran.

—Conseguir la insignia de prefecta de Penélope Clearwater— fue la prueba estipulada.

Se escucharon silbidos y expresiones de impresión. Bulstrode estaba pálida. ¿Robar la insignia de un prefecto? ¿Y además de otra Casa? ¡Eso era imposible!

—Interesante— comentó Nott tras Draco.

Malfoy comprendió entonces por qué había sido prohibido aquel juego. Incitaba al robo y al quebranto de todas las leyes cívicas, morales y del colegio. Todo un reto.

—Ya puedes apartarte Millicent— dijo Pansy alejando a la chica casi catatónica, y después se volvió hacia Draco—. ¿Quieres que te ayude, Draco?— inquirió con voz empalagosa.

Malfoy frunció el ceño. No necesitaba ayuda. Lo que necesitaba era buena suerte para que no le tocara una prueba tan imposible de cumplir como la de Millicent. Apretó la mandíbula manteniendo un gesto arrogante y acercó el dedo falsamente seguro e impertérrito hasta tocar la esfera, que volvió a agitarse. En el fondo le hubiera gustado largarse de allí cuanto antes, pero tenía una reputación que mantener.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer?— preguntó, felicitándose por la falsa seguridad de su tono.

Hubo un momento de silencio, como si la esfera pensara en algo cruel que ordenarle.

—Besar a una sangre sucia.

Los silbidos y los aplausos fueron instantáneos. Si Draco creyó que Bulstrode se había puesto pálida, él mucho más. Definitivamente aquel juego era ilegal. Dudaba mucho que fuera lícito que un juego para niños y adolescentes pudiera decir "sangre sucia" en aquellos tiempos. No podía creer su mala suerte. Definitivamente alguien debía de haberle gafado. La risa de Zabini lo sacó de sus pensamientos haciendo que volviera en sí.

—Es tan cruel que incluso yo creo que es demasiado— dijo Zabini riendo todavía.

—Preferiría besar a un… a un…— dijo Crabbe tratando de encontrar algo con lo que compararlo mientras se rascaba la cabeza y fruncía el ceño por el esfuerzo mental poco común en él—… a un algo pegajoso y asqueroso.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco. Cómo demonios podía él tener tan mala suerte. Y cómo podía ser Crabbe tan idiota.

—Deberíamos poder cambiar la prueba, ésta es demasiado dura— dijo Pansy con firmeza como si lo estuviera leyendo de algún reglamento.

Evidentemente, la idea de que Draco pudiera llegar a besar a otra chica no le hacía ninguna gracia y la prueba la había molestado bastante. Aunque no precisamente por las mismas razones que tenía el rubio, sino por otras puramente personales y egoístas.

—Lo haré— dijo Draco por fin haciendo que los demás dejaran de cuchichear—. No pienso acabar como Goyle.

Los demás asintieron mientras reían pérfidamente al recordar de nuevo el estado en que había ido huyendo Goyle a la enfermería. Madame Pomfrey todavía no se explicaba cómo no había conseguido aplacar aquel misterioso "dolor de tripa".

—Tienes una semana, ya lo sabes— dijo Daphne Greengrass.

—¡Es muy injusto!— se quejó de nuevo Parkinson guardando la esfera de nuevo en su bolsillo.

Draco no podía creer su propia desgracia. Probablemente aquella era la peor prueba posible que se le podía poner a un Slytherin o a cualquier sangre limpia que estuviera orgulloso de serlo. Habría preferido tener que robarle su fénix al director o bailar un vals con el calamar gigante, o incluso limpiar el estiércol de Fang, el perro del gigante sin cerebro, antes que aquello.

Era la cosa más repulsiva que podía haberle tocado hacer. Besar a una sangre sucia, ¡a una sangre sucia, por Merlín! No se podía caer más bajo, no se podía hacer algo más ruin. Sería como besar a un animal, como besar a un duende. ¿Y si le traspasaba algún tipo de germen muggle que ni la magia podía quitar? ¿Y si él mismo se convertía en un sangre sucia?

Se dijo a sí mismo que eso era imposible y que estaba empezando a desvariar. Pero lo cierto era que aquella prueba era demasiado difícil y demasiado cruel para alguien como él, alérgico a toda aquella escoria de la Comunidad Mágica. ¿A quién iba a besar? ¿Qué sangre sucia podía acercarse mínimamente a su perfección?

Se pasó una mano por el pelo en un gesto que revelaba cierta desesperación. Y repugnancia.

—Menudo asco— resopló mientras salía de la sala común.

Si tenía que hacerlo, mejor que fuera cuanto antes. No quería que se le pasara el plazo como a Goyle y terminar como un trozo viscoso de carne en la enfermería o con un tentáculo en vez de una pierna. Eso no sería fácil de ocultar y terminaría levantando sospechas. Además de que las bromas a su costa no acabarían nunca, y si algún Gryffindor llegaba a enterarse su gloria y fama tendrían los días contados.

Menuda mierda.

Esa tarde fue totalmente infructuosa en su búsqueda de alguien con quien realizar su prueba. Y la siguiente, y la siguiente. Y a partir del tercer día empezó a desesperarse. Nunca había recaído en cuántas sangre sucia había en Hogwarts, y tampoco había notado tan claramente como entonces lo feas, desagradables, antipáticas, inaccesibles y estúpidas que eran.

Pura basura.

Ninguna le merecía ni de lejos. Eran todas…. Argh, maldita sea. La única que podría valer para… No, no, no, no y no. ¡No, por Merlín! Pero en su cerebro había nacido aquella idea desde el mismo instante en que había oído a la esfera dictaminar su prueba, intentando tentarle a utilizarla como salida.

Hermione Granger.

De sólo pensarlo sentía escalofríos. Esa bruja con la cabeza igual que un matorral se había colado en su cerebro como respuesta a su prueba y a su inevitable condena de forma casi automática, pero se resistía a aceptarlo. Ella no podía ser. Poco importaba que su mente traidora le indicara que entre el repugnante abanico de sangres sucia ella fuera la opción menos mala. Esa bruja era un martirio que no podía soportar.

Y con ella no tendría posibilidad alguna, aunque su mente se empeñara. Ese era otro detalle en contra.

Además, ¿cómo demonios iba a besar esa boca si estaba ocupada por aquellos dos dientes inmensos? De sólo pensarlo sentía escalofríos. Era de Gryffindor, era amiga del estúpido de San Potter y del retrasado de la Comadreja. ¿Es que no existía otra opción más horrible? ¿O es que su mente disfrutaba torturándole de aquella manera? No, Comelibros Granger no, ni hablar.

Pero conforme pasaban los días y su séptimo día de plazo se acercaba, aquella sangre sucia se fue perfilando más y más como su mejor opción. O más bien como su _única_ opción. Las demás resultaban demasiado aterradoras como para considerarlas siquiera. El resto de sangres sucia que se hacían llamar brujas eran simplemente patéticas e insignificantes.

Qué calvario.

—Malfoy, ¿qué te crees que haces?— aquella voz lo sacó por completo de sus pensamientos, y se encontró frente a frente con el motivo de sus tribulaciones.

Se detuvo en medio del pasillo mirándola con su habitual superioridad innata.

—Espero que no te estés dirigiendo a mí, ratón de biblioteca— respondió él mirando a ambos lados del pasillo y esperando que nadie viera que estaba teniendo una conversación con ella.

—Sí, te hablo a ti, y créeme que me supone un gran esfuerzo— respondió la Gryffindor apretando con aún mayor fuerza los libros que llevaba contra su pecho—. Quiero que pares ya.

Aquella frase lo descolocó por completo.

—¿Qué?— preguntó sin entender a qué se refería.

—Quiero que dejes de seguirme, Malfoy— explotó ella elevando el tono de voz—. Sé que a ti te resulta igual de desagradable ver mi cara en todos los pasillos igual que a mí la tuya, así que haznos un favor a los dos y dejar de perseguirme por todo el castillo.

Por fuera se mostró indignado, pero por dentro se sintió totalmente humillado. Tanto pensar en aquella patética Gryffindor, tanto imaginar alguna forma de abordarla o, mejor aún, de _no_ tener que hacerlo, y al final había terminado siguiéndola a escondidas durante días. Lástima que ella se hubiera dado cuenta incluso antes que él.

Qué indigno. Qué degradante. Pero tenía que sobreponerse. No iba a darle la razón a Granger aunque la tuviera. Y menos en público.

—No sueñes, sabelotodo. No te seguiría ni aunque mi vida dependiera de ello.

Aunque quizá _sí _lo haría por su imagen pública y su integridad física.

—Entonces procura que tu camino no se cruce permanentemente con el mío, Malfoy— respondió ella apretando los labios como si se contuviera para no gritarle unas cuantas cosas más.

Y por aquel gesto y por extraño que parezca, Draco Malfoy se dio cuenta de que aquellos labios rosados e incluso algo rojizos eran exactamente iguales que los de cualquier sangre limpia. Todo un descubrimiento. Aquello fue una sorpresa no tan desagradable. ¿Tan aterrador sería probarlos? ¿Tan repugnante? Porque mientras hacía aquel mohín de enfado, no lo parecía.

Casi parecían tentadores.

Demonios, ¡era Granger! ¿En qué estaba pensando?

—¿Es que eres idiota? ¿O solo eres sordo?— la voz de la castaña volvió a llamar su atención esta vez más furiosa incluso que antes.

Estaba perdiendo el hilo de la conversación de tanto pensar, y notaba que ella empezaba a mirarle como si tuviera algún retraso mental que hasta ese momento no había notado. Iba de mal en peor.

—No sueñes, impura. Eres tú la que me persigue a todos lados— replicó con malicia.

—¿Cómo dices?— explotó Hermione mientras sus mejillas se arrebolaban.

Empezó a hablar rápido, muy rápido. Tanto, que Draco desconectó completamente la función de audición de su cerebro para concentrarse sólo en la visual. Aquellos labios se movían. Rápidos, rojizos, aparentemente suaves. Y por alguna extraña e incomprensible razón le llamaban. Y mucho. Le instaban a probarlos.

Era una locura, los labios no hablan solos, unos labios de bruja no podían estar dirigiéndole palabras a él en un diálogo, pero casi podía jurar que le estaban diciendo a gritos que los probara, que estarían encantados de corresponderle y de ayudarle con su grave problema. Que se olvidara del sermón de Granger.

Y él estaba escuchando a los labios. No a la sabelotodo. Se estaba dejando encandilar por su rápido movimiento, por esa aparente suavidad que parecían tener y que él acababa de descubrir y quería comprobar. Fue a acercarse, llegó incluso a doblar algo la rodilla derecha para dar un paso hacia delante y acercarse a esos labios que tan solícitos estaban dispuestos a ayudarle, cuando de nuevo su cerebro encendió la perdida capacidad auditiva devolviéndolo al mundo real.

—…así que deja de comportarte como un energúmeno y haz el favor de tratar a los demás con el respeto que merecen y que tú pareces desconocer por completo— y entonces los labios dejaron de moverse, y aquel hechizo que parecía haberlo encandilado se detuvo.

Antes de que hubiera podido darse cuenta, Hermione Granger se alejaba de su lado a paso rápido y con esos andares tan dignos que a él siempre le habían puesto de los nervios.

Y él, Draco Malfoy, se había quedado en medio del pasillo con un pie algo levantado como un pasmarote. Como un perdedor.

Despertó de su ensoñación y miró en rededor. Había algunos alumnos y se reían, probablemente de él, lo que aún lo enfureció más, pero ante su mirada se alejaron de allí a paso rápido. Había estado a punto de cometer una completa estupidez. ¿Besar a Granger en medio de un pasillo atestado de alumnos? ¿Es que se había vuelto completamente loco? Sí, eso debía ser exactamente.

Se alejó de allí a paso rápido y elaboró un plan, uno infalible que evitara que acabara como Goyle en la enfermería. Draco Malfoy no acabaría convertido en un monstruo durante tres días, antes muerto. Siguió persiguiendo a la Gryffindor por los pasillos, se aprendió sus caminos en un solo día, sus atajos y sus horarios de memoria, y esperó pacientemente un instante apropiado.

Hasta que llegó el momento de ponerlo en práctica.

La tarde ya había acabado, y los alumnos en general ya se habían dirigido a sus Salas Comunes. Eso le quitaba a muchos posibles testigos. Esperó agazapado a que el ratón debiblioteca se dirigiera hacia la biblioteca desde el Aula de Transformaciones. Sabía que era su última clase, iría a la biblioteca y los demás a la Sala Común a descansar como el resto de las personas normales. Su presa llegaría sola.

La vio aparecer y se acercó hacia ella desde un lateral en sombras cortándole el paso por el corredor vacío.

Ella pareció sorprenderse de verlo, pero después frunció el ceño preparada para otra discusión o ristra de insultos, lo que hubiera. Leona inaguantable. No pensaba darle tiempo siquiera a pensar una sola frase que le detuviera. Se negaba a convertirse en otro leproso en la enfermería o en el mago-calamar. Ni hablar.

Ella se había detenido para encararle, y sus ojos se abrieron más por la sorpresa al ver que él se acercaba hacia ella con más seguridad de la usual. Se tensó al ver cómo él alzó los brazos hacia ella.

Vio que la bruja abría algo los labios como si fuera a decir algo, y supo entonces que debía darse prisa. La sujetó por los hombros con fuerza para que no se le escapara y no le importó que el sorpresivo movimiento hiciera que a ella se le cayeran los libros. Ni siquiera lo pensó, cerró los ojos para soportar lo que se avecinaba y bruscamente chocó su boca contra aquellos labios que habían entumecido su mente un par de días antes.

Hizo sólo un par de movimientos con los labios, para asegurarse de que pudiera ser considerado beso y no tuviera problemas por culpa de inútiles y absurdos detalles. Por fin había cumplido su prueba, se había librado. Pero al mover los labios notó la suavidad de aquella boca, el extraño sabor de su piel y se sintió extrañamente relajado. Volvió a acariciar sus labios una vez más.

No estaba tan mal.

De repente un golpe detuvo su plan de continuar el beso y lo obligó a alejarse para tomar aire y doblarse ante el dolor.

—Mierda— fue lo único que consiguió decir sin apenas voz.

Granger le había dado un rodillazo certero y sin compasión. Se sujetó su parte más masculina apretando los dientes para que las lágrimas de dolor no lo humillaran todavía más. Por Merlín, todavía ahora es capaz de recordar lo muchísimo que le dolió aquel rodillazo en la parte más Malfoy de sí mismo.

Merlín, le dolió durante una semana.

—¡¿Pero qué te crees que haces?— exclamó ella mitad a susurros mitad a gritos, como si estuviera tan desconcertada y perdida que no supiera si gritar o no.

Se tapaba la boca con la mano, como si temiera que él volviera a abalanzarse sobre ella y pretendiera besarla o algo parecido. ¿Que qué hacía él? ¡Era ella la que estaba loca! Malfoy trató de ponerse derecho nuevamente todavía sin destapar su adolorida anatomía, y entonces ella le dio una bofetada con increíble fuerza que le hizo volver la cara hacia un lado, como si hubiera temido que él intentara acercársele de nuevo.

Esta vez su estado pasó del dolor a la furia. O más bien a una mezcla de ambas.

—¿Pero qué demonios te crees que haces?— inquirió furioso y a la vez desconcertado— ¿Cuántas veces piensas golpearme en un solo minuto?

—¡No te acerques!— le advirtió ella totalmente arrebolada, ya con la varita en una mano y los libros en la otra.

Su sorpresa inicial también había dado paso a un enfado digno de una úlcera. Al parecer no estaba muy contenta con su plan de besarla por sorpresa. Y no entendía por qué. Siempre habían dicho que él besaba muy bien y, de todos modos, él había sufrido mucho más que ella. Tendría que lavarse la boca con ácido y no iba a quejarse por ello. No pudo evitar pensar que los labios de la castaña se habían mostrado mucho más comprensivos con su problema que ella. Ojalá en vez de cerebro tuviera sólo labios.

Merlín, qué idioteces estaba pensando. Debía de ser por el rodillazo que había recibido en los…

—¡Eres un completo imbécil!— gritó Hermione agitando la varita como si fuera a utilizarla.

—Y tú una mujer muy violenta, ¡pareces un animal!—replicó él de la misma manera.

—Eres un depravado— dijo ella apretando aún más los dientes e ignorándole por completo—. Me has… Me has tocado, cerdo— le increpó colérica.

—No ha sido por gusto, Granger.

—¡Yo sí que no lo he hecho por gusto!—exclamó agitando de nuevo la varita.

Un gesto muy peligroso cuando era una Granger furiosa quien lo hacía.

Draco levantó las manos tratando de tranquilizar a la chica. Tenerla enfrente mientras le apuntaba directamente al cuerpo con la varita no le inspiraba precisamente una sensación de seguridad. Empezaba a pensar que haciendo aquello había terminado yendo de mal a peor y arriesgando su integridad física.

—A un Malfoy no te atrevas a insultarlo así, Granger— le advirtió él, e hizo un amago de acercarse pero de nuevo aquella varita detuvo sus pretensiones—. Y créeme, no quieres verme enfadado.

—Haré lo que mejor me parezca— respondió ella todavía indignada, todavía rozándose los labios de vez en cuando con la mano libre como si no diera crédito a lo ocurrido—. Voy a advertir a todo el colegio de la clase de pervertido que eres.

Esta vez Draco se puso pálido. Y ahora, mientras se mira al espejo, recuerda la extraña sensación de cosquilleo que tuvo en la palma de las manos, claro indicio de profundo pánico. Hermione Granger le estaba amenazando. Y recalcaba, _amenazando_, que no chantajeando. Lo cual no le dejaba opción a intentar hacerle cambiar de opinión. Aquella chica iba a hundirlo en la miseria, en el pozo del desconocimiento, en las cavernas del descrédito, en la tumba de los apestados.

Eso era intolerable. No podía permitirlo.

Draco Malfoy no podía ser conocido como un pervertido. Y menos aún como un despojo social.

Maldita Granger.

—Si se te ocurre decir una palabra te arrepentirás el resto de tu vida.

Amenazar. Sí, eso surtía siempre efecto.

—¿Eso crees? — Hermione no parecía estar impresionada.

—Lo creo, porque yo mismo me encargaré personalmente de ello— le advirtió con una seguridad que rayaba en la locura.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer para detenerme?— replicó ella con burla, de nuevo tocándose los labios—¿Intentar besarme otra vez, degenerado?

Draco contuvo una mueca de rabia. No podía creer que estuviera consintiendo semejante insultos contra su persona. Pero iba a hacerle cambiar de opinión.

—Verás, Granger, lo haré de la siguiente manera. Me quejaré a McGonagall y hasta al director si hace falta de que me has atacado en los pasillos, y estoy seguro de que después de verme la cara—y Hermione pareció recaer entonces en el intenso color rojo de su rostro — me creerán sin dudarlo un momento— dijo Draco alzando una ceja arrogante—, después lo pregonaré por el castillo y te aseguro que después de eso no volverán a pensar en ti como la comelibros oficial sino como "la violenta Gryffindor de los pasillos".

Ella le miró pasmada de hito en hito. Él en aquel momento se felicitó por su ilimitada imaginación para los motes.

—¿Estás de broma?

La opinión de los profesores era muy importante para ella, y él lo sabía.

—No, lo digo muy en serio— respondió Malfoy son frialdad.

—No serás capaz.

Una sonrisa socarrona adornó el rostro masculino.

—Sabes que lo soy.

Hermione se mordió el labio nerviosamente pensando en lo que debía hacer. O en lo que podía hacer. Dejó ese gesto inmediatamente en cuanto vio que Malfoy se estaba fijando de una forma bastante indecente después de lo ocurrido en ese detalle de su boca. Desde luego él todavía recuerda la extraña forma en que llamó su atención la fuerza que sus dientes ejercían en su labio inferior hinchándolo un poco.

Nunca antes le había pasado. Con nadie.

—Eres la peor persona que he conocido en mi vida—dijo la castaña al fin mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

—Gracias sangre sucia, pero ya lo sabía, no necesito que gente inferior venga a decírmelo.

—Y además eres un completo imbécil—adujo la Gryffindor.

—Si lo que intentas decirme es que quieres que repita lo de antes, no hace falta que me insultes, sólo que lo pidas, Granger.

Ella le miró entonces como si estuviera loco, y Draco sintió una desconocida satisfacción al conseguir sorprenderla de aquella manera.

—Ni loca— le aseguró con toda la fuerza que fue capaz.

—Bien, entonces haremos como si esto nunca hubiera pasado, Granger.

Malfoy sabía que no le había dejado opción. Ambos sabían que ella no soportaría que McGonagall supiera que le había abofeteado, y resultaba poco creíble contar que él la había besado. Ambos lo sabían, y Hermione finalmente pareció rendirse a la cruda realidad de sus manipulaciones.

—Te aseguro que como mucho lo recordaré en mis pesadillas, Malfoy—resolvió con odio evidente en la mirada.

—Vamos, Granger, ambos sabemos que llevabas deseándolo desde que nos conocimos. No todos los días alguien de sangre tan limpia como la mía se te acerca hasta tocarte.

—Eres un arrogante.

—Uno demasiado atractivo, lo sé.

—Yo no he dicho eso—replicó indignada.

—Entonces estamos de acuerdo. Tú cierras tu bocaza y yo no te acusaré de vandalismo contra mí en los pasillos— resumió Draco ahora más tranquilo.

No lo oía, pero estaba seguro de que ella rechinaba los dientes por la indignación. De repente descubrió lo mucho que le entretenía molestarla.

—Está bien, no diré nada de tu nuevo complejo de Adonis— aceptó Hermione casi a regañadientes con retazos de burla en la voz-, ni de tu nueva afición a robar besos ajenos.

Draco asintió y tras un par de minutos en silencio, empezó a mosquearse. Ella no se había movido ni un milímetro de su posición, y él no podía hacerlo tampoco.

—¿Piensas bajar la varita para que yo pueda bajar las manos, o vamos a pasarnos aquí el resto del día?— inquirió con molestia— Mantenerme aquí eternamente no conseguirá que me atraigas, Granger.

De repente ella sonrió irónica.

—No pienso ser yo la que se marche primero, Malfoy. Si te doy la espalda no quiero saber lo que podrías hacerme— Hermione parecía muy dispuesta a no dar esta vez su brazo a torcer.

—No me malinterpretes, Granger— se burló Draco—, pero hoy no tendrás el placer de repetirlo.

—Más bien la desgracia.

Él se encogió de hombros simplemente.

—Venga, Granger, baja la varita de una vez.

—Ni hablar. Y te aseguro que como no te vayas de aquí ahora mismo me veré en la obligación de utilizarla.

Draco frunció el ceño. No quería ceder, y menos con ella. Pero la firmeza con la que asía la varita no le dejaba opción. Está bien, había conseguido salir bien parado, ella no lo acusaría de acosador ni de pervertido, con lo cual de momento podía darse por satisfecho. Por esta vez sería él quien cediera primero.

Tomó aire y se dio despacio la vuelta. Dejarse las espaldas al descubierto no le hacía demasiada gracia.

—Si me atacas por la espalda haré que te demanden— dijo de malas maneras mientras empezaba a caminar alejándose de ella.

—Malfoy, eres la persona más desesperante que he conocido en mi vida— dijo Hermione tras él, y Draco fue capaz de verla en su mente rodando los ojos y negando con la cabeza—. Haz el favor de irte ya.

El rubio bufó con hastío.

—Cállate, Granger.

La escuchó emitir un gritito de furia mal contenida, y no pudo evitar sonreír triunfante.

—¡Vete ya!— exclamó ella ya perdiendo la paciencia.

Un hechizo estalló a sus pies y el rubio supo que no podía seguir tentando a la suerte. Se alejó de allí a buen paso todavía con las manos en alto, por si acaso. En cuanto dobló la esquina bajó las manos y se dirigió a la Sala Común de Slytherin. No pudo evitar sonreír torcidamente con satisfacción en aquel mismo instante. Hacía días, puede que incluso semanas, que no se sentía tan bien como en aquel momento.

Draco recuerda que el resto de tiempo que le sobró para cumplir su prueba lo pasó de lo más descansado, metiéndose con todos los Gryffindor y Hufflepuff que pudo, con los sangre sucia y los mestizos, con Filch, con McGonagall, con el guardabosques, con Dumbledore, con los del Ministerio, con el Profeta, con Longbottom, con el guardabosques de nuevo e incluso con los elfos domésticos del castillo con una astucia brillante incluso para él. Una felicidad en cuya causa no recayó hasta años más tarde.

Y cuando por fin llegó pasó el séptimo día y salió de su habitación, se encontró en la Sala Común con todo su grupo esperándole agazapados para verle aparecer lleno de tentáculos, pústulas, deforme o como fuera, pero expectantes por ver algo horrible y ridículo. Todavía recuerda la cara de asombro de Zabini y cómo se le cayó su tentempié a Crabbe. Sí, fue espectacular, y su ego aumentó proporcionalmente al sombro existente.

—¿Lo has hecho?— inquirió Zabini todavía impresionado de no ver a su amigo convertido en un hombre mitad perro mitad humano.

—Tú qué crees— replicó él simplemente.

Echó a andar para ir a desayunar y los demás le siguieron todavía impresionados. Si normalmente se sentía superior, en aquel momento se sentía increíblemente mejor que el resto de los días normales.

—Draco— una Pansy temerosa se adelantó hasta ponerse a su lado—, ¿de verdad has besado a una impura?

Parecía dispuesta a buscar y a hacer pagar a la susodicha su atrevimiento.

—Había mucho donde escoger— replicó el rubio simplemente—. No ha sido tan difícil. Todas se mueren por estar con un sangre limpia.

Después de eso no recuerda mucho más. Sólo que Millicent terminó en la enfermería con tentáculos de medusa en vez de pelo y que así se pasó tres días. Y ahora, mientras se moja la cara con un gesto de dolor y empieza a notar los efectos secundarios de haber bebido en exceso, le jura a su reflejo en el espejo que no recuerda aquellos días en concreto porque hubiera besado a Hermione Granger, ni porque ella lo hubiera abofeteado de esa manera ni porque le hubiera dado un rodillazo en los…

En fin, que no era en absoluto por ella. Ni tampoco recordaba aquello cada vez que recibía un golpe en la cara. Lo recordaba simplemente porque durante un buen tiempo su prueba fue una leyenda dentro de su grupo y se granjeó más que el respeto de sus compañeros.

Fue un héroe. Y Pansy dejó de hacerse la reina del juego durante otra buena temporada.

No tenía nada que ver con Granger.

Ni con su beso.

Ni con su extrema violencia contra su persona cada vez que se encontraban a solas.

Ni con la obsesión que tuvo con sus labios cada vez que la veía durante casi un mes después.

En absoluto. Se trataba de un recuerdo por mero ego y amor propio. Sí, sólo por eso.

Nada que ver con besarla. No, ni muerto.

_**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo**_

_Continuará_

_**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo**_

Hola! Muchas gracias a todas por vuestros reviews! Como siempre, se agradecen mucho. Gracias a Lis y Livier, que como no están registradas no pude agradecérselo antes como a las demás.

-Comentario informativo: He notado una creciente y notable ansiedad por saber qué está pasando o qué va a pasar con la relación de Draco y Hermione en el presente, lo cual me es incomprensible…. (nótese mi risa maligna disimulada tras la seriedad anterior), de modo que, ante las sutiles insistencias, me he planteado hacer en el próximo capítulo una especie de pequeño adelanto de era relación del presente. Olisquearé el aire para ver qué os parecería la idea.

-Próxima actualización: Habremos de esperar tres días –quizá dos, dependiendo de la ansiedad-, a no ser que los polos se derritan y mi ordenador quede sumergido bajo las aguas cuando suba el nivel del mar.


	5. Una Cena

_**Una Cena**_

Últimamente Draco Malfoy había estado un poco nostálgico. Y no es que le gustara admitirlo, pero era la realidad. Por alguna razón incomprensible, su mente no dejaba de revivir recuerdos ante la visión de cosas de lo más absurdas y sin sentido. Llevaba días sin dejar de pensar en recuerdos concretos y ya había empezado a mosquearse por ello. Sin embargo, aquel día por fin su amplia memoria parecía haberse tomado un descanso. _No_ sabía la razón, pero estaba encantado con ese descanso mental, y aunque la supiera, se negaba a pensar que fuera por causa de sus _nervios_.

Unos nervios absurdos que padecía por el plan al que llevaba dándole vueltas toda la mañana. Un plan infalible y redondo que tenía que funcionar por su bien psicosomático.

Por la tarde había abandonado su casa y se había dirigido al Ministerio para ponerlo en práctica sin pensar siquiera un solo instante que algo pudiera fallarle. Haría lo que fuera para cumplirlo y no quería oír hablar de negativas, dudas o posibles dificultades. Llegó al Atrio a través de su chimenea mediante la Red Flu, y tras saludar a algunos jefes de varios departamentos, se metió en uno de los muchos elevadores.

Presionó el botón de la planta a la que quería dirigirse y esperó aguantando la molesta voz femenina que avisaba de cada piso en que se detenía el elevador. Cuando empezaba a impacientarse por no llegar a su piso, por fin se abrieron las puertas y salió con pasos tranquilos mientras su astuta mirada metálica observaba todo con minuciosidad por si algún detalle pudiera serle en alguna ocasión de utilidad. Él siempre se fijaba en todo, hasta en la más mínima particularidad. Nunca estaba de más ser previsor.

Caminó a través de los pasillos atestados de papeles, cajas y expedientes con la seguridad de quien se conoce el camino. Su capa oscura ondeaba levemente tras él dándole un aire más serio de lo habitual. Finalmente se detuvo en uno de los abarrotados pasillos.

No tardó en llegar frente a la puerta del despacho que había estado buscando. No se molestó en llamar, él nunca lo hacía. Al menos no en esa puerta. Giró el pomo y entró sin más contemplaciones con una familiaridad que rayaba en la descortesía.

En el interior de aquel despacho había una bruja despeinada que escribía sobre un pergamino de casi un metro de largo a una velocidad prodigiosa.

—Quién es— preguntó ella con un deje molesto al verse interrumpida.

Ni siquiera miró hacia el recién llegado.

—Yo— respondió él simplemente sin molestarse en aclarar más.

—¿Draco?— preguntó la bruja todavía sin elevar la vista ni dejar de escribir— ¿Qué haces aquí?

El rubio observó la estancia buscando algo que hubiera cambiado desde su última visita. Todo parecía estar igual, quizá algo más desordenado y más lleno de papeles, pero en esencia igual. Después sacó despacio su varita mientras observaba cómo ella seguía escribiendo esperando su respuesta.

—He venido a hacer una visita de cortesía— y mientras hablaba, cerró con un encantamiento la puerta.

La bruja bufó algo irónica.

—Hoy estoy muy ocupada como para tener visitas— respondió ella simplemente.

—¿También estás ocupada para cenar esta noche?— y mientras preguntaba, hizo que las persianas de las escuetas ventanas del despacho se bajaran dándoles completa intimidad, alejándolos de miradas indiscretas.

—Hay mucho trabajo para eso— se excusó Hermione todavía escribiendo mientras al mismo tiempo leía atentamente una lista que tenía cerca.

Ninguno de los dos parecía sorprendido con la situación, ni con la incomprensible tranquilidad de ella ni con la desconocida amabilidad de él. Ni siquiera algún cotilla del departamento se había acercado todavía a curiosear al ver a Malfoy entrar en el despacho de Hermione Granger y bajar todas las persianas. Todo el mundo sabía ya que Hermione y Draco Malfoy, claros exponentes de los dos bandos de la guerra terminada, habían hecho amistad hacía ya unos años- aunque nadie sabía exactamente desde cuándo ni cómo nació semejante relación-, y que incluso a veces se les había visto en público juntos charlando amigablemente.

Verlo a él visitándola en el Ministerio no era demasiada novedad. Al menos ya no.

Formaban una amistad extraña por su condición, por lo que pronto acapararon atención cuando empezó a resultar obvio que existía cierta confianza entre ambos, pero El Profeta perdió pronto interés al ver que no había nada sucio, truculento, morboso o apetecible que mostrar al público al respecto.

Granger era demasiado estricta como para hacer algo interesante y demasiado celosa de su casera privacidad. Malfoy era demasiado impúdico y demasiado dado a las fiestas como para creer que escondiera algo.

Y eso eran. Una amistad extraña, quizá algo extravagante pero que ya a nadie le inspiraba curiosidad tras tanto tiempo buscando sin conseguir sacar nada interesante de ambos juntos.

—Una cena no te robará demasiado tiempo.

—No tengo tiempo, lo que tengo es demasiado trabajo.

El rubio pareció contrariarse, pero fue tan solo un segundo.

—Creo que no te tendrán peor considerada sólo porque un día no seas la última en salir del Ministerio, Hermione— comentó frunciendo el ceño.

No parecía hacerle gracia que le estropearan los planes.

—Lo siento, pero cuanto antes termine esto, mejor— dijo ella resuelta, todavía sin levantar la vista del pergamino.

—¿Sabes cuándo fue la última vez que cenamos juntos?— preguntó el rubio entonces.

Ella pareció pensárselo mientras seguía trabajando.

—Hum… No— respondió al fin.

—Exacto— apuntó Malfoy frunciendo el ceño más molesto todavía—. Hace siglos.

—En realidad sí me acuerdo— dijo Hermione entonces como si de repente lo recordara. Alzó la vista para encontrarse con la mirada metálica de su visitante. Parecía enfadada. _Mucho_—. Quedamos para cenar tal y como tú dijiste, y tras una hora esperándote sola en el restaurante me fui a casa sin cenar.

Él hizo una mueca de disgusto ante la mención de aquello.

—Ya sabes por qué fue.

—Oh, sí, es cierto— murmuró irónica, de nuevo escribiendo y arrugando la frente al recordarlo como si le hiciera gracia—. Después de un montón de excusas baratas, me dijiste que Rita Skeeter...

—…me estaba siguiendo y no nos habría dejado cenar tranquilos— terminó él por ella cortándola con molestia y reiterando sus razones para haber hecho lo que hizo.

Esa vieja bruja chiflada hacía ya tiempo que le pedía a gritos su merecido. Tendría que empezar a pensar en dárselo.

—Pero sí te dejó cenar con Astoria Greengrass— respondió la castaña cortante llamando de nuevo su atención— Qué casualidad que con ella no tuviste ningún problema en ir a cenar aunque Skeeter te estuviera viendo.

El rubio frunció algo más el ceño mientras se guardaba la varita en la túnica para no tener la tentación de desquitarse utilizándola y evitar peligros innecesarios. El comentario de la castaña le había molestado bastante y no quería descontrolarse.

—Me la encontré por el camino y fue la tapadera perfecta— se excusó fríamente.

—Tu tapadera me hizo estar esperando una hora sentada sola en la mesa de un restaurante— repitió Hermione inflexible y con acritud mojando en tinta su pluma—. De modo que no, Draco. Esta noche no cenaremos.

—Fue un fallo técnico, Hermione.

—Fue humillante— le contradijo con firmeza—. ¿Con qué cara crees que me miró el mesero cuando me levanté de la mesa y me fui de allí igual que llegué una hora después?— preguntó enfadada.

—No fue culpa mía.

—¡Por supuesto que lo fue!

—Entonces acepta y vayamos a cenar esta noche para compensártelo— le dijo Malfoy con seguridad, como si ella le hubiera dado con sus palabras toda la razón.

—No.

Sonaba a sentencia. Draco bufó ante la seca respuesta ignorándola completamente como si no la hubiera escuchado. Comenzó a curiosear entre los papeles tranquilizándose y pensando su nuevo ataque, a sabiendas de lo mucho que a ella le molestaba que lo hiciera. Vio por el rabillo del ojo que Hermione escribía en un papel de color rosado un mensaje, probablemente para otro departamento. Con un golpe de varita, la hoja se convirtió en un avioncito de papel que salió volando metiéndose bajo la rendija de la puerta para conseguir salir del despacho hacia su destinatario.

La castaña recayó entonces en el minucioso examen que el antiguo Slytherin estaba haciendo de archivos confidenciales. Lo fulminó con la mirada desde su sitio.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo raro y sospechoso que resulta que hayas entrado aquí de esta manera?

—¿Acaso nadie entra en tu despacho?— su ironía hizo acto de presencia mientras volvía de nuevo su atención hacia la joven castaña.

—Sí, claro que entran, pero nadie cierra la puerta con un encantamiento ni baja las persianas cuando viene de visita— replicó como si fuera evidente—. Levantas sospechas insustanciales, Malfoy. Y ya sabes que eso no me gusta.

Una media sonrisa arrogante adornó el rostro del rubio.

—¿Lo dices porque temes que descubran algo?— preguntó con malicia.

—Claro que no— habló con efusividad.

—¿No?— ella negó con la cabeza vehemente de nuevo y él insistió con malicia— ¿Y por qué no?

—Porque no hay nada que descubrir, Draco— dijo Hermione como si lo hubiera repetido un millar de veces antes que aquella y pretendiera dejarlo claro.

El rubio sonrió de forma torcida. Un gesto que robaba el aliento.

—Exacto, Hermione. No somos nada, de modo que pueden indagar lo que quieran porque no hay nada que encontrar.

Ella rodó los ojos. El tema parecía no gustarle demasiado. Ellos no eran nada, eso era cierto. Simplemente dos amigos que se veían de vez en cuando. Era una amistad extraña, debía admitirlo, pero inexplicablemente adictiva.

—Igualmente, prefiero no alimentar posibles cotilleos absurdos— dijo Hermione finalmente.

Dejó en ese momento la pluma en el tintero y observó con satisfacción su trabajo. Enrolló con cuidado el pergamino que acababa de terminar tras firmarlo y sellarlo y se levantó de su asiento para archivarlo. Se acercó a unos estantes en los que guardaba varias cajas junto a la pared, se puso de puntillas hasta alcanzar la caja que buscaba y metió allí el pergamino. Con cuidado de que no se le callera nada encima, la volvió a dejar bien colocada en su sitio.

Cuando dio media vuelta para volver al trabajo, fue incapaz de moverse.

No entendía cómo había llegado hasta allí sin hacer ni un solo ruido, pero Malfoy se había sentado en su silla frente al escritorio. La hacía girar levemente sobre su eje mientras mantenía una posición de lo más tranquila y relajada. La observaba con un descaro inimaginable. Hermione frunció el ceño mientras ponía los brazos en jarras.

—Para sentarte ahí tienes que trabajar, Malfoy— dijo acercándose un poco de forma amenazante—. Y tú no has trabajado en tu vida, así que levanta de ahí inmediatamente.

Él enarcó una ceja mirándola.

—¿Piensas obligarme a levantarme?— ella apretó los labios y él sonrió con malicia— Me lo imaginaba.

—Lo digo en serio, Draco. Tengo que trabajar— pidió con cansancio.

—Y yo me quiero largar de este estercolero de cerebritos ministeriales—apuntó con hastío y esta vez más serio—, pero tú no me dejas.

—¿Que yo no te dejo?— repitió irónica.

—Exacto— dijo él de forma irritante como si ella por fin hubiera entendido algo sumamente sencillo—. Di que sí.

—¡No!— respondió ella inmediatamente.

El rubio se movió de repente de forma rápida. Sus manos se apoderaron de las caderas de la bruja y tiró de ella hacia sí mismo. Hermione cayó sobre él encima de la silla sin poder detenerse. Abrió inevitablemente las piernas para no darse un golpe en las rodillas y terminó sentada a horcajadas sobre Malfoy en lo que consideraba una posición de lo más embarazosa. Sus mejillas adquirieron inmediatamente un tono rojizo intenso sin que pudiera controlarse. Esa posición le resultaba más que indecorosa, bochornosa. Y lo peor de todo era que se sentía incapaz de moverse o de decir una palabra coherente.

—¿Estás segura de tu respuesta?— preguntó él arrastrando las palabras.

Hermione, desgraciadamente, conocía esa técnica y esa voz. Una maliciosa forma de doblegarla a sus deseos. Trató de mostrarse firme.

—Bastante segura.

Un nuevo jalón le hizo perder el aliento. Malfoy, que todavía la tenía sujeta de las caderas, tiró de ella nuevamente hacia sí mismo, acercándola y pegándola más a él de lo que la castaña consideraba cívico y decente en un sitio como el Ministerio de Magia. Sabía que lo había hecho a propósito, pero la cercanía a su hombría estaba poniéndola de lo más nerviosa y le impedía racionalizar con claridad.

Lo peor era que Malfoy era plenamente consciente de su situación de poder sobre ella, y además parecía estar disfrutándolo. Hermione sólo esperaba que nadie intentara entrar en ese momento en su despacho.

—Vayamos a cenar, Granger— dijo él con una falsa suavidad electrizante—. Un encuentro de dos conocidos, sin más compromisos, como siempre.

Se había ido acercando a su rostro, y ahora sus fríos labios estaban peligrosamente cerca. Hermione asió los apoyabrazos de la silla para mantenerse firme y procurar ser lo más racional posible. Su aroma a menta estaba entumeciéndola.

—No sé si quiero arriesgarme a que te encuentres con un periodista o con alguna bruja por el camino otra vez, Malfoy. No me apetece esperar sola a que te dignes a aparecer.

Si iba a decir algo más, nunca se supo, porque entonces Malfoy se abalanzó sobre sus labios en su naturaleza de depredador consumado. Su forma de besar, como siempre, era una dictadura placentera y tortuosa. Su fuerza era inasequible al desaliento y el movimiento de sus labios fríos y eruditos la silenciaron sin apenas esfuerzo haciendo que cerrara los ojos y se plegara a la voluntad de su boca.

Hermione terminó por soltar los apoyabrazos de su silla y se abandonó a surcar con los dedos el cabello rubio del mago. Su gesto pareció gustarle, porque de nuevo la acercó hacia él acariciando sus piernas en el proceso mientras su respiración se volvía algo más profunda.

—Esta noche quedamos, Granger—dijo él con la voz ronca al separarse para que ella pudiera respirar.

—Ni hablar, Malfoy.

Su respuesta desencadenó lo que se conoce como _instintiva respuesta animal_. Draco se levantó todavía manteniéndola bien sujeta y pegada a él. La sentó en el borde del escritorio y ella se aferró a él ante su inesperada brusquedad. Contuvo un grito ahogado al ver cómo el rubio apartaba con el brazo en un movimiento visceral todo lo que había cuidadosamente colocado encima de la mesa.

Quiso recriminarle lo que había hecho pero no tuvo tiempo. Sintió cómo la presionaba obligándola a dejarse caer hacia atrás hasta echarse en la superficie de la mesa. Tumbada sobre su propio escritorio, quiso liberarse de su agarre y separarse, pero de nuevo él la sujetó por las caderas y la arrastró suave y premeditadamente lento por la superficie de la mesa hasta que su intimidad se encontró con la de él, deteniéndose entonces, rozándose y aumentando hasta lo indecible su temperatura corporal.

Vio en su rostro pálido una sonrisa petulante y arrogante que le avergonzaba no poder borrar en aquel momento. Se sentía incapaz de moverse y le avergonzaba pensar que, probablemente, él ya lo había planeado así antes de entrar por la puerta. Malfoy se inclinó sobre ella, y la presión que sintió entre sus piernas cuando él se movió sobre su cuerpo a punto estuvo de hacerle jadear.

—Venga, Hermione— dijo él en voz baja, grave y demasiado cerca de su oído para su bienestar emocional—. Es un restaurante que te encantará.

Tenía que controlarse para no arquear la espalda hacia él. No quería resultar desesperada, pero él la provocaba.

—¿Y cómo estás tan seguro de eso?— procuró con todas sus fuerzas que no le temblara la voz.

A él pareció gustarle que siguiera luchando.

—Es pequeño, es acogedor— enumeró Draco como si hubiera estado buscando entre muchos con aquellas características hasta encontrarlo—. Privado. Muy de tu estilo.

—No mientas. Siempre escoges los que a ti te gustan.

Cerró los ojos al sentir una boca rozando peligrosamente la piel de su cuello.

—Siempre dices que te gustan los sitios a los que te llevo— murmuró mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja. Sonrió complacido al sentirla arquearse levemente—. Además, siempre pago yo, y esta noche no será la excepción.

La bruja contuvo un jadeo al sentir su lengua rozar su piel.

—No necesito que me pagues las cenas— replicó Hermione dignamente.

—Lo sé— dijo él divertido ante su orgullo femenino—. Pero me gusta hacerlo.

Hermione aumentó el ritmo de su respiración y su subconsciente lo hizo con su ritmo cardíaco al sentir una mano desabrochar los primeros botones de su blusa y adentrarse bajo la tela. Su pecho fue atrapado por una mano firme y fría.

—Supongo que esta noche me lo propones porque ninguna otra de tus amigas está disponible— aventuró la castaña atacante y tratando de ocultar lo mucho que ese contacto la turbaba.

Un gruñido bajo y grave fue la primera respuesta que recibió. Después fue un movimiento por parte de él presionándose de nuevo contra ella, encendiéndola con fiereza.

—Estás la primera en mi lista de amistades, ya lo sabes.

—Si no fuera tan inteligente casi me creería tus excelentes mentiras, Draco— murmuró Hermione acariciándole la nuca inconscientemente.

Él frunció el ceño, aunque ella no lo vio. Buscó los labios rojizos de la bruja y volvió a besarla mientras su mano seguía acariciándola suavemente bajo la tela de la blusa. Cuando consideró que le había robado suficiente aire y que había perdido por un momento parte de su raciocinio habitual, se detuvo.

—Entonces iré a recogerte a las nueve, Granger.

Ella le miró parpadeando un poco traspuesta por lo recién acontecido. Sus ojos brillaban con fuerza, y Draco tuvo la extraña sensación de que brillaban de la misma forma que cuando se conocieron en un parque hacía ya demasiados años.

El rubio se puso en pie y la ayudó a sentarse primero y a levantarse del escritorio un segundo después. Se pasó una mano por el pelo ahora revuelto mientras su mirada grisácea se fijaba en la rapidez con la que ella volvía a abrocharse los botones de su blusa. Una rapidez, a su gusto, _excesiva_.

—¿Estás seguro de que no prefieres que te espere en el restaurante para volver a darme plantón?— preguntó ella irónica terminando de arreglarse.

Su melena parecía haberse despeinado más si cabía ante los hechos acontecidos.

—Lo hago porque no puedo fiarme de tu sentido de la orientación, Granger—replicó del mismo modo, apartando finalmente su mirada de la blusa nuevamente abrochada.

Se alejó de la silla y de aquel lado del escritorio poniéndose bien la capa. Después sacó su varita y con ella ordenó nuevamente los cientos de papeles que había en aquel momento tirados por el suelo.

—Por cierto, me dijo Ginny que había oído rumores sobre Patil, ¿son ciertos?— dijo Hermione por sacar un tema de conversación mientras rehacía el destrozado tintero y limpiaba la tinta esparcida por el suelo.

—Cuál de las dos Patil— preguntó él esbozando una sonrisa sardónica arrogante.

Hermione rodó los ojos suspirando cansinamente.

—Padma— dijo ella de mala gana ante su palpable soberbia.

La arrogancia de Malfoy a veces era insoportable.

—Bien, bastante apetecible— dijo simplemente como si el tema no tuviera más interés.

Se acercó entonces hacia la puerta y le quitó el encantamiento de cierre disimuladamente. Después hizo que las persianas de las pequeñas ventanas volvieran a subir, dejando de nuevo el despacho a la vista de los que cruzaran el pasillo. Se detuvo con la mano ya en el pomo de la puerta.

—Vámonos ya, Granger— dijo entonces—. Podemos ir a tomar algo antes.

De repente tenía ganas de salir de aquel edificio subterráneo.

—No, no puedo. Adelántate, no hace falta que me esperes — respondió Hermione, y al ver que él fruncía el ceño se vio obligada a añadir al final algo que lo apaciguara—. No tardaré en ir a casa, en serio.

Se puso a revolver entre sus papeles rápidamente buscando algo que parecía haber desaparecido de encima de su escritorio tras el ajetreo anterior. Se sonrojó de sólo pensarlo, pero lo disimuló no mirándole.

—Para qué te quedas— exigió saber él con el ceño más fruncido todavía y una desconfianza en la voz que Hermione no notó por estar demasiado ocupada estresándose por no encontrar el dichoso papel.

—Tengo que ver a Smith antes de irme.

Draco se puso tenso, y el pomo de la puerta fue el que recibió como represalia la fuerza de una mano pálida rodeándolo hasta amenazar con romperlo.

—¿Zacharias Smith?

La castaña tampoco notó el acerado tono de la voz masculina al pronunciar nombre y apellidos. Una frialdad que casi helaba la sangre.

—Sí, me ha citado para que le dé un informe y le explique algunas cosas. Tengo que hacerlo antes de marcharme— dijo ella rápidamente mientras se despeinaba aún más buscando debajo de la mesa el belicoso papel haciendo que su cabeza pareciera un desmadejado matorral.

Se hizo el silencio por un momento.

—Bien— susurró Malfoy fríamente tras unos segundos de inapreciable tensión física.

Hermione no lo escuchó, pues justo en ese momento encontró lo que buscaba al lado de una de las patas del escritorio. Se levantó triunfante y miró hacia la puerta, pero en ese mismo instante se escuchó un portazo que a punto estuvo de hacer caer uno de los cuadros que tenía colgados en la pared.

Parpadeó sorprendida.

El rubio ya no estaba en su despacho. ¿Cómo se atrevía a portear su propia puerta? Suspiró algo divertida ante los incomprensibles y radicales cambios de humor del antiguo Slytherin, pero pronto se olvidó del tema al ver la hora que era.

Las siete y media. Tendría que usar un giratiempos para estar lista puntual.

Malfoy, por su parte, ya estaba subiendo en el elevador para salir de aquel apestoso edificio. No era capaz de entender por qué le molestaba tanto que Granger tuviera que "citarse" con Smith. Lo conocía, sabía que era un imbécil, un idiota, un negado para todo lo útil de este mundo y que él mandaría encantado de una patada a Azkaban para que se pudriera allí el resto de sus días. Lástima que ya no hubiera dementores allí que pudieran acompañarlo.

Tomó aire para serenarse. Nombrar esa cárcel quizá había sido exagerado, pero sí que podía pensar que Smith se merecía tener un casual encuentro con un dragón noruego. Sí, eso sería estupendo. Y más le valía a Granger estar puntual a las nueve en la puerta de su casa. No iba a consentir que le dejara esperando por haber estado hablando con ese tipo. No, de eso nada.

Salió minutos después del Ministerio todavía irracionalmente furioso y se desapareció sin dejar rastro.

Si hubiera estado menos concentrado en odiar a Smith, se habría dado cuenta de que su reacción era completamente exagerada, desproporcionada, y obsesiva. Es más, puede que incluso, ante la evidencia, hubiera llegado a admitir que sentía unos celos vergonzantes que le carcomían hasta las vísceras de solo pensarlo. Pero en aquel momento estaba ciego de odio por aquel maldito individuo, porque Granger no hubiera salido del Ministerio con él y porque le hubiera costado tanto conseguir que aceptara ir a cenar aquella noche.

¿No eran acaso amigos? O al menos algo parecido. ¿No tenían acaso ciertos privilegios especiales el uno con el otro? Eso debería darle a él prioridad sobre cualquier idiota, ¿por qué demonios entonces Granger había tenido que quedarse en su estúpido despacho?

Maldijo entre dientes.

Pero lo que Draco Malfoy no sabía entonces era que no había sido lo suficientemente astuto ni había estado lo suficientemente atento- eso lo descubriría, por desgracia, días más tarde-. Porque si lo hubiera estado, entonces quizá, sólo quizá, habría podido centrarse en otra cosa que no fuera sólo la inicial negativa femenina. Entonces se habría dado cuenta de los leves gestos casi imposibles de notar que habían mostrado tristeza, desesperanza, y desengaño en el rostro de la bruja cuando habían aparecido las palabras "cena, restaurante, privado, Greengrass y plantón" en la conversación.

Y especialmente, habría recaído en la expresión del rostro de Hermione cuando él había dicho: "_No somos nada_". Igual que lo habría hecho en la forma en que ella se había estremecido cuando la había tumbado sobre el escritorio, o cuando la había besado sobre la silla.

Pero aquella tarde no se había dado cuenta de nada. Estaba demasiado absorto convenciéndola y no aceptando su negativa como para hacerlo.

Y ahora, mientras volvía a casa para preparase, estaba demasiado concentrado en pensar modos de hacer desaparecer al tal Smith sin dejar rastro alguno como para recapacitar y notar aquellos detalles. Él, que siempre se había fijado en los detalles, que siempre había sido minucioso, maniático y observador consumado, había cometido el error que siempre cometía cuando estaba con ella: desconcentrarse, dejar que su presencia lo desconcertara y se olvidara de fijarse en los indicios ocultos y reveladores de su conducta.

Un gran fallo que pagaría caro más adelante.

Cuando llegó a su habitación y empezó a desabrocharse la camisa, cerró los ojos y trató de tranquilizarse. No era la primera vez que tenía una conversación parecida con Granger, pero por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a comprender sabía que esta vez había sido diferente. Ese punto en especial le fastidiaba bastante, porque perderse una parte importante de su propia vida estaba pasándole cada vez más a menudo cuando estaba con esa bruja insufrible y mandona.

Y no sabía por qué, porque ellos no eran nada. Nada más que amigos con derechos especiales.

_Nada más_. Aunque en el fondo sabía que eso le molestaba. Ese _nada_ lo atormentaba inconscientemente.

O no tan inconscientemente. Lo que ocurría era que se negaba en rotundo a admitir que Granger y cualquier amistad que tuviera pudiera inspirarle unos celos incontrolables ni un estrés poco frecuente en su tranquila y fría persona.

Por un momento trató de encontrar algún recuerdo en su memoria que le explicara en qué momento habían determinado los parámetros de aquella extraña relación de doble cara, esa en la que mantenían una común amistad en público y, por debajo y en privado, otra relación completamente distinta esporádicamente carnal y oculta a la vista y el conocimiento de todos.

_Maldita sea_.

No encontraba ninguno que explicara semejante situación que, debía admitirlo, llevaba molestándole ya un tiempo. Y no encontrar ese recuerdo le cabreó, muchísimo. Tantos días recordando absurdamente momentos del pasado, y cuando quería recordar algo por voluntad propia no se le ocurría nada.

Tener recuerdos para eso. Había que fastidiarse.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_Continuará…_

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Hola! Aquí está el adelanto de su vida presente. ¿Qué os ha parecido? (Risa maligna). Espero que interesante, o que al menos os haya dejado con ganas de saber más. El próximo volverá a ser un recuerdo y creo que os sacará alguna sonrisilla.

Muchísimas gracias por vuestros reviews, se agradecen mucho!

-No sé si es molesto actualizar tan rápido -Betza, sé que para ti no, pero estoy enferma, me aburro en mi casa y no tengo nada mejor que hacer que escribir algo ;).

-Tiempo hasta nueva actualización: Tres días, a no ser que un tornado me mande a la estratosfera y a mi ordenador a la fosa de las Marianas, en cuyo casi mi conexión será imposible.


	6. Rosas

_**Rosas**_

Nunca le habían gustado los hombres como ése, de hecho, detestaba sobre todas las cosas a los tipos como él. Estaba en el Callejón Diagon, y llevaba casi cuarenta y cinco minutos esperando en aquella tienducha a que la dependienta se dignara a atenderle y se dejara de tanta cháchara con aquella bruja decrépita que más que una bruja parecía una criatura de los pantanos.

Hacía siglos que no veía un pelo tan sucio y tan greñudo como el suyo.

En fin, la cuestión no era su hastío por la espera, sino la perfecta forma en que se le frunció el ceño y el rictus de su cara mutó a uno de repulsión e incluso una pizca de indignación un instante después por culpa de un mago que acababa de llegar a la tienda.

Probablemente era de su edad, sí, mirándolo objetivamente lo era, aunque se conservaba increíblemente mal. Iba con prisa, del tipo que incomoda a los que están a su alrededor, y de hecho a Draco le estaba incomodando bastante. Tenía una sonrisa de lo más estúpida en su cara de estúpido y había entrado en la tienda como si el mundo fuera tan maravilloso que nada pudiera perturbar su felicidad. Siempre había odiado a la gente que estuviera demasiado feliz. Y ese hombre lo estaba.

Le estaban dando ganas de vomitar.

Llevaba un paquete envuelto en papel de regalo de proporciones desmesuradas con el que le había golpeado sin educación alguna al pasar a su lado. Al parecer, el muy imbécil no se había dado cuenta de que él estaba allí primero y de que ya llevaba un buen rato esperando su turno para ser atendido. ¿Es que acaso además de estúpido era ciego?

—¡Hola!— lo saludó la dependienta con curiosidad al ver entrar tanta felicidad concentrada en su tienda. Malfoy no podía creer que estuvieran ignorándole de aquella manera, después de tanto rato esperando llegaba aquel tipo y le atendían al instante. Era indignante— ¿Deseaba algo?

Esta vez la cara de Draco reflejó incredulidad. ¿Acaso él era invisible? A él nadie le había preguntado todavía si quería algo.

—Sí, señorita, ¡deseo tantas cosas!— escuchó decir al recién llegado.

Casi se muere del asco, pero contuvo las ganas de escupirle.

—¡Este chico está enamorado!— esta vez habló la bruja más anciana con picardía al reconocer los síntomas.

Draco bufó desde su sitio, pero nadie le hizo ningún caso. Empezaba a creer en serio que se había vuelto invisible.

—Así es señoras, ¡así es!— exclamó emocionado el resplandeciente hombre— Por eso he venido, para comprar unas flores y seducir con ellas al motivo de mi felicidad.

Los grititos emocionados de las dos brujas fueron acompañados por la imagen de Malfoy rodando los ojos con fastidio.

—¿Y cuáles son las flores favoritas de la afortunada?— inquirió la dependienta más que dispuesta a ayudarle saliendo de detrás del mostrador.

Malfoy empezó a apretar los puños. ¿Así que ahora sí que estaba dispuesta para atender a los clientes? La madre que la…

—Creo que lo mejor serían unas rosas, para ser clásico, sé que a las mujeres les encantan. Nunca fallan.

—¡Oh, unas rosas!— exclamó la anciana más emocionada todavía dando grititos agudos— Es precioso, una idea maravillosa, joven. Le encantarán, estoy segura. ¡Ninguna mujer podría resistirse a un ramo como ése, no le quepa duda!

El rubio trató por todos los medios de no inmiscuirse en la conversación de aquella gente claramente inferior, pero le estaba costando verdadero esfuerzo no hacerlo. ¿Rosas? Por favor, qué pueril, qué típico, qué falto de imaginación. Era el regalo para enamorar a alguien menos digno que había.

—Siempre me han dicho que soy un seductor, y ahora voy a comprobarlo y a demostrarlo con la mujer de mis sueños— dijo el mago seguro de sí mismo sonriendo complacido, y empezó a pedir a la dependienta que hiciera algunos arreglos con la varita al ya mencionado ramo.

Draco apretó la mandíbula para contener sus arcadas y no golpear a aquel tipo para que se callara. Sentía un empalago tan repulsivo que empezaba a pensar que iba a terminar poniéndose enfermo. Escuchar tanta tontería estaba acabando con su ya más que gastada paciencia.

—Estoy segura de que esta noche demostrará con creces que es un auténtico galán. A la afortunada le encantarán las rosas, ninguna mujer podría resistirse— sonrió la anciana como encandilada con aquel hombre, como si recordara su juventud ante la situación.

Una juventud, a ojos de Malfoy, probablemente centenaria. El otro mago asintió dándole la razón a la anciana, pero de repente pareció recordar algo.

—Espere, ¿y si le pongo una rosa de esas encantadas, que hable y le cante canciones de amor? ¿Creen que le gustaría?— inquirió el hombre pensativamente mientras se imaginaba el efecto ensimismado— Creo que es la última moda.

Esta vez Draco no pudo más. Desconectó su cerebro completamente de la insultante situación que se estaba viendo obligado a vivir para asegurarse de que no le quedara ningún trauma imborrable o incurable.

Ya era suficiente.

Aunque lo cierto era que aquella situación le hacía recordar una que vivió años atrás -se maldijo por estar recordando nuevamente cosas que no deberían venir a cuento-. A decir verdad, bastantes años atrás. Probablemente tendría quince años. Estaba en una de sus épocas más doradas. Era el rey del colegio, el príncipe de Slytherin, el más guapo y el más envidiado -o al menos él así lo recordaba, solo que _alguien_ se había ocupado de decirle que no había sido así en absoluto, aunque eso lo obviaba en sus recuerdos, resultaban mejores a su manera-.

Por supuesto, tenía docenas de chicas a sus pies- la misma persona le había hecho ver que tampoco había sido así, pero sin duda el recuerdo era mejor de aquella manera-, y su atractivo natural había llegado a puntos tan alarmantes que incluso él mismo por las mañanas se sorprendía al mirarse al espejo ante tanta perfección.

Semejante situación vital le había llevado a no tener que esforzarse demasiado para conseguir paliativos contra sus _necesidades_ adolescentes. Las chicas nunca fueron un problema para él, se le hacía fácil encontrar alguna a cualquier hora o en cualquier rincón de Hogwarts. Para lo que fuera. Eso de que a las brujas les gustaban los magos malos tenía algo de verdad, pero prefería pensar que su éxito se debía a su encanto personal más que a otra cosa.

En fin, la cuestión era que a la hora de conseguir una chica no tenía rival. Y en gusto tampoco, evidentemente. Draco recordaba que un día de aquel año en Hogwarts, con sus quince años aproximadamente, consiguió deshacerse de su grupo de Slytherin para deslizarse silenciosamente por el castillo una tarde cuando ya casi anochecía. La razón: muy simple, un imbécil al que había escuchado hablar en el Gran Comedor había dicho algo que le había extrañado e intrigado lo suficiente como para espiar al respecto.

Lo había oído incidentalmente. No es que cotilleara las conversaciones ajenas. Él no.

No tardó en llegar al lugar que había oído sería el punto de encuentro. Se escondió tras una gigantesca gárgola agazapándose para poder escuchar con mayor claridad las voces que hablaban en tono algo bajo en el pasillo contiguo. En cuanto captó las primeras palabras, supo que había llegado algo tarde.

Estúpido Zabini, siempre tenía que hacerle perder el tiempo con sus tonterías.

—… y pensé que te gustarían— decía la voz de un chico ligeramente nerviosa.

—Sí, desde luego que me gustan— decía una voz femenina.

—Me alegro, no estaba muy seguro y…

—No, no, Cormac, en serio, son preciosas— decía ella bastante más nerviosa.

—¿Entonces crees que podremos…— la voz de Cormac parecía algo titubeante de nuevo—… quedar un día de estos a solas?

Draco contuvo las ganas de reírse allí mismo, aunque se puso algo más tenso de lo que admitió en ese momento al escucharle. Sabía lo que ese animal quería hacer con ella, y no era precisamente ir a Hogsmade a tomar helados. Ese McLaggen no era un hombre, era un completo trol incapaz de hilvanar dos palabras seguidas con sentido y con unas necesidades primarias tan evidentes que no entendía cómo esa bruja no le había cruzado ya la cara de una bofetada.

—Cla—claro— tartamudeó ella, y Malfoy volvió a poner su atención en la conversación—.

—Bien, entonces supongo que nos veremos mañana.

—Sí, por supuesto.

Escuchó el ruido de las ropas en fricción como si ambos estuvieran moviéndose, y después pasos que se alejaban. Dejó pasar unos segundos para asegurarse de que no oía nada para no ser descubierto y, cuando creyó que ya estaba a salvo, por fin salió de detrás de la gárgola. Se quitó el polvo del uniforme con el ceño fruncido y empezó a andar. ¿Es que en aquel maldito colegio ni los elfos domésticos hacían bien su trabajo? Parecía que hacía siglos que nadie limpiaba ahí detrás.

Un golpe detuvo sus quejas casi consiguiendo que cayera al suelo.

—Mira por dónde andas— le recriminó una voz bastante molesta y ligeramente adolorida.

Observó a la persona con quien se había tropezado y se encontró con una Hermione Granger que recogía bastante atareada un par de flores del suelo para después recolocarlas en un ramo que llevaba entre los brazos.

—No es mi culpa que estés a deshoras haciendo quién sabe qué por los pasillos con gente casi tan insignificante como tú, Granger— dijo del tirón y volviendo a quitarse el polvo que pudiera habérsele colocado sobre el traje.

Odiaba no ir impoluto.

—¿Es que acaso me estabas espiando?— inquirió ella frunciendo el ceño en una actitud incriminatoria.

_Mierda_. Qué forma tan estúpida de delatarse. Pero se recompuso pronto. No iba a permitir que pensara que la vigilaba. Ni siquiera aunque fuera verdad.

—Sólo he tenido la mala suerte de encontrarte, Granger, no pretendo torturarme buscándote a estas horas. No estoy tan desquiciado.

No pudo evitar felicitarse. Qué bueno era mintiendo.

—Seguro— dijo ella todavía con marcada desconfianza aunque sin mucho más interés.

Draco observó el ramo de flores que llevaba en las manos y no pudo evitar mirarlo socarrón. No podía resistirse a hacer un comentario al respecto, fue superior a él, a sus fuerzas, a cualquier cosa.

—¿Flores, Granger? ¿Es que acaso ha muerto alguno de tus familiares y le has dado pena a alguien?

Ella le miró bastante alterada.

—Para tu información, hurón, nadie ha muerto— aclaró fríamente—, y en segundo lugar, no te interesan mis asuntos.

—¿Unas flores que huelen a podrido son tus asuntos?— inquirió alzando una ceja y arrugando la nariz como si el supuesto hedor de las flores llegara a sus fosas nasales— Vaya, Granger, tu vida debe ser incluso más apestosa y patética de lo que yo imaginaba.

—¡Mi vida no es apestosa!— explotó ella sin poder evitarlo. Draco esbozó el amago de una sonrisa al conseguir su objetivo enfureciéndola tan rápido— Para que lo sepas, me las han regalado.

—Supongo que te las habrá regalado un elfo doméstico como agradecimiento por tu aportación a su causa creando la P.E.D.D.O— ironizó él volviendo a mirarla a los ojos. La malicia se desbordaba en ellos al observar a la chica—. Casi me enternezco, pero es tan deprimente que no lo consigo.

Unos ojos que brillaban en un fulgor vívido y ardiente lo traspasaron como si pretendieran empujarlo contra la pared.

—¿Cómo sabes tú lo de la P.E.D.D.O?— inquirió ella francamente sorprendida. Después negó con la cabeza como si se recriminara el seguirle el juego en su conversación absurda, perdiendo de nuevo el interés en seguir peleando— Olvídalo. Adiós, Malfoy.

Fue a caminar para marcharse de allí, pero aquella voz que arrastraba las palabras se lo impidió con una sola frase.

—¿Entonces admites que fue un elfo doméstico?

La castaña se detuvo en seco.

—¡No!— exclamó ella indignada al ver que él seguía con lo mismo.

—¿Un fantasma?

—¡Claro que no!

—¿Tu amigo invisible?

—¡Yo no tengo amigos invisibles, idiota!— exclamó ella perdiendo por completo la paciencia y agitando el ramo en el proceso.

Al ver que algunas flores estuvieron a punto de caerse respiró profundo y trató de calmarse nuevamente.

—Entonces es un fenómeno inexplicable, algo paranormal— continuó Draco pensativamente, impasible a la cólera de la castaña—. Es lo único que puede explicar que alguien te regale flores, Granger.

Ella lo fulminó de nuevo con la mirada. Y Draco recuerda que, aunque en aquel momento se lo negó a sí mismo, aquella actitud en ella le encantaba.

—No lo es— Hermione lo dijo en un tono claramente molesto—, ha sido un alumno.

—¿Uno ciego?— preguntó él fingiendo curiosidad.

—¿Es que quieres que termine colgándote de los pulgares en las mazmorras?— dijo Hermione sin comprender por qué se empeñaba en seguir con el tema y en molestarla con tanta insistencia.

—Vamos, Granger, tu inaguantablemente perfecta conducta te impediría hacerme algo así. ¿Qué dirían San Potter y tonto—Weasley si se enteraran de tus torturas a otros alumnos?

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada al escuchar aquellos nombres modificados malignamente.

—No me tientes— replicó la Gryffindor entre dientes.

Intentó nuevamente continuar su camino dejando al rubio atrás, pero él se dio cuenta a tiempo y detuvo sus intenciones interponiéndose frente a ella. Ni él mismo supo por qué lo hizo, ni siquiera ahora cuando lo recordaba podía decir que hubiera una razón concreta para continuar reteniéndola. Fue como un impulso instintivo.

—Tengo que pasar, me tapas el camino— dijo Hermione con crudeza.

—¿Quién te las ha regalado, sabelotodo?

El Slytherin sabía que ese apodo le crispaba los nervios. Y a él le encantaba ver cómo rechinaba los dientes al oírlo.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Malfoy.

—Si no lo fuera no te preguntaría, ratón de biblioteca— replicó él astutamente.

Hermione lo observó como si tratara de entender las razones de su comportamiento, fueras cuales fueran.

—Si te lo digo, ¿me dejarás irme por fin a mi Sala Común?— preguntó ella mirándole interrogante.

Draco hizo amago de pensárselo.

—Puede ser.

Vio cómo Hermione rodaba los ojos, y se obligó a contener las ganas de reír. ¿Es que se estaba volviendo loco? Ella no era graciosa, ni remotamente. Y mucho menos podía hacerle disfrutar ni siquiera mínimamente de su presencia con una conversación. Merlín, se estaba volviendo idiota.

La Gryffindor pareció decidirse por fin.

—Cormac McLaggen, ha sido él quien me las ha regalado, ¿contento?— dijo ella irónica y bastante incómoda por tener que revelarle algo que claramente consideraba parte de su vida privada.

Aunque él ya lo sabía, oírlo de ella extrañamente le molestó bastante.

—¿McLaggen?— repitió el rubio incrédulo. Después puso cara de asco— No pensaba que tuviera tan mal gusto.

Esta vez consiguió llamar su atención, porque la bruja le miraba con el ceño fruncido tratando de no mostrar su curiosidad ni su creciente enfado. Aunque él lo había notado de sobra. Aquella bruja mentía fatal, pero ocultar sus expresiones espontáneas lo hacía aún peor.

—¿Por qué dices que tiene mal gusto?— Hermione parecía muy molesta ante la idea y lo que eso pudiera insinuar.

Malfoy enarcó una ceja, divertido.

—Por dos razones, sabelotodo. La primera, porque parece que tú le interesas, y nada puede resultar más escalofriante— Granger fue a decir algo, pero él no le dejó hablar todavía—. La segunda, porque regalar rosas rojas es la cosa menos original que se puede regalar.

Hermione pareció sorprenderse ante su respuesta. Primero le miró a él, como si buscara algún rastro de burla, y después posó su mirada sobre el ramo de rosas rojas que todavía llevaba consigo y que tanta ilusión le había hecho recibir hacía unos minutos. Las apretó un poco más fuerte mientras pensaba en silencio.

—A mí me gustan— replicó, aunque Draco comprobó con satisfacción que había un atisbo de duda en su voz.

—Ambos sabemos que es un regalo propio de alguien con poca imaginación, Granger. Fíjate bien, es lo más típico que te pueden regalar, el regalo con el que todo el mundo sabe que quedará bien.

—Yo creo que ha sido un detalle muy bonito— trató de defenderlo la bruja, pero de nuevo la duda asomaba en sus palabras.

—Por favor, Granger, no se ha arriesgado en absoluto. Si hubiera querido impresionarte, se habría esforzado por traer un regalo que te sorprendiera al menos un poco— le aseguró el Slytherin fríamente como si fuera algo sumamente obvio—. Este regalo es infantil y estúpido. Aunque, bien pensado, es normal que si son para ti no se haya esforzado demasiado.

Hermione miró las flores. Su rostro pareció entristecerse un poco, pero, de repente, como si algo le hubiera surcado la mente, se removió dentro de su capa y Draco fue nuevamente blanco de aquella mirada fulminante y de su furia ante su desbordante maldad y mala sangre.

—A mí no me lo parece—respondió muy segura—. Y te aseguro que no es tan raro que alguien se esfuerce para regalarme algo, Malfoy. Hay gente que lo haría encantada.

—No cuentan si te fieres a…

—No me refiero ni a Harry ni a Ron, hurón arrogante y pretencioso— lo cortó ella antes de permitirle utilizar otro de los cientos de motes que había puesto a sus amigos—. Así que asúmelo, Malfoy, soy una chica más y es normal que haya quien quiera regalarme flores— terminó triunfante.

—Te aseguro que es raro— dijo él con desdén y todavía mirando despectivamente las rosas.

—Y son preciosas— insistió la castaña incansable.

—No lo son, Granger, son comunes y corrientes.

—Y huelen estupendamente.

—Estoy seguro de que su olor es tan nauseabundo que da ganas de vomitar pero te niegas a admitirlo porque no quieres darme la razón— replicó él desdeñoso cruzándose de brazos.

—Entonces huélelas y compruébalo tú mismo— replicó la Gryffindor empezando de nuevo a impacientarse y a exasperarse.

El rubio la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

—Ni en broma.

—Hazlo.

El platino la miró indignado.

—Ni se te ocurra ordenarme algo, ratón de biblioteca— le advirtió Malfoy retrocediendo un paso.

—Si lo haces y las hueles verás que no tienes razón y así acabaremos esta discusión— insistió la castaña firmemente.

Malfoy recuerda que en aquella ocasión la Gryffindor se puso más pesada y cargante que nunca. O al menos una de las veces que más. Empezó incluso a dolerle la cabeza por escucharla insistir incansable. Él no tenía ningún interés en olisquear como un perro sus malditas flores.

—Venga Malfoy, ¡por favor, huélelas!

Esta vez fue él quien empezó a hartarse.

—Granger, haz el favor de callarte—dijo despacio y ya de muy mal humor—. No pienso hacerlo. Eres insufrible.

Hermione, que luchaba por acercarle el ramo a la nariz, se detuvo de pronto y le miró indignada con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—¿Que yo soy insufrible?— exclamó perpleja y furiosa de nuevo por su insultante comentario— ¡Pues tú eres un arrogante que además está equivocado!

Draco no tuvo tiempo para evitar lo siguiente. Vio cómo la castaña tomaba aire y con todas sus fuerzas le lanzaba aquel estúpido ramo de rosas a la cara. Malfoy sólo tuvo tiempo de poner los brazos en medio como defensa sin tener opción de apartarse de la trayectoria del floral proyectil.

Y no tardó en notar la mala suerte que suponía no haber podido apartarse a tiempo.

Gritó sin poder evitarlo cuando recibió el golpe para no maldecir en voz alta. Su cerebro se ocuparía un par de horas después de hacerle ver lo humillante y penoso que había resultado ese grito, y su memoria se lo hizo recordar el resto de su vida, como en esta ocasión, pero eso es otra historia.

El ramo de rosas cayó al suelo deshecho, destrozado y con los pétalos de las flores desprendiéndose irremediablemente. Draco observó con pavor sus manos, estaban llenas de heridas y muchas de ellas seguían teniendo clavadas las causas de las mismas: un montón de _enormes_ espinas, espinas que se le habían clavado al intentar detener el ataque del nauseabundo ramo de Granger. E insistía, eran enormes.

O al menos a él entonces se lo parecieron y así lo recuerda todavía.

—¡Maldita sea, Granger!— exclamó demasiado furioso e impactado como para notar el dolor. La sangre que le caía en delgados hilillos llamaba entonces toda demasiado su atención como para pensar en dolor— ¿Es que no habrá ni una puñetera vez que nos crucemos en que no me ataques?

Ella le observó con la boca abierta y aspecto compungido. Evidentemente, se había dejado llevar al tirarle las rosas y no había pensado en las consecuencias que eso podría acarrear. Se acercó hacia él observando temerosa las heridas en las pálidas manos de la serpiente. Se mordió el labio inconscientemente.

—Lo siento, yo no pretendía…

—¡Me has tirado un arma a la cara!

Esta vez ella se crispó, más expuesta como estaba por los nervios a sus arrogantes y malintencionados comentarios.

—Un ramo de flores no es un arma letal, Malfoy.

—Lo es si tiene estas estacas como estas, Granger— respondió cínicamente enseñándole las espinas todavía clavadas.

Hermione se mordió el labio de nuevo, nerviosa. Estaba tensa y los gritos del rubio no le ayudaban demasiado a pensar con claridad. Draco sabía que la Gryffindor estaba al borde de la histeria, pero él no estaba entonces para preocuparse por alguien además de por sí mismo.

—Eres un exagerado— comentó Hermione volviendo a tomar el dominio de sí misma. Sacó la varita del bolsillo de su capa y se acercó a él—. Ven, déjame ver.

Él la miró como si le hubiera pedido que se tirara por un acantilado.

—¿Quieres que deje que una psicópata violenta me toque?— inquirió irónico—. Ni hablar.

Ella bufó y se plantó frente a él implacable.

—No seas tonto, trae, te quitaré las espinas y te curaré las heridas.

No le dio tiempo a que se quejara de nuevo. Le tomó por las muñecas y le hizo elevar las palmas. Con cuidado pronunció un encantamiento para sacar las espinas y después le curó las pequeñas heridas. La verdad, vistas sin las espinas las heridas no eran para tanto, pero por supuesto él no minimizó el daño.

Quería que Hermione Granger se sintiera todo lo culpable posible, y por eso mismo no dejó ni un instante de quejarse.

—Dales la vuelta—pidió Hermione al terminar las palmas.

—¿No te he dicho ya que no se te ocurriera darme órdenes?— preguntó él molesto.

Hermione respiró profundamente, como si pretendiera calmarse para no darle una bofetada. _Otra_. Con cuidado le tomó las manos y le hizo darles la vuelta al ver que no obedecía. Por supuesto, Draco se juró en aquel momento que se había negado a hacerlo solo por no obedecerle. Ahora que era adulto se había visto obligado a admitir a regañadientes que lo hizo para que ella le tocara. Pero eso era otra historia que en aquel momento aún no había sucedido.

Hermione le curó del mismo modo las heridas del dorso de las manos. Después pasó los dedos por encima buscando alguna pequeña herida más que curar o alguna irregularidad que se le escapara a la vista, y Draco recuerda que padeció un extraño escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda y una inexplicable ansiedad por continuar aquel contacto peligroso.

—Bien, creo que ya está— susurró la castaña tras mirar concienzudamente su piel—. ¿Ves? No era para tanto.

Le soltó, dejó de tocarle, y esa agradable sensación desapareció con ella. Y a Draco no le gustó en absoluto ese detalle.

—Eso lo dices porque no eres tú la que ha sufrido lesiones casi irreversibles.

—Sí, Malfoy, eres un mártir— ironizó ella cansinamente.

—Lo sé, un mártir demasiado atractivo como para ir con las manos llenas de heridas—dijo mirándoselas orgulloso de sí mismo—. Deberías alegrarte de que la magia haya podido arreglar lo que me has hecho.

—Increíble— susurró Hermione por lo bajo al escucharle y volviendo a guardarse la varita.

La Gryffindor comenzó a caminar para seguir su camino y escapar de aquella hilarante situación y de aquella desquiciante serpiente.

—Buenas noches, sabelotodo Granger. Procura no atacar a ningún otro alumno en la vuelta a tu Sala Común— dijo Draco al ver que ella empezaba a caminar—. No creo que sean tan comprensivos como yo con tu violencia.

—Lo intentaré, gracias por tu consejo, Malfoy— respondió ella irónica.

Dio media vuelta y echó a andar de nuevo riendo suavemente por aquella última conversación. Cuando Draco la vio desaparecer por fin de su campo de visión, se miró las manos como si estuviera obsesionado.

No le gustó recordar lo que sintió, o lo que padeció mientras ella le había tocado, pero lo cierto era que pensó en aquel contacto durante casi dos semanas de una forma casi algo paranoica. Bajó al fin las manos y vio las rosas del ramo esparcidas por el suelo. Frunció el ceño con asco y pisó unas cuantas insistentemente hasta deshacerlas y dejarlas sin ni un solo pétalo.

Tomó aire y se puso bien la capa para asegurarse de que su imagen seguía siendo tan perfecta como siempre. Tras ensañarse una vez más con una de las rosas se dirigió hacia las mazmorras para volver a su Sala Común con los deberes del día hechos. Sabía que ahora ya podría dormir tranquilo.

Draco recuerda que mientras volvía a la sala Común sentía todavía una extraña sensación en las manos y no precisamente por las espinas o por los hechizos. También recuerda lo satisfecho que se sintió de haber conseguido fastidiar a Granger unas cuantas veces seguidas en tan poco tiempo y lo extrañamente entretenido que le resultaba eso.

Tampoco se había olvidado a pesar de los años que habían pasado de lo complacido que estuvo de haber conseguido que la sabelotodo de Gryffindor se hubiera olvidado de con quién se había encontrado antes que con él, de que no hubiera reparado al irse en el ramo perdido y estropeado en el suelo, y de que él hubiera conseguido salirse con la suya.

Un olor conocido le devolvió a la tienda en la que se encontraba sacándolo de aquel viejo recuerdo casi de inmediato. Arrugó la nariz al reconocerlo: Rosas. Qué repulsión.

—¿Querrá algo más señor?— oyó preguntar a la dependienta.

—No, estoy seguro de que así triunfaré, este ramo de rosas es perfecto— dijo el otro mago muy seguro.

¿Es que todavía seguía allí? ¿Acaso ese payaso no pensaba marcharse nunca? Cinco eternos minutos después Malfoy por fin vio a aquel imbécil salir por la puerta. Se acercó al mostrador antes de que la dependienta volviera a ponerse a cotillear con la anciana bruja del principio y volviera a ignorarle olímpicamente como había estado haciendo hasta ese momento. No pensaba seguir esperando ni un solo minuto más.

—Buenas tardes, ¿qué deseaba?— preguntó la dependienta al verle acercarse de aquella manera.

—Verá, como sólo llevo más de una hora esperando a que me atienda, no me quedan muchas dudas sobre lo que comprarle, de modo que no me pregunte qué deseaba— replicó Draco fríamente—, sino lo que quiero de una maldita vez.

La joven bruja suavizó su sonrisa algo sorprendida. Nerviosa, se acercó hacia algunas de las flores.

—Supongo que usted también querrá un ramo de rosas, ¿tamaño gigante o tipo centauro?— inquirió temerosa tomando ya la primera flor.

—Se equivoca completamente— la detuvo Draco arrastrando las palabras—. Yo no tengo tan mal gusto ni tan poca imaginación como el perdedor que se acaba de marchar.

La bruja más anciana, que aún no había dicho una palabra, tenía la boca tan abierta tras oír aquel comentario que la dentadura postiza se le había quedado en una pose tan extraña que resultaba escabroso mirarla.

—¿No le gustan las rosas?— la dependienta parecía sumamente sorprendida.

—La mujer a la que voy a regalárselas no es una mujer común y corriente, por lo que no quiero las flores más típicas y absurdas que hay ni de olor tan mediocre. No, quiero otro tipo de flor— dijo buscando por la tienda.

—¿De cuáles entonces?— preguntó la dependienta algo temerosa de otra respuesta cortante por parte del alto mago rubio frente a ella.

O peor aún, que no tuvieran las flores que aquel mago buscaba.

Una sonrisa torcida asomó a aquellos labios cuando sus ojos de un gris metálico se detuvieron en algún punto del establecimiento. Allí estaban. Las perfectas para _ella_. Mucho más imaginativas que esas patéticas rosas que cualquier otro habría podido regalarle.

Cinco minutos más tarde salía con su trofeo de la tienda. No habría aguantado en aquel antro vegetal ni un segundo más con aquella vieja bruja parloteando, la dependienta cuchicheando ni con ese olor agobiante que le recordaba al Invernadero 4 de Hogwarts. Mientras observaba aquellas flores y se desaparecía, dispuesto para dárselas _a ella_, volvió a recordar aquella ocasión.

Arrugó la frente, contrariado. No le gustaba la idea de haber vuelto a recordar algo que vivió con la Gryffindor. Se dijo que él no recordaba aquel momento porque hubiera aparecido Granger. Él no fue a espiarles porque un chico estuviera cortejándola sin que él lo supiera o sin que él pudiera controlar o interferir en lo que pasara. Él no le tenía manía a las rosas sólo por lo que ocurrió aquella vez.

No, él no guarda en su memoria ese recuerdo por culpa de la Gryffindor. En absoluto.

Unos inexistentes celos no eran la causa.

Que alguien se le hubiera adelantado…. No, mierda. Que algún idiota se le hubiera acercado no era la razón. No, ni hablar. Lo recordaba simplemente porque jamás creyó que alguien intentaría tener algo con ella, y porque constató que Hermione seguía siendo peligrosamente violenta por aquel entonces, eso era todo.

Y nada más. Sólo por eso. Que ella fuera el centro de aquel recuerdo no tenía nada que ver. _Para nada_. Eso era una completa casualidad.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_Continuará…_

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Hola! De vuelta a los recuerdos, espero que éste os haya gustado. El próximo será otro recuerdo que es, particularmente, el que más me gusta de los que he pensado para este fic. Por cierto, muchísimas gracias por vuestros reviews, y gracias también a los que añadieron el fic a alertas y favoritos.

-Nota: Todos los nombres que aparezcan son de los libros, excepto el tío de Hermione, que salió en otro cap, y ése evidentemente me lo he inventado.

-Tiempo de espera hasta nueva actualización: tres días, a no ser que me dé por dar un paseo por el campo en un día de tormenta y me caiga un rayo, en cuyo caso me convertiré en barbacoa.

Saludos!


	7. Un día de verano

_**Un día de verano**_

La mansión de los Malfoy era más grande incluso de lo que la gente pensaba, y su jardín tenía más hectáreas de las que otros muchos solían soñar. A ella sólo se podía llegar por un camino de tierra si se quería ir por la vía muggle, y bastante incómodo si además se pretendía hacerlo con coche. Con magia era más fácil llegar, pero entrar era ya otro cantar. Contra la magia era una fortaleza inexpugnable excepto para las visitas previstas y deseadas.

La razón de esta situación geográfica era muy sencilla: A los Malfoy no les gustaban los cotillas. Detestaban a los curiosos y a los mirones, y hacía ya unas cuantas generaciones, probablemente desde los tiempos del abuelo de Abraxas—aunque no estaba constatado con seguridad—, a su vez abuelo de Draco, que los Malfoy se construyeron aquella mansión y compraron los terrenos de alrededor en una zona tranquila y bastante solitaria del suroeste de Inglaterra.

Allí estuvieron bastante tranquilos hasta que, en tiempo del abuelo Abraxas, aquella zona se hizo más popular, sin razón aparente, ante el estupor de los acaudalados Malfoy. Algunos magos y algún que otro muggle encontraron aquella zona también agradable y terminaron construyéndose a su vez sus casas, aunque a una distancia más que considerable y menos ostentosas e impresionantes que la de los Malfoy.

En aquel curioso vecindario, una casa era vista desde otra como si fuera un diminuto juguete, un punto en la lejanía, y fue esa la razón por la que los Malfoy consintieron en seguir viviendo allí soportando a sus lejanos vecinos: nadie tenía una visión lo suficientemente buena como para ver a kilómetros de distancia, por lo que toleraban a aquellos que consideraban colonos de su paraíso privado.

Otra de las ventajas era que, como fondo de aquel idílico paisaje de mansiones solariegas rodeadas de terrenos, había un bosque frondoso que cubría varias colinas. Un lugar agradable donde perderse para pasear y en el que, por suerte, no había hombres lobo. O al menos así lo había determinado el Ministerio certificándolo como zona segura, aunque El Profeta había asegurado varias veces que eso era mentira.

En aquel momento Draco observaba por la ventana desde el salón de su casa, pensativo. Su mirada metálica surcaba los terrenos de su familia con ojo sabio, propio de quien conoce bien ese lugar y se ha pasado horas recorriéndolo. Era otoño, y por sorprendente que parezca era un día extrañamente soleado. Inglaterra no solía tener un sol tan brillante como ese, y a veces lo hechos curiosos como aquel le hacían recordar otras cosas curiosas del pasado.

En concreto, era la mezcla de esa extraña temperatura inusualmente cálida, casi algo bochornosa, unida a ese bosque que hacía de límite de sus terrenos lo que evocaba sus memorias.

Aquel recuerdo había sucedido un verano después de terminar quinto o sexto curso, poco después de que él cumpliera dieciséis años. Había invitado a Zabini a su casa a pasar el día para no aburrirse mortalmente. Nott, que tenía viruela de dragón, no pudo acudir a pesar de insistirle un par de veces. Se habían pasado toda la mañana quemando hierbajos con la varita y atemorizando a los muggles de casa vecinas. Cosas sin importancia, sillas voladoras, fregonas que se movían solas por el suelo, plantas que estallaban en llamas espontáneamente… Nada serio, una simple forma de divertirse. Un típico día de verano.

Tras ello volvieron a comer a casa. Los elfos domésticos habían preparado una comida copiosa y como bien dijo Zabini "se pusieron como cerdos" de tanto comer. Por la tarde el calor se hizo aún más persistente, y tras tratar de paliarlo con refrescos, a Draco se le ocurrió que podrían ir a alguno de los estanques del bosque, que casi eran pequeños lagos, a remojarse un poco. De modo que cinco minutos después salían montados sobre sus escobas tratando perversamente de derribarse el uno al otro a través de los terrenos de los Malfoy. No tardaron en llegar al bosque, y pronto la densidad de las ramas de los árboles les obligó a desmontar para no morir atravesados por una gigantesca rama en mitad del vuelo. Habría sido peligroso seguir.

Echaron a andar y no tardaron en encontrar un estanque lo suficientemente grande y profundo como para tentarles. Dejaron las escobas a un lado y se zambulleron sin pensárselo dos veces. Debían de llevar alrededor de media hora en el agua tratando de ahogarse mutuamente con la más maligna de las intenciones cuando Zabini se detuvo de pronto.

—Tirar de mi pie para ahogarme es una artimaña muy mediocre para vencer esta guerra, Draco— dijo Zabini mirándole socarronamente divertido.

Draco, manteniéndose a flote, le observó frunciendo el ceño.

—No digas idioteces, Zabini, yo no te tocaría el pie ni muerto. No quiero contraer enfermedades incurables.

—¿No has sido tú?— insistió Zabini algo mosqueado.

De repente ambos se miraron y el terror se reflejó en sus caras.

—¡Corre!— exclamó Draco empujándole hacia la orilla— ¡Nada como si te fuera la vida en ello!

Zabini nadaba rápido e iba por delante de él. Draco le siguió y agitó con fuerza una pierna tratando de dar patadas cuando notó que algo le sujetaba el tobillo tratando de tirar de él hacia abajo. Llegaron a la orilla y ambos se impulsaron con una fuerza impropia de ellos fuera de las aguas. Jadeando por el esfuerzo, Draco agitó la cabeza y el cabello rubio y mojado se le desordenó rebelde. Miró hacia las aguas del estanque con furia.

—Seguro que eran Hinkypunks— dijo Zabini todavía de rodillas y con la frente apoyada en el suelo para recuperar el aliento—, _joder_. De la que nos hemos librado.

—Lo mismo digo— asintió Malfoy furioso. Se acercó hacia las escobas y sus ropas y sacó su varita—. Voy a descuartizar a esas bestias.

—No te molestes— Zabini estaba sentado en el suelo y no parecía por la labor de compartir la venganza. Observaba aún respirando con dificultad el agua que se movía de forma antinatural evidenciando que ocultaba algo peligroso debajo—. No vamos a ver esa especie de farol que llevan ni su luz en plena tarde. Necesitarías que fuera de noche.

—Si hace falta secaré esta asquerosa charca— refunfuñó el rubio apuntando todavía con la varita a la superficie.

Pero a Zabini no le apetecía esforzarse en buscar a sus casi asesinos. Tenía demasiado calor y se sentía con demasiadas ganas de vaguear como para poner en acción el plan de venganza de su rubio amigo.

—Venga, busquemos otro sitio donde bañarnos. Deberíamos haberlo pensado antes de meternos aquí, era probable que hubiera alguna criatura ahí metida— trató de tranquilizarle el moreno—. Fíjate, el agua está muy turbia.

Furioso y tras tirar un par de piedras por si por alguna casualidad conseguía dar a alguna de aquellas criaturas que habían intentado ahogarle, recogieron sus cosas y echaron a andar nuevamente. Un rato más tarde se dispusieron a subir una loma tras ir varios minutos bosque a través. Draco iba por delante y Zabini le seguía, ambos quejándose por la distancia. Llegaron arriba jadeando, donde unas rocas les cortaban el paso. El platino subió por la roca primero y Zabini fue a seguirle bufando bastante cansado de tanta caminata.

Pero el moreno, al ver que su compañero se detenía observando algo de pronto e impidiéndole seguir avanzando, le miró extrañado.

—¿Qué haces?— inquirió, y al ver que miraba en alguna dirección por encima de las rocas se alzó para subir un poco más y ver qué era lo que llamaba tanto su atención— Muévete, ¿qué…

Pero Draco le obligó a agacharse y le dio un codazo en las costillas para acallarlo. Un inaudible quejido de dolor le obligó a doblarse para recuperar el aire.

—¿Quieres morir?— siseó el rubio como si el moreno estuviera loco.

—¿Es que vas a matarme por hablar?— inquirió Blaise de repente divertido aunque algo adolorido.

—No, no seré yo precisamente quien lo haga— negó Malfoy con aspecto contrariado.

Y fue precisamente ese aspecto el que llamó la atención de Zabini. Vio que Malfoy volvía a mirar agazapado tras las rocas al mismo punto de antes, y aquello avivó aún más su curiosidad. Se alzó despacio y al igual que Draco, se agazapó tras las rocas para observar silenciosamente.

El impacto de la imagen lo inmovilizó por completo. Incluso se quedó sin habla.

—¿Granger?— fue lo único que pudo decir tras cinco segundos de intenso silencio.

El rubio asintió imperceptiblemente.

—Ella será la que te mate si no te callas y descubre que estamos aquí espiándola— dijo irónico el platino sin apartar la mirada.

Draco observaba a la chica sin saber muy bien qué decir, pero sobre todo qué hacer. Llevaba un bikini que se le veía si subía mucho a la superficie del agua transparente del estanque, junto a más partes de su cuerpo y de su piel de las que él estaba acostumbrado a ver. Un cuerpo no tan horrible como él se esperaba. Parecía tranquila, disfrutaba, y desde luego no se había enterado de que ellos estaban allí.

Y daba gracias por ello.

—Quizá deberíamos ir a avisarle de los Hinypunks, salvarla si necesita nuestra ayuda— comentó Zabini observándola con una sonrisa que Malfoy conocía demasiado bien.

—Ni se te ocurra acercarte— le advirtió fríamente y _casi_ amenazante.

El moreno lo miró de reojo, y no pudo evitar sonreír un poco más maliciosamente.

—¿Prefieres ser tú quién la salve?

—Esa agua está demasiado limpia como para que haya algo debajo, Blaise.

—Siempre puedes ponerte tú debajo, por si acaso— comentó el moreno con intenciones evidentes.

El rubio rodó los ojos emulando desinterés.

—No entra en mis planes ponerme debajo de una Gryffindor impura.

—Estupendo, entonces iré yo— resolvió su compañero levantándose.

Pero la mano del buscador de Slyhterin fue mucho más rápida. Apenas se había levantado un palmo de su actual posición cuando Malfoy lo sujetó del hombro y tiró de él hacia atrás firmemente, devolviéndolo a su posición escondida anterior. Y no le soltó, siguió presionándole con modulada fuerza para que no se moviera, como si temiera que de verdad fuera a acercarse a la bruja.

—Ni se te ocurra— murmuró Draco con una seriedad impropia de él.

Ni siquiera había apartado la mirada de la Gryffindor desde que habían llegado, y Zabini no pudo dejar de notarlo con diversión. Cuando Malfoy recuerda ese detalle está seguro de que precisamente ese humillante detalle de haber estado observándola casi sin parpadear no hizo más que confirmar las sospechas que Zabini llevaba insinuándole desde hacía dos años al respecto de la Gryffindor.

Maldito Zabini, siempre estaba observándole y estudiándole en el momento menos indicado.

—Capto cierto grado de instinto protector en ti.

—No digas idioteces Blaise.

—¿Instinto territorial entonces?

—No soy un animal, ni ella una mujer— rezongó.

—Entonces llamémoslo instinto a secas.

—Zabini, no me obligues a utilizar la varita— le amenazó Draco.

Aunque no lo decía en serio. O al menos no totalmente, y Blaise lo sabía. Volvió a asomarse para mirar cómo la Gryffindor nadaba tranquilamente por el estanque. Un pequeño riachuelo desembocaba allí formando una diminuta cascada. Draco observó por el rabillo del ojo que Zabini la observaba fijamente, y eso le llevó a tener una sensación de inquietud que no le gustaba en absoluto. Incluso ahora cuando lo recuerda se pone algo enfermo.

—Me gustaría saber qué hace la sabelotodo oficial aquí— Zabini parecía bastante interesado—. ¿No está esto muy lejos del vertedero donde viven Weasley y el resto de su pobre familia? Creía que ella iba allí en verano.

—Su tío vive en una de las casas cercanas— respondió Draco de forma rápida.

Y en el mismo instante en que lo dijo se arrepintió de ello. Arrugó la frente algo molesto por haber caído en una trampa tan poco elaborada como esa pregunta. No le hizo falta mirar al otro Slytherin para saber que sonreía lleno de satisfacción.

—Vaya, parece que sabes mucho de nuestra veela particular— se burló Zabini.

Draco rodó los ojos.

—Creo que Granger está muy lejos de una belleza como esa, Zabini. No recuerdo a nadie que se le quede mirando por los pasillos en Hogwarts.

—Yo sí— Zabini parecía estar disfrutando de lo lindo—, y ahora mismo estoy viendo a otro idiota que lo hace.

Draco quiso asesinarlo con la mirada apartando la vista por primera vez de la bruja espiada. Le dio la espalda a la chica, a la charca y a todo lo que hubiera al otro lado de la loma y apoyó la espalda en la roca mientras se sentaba en el suelo para tratar de no humillarse más, o al menos para no darle razones a Blaise para que pudiera hacerlo por él. No iba a mirar más, se acabó. Se estaba comportando como un imbécil. Se cruzó de brazos, cerró los ojos y tomó aire despacio, dispuesto a olvidarse de que Granger estaba prácticamente desnuda en el estanque de ahí al lado.

Maldita sea no podía creer que hubiera dicho _casi desnuda_. Llevaba un bañador, uno horrible.

Bien, mucho mejor. Eso estaba mucho mejor.

Cuando se hubo calmado volvió a abrir los ojos. Miró a Zabini y su calma se esfumó de un soplo. Seguía mirado tras las rocas hacia Granger, y además sin asomo alguno de vergüenza.

—¿Es que no piensas parar?— preguntó tratando de no sonar tan molesto como estaba.

—La verdad es que no.

Draco apretó los dientes. A veces Zabini conseguía ser un auténtico fastidio. Despertaba sus instintos asesinos de una forma peligrosa.

—¿Quieres que te diga lo que pareces ahí espiando, Zabini?— preguntó pretendiendo molestarle.

—No hace falta, me lo puedo imaginar— replicó desentendiéndose por completo.

Esta vez el rubio apretó los puños perdiendo la paciencia. Tenía que largarse de allí. _Ya_. Y Zabini también, por supuesto. Antes de que hiciera alguna estupidez.

—Esto empieza a ser aburrido— comentó todavía resistiéndose a volver a mirar.

—Eso es porque no has visto lo que hay ahora a la vista— murmuró Zabini sugestivamente. Malfoy se puso tenso, y muy a su pesar el moreno lo notó de sobra—. Era una broma— lo tranquilizó.

Malfoy estaba bastante tenso y Zabini lo consideró como suficiente como para que pudiera llegar a estallar. Por fin dejó su posición de observador y se sentó del mismo modo que Draco apoyándose en la roca y dándole la espalda al _espectáculo_ Granger. Ponía una cara de satisfacción que estaba empezando a sacar al otro Slytherin de sus casillas.

—Bien, creo que ya es hora de marcharse— dijo el moreno recogiendo sus cosas—. Ya está oscureciendo y tengo una casa a la que volver.

—Al fin— se quejó el rubio sin hablar demasiado alto dispuesto a recoger lo suyo también.

—De eso nada— le advirtió Zabini frunciendo el ceño—. Tú te quedas.

Draco tenía que admitirlo. Aquello lo dejó perplejo durante varios segundos.

—No voy a quedarme aquí, Blaise— le aclaró Draco algo contrariado por la actitud de su amigo.

—Por supuesto que lo harás.

—Supongo que tendrás una buena razón para convencerme de hacer algo tan estúpido y tan absurdo— dijo Draco arrogante y locuaz.

Ambos sabían que si Granger lo encontraba allí espiándola lo destrozaría hasta convertirlo en abono para plantas.

—La tengo— le aseguró ya listo para marcharse con la escoba en la mano—. No irás a dejarla sola con esos movimientos tan raros que se estaban formando ahora en la superficie del agua, ¿verdad? Es peligroso hacer una mezcla de Gryffindor con Hinkypunks hambrientos.

¿Movimientos en el agua? Instintivamente miró hacia atrás. Después, apretando los puños y aguantando las ganas de empujar a Zabini para que cayera ladera abajo, le miró furioso al saber que él tenía razón. Iba a quedarse. _Joder_. Qué mierda.

—Ya suponía que entrarías en razón— le sonrió Zabini falsamente inocente mientras se esforzaba bastante poco para no sonreír—. Nos vemos mañana. Y no te preocupes, le diré a tu madre que tardarás un poco.

Se hacía el gracioso. Y Draco sabía que esta vez tenía todo el derecho del mundo. Maldita sea.

—Ni una palabra, Zabini.

El moreno asintió para darle confianza.

—Le diré a tu madre que estás entrenando tus oscuras habilidades— propuso Blaise ya empezando a bajar la loma para salir del bosque—. Mentirle me costará menos que a ti.

Malfoy asintió, una forma de agradecer de lo más efusiva para un Slytherin.

—Déjate caer en alguna otra charca en el camino por si puedes ahogarte— le sugirió Draco de forma casual—. Me harías un favor.

Zabini asintió burlón y se alejó de allí. Draco no se tomó la molestia de esperar a que se marchara o a que desapareciera de su vista. Dio media vuelta y esperó tras las rocas de nuevo. Observó a Granger y luego al agua. Luego otra vez a Granger. Se increpó a sí mismo que debía concentrarse en el agua de una maldita vez y no en la chica para ver si Zabini había mentido sobre esas ondas extrañas y sobre la posibilidad de que también hubiera Hinkypunks asesinos bajo la superficie.

Siempre le metía en problemas. Aunque había que admitir que él también le hacía siempre lo mismo.

Tras un rato observando, decidió que no veía nada raro, pero nunca se sabía. Quizá sí que había Hinkypunks ahí abajo, y sería de lo más divertido ver los gritos histéricos de la Gryffindor al descubrirlo. Negó con la cabeza. Esa idea era absurda. Si uno de esos engendros la agarraba con fuerza no tendría ni tiempo para gritar. Y se acercaba la noche, el momento de caza de esos bichos. Cada vez era más peligroso que estuviera en el agua.

Si la avisaba a gritos corría el riesgo de que ella le estampara un hechizo defensivo en plena cara como por acto reflejo. O peor, que le acusara de pervertido nuevamente como pasó hacía unos años. Tendría que pasar a otro plan.

Se puso sus cosas y sujetó su escoba recogiendo lo que había traído. Después bajó parte de la loma, tomó una piedra del suelo y la lanzó hacia el otro lado de las rocas, justo donde estaba Granger. Se escuchó el ruido al caer y cómo el sonido de los suaves chapoteos se detenían de pronto. Ella estaba ya alerta y así no la sorprendería con su llegada.

Empezó a bordear la loma todo lo ruidosamente que pudo para hacer notar su presencia. Poco a poco se fue dejando ver para que ella viera que era una persona y no un animal peligroso ni una amenaza. Al menos no una inminente.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Estaba visiblemente sorprendida, por no decir estupefacta.

—Vaya, Granger, qué sorpresa encontrarte aquí— dijo haciéndose el sorprendido y deteniéndose cerca del agua.

Ella le miraba de hito en hito sin poder creer que se hubieran encontrado en un lugar como aquel.

—¿Me has seguido?— preguntó ella inquisidora.

_Mierda._

—Por supuesto que no— respondió él como si la sola idea le ofendiera—. Suelo pasear por aquí y había oído ruidos. Por eso he venido a ver qué era y me he encontrado con una criatura de los pantanos.

Una sonrisa torcida apareció en la comisura de sus labios al ver que ella trataba de salpicarle como venganza.

—No soy ninguna criatura de los pantanos— replicó la castaña manteniéndose a flote sin esfuerzo—. Estoy en casa de mi tío pasando algunos días de las vacaciones y le había oído decir que éste era un buen sitio para venir a bañarse. Hacía tanto calor que no he podido evitar venir.

Draco frunció el ceño. No pensaría que era tan bueno si supiera que había Hinkypunks relamiéndose alrededor de sus pies dispuestos a llevarla hasta las profundidades del fango para comérsela.

—¿Siempre te bañas de noche?— inquirió él.

Hermione alzó la cabeza y miró al cielo a través del follaje. Pareció sorprenderse al descubrir que estaba oscuro y que ya se veían las primeras estrellas.

—No, pero se me ha hecho algo tarde— respondió finalmente.

Pero no salía del agua, y Malfoy maldecía casi en gnómico de lo nervioso que empezaba a ponerse aunque externamente no se notara en absoluto. No podía decirle que saliera del agua porque había criaturas asesinas ahí metidas, ni que volviera a tierra porque era peligroso, porque entonces habría pensado que se preocupaba por ella, y eso no podía permitirlo. Por encima de su cadáver. Él no se preocupaba por Granger, tan solo… _Agh, por Merlín_.

Le ordenó a su estúpido cerebro que dejara de pensar incoherencias y buscara una buena forma de sacarla del agua sin quedar completamente en ridículo.

—Pareces una banshee— dijo entonces sentándose calmadamente en una roca cercana.

Sus ojos no se despegaban de la superficie del agua, a la espera de cualquier onda sospechosa.

—No lo parezco— replicó ella ofendida.

—Sólo las banshees se bañan en los bosques por la noche— replicó el triunfante.

Ella intentó salpicarle de nuevo, otra vez sin alcanzarle. La fuerza física y la habilidad nunca habían sido lo suyo. Nadó ignorándole y sonriendo, disfrutando de la sensación fresca del agua mientras se dirigía hacia la parte central del estanque donde parecía más profundo, y Draco empezó a sudar frío muy a su pesar. Ver su cuerpo a través del agua cuando se acercaba a la superficie no le estaba ayudando en absoluto a concentrarse.

De repente se escuchó un aullido que reverberó por todo el bosque. Hermione miró en todas direcciones de repente tensa y alerta.

—¿Qué ha sido eso?— preguntó, aunque no a él directamente.

Ella ya se imaginaba lo que era, pero esperaba una confirmación. O más bien que lo desmintiera.

—Seguramente un hombre lobo. Por estos bosques a veces hay algunos— respondió Draco todo lo descarnadamente que pudo—. Son buenos sitios para beber agua porque hay muchos riachuelos, estanques y, por supuesto, comida.

Y eso era confirmar demasiado. Hermione le observó tratando de dilucidar si le estaba mintiendo para asustarla o no, pero su rostro impenetrable le hizo difícil confirmar que estuviera mintiendo. El Slytherin vio la duda en su mirada, y a pesar de que la Gryffindor seguía moviéndose por el agua cada vez lo hacía más cerca de la orilla y más preocupada. Finalmente frunció el ceño y bufó murmurando cosas que él no alcanzaba a oír.

—Voy a salir— dictaminó finalmente ya en la orilla.

—Me parece una buena idea.

Hermione le observó con clara intención recriminatoria.

—¿Te importaría darte la vuelta?

Él se hizo el extrañado, exasperándola todavía más.

—¿Acaso te bañas desnuda?

—¡Por supuesto que no!

La Gryffindor enrojeció sin poder evitarlo, y aquel color rojizo era visible para el mago incluso a pesar de la oscuridad. Un color que le gustaba, por desagradable que fuera admitirlo.

—Entonces te debería dar igual.

—Pero no me da, Malfoy— le aseguró Hermione—. Date la vuelta.

Él pareció pensárselo un instante, y cuando Hermione empezaba a pensar que él no iba a acceder, lo hizo.

—No tardes— replicó él.

No le gustaba no poder comprobar que el agua siguiera en calma y sin indicios de criaturas acuáticas.

—Cuanto antes te des la vuelta antes terminaré— respondió Granger con firmeza, y él se vio obligado a girarse. La escuchó poco después salir del agua y contuvo las ganas de respirar aliviado. El sonido de la toalla al envolverla llegó a sus oídos con claridad avivando demasiado su imaginación al respecto—. Ya está.

Cuando se dio la vuelta ella ya estaba vestida con una camiseta y un pantalón corto de verano sin nada especial. Aunque ese _nada_ estaba causando estragos en su escaso autocontrol de adolescente.

—Todas las mujeres sois muy lentas para vestiros— murmuró Draco levantándose de su improvisado asiento en la roca.

—He sido muy rápida— se defendió con seguridad la Gryffindor.

Se agitó el pelo empapado, y Draco se obligó a tragar con fuerza el nudo que tenía en la garganta. Maldita sea.

—¿Siempre tienes que contestar a todo lo que digo?— preguntó él con marcado fastidio.

—Por supuesto— replicó altiva y claramente orgullosa de aquel punto.

—Eres insufrible.

Un instante después había recibido un golpe en el brazo. Lo cierto fue que no le dolió demasiado, sin embargo se quejó como si le hubiera roto un hueso. Ella rodó los ojos exasperada por su comportamiento.

Pero es que él no podía resistirse, molestarla era una necesidad inevitable que tenía cada vez que la veía, que la escuchaba o cualquier cosa en la que ella estuviera metida. Sujetó más fuerte el palo de su escoba para detener pensamientos tan absurdos. Estaba empezando a pensar que se estaba volviendo completamente…

—¿Tú también te vas a casa?— Hermione parecía haber hecho un inesperado esfuerzo por empezar una conversación mientras ambos caminaban a través del bosque de vuelta a sus respectivos hogares.

—Claro Granger, yo no vivo en el bosque como tú.

—¿Y tardas mucho en volver a casa desde aquí?— preguntó ella haciendo caso omiso a su sarcasmo.

—No, mi _mansión_— recalcó el detalle del tamaño de su casa— está bastante cerca, y de todos modos he traído la escoba. Sólo un idiota vendría hasta aquí andando si sabe que se va a quedarse durante la noche— añadió con malicia.

Hermione apretó los labios para no seguirle el juego, y Draco no pudo evitar reírse arrogante. Como represalia recibió un nuevo golpe que le dolió un poco más que el anterior. Merlín, qué mujer. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de que sólo un trol sería más violento que ella en sus relaciones con individuos de su misma especie?

—Por cierto Granger, hoy te veo más peinada que nunca.

—¿Por qué lo dices?— preguntó la castaña ya esperándose lo peor.

—El agua ha hecho que se te chafe el pelo, y así casi parece que por fin hayas descubierto cómo usar un peine.

—Idiota—murmuró ella arrebolada y negándose a contestar a semejante apreciación sobre su aspecto.

Tras intercambiar alguna frase más, llegaron a una parte del bosque en que los árboles estaban más espaciados y las ramas eran menos densas. Draco se detuvo y dejó caer la escoba al suelo mientras se ponía por encima uno de los dos jerséis que su madre le había obligado a llevarse si quería salir de casa.

Ese era uno de los problemas de tener una madre sobreprotectora. Siempre llevaba más ropa de abrigo que la mayoría, y desde luego más de la que necesitaba.

—Arriba— dijo con naturalidad una vez que estuvo listo.

Su Nimbus 2001 se alzó en aquel mismo instante. Se montó en la escoba y se echó hacia atrás el pelo rubio y desordenado por culpa del agua. Si no veía por dónde volaba terminaría por los suelos.

—Supongo que nos veremos el 1 de septiembre— se despidió Hermione ya dispuesta a tomar separar su camino—. Buen vuelo.

Y sin más siguió el trayecto para salir del bosque. Draco rodó los ojos mientras bufaba exasperado. Todo aquello era culpa de Zabini, cuando volviera a verlo se encargaría de hacérselo pagar muy caro.

—Espera, Granger— dijo volando bajo con la escoba. La Gryffindor se detuvo con la desconfianza grabada en el rostro—. No me mires así o me harás arrpentirme— dijo señalándole la parte de atrás de su escoba—. Venga, sube.

Ella parpadeó perpleja como si no comprendiera el sencillo mensaje que acababa de mandarle verbalmente.

—¿Tú vas a llevarme? ¿En tu escoba?— un bufido divertido e irónico escapó de sus labios— No voy a caer, Malfoy.

El rubio rodó los ojos empezando a perder la paciencia.

—Haz el favor, Granger, no voy a ofrecértelo dos veces.

—¿Por qué quieres llevarme?— preguntó la castaña aún dudosa.

—Porque si mueres en el bosque, a los primeros que irán a buscar será a los Malfoy por vivir cerca de aquí, me harán tomar Veritaserum, descubrirán entonces que te dejé sola en el bosque y me cargarán tu muerte aunque haya sido por tu culpa por haber venido aquí sola y haberte quedado irresponsablemente hasta el anochecer sin forma de volver a casa.

Ella parpadeó bastante impresionada, pero de repente rió. Él no se lo esperaba, y puso mala cara. No le gustaban las reacciones inesperadas.

—Malfoy, tengo que admitir que a veces eres hasta gracioso.

—Siempre lo soy, Granger, lo que pasa es que tú no tienes sentido del humor— replicó él.

Ella rodó los ojos pero no pudo evitar que los retazos de una sonrisa se quedaran en sus labios. Se acercó hacia él despacio como si desconfiara de que fuera a tirarla al suelo si no iba con cuidado o que fuera un engaño para dejarla allí en cuanto intentara subirse a la escoba.

—No voy a esperarte eternamente, Granger— dijo Draco cansinamente.

—Bueno… Am… ¿Cómo me pongo?

Draco se agarró con mucha más fuerza al palo de la escoba. Por qué demonios tenía que decir aquel tipo de frases. ¿Es que quería que le diera un ataque? Se rehízo pronto tomando el aire fresco nocturno. Estaba sacando las cosas de contexto, tenía que serenarse.

—Ponte detrás de mí y procura no caerte.

Ella asintió y pasó una pierna por encima de la escoba. Tenerla detrás de él y tan extremadamente cerca hizo que Malfoy se tensara más de lo que le gustaría admitir. La escuchó expirar aire y removerse tras él mientras se agarraba a un minúsculo trozo de escoba. Se removía tratando de encontrar una posición cómoda, y el rubio necesitaba que se estuviera quieta para poder despegar del suelo.

—¿Pero qué demonios haces?— preguntó perdiendo la paciencia.

—¡Lo siento!— exclamó ella algo molesta por sus prisas— Es que tengo frío y con las manos heladas me acuesta agarrarme a la escoba.

Draco sacó el otro jersey que su madre le había preparado, se dio la vuelta y se lo pasó sin muchos miramientos a su pasajera, que lo tomó sorprendida.

—Toma, póntela. Lo que me faltaba era que en vez de que me acusaran de asesinato me acusen de enfermarte.

Ella rió tras él y Draco trató de que aquello no le perturbara. Pero le estaba costando más de lo que le gustaría.

—Ya está— dijo Hermione tras colocárselo y aspirar aquel agradable olor a menta aprovechando que él no la miraba.

—Entonces nos vamos.

—No, espera.

Esta vez perdió por completo la paciencia, la compostura y el control.

—¿Y qué demonios quieres ahora?— preguntó molesto.

Estaba nerviosa, y de repente sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo ante el colérico grito del piloto. Parecía reticente a contarle su problema, fuera el que fuera.

—Verás, a mí no me gustan demasiado las escobas— comenzó a confesar con una timidez que el Slytherin no le conocía.

—Quieres decir que se te da de pena volar, ¿no es eso?

—Yo tampoco diría tanto, Malfoy — respondió ella con disgusto tratando de suavizar aquel apelativo—, simplemente no me gusta.

—Granger, todo el mundo saber que apenas eres capaz de levantar una escoba del suelo.

—¡Eso no es cierto!— exclamó la castaña avergonzada— ¿Quién ha ido diciendo semejante mentira?

—Yo, por supuesto—respondió sin vacilar, y recibió un nuevo golpe en la espalda—. Fui testigo de ello en primero.

—Eres un ser despreciable— rezongó molesta.

—Sé que en el fondo sientes adoración por mí, sabelotodo— Draco parecía hacer caso omiso de las quejas de la bruja—. Si no quieres caerte, agárrate a mí y deja de quejarte de una vez. Tu tío terminará acusándome de secuestro.

Hermione fue a decir algo, pero en vez de pronunciar palabras inteligibles gritó cuando, al mismo tiempo, Malfoy dio una patada en el suelo y se elevaron con rapidez. El rubio se inclinó hacia delante y no tardaron en tomar velocidad. Hermione se aferró a él abrazándose a su cintura y pegándose a su espalda como si le fuera la vida en ello mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

Fue aquella la primera vez que Draco comprobó que a la Gryffindor no le gustaba volar, ni la velocidad y, probablemente, tampoco las alturas. Aunque debía decir que las manos que veía cerrando el abrazo sobre su estómago y la sensación de tener su calor corporal pegado a la espalda no le dejaban pensar con excesiva claridad.

Viró justo a tiempo para que no se estrellaran contra un árbol. Maldita sea, tanto pensar en esos estúpidos brazos y en su pasajera y había estado a punto de darse el mayor golpe de la historia. Ahí sí que habría hecho el mayor ridículo de su vida y la humillación habría sido insoportable para su ego.

—¡Ten cuidado!— la escuchó exclamar abrazándole con más fuerza.

_Vale_, eso lo había aturdido. Y le gustaba.

Se dedicó a zigzaguear por la linde del bosque volando cerca de los árboles a propósito para que ella se asustara –no para que se abrazara a él con más fuerza, eso habría sido absurdo, algo sin sentido—. No tardó en notar cómo se aferraba a él con más fuerza, y eso le satisfacía, al menos un poco. No, no le satisfacía. Qué estupidez.

—Vuelas bien— dijo Hermione de pronto aunque con la voz algo temblorosa.

—Eso ya lo sé— replicó él arrogante—. De hecho, vuelo bastante mejor que tu amigo Potter.

—Ni lo sueñes— rió Hermione.

Y él, aprovechando que ella no podía verle, sonrió de forma torcida al escucharla.

Viró por fin de su camino al ver la casa del señor Granger, ese "defensor de mestizos", como lo llamaba su padre. Sobrevoló los campos de hierbas altas a una altura baja, por si acaso, permitiendo que las partes más altas les rozaran las piernas. Se detuvo a unos metros de la casa y descendió despacio para que su carga no se cayera.

—Gracias Malfoy, aunque aún no sepa por qué has sido tan sospechosamente amable— Hermione bajó de un salto mientras hablaba, visiblemente contenta de volver a pisar tierra—. Me has ahorrado mucho camino.

—Ya te lo he dicho, Granger, no quiero que tu tío me acuse de homicidio— dijo sin bajarse de la escoba—. Pero "de nada".

—Te devolveré el favor— le aseguró Hermione en una muestra de educación.

—¿Crees que tienes algo que yo pueda querer?— la ironía era palpable.

—Era una fórmula de cortesía, Malfoy— respondió ella aclarándole el punto.

—Entonces admites que no tienes nada con lo que pagarme este favor.

—Seguro que no me costaría encontrar algo— refutó ella, picada.

—¿Ah no?

—¡No!

—Entonces dime con qué me lo pagarías.

Hermione empezó a ponerse nerviosa y a desconfiar de lo que podría pasar. Debía estar alerta. La conversación se le estaba yendo de las manos y no le gustaba no tener el control de la situación ni no saber qué podía querer el Slytherin.

—Con otro favor— respondió al fin alzando la barbilla altiva.

—¿Otro favor?— repitió él enarcando una ceja.

La escoba voló suavemente hasta que ambos estuvieron uno al lado del otro, quedando a la altura de la castaña. La Gryffindor todavía quieta y muy derecha de pie en el suelo, sin moverse. Él relajadamente montado sobre su escoba y observándola como un depredador a su presa.

—¿Como cuál?

—Alguno que necesites. Todos necesitamos algo— respondió Hermione resuelta—. Hasta tú a pesar de tu dinero habrá cosas que no poseas o que para conseguirlas necesites ayuda. ¿O acaso me equivoco?

Él la observaba fijamente, serio, y aquellos ojos metálicos estaban poniéndola más nerviosa todavía.

—Es cierto— respondió él finalmente, y de repente su voz era seria y fría—. Hay cosas que todavía no tengo.

Hermione empezó a respirar entrecortadamente. Él estaba cerca, mucho. Draco podía ver el nerviosismo en cada fibra de aquel cuerpo femenino a pesar de que ella se mostraba inalterable y no temblaba. Sus ojos le observaban fijamente como retándole a que osara acercarse un poco más. Pero él ya lo había hecho. Con cada frase pronunciada se había ido acercando con sigilo y ahora estaba tan cerca de sus labios que resultaba excitante y tentadoramente peligroso.

—Todavía tengo tu jersey— susurró ella controlando a duras penas su voz, consciente de la cercanía de aquellos labios pálidos y fríos pero sin alejarse todavía.

Sus alientos se encontraban y Draco era demasiado consciente de ello como para obviarlo. Por Merlín, necesitaba hacerlo, lo necesitaba. Iba a besarla y no iba a permitir que ella le detuviera. No iba darle tiempo a hacerlo.

—Puedes quedártelo— respondió sin pensar.

La observó y se acercó un poco más. Tenía sus labios tan cerca, era tan sumamente consciente de lo tentador que era su color que sólo un nimio gesto más y sabía que lo habría conseguido. Era suya. _Lo era_.

Se inclinó desde la escoba hacia aquellos labios. Ella los entreabrió suavemente, y él se tomó eso como una completa invitación.

—Ni se te ocurra hacerlo.

Era ella quien lo había dicho. Con la voz completamente temblorosa, sin moverse, pero tan claramente que lo detuvo cuando apenas un centímetro lo separaba de su boca.

—¿Por qué no?— fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir en aquel momento.

—No puedo— respondió ella en voz baja.

Ella no se había alejado de él a pesar de todo, como si no quisiera o como si no pudiera hacerlo.

—Eso es una estupidez, Granger— bufó él—. Una excusa patética.

—No lo es. No puedo y no hay más que hablar.

Malfoy se separó alejándose de ella, perplejo y más furioso de lo que nunca admitiría.

—Esto es increíble— Draco apenas podía creer lo que estaba pasando, y cuando ahora lo recuerda todavía sigue sin poder creer que aquello le sucediera precisamente a él. Murmuró blasfemias y maldiciones en voz baja—. No me lo puedo creer.

Hermione pareció enfadarse entonces ante su actitud, aunque luego él comprendería que era debido a que estaba por lo menos tan nerviosa como él. Pero no lo vio tan claro en aquel momento, cuando estaba tan alterado, entonces no estaba para entrar en razón.

—Siento ser la primera que se niega a doblegarse a tus encantos, Malfoy, pero eso no va a suceder, al menos no hoy— trató de hacerle entender claramente irónica.

Ninguno de los dos parecía dispuesto a hablar claro.

—Cállate, Granger— empezaba a crisparse, y viva muestra de ello era la forma en que se pasaba la mano por el pelo, desordenándolo más si cabía—. Qué estupidez. Lo que dices no tiene ningún sentido y lo sabes tan bien como yo.

En realidad, nada desde que ella se había subido en su escoba lo tenía. Hermione enrojeció y retrocedió un paso alejándose de él.

—No son estupideces. No sé cómo ha pasado lo que ha pasado, quiero decir, no sé cómo hemos terminado así, en tu escoba, lo del bosque, aquí enfrente de mi casa…— la castaña parecía tan confusa que ni siquiera sabía expresar sus pensamientos, cosa poco común en ella.

Draco parpadeó aún más desconcertado que antes. Era imposible entender a aquella mujer.

—No hay quien te entienda.

—¡Tampoco hay quien te entienda a ti!— exclamó ella hecha un manojo de nervios.

—¡Si fuera más claro sería tan simple como un escorbuto, Granger!— replicó él furioso.

Maldita sea, ¿es que no había visto lo que él había pretendido?

—¡Pues yo no entiendo tu actitud, ni tu comportamiento ni nada!

—¡Ni yo el tuyo!— habían ido subiendo el volumen y ahora ambos se gritaban con furia. Él volvió a tomar aire mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello rubio— ¿Es que acaso no querías que te besara?

—¡Sí que quería, idiota!— exclamó ella sin darse cuenta de su desliz en el momento— ¡Pero yo…

No tuvo tiempo de terminar las razones por las que antes se había negado. De repente él la tomó de la nuca, y tirando de ella suave pero rápida y firmemente la acercó hacia sí mismo y la besó. La sorpresa de la bruja fue mayúscula.

Movió los labios sin esperar un segundo, comenzando un beso fogoso con el que pretendía dejarla sin aliento y quedarse por fin satisfecho. Ella respondió de la misma forma aunque algo avergonzada y tímida por lo que hacían. Los labios de Granger eran tan suaves como él los recordaba de aquella vez hacía años, y su textura tan tentadora como llevaba imaginando desde que la había visto bañándose en el bosque. La besó entonces algo más frenético, consciente de lo efímero que sería aquel contacto esa noche entre sus bocas.

Tras un tiempo, a vista del rubio demasiado corto, Hermione se separó de él empujándolo para cortar el beso que él ni remotamente consideraba acabado. Respiraba agitada, sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas y no se mostraba todo lo indignada que a ella le gustaría, lo cual dio como consecuencia una sonrisa torcida y arrogante del Slytherin al notarlo. _Arrogante_. Aunque su sonrisa duró muy poco.

—¿Pero qué has hecho eso?

¿Y qué demonios se suponía que quería ella decir con eso?

—No lo sé, cómo demonios quieres que lo sepa— replicó él golpeándose la frente y sintiéndose de lo más estúpido al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. No sabía controlarse— _Joder_.

Ambos jadeaban. El rubio sentía un deseo casi irrefrenable de repetirlo, y por el estado de ella sabía que la castaña no le detendría.

—Te había dicho que no lo hicieras.

—Y tú no te has resistido mucho— respondió él cortante.

Hermione no supo qué más decir, y se limitó a mirarlo como si quisiera evaporarlo allí mismo. Ninguno de los dos se miró después, como si trataran de encontrar una forma de arreglar aquel asunto que, claramente, se les había ido de las manos. Ella por incomprensión, él porque sentía unas incontrolables ganas de besarla de nuevo y hacer algo bastante más indecente con ese cuerpo, empezando por quitarle la camiseta.

Definitivamente tenía la mente perturbada, y era todo culpa de Granger.

—Ni una palabra sobre esto, Malfoy, a nadie— le advirtió ella finalmente rompiendo el silencio.

El rubio intuyó con molestia que en aquel momento y mientras decía aquello, estaba pensando en Frente Partida y su perro faldero tonto—Weasley, y eso le puso de los nervios.

—Aunque no lo creas, no soy tan idiota como para ir pregonando mi humillación pública— respondió simplemente.

—Bien, entonces esto quedará entre nosotros.

Le exasperaba que ella pretendiera hacer como si no hubiera ocurrido nada. Debería estar orgullosa y agradecida por las atenciones que había tenido con ella, no medio avergonzada como si quisiera enterrar los hechos a un kilómetro bajo tierra.

Bruja insufrible.

—No lo dudes— murmuró Draco—, no diré una palabra.

—Bien— dijo Hermione.

—Y deja de insistir, sabelotodo— dijo rodando los ojos—. Resultas inaguantable.

—Eres una serpiente mezquina—replicó ella.

—También muy atractivo, que no se te olvide— dijo como si fuera algo evidente que ella había olvidado nombrar— Y, por cierto, ni se te ocurra volver a repetir esto con nadie, Granger.

Ella pareció sufrir un paro cardíaco al escuchar _eso_.

—¡Malfoy!—exclamó Hermione asombrada ante semejante orden.

—Y ya basta de contradecirme, Granger. Te pones insufrible.

Cómo le fastidiaba y al mismo le gustaba pelearse con esa bruja terca e impredecible. Se dejó llevar por esa fascinación—repulsión, y en un movimiento demasiado rápido como para que ella volviera a detenerlo dado su estado de enojo general, se acercó y le robó otro beso rápido. Ni siquiera él mismo supo cómo contuvo las ganas de tocarla que le carcomían por dentro mientras su cerebro rememoraba su visión semides… no, en bañador en el bosque.

La miró un instante, captando el tono rojizo y que había cerrado los ojos al recibir su beso. Merlín, el color de esos labios no podía ser natural, era imposible. Dio una patada en el suelo y se elevó en el aire rápidamente alejándose de allí a toda velocidad sin mirar a la víctima de sus adolescentes vicisitudes.

Después de aquello no recuerda mucho más. Tan solo que voló de vuelta a su casa con la mente ofuscada y revolucionada, y que su madre no estaba muy contenta con su tardanza tras haber estado esperándole despierta en el salón.

Tampoco volvió a ver a Granger ese verano, ni volvió al bosquepara evitarse posibles incidentes similares, y, desde luego, no volvió a ver un día tan soleado como aquel hasta el año siguiente.

Y cada vez que rememoraba aquel recuerdo y aquel día en concreto, al contrario de lo que hacía en otras ocasiones, ya no se esforzaba por jurarse a sí mismo que recordarlo no tenía nada que ver con Granger, porque era evidente que sí. _Por desgracia_. Sería absurdo negarlo cuando casi la totalidad de aquel día lo pasó con ella.

Pero sí que se resiste a pensar que sólo lo recuerda porque fue la primera vez que vio a Granger con menos ropa que cuando llevaba el uniforme. Y también se resiste a pensar que su ecléctica mente lo recuerda porque sintió una intensa sensación de celos cuando Zabini la observó tras las rocas o un deseo inconfesable e incontrolable por tocarla en zonas que no podían ser reveladas en público.

También ha tratado de convencerse mil veces de que el contacto con Granger cuando volaron en su escoba no perturbó su calma en absoluto y, sobre todo, ha tratado de convencerse de que ese beso no significó nada especialmente profundo.

Y aun así todavía tiene que repetírselo constantemente, porque sabe que es mentira y él es demasiado listo como para engañarse a sí mismo. Y eso le da rabia, porque no le gusta que sea ella la que marque lo que él recuerda y lo que no. Él debería ser quien escogiera sus recuerdos, y no esa bruja violenta y cargante.

Suspiró mientras se aflojaba despacio el nudo de la corbata. Todavía era un día soleado y hacía calor. Quizá era un buen día para revivir aquel viejo recuerdo. En todo caso podría bañarse, tenía escoba y, probablemente, su acompañante también quisiera tomar un baño. Aunque quizá ella no fuera partidaria de llegar hasta allí en escoba.

Con lo que él odiaba tener que caminar. Sus caros zapatos no podían ir atravesando barro y piedras, ni su exclusiva capa engancharse en las zarzas o servir para acumular polvo.

Suspiró mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo. _Granger. Siempre inmiscuyéndote en mis asuntos_.

_**OOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_Continuará…_

_**OOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Hola! Aquí está el recuerdo. Espero que os haya gustado. Como siempre, gracias nuevamente a todas por vuestros reviews registrados, y a Livier y Nukire, que no están registradas.

El próximo capítulo será una parte del tiempo presente.

—Nota: Sigo tomándome mis licencias con lo del tío de Hermione, era necesario para que el recuerdo tuviera algo de coherencia.

—Tiempo hasta nueva actualización: Tres días, a no ser que pise un panal y me ataque un ejército de abejas asesinas hasta que no queden restos de mí, en cuyo caso será imposible.


	8. La Librería

_**La librería**_

No es que él fuera una persona impulsiva, en absoluto. Lo que ocurría era que esa mujer anulaba de una forma endiablada su capacidad para usar el cerebro, con todo lo que eso significaba.

Por eso, cuando iba por el Callejón Diagon tras salir de Gringotts hacia el Caldero Chorreante y la vio entrando en una librería situada en un callejón secundario, no pudo evitar ir hacia allí persiguiéndola como un rastreador.

_A por ella_. Sí, ese era en realidad el término animal y salvaje que debería utilizar para explicar su forma de actuar. Estaba casi completamente seguro de que ella le había visto, que sus miradas se habían cruzado y de que, por inconcebible que pareciera, Hermione Granger al reconocerlo le había rehuido saliendo disparada en la dirección contraria.

Y nadie le hacía eso a Draco Malfoy. Menos aún ella.

Cruzó la abarrotada calle con habilidad sorteando a todos los seres y magos que se le pusieron por el medio, entró en aquel callejón lateral con mayor facilidad por haber menos gente y llegó finalmente hasta la puerta de la librería por la que la había visto entrar, o al menos había visto su mata de pelo despeinado y marrón desapareciendo por allí.

Abrió silenciosamente la vieja y sucia puerta pintada de verde del establecimiento, y entró sin más miramientos.

Como mago que era, no le sorprendió ver el inmenso tamaño del local que parecía un pequeño cuchitril desde fuera. Evidentemente había sido agrandado mágicamente y el resultado no estaba mal del todo. Había estanterías tan largas que no estaba muy seguro de llegar a ver su final, y el olor a libros viejos llegó hasta él hasta hacerle fruncir el ceño.

Aquello debía ser el mismísimo infierno. Un laberinto lleno de libros y más libros, un pozo lleno de aburrimiento en forma de volúmenes infumables.

Odiaba ese olor. Le recordaba a su época de exámenes en Hogwarts y las muchas horas que se vio obligado a pasar en la biblioteca para aprobar algunas asignaturas. Como Herbología. Todavía recordaba lo mucho que detestaba esa maldita asignatura, aunque desde luego no tanto como Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Esa era la peor de todas con diferencia.

Echó a andar a través de las estanterías buscando a la escurridiza bruja, alejando de su mente las evocadas situaciones pasadas en Hogwarts. Su mirada recorría astutamente los rostros de los magos y brujas que andaban por allí buscando algo que leer o que simplemente curioseaban. La mayoría eran ancianos, otros jóvenes con pintas de listillos, empollones y demás gente con la que él en sus tiempos de estudiante jamás cruzó una palabra por principios.

Y ahora allí estaba, en un lugar del tipo que él no solía frecuentar, por no decir que no lo pisaba a no ser que tuviera una muy buena razón. Una librería, por Merlín. No compraba un libro desde… En fin, probablemente desde su último año en Hogwarts, y ni siquiera la presión constante de Nott para que leyera de vez en cuando había conseguido persuadirle para hacerlo.

Él no era un cerebrito, y los libros le aburrían sobremanera.

Se fue adentrando cada vez más entres estantes. Cada sección que pasaba y dejaba atrás suponía un creciente grado de ansiedad y molestia. Hacía un rato que ya no veía a nadie por allí y empezaba a impacientarse. ¿Dónde demonios se había metido?

Siguió una flecha que indicaba cómo llegar a la sección de "Los mil y un libros sobre cómo intentar hacerse invisible y los intentos que ya han fracasado" esperando no terminar en algún pasillo sin salida. Definitivamente aquel lugar no era digno de su presencia. El nauseabundo olor a libros viejos estaba empezando a agobiarle.

Después de un rato más deambulando sin rumbo entre billones de enmohecidos volúmenes, y cuando ya empezaba a replantearse tirar las estanterías como único método posible para encontrarla, la vio. Por fin la había cazado, su esquiva presa de aquella mañana. Se acercó hacia ella por detrás, sigiloso, observándola tranquilamente aprovechando que no parecía notar su presencia.

Pero estaba completamente equivocado.

—Qué haces aquí, Draco— preguntó ella de pronto con algo de desinterés, sin mirarle pues el libro que tenía en la mano parecía retener su atención.

A Malfoy le resultó inexplicable que hubiera notado su llegada. Aun así siguió acercándose mientras observaba cómo Hermione seguía con el dedo índice los lomos de los libros leyendo sus títulos, caminando despacio en su concienzudo análisis.

Estaba claro que le había visto en la calle. Era demasiado obvio. La pregunta era por qué había escapado.

—¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?

—Te he visto en el Callejón Diagon y he visto que te dirigías hacia mí—respondió ella.

Bien, lo admitía. Esa respuesta le había sorprendido bastante. Especialmente porque no había tenido que sonsacársela.

—¿Y al verme has decidido huir para no saludarme metiéndote en este erial de libros?— inquirió echando una mirada despectiva a su alrededor.

—Efectivamente.

Esa respuesta tan seca empezó a molestarlo de verdad. Y que ni siquiera se dignara a mirarle a la cara mientras hablaban también estaba empezando a poner a prueba su paciencia. La examinó con cierto desagrado tratando de imaginar a qué venía eso.

—No parece un comportamiento muy propio de ti el huir como si me tuvieras miedo— comentó Malfoy acercándose un poco más y apoyándose en la estantería que ella curioseaba.

Había tanto polvo acumulado en los estantes que por un momento temió volverse alérgico por sobreexposición a la suciedad.

—¿Y por qué no?— respondió ella todavía con marcado desinterés y sin dirigirle aún ni una mirada.

—Porque tú no actúas así— replicó algo molesto por la forma en que ella se comportaba—. Eres inaguantablemente clara y directa, no una cobarde.

—No lo he hecho por miedo, Malfoy— dijo Hermione empezando a caminar de nuevo lentamente sin dejar de mirar la estantería y los libros que acaparaban por completo su atención.

Él la siguió a la misma relajada velocidad. No iba a dejarle escapar tan fácilmente.

—Por qué entonces.

—Porque no me apetecía hablar contigo— respondió Hermione fríamente.

Draco frunció el ceño mientras volvía a apoyarse en la estantería y se cruzaba de brazos al ver que la castaña se detenía nuevamente para leer los títulos de un grupo de tomos de casi un palmo de grosor.

—Supongo que esto tendrá algo que ver con que no hayas contestado a dos de las lechuzas que te he enviado— murmuró irónico.

—Desde luego.

—Y supongo que también estará relacionado con tu escueta respuesta al mensaje que envié a tu despacho en que me respondiste con un más que burdo "Ya he quedado esta noche"— apuntó crecientemente molesto.

—Sí.

Draco rodó los ojos mientras empezaba a desesperarse con la actitud de la castaña. Se masajeó el puente de la nariz mientras dejaba escapar el aire despacio para mantener la calma. Esa mujer era de lo más desesperante.

Hermione volvió a caminar haciendo crujir la madera del suelo, y él la siguió empezando a sentirse algo humillado al perseguir a alguien que se comportaba con él de una forma tan desconsiderada y condescendiente.

—¿Y puedo saber a qué se debe esta actitud?— preguntó finalmente con acritud.

Ella no respondió de inmediato, sino que se dedicó a escudriñar uno de los libros.

—No, no puedes— respondió al fin.

La mandíbula del rubio se tensó automáticamente. De acuerdo, eso sí que estaba empezando a sacarlo de sus casillas.

—Así es imposible que entienda lo que quieres que haga, Granger— la aspereza en su tono resultó esta vez evidente—. Vas a conseguir que me marche algo más que furioso.

Sin embargo, ella siguió impertérrita ante su creciente irritación.

—Por mí puedes irte, no hace falta que entiendas nada— replicó la castaña deteniéndose de nuevo en su escrutinio de los estantes.

Se puso de puntillas luchando por alcanzar un libro de tapas grises que descansaba en uno de los estantes superiores. Apretó los labios con fuerza tratando de estirarse más pero, frustrada, apenas lo rozaba con las yemas de los dedos. Draco bufó rodando los ojos mientras se lo alcanzaba sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo.

Ella lo miró por primera vez fulminándolo con la mirada. Tomó bruscamente el libro que él le ofrecía y volvió a actuar como si el rubio no existiera.

Aquella actitud tan ofensiva le hizo replantearse la buena disposición de la que había hecho gala con ella hasta ese momento. No se merecía su buena educación.

—¿No vas a irte?— preguntó ella leyendo la primera página del libro.

—Siento decepcionarte comelibros—se burló con desidia—, pero no pienso marcharme hasta que no me des una buena explicación de tu apatía hacia mi persona, así que puedes seguir haciéndote la distraída todo el tiempo que quieras porque no pienso moverme ni dejar de fastidiarte.

La bruja cerró de un fuerte golpe el enorme libro tras escuchar su _sutil_ amenaza y volvió a ponerse de puntillas, estirándose para dejar el tomo de nuevo en su sitio.

—No te voy a dar una explicación, no te la mereces. Además…— siguió intentando estirarse para devolver el tomo a su sitio sin éxito. Bufó al no conseguir su objetivo—… No llego, ponlo en su estante Draco— el rubio se acercó de nuevo frunciendo el ceño y devolvió el libro a su sitio, sintiéndose sumamente estúpido un segundo después por haberle obedecido tan mansamente cuando estaba teniendo esa actitud tan altiva. Ella continuó, ajena a sus internas tribulaciones—… Además, no iba a servir de nada darte explicaciones.

Él enarcó una ceja.

—Serviría para aclarar por qué actúas como una psicótica.

La castaña le miró boquiabierta

—¡Yo no soy una psicótica!— replicó encarándole furiosa.

Malfoy apenas se inmutó ante su efusiva respuesta. Al menos ahora tenía su atención. Eso era un avance.

—Por supuesto que lo eres. Cuando fui a tu despacho a invitarte a cenar, arreglamos lo de la cena pasada. Después de la cena todo fue normal como siempre lo ha sido— Hermione se sonrojó al evocar el _después_ de aquella cena—, hemos quedado en más ocasiones sin problemas y ahora de nuevo estás enfadada quién sabe por qué absurda razón y me rehúyes y me evitas como si tuviera la peste gnómica— dijo él enumerando a una velocidad asombrosa y crecientemente furiosa los acontecimientos sucedidos—. Esto demuestra que tengo toda la razón: eres una completa psicótica, Granger.

Ella enrojeció profusamente.

—En vez de enumerar lo que he hecho yo, deberías pensar en lo que has hecho tú— refutó recuperando su directa franqueza.

—¿Yo?— preguntó él inocentemente, y durante un momento Hermione se dejó impresionar por lo bien que fingía sorprenderse— Ahora soy un mago reinsertado en la sociedad, Hermione. Tengo una actitud irreprochable.

Sonrió como si el comentario le divirtiera de alguna forma personal. A ella en cambio no le hizo tanta gracia.

—De eso nada. Sé lo que has estado haciendo—dijo entrecerrando los ojos como si así estuviera leyéndole la mente sibilina oculta bajo el pelo rubio oxigenado.

—Yo no he hecho nada— negó él impasible.

—¡Lo que has estado _haciéndome_, Draco!— exclamó ella esclareciendo aún más lo que quería decir.

Esta vez sí que pareció conseguir su objetivo de hacerle entender.

—Ah, te refieres a eso— dijo él como si entonces lo recordara pero no tuviera más importancia.

Ella bufó exasperada, y con un grito de frustración dio media vuelta dándole la espalda y echando a andar muy dispuesta a dejarlo allí tirado.

Pero eso no iba a pasar. No señor, a él no iba a darle la espalda ni a irse dejándole de aquella manera. La alcanzó cuando apenas había dado cinco pasos, la empujó con firme suavidad y la detuvo entre una escalera que se apoyaba en una estantería y su propio cuerpo, cortándole así cualquier camino por el que pretendiera huir nuevamente.

—No vas a irte como una niña malcriada, Granger— le advirtió con firmeza—. Vamos a hablar esto como personas civilizadas.

Ella volvió a bufar irónica como si lo pusiera en duda.

—Entonces me imagino que tendrás una muy buena explicación civilizada para que tu elfo doméstico haya estado siguiéndome durante más de una semana.

Draco contuvo las ganas de hacer un gesto de desagrado. Le había pillado. Bien, no contaba con que ese fuera a ser el motivo de su furia ni de aquella discusión. Aquello ponía las cosas algo difíciles.

—Eso tiene una explicación totalmente lógica que te dejará plenamente satisfecha— le aseguró el rubio con envidiable calma.

—Entonces espero que esa increíble explicación no sea que lo enviaste para saber por qué no he respondido a tus cartas ni a tus invitaciones para cenar, porque precisamente lo hice después de descubrir tu espionaje encubierto— le advirtió acerada—. Tendrás que buscar otra excusa mejor.

A Malfoy empezó a dolerle la cabeza.

—A veces te pones demasiado agresiva, ¿lo sabías?— comentó ante su actitud.

—Yo no soy agresiva, y no cambies de tema— resopló Hermione viendo sus taimadas intenciones—. Tu elfo doméstico ha estado siguiéndome, Malfoy, y no ha sido precisamente en mis horas de trabajo.

—En tal caso le diré que debe castigarse por perseguirte de esa manera tan desconsiderada en cuanto lo vea— murmuró con malicia.

—¡Ni se te ocurra decirle algo semejante!— exclamó horrorizada.

—¿Y qué quieres entonces que le diga?

Hermione no podía creer que le hiciera una pregunta tan absurda.

—Quiero que ordenes a tu elfo doméstico que deje de seguirme en mi tiempo de ocio, que deje de perseguirme a donde quiera que voy.

Los ojos marrones de la bruja se clavaron en los suyos con fuerza, con una determinación inamovible.

—¿Sólo eso quieres que le diga?— preguntó el rubio dudoso.

—Sí— asintió Hermione con cansancio—, ni siquiera te voy a preguntar por qué le has dicho que lo hiciera, tan solo quiero que le ordenes parar para que pueda ir por la calle tranquila.

Malfoy frunció el ceño. Lo cierto era que, de todos modos, no habría podido darle explicaciones al respecto, porque tratar de explicar la razón por la que había enviado a su elfo a espiarla como si fuera su sombra era algo que ni él mismo comprendía por el momento.

Bueno, quizá sí, pero admitirlo resultaba demasiado degradante para su amor propio.

Aun así la curiosidad pudo con él e insistió en preguntarle ante su falta de interés por el tema. Lo normal habría sido una respuesta violenta por su parte, y no recibirla le hacía sospechar que en su indiferencia había gato encerrado.

—Si no quieres que te siga debe ser porque escondes algo, Hermione, así que dime, por qué quieres que le diga que pare— interpeló con notable crudeza.

—Quiero que lo hagas porque a ti no te importa con quién paso o no mi tiempo libre, Draco—respondió ella de forma aplastante. Resopló impaciente —.Así que, ¿lo harás?

Esperó observándolo en silencio cualquier respuesta y deseando que fuera afirmativa.

—De acuerdo— concedió el Slytherin finalmente.

Ella suspiró como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima, y eso hizo que Malfoy sospechara aún más que había algo oculto tras ese persistente interés porque él dejara de espiarla a través de su servil criatura. Vio cómo ella se movía dispuesta a marcharse dando la conversación por terminada, pero él la detuvo tomándola del brazo y obligándola a volver a su sitio anterior.

La castaña rodó los ojos al ver su huida interrumpida una vez más.

—¿Qué ocurre ahora?— preguntó cansinamente.

—La verdad es que lo hice porque siento bastante curiosidad— dijo entonces el rubio pausadamente.

Inevitablemente, sus palabras captaron la atención de la bruja.

—¿Curiosidad?— repitió ella extrañada.

—Sí, Granger— asintió él tranquilamente—. Yo quedo con bastante gente además de contigo, pero quería saber si yo soy tu único contacto con el resto de seres vivientes de la Comunidad Mágica.

Hermione le miró impactada.

—Sabes de sobra que tengo otros amigos, Draco— replicó ella cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Qué amigos?

Ponerlo en duda hizo que ella se picara inmediatamente.

—Por ejemplo Harry y Ron— respondió con obviedad.

Pero Malfoy hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—San Potter y su amigo la Comadreja no cuentan como personas, Hermione.

Ella hizo un gesto de disgusto.

—Por supuesto que sí— replicó exasperada, aun así continuó—. Pero no sólo quedo con ellos, también me veo con Ginny, con Luna, con Lavender…

—Sí, sí, comprendo— dijo él haciendo un gesto para que se callara—. De modo que solo quedas con otras brujas o con seres inferiores que se hacen llamar magos, como tonto-Weasley o Longbottom— sonaba decepcionado, y Hermione, muy a su pesar, empezó a sentir verdadera curiosidad malsana por lo que pasaba por su ofídica y diabólica mente—. Dime, ¿es que no ves a nadie del sexo contrario que no sea yo?

La castaña enrojeció visiblemente ante aquella suposición perversa y entrometida.

—Creo que eso no te interesa—rebatió sintiéndose algo atacada en su intimidad.

—Claro que me interesa—refutó.

Se maldijo inmediatamente por sonar tan _auténticamente_ interesado.

—Eso forma parte de mi vida privada, Draco, no es asunto tuyo— respondió Hermione insistente en su negativa.

—Pero tú sabías que había estado viéndome con Padma Patil— apuntó astutamente—, de modo que informarme a mí sobre tu vida sería equilibrar la balanza. Tú sabrías sobre mi vida personal, y yo sabría sobre la tuya. Resulta irónico que sea yo quien tenga que hacerte ver lo injusta que resulta esta situación, Granger.

Ella enarcó una ceja, socarrona. Bufó riendo levemente.

—Por favor, Draco. Todo el mundo sabe con quién te ves, tu vida privada es algo público— dijo conteniendo las ganas de reír ante la evidente molestia del rubio por su exposición de los hechos—. De hecho, estoy segura de que si no fuera por ti muchas brujas no tendrían cotilleos de los que hablar mientras toman café cada tarde.

Rió de nuevo con infantil diversión ante la idea, y eso a él le molestó bastante.

—Resultas verdaderamente insufrible cuando te pones irónica y exageras las cosas, Granger— comentó mordaz.

Ella rió nuevamente sin poder evitarlo. Al parecer, el tema le hacía gracia.

—Pero es la verdad— siguió la castaña sabiéndose triunfante al ver la creciente molestia del rubio—. Y deberías saber que yo no suelo enterarme de ese tipo de cosas, y que es Ginny la que me cuenta tus aventuras. De no ser por ella no sabría de ti ni una palabra que tú no me contaras, de modo que estamos igualados— sonrió como si hubiera ganado una batalla haciendo una pausa para saborearlo—. Tú no sabes sobre mí, y yo no sé de ti.

Lo único que pasó por la cabeza de Malfoy de forma clara en aquel momento fue un "estúpida pelirroja".

—¿Entonces no tienes ningún interés en saber algo sobre mi vida, Granger?— preguntó parcamente.

Esta vez captó una leve tensión recorriendo el cuerpo de la castaña ante su pregunta.

—No, ninguna— respondió la bruja con firmeza.

Una firmeza que flaqueaba.

—Mientes— siseó complacido acercándose hacia ella.

Mentía. Oh, sí, lo hacía. Esta vez había estado muy atento y había visto cada ínfima expresión que lo demostraba.

—Yo no miento, serpiente narcisista— respondió ella alejándose de él al notar su inquietante aproximación.

Draco detectó de nuevo aquel leve gesto que demostraba que mentía. ¿Por qué lo hacía? No le gustaba no saberlo.

—Yo creo que sí mientes. Es más, estoy seguro de que te gustaría saber con quién me veo además de contigo— aventuró arrogante con voz grave y controlada—. En realidad, creo que te mueres por saberlo.

—¡Claro que no!—exclamó sorprendentemente preocupada además de indignada.

—Entonces el problema es que te da miedo preguntarme al respecto— dijo con arrogante seguridad.

La vio temblar ligeramente como si sus palabras hubieran tenido un efecto extraño e inesperado en ella haciendo que se sonrojara con fuerza. Sin embargo Hermione se rehízo al instante en su natural espíritu combativo.

—Te equivocas. No me interesan tus frívolas amistades, Draco— le aseguró con femenina frialdad—, y te aseguro que si quisiera preguntarte algo ya lo habría hecho.

De nuevo mentía. El temblor de su cuerpo se hizo más patente evidenciándolo.

De repente Malfoy sintió la necesidad de poseerla, allí mismo, en aquella librería y en aquel pasillo perdido entre miles de estanterías abarrotadas y polvorientas sin importarle lo cochambroso que le había parecido el lugar a su llegada. Lo deseaba, lo necesitaba. La quería a su merced. _Ya_.

—Insistes en mentir— siseó pérfidamente divertido ante la evidencia—. Así sólo consigues _excitar_ mi curiosidad sobre por qué lo haces.

Escogió cuidadosamente las palabras pronunciadas, y éstas no tardaron en hacer efecto. Hermione abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, su respiración se aceleró y apretó las manos con fuerza como si estuviera controlándose a duras penas. Retrocedió alejándose de la pequeña escalera con la que la había acorralado, y golpeó sin querer a su paso una enorme torre de libros apilados cuya cumbre cayó al suelo.

El ruido de los libros al caerla despistó, y Draco Malfoy no perdió la oportunidad de aprovecharse de la momentánea debilidad de la bruja que había dejado de mirarle un segundo.

Se acercó, la tomó de la cintura y la pegó a él con firmeza sin darle oportunidad alguna de escapar. Hermione alzó la vista de inmediato, inmovilizada ante su subyugante cercanía. La respiración desacompasada surcaba sus labios entreabiertos que pugnaban por un poco de aire frío que la serenara ante la imponente presencia que ahora se había apoderado de su cintura.

Sabía que tenía que pararle o él terminaría sonsacándole palabras y llevándola a hacer cosas de las que luego se arrepentiría.

Trató de separarse de él pero Malfoy no se lo permitió, manteniéndola firmemente sujeta y sin darle opción alguna a alejarse. Hermione, al ver que sería inútil tratar de soltarse, puso las manos sobre el pecho masculino para mantener una distancia algo más segura. Todavía no podía creer que él la hubiera apresado con tanta facilidad.

—Eres un canalla— dijo notando aquel perturbador aroma a menta invadiéndola.

Un aroma proveniente de las ropas del mago que siempre había tenido la capacidad de descolocarla.

—Tu adoración por mi me asombra, Granger— respondió él, divertido.

—Yo no te adoro ni siquiera en tus sueños— resopló altiva.

—Por supuesto que no— le concedió con pérfidas segundas intenciones—. En mis sueños haces otras cosas más interesantes—le aseguró sin vergüenza alguna.

Su comentario consiguió de inmediato el efecto deseado, avergonzándola y mostrando una timidez que no todo el mundo conocía de Hermione Granger.

Agitada, notó cómo Malfoy la rozaba metiendo las manos peligrosamente rápido bajo su capa. No tardó en sentir el lento toque contra la piel de su espalda enervar sus nervios y nublarle la mente. Un escalofrío la recorrió por entero y se arqueó inconscientemente hacia él.

Draco la sentía tensarse entre sus brazos de una forma poco común. Hacía mucho que ella no se ponía tan nerviosa, y menos ante un roce tan leve. Pero la castaña no le dejó pensar en aquello demasiado tiempo.

—Suéltame Draco, podría venir alguien— dijo golpeándole el pecho suavemente para que la soltara mientras miraba con preocupación a ambos lados del pasillo tratando por todos los medios de no dejarse llevar por aquel delicioso ardor.

—No— y le robó un beso rápido y falto de toda castidad.

—¡Por favor!— exclamó ella nerviosamente ante la comprometedora imagen que darían a cualquier que los viera.

Él hizo caso omiso a sus ruegos que parecían casi incitarle.

—Imagínatelo, Hermione— dijo entonces con perversa malicia mientras sus manos se deslizaban sin problemas por su cintura estrecha—. Los dos haciendo cosas inmorales a escondidas en un lugar público y que alguien apareciera de golpe y nos encontrara de esta manera. Sería de lo más entretenido.

Ella dejó de respirar varios segundos.

—Por Merlín…— dijo la chica indignada sin mirarle, sonrojándose todavía más y removiéndose sin conseguir liberarse de sus brazos mientras aquella imagen mental aparecía demasiado nítida en sus pensamientos.

Un roce premeditado en el borde de la tela de su pantalón la inmovilizó de pronto, y la voz grave y perturbadora del rubio llegó a sus oídos demasiado clara y demasiado sugestiva como para ignorarla.

—Descubrirían que Hermione Granger ha estado haciendo cosas indecorosas con el atractivo y rico Draco Malfoy— prosiguió en un susurro ronco aún cerca de sus labios, disfrutando complacido de los crecientes nervios que producían sus azarosas palabras en la chica—. La idea me resulta de lo más entretenida.

—A mí no me lo parece— replicó ella acalorada tratando de negarse.

Volvió a sentir un escalofrío que la llevó a pegarse indefectiblemente a él cuando la boca fría del rubio exhaló aire sobre la sensible piel de su cuello. Se sentía peligrosamente tentada por la imprudente proposición del Slytherin que, sin falta de pudor, la aturdía con su mente retorcida, con aquellas ideas indecentes.

—¡No!— exclamó Hermione ahogadamente cerrando los ojos con fuerza al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando.

—¿Y por qué no?— preguntó él ahora sin comprender, fastidiado por la interrupción.

Le permitió separarse solo lo justo para poder escucharla y contradecirla.

—No vamos a hacer nada de eso, porque eres tú el que no quiere que nos vean demasiado juntos en público, Draco, ¿tengo que recordártelo?— inquirió ella mirándole de nuevo y deteniendo por un momento sus forcejeos. Explotó de repente—. Eres tú quien cancela nuestras cenas cuando sabes que van a seguirte o a verte, quien me habla sólo lo imprescindible cuando nos encontramos por la calle y muchas otras tonterías semejantes que siempre haces cuando me encuentras y que no tienen ningún sentido.

—Lo tienen— dijo él sin poder evitarlo, casi amenazante—. Te aseguro que lo tienen.

Ya estaba hablando de más. Qué estúpido.

—Pues yo no le veo el punto a tu actitud—dijo ella acalorada y efusiva con el tema como si se estuviera dejando llevar—. Evitas que nos vean siquiera dándonos la mano al saludarnos, ¿y ahora quieres hacer cosas inmor…. –negó con la cabeza reprochándose lo que había estado a punto de decir— _cosas_, y en público donde cualquiera podría vernos?— inquirió susceptible. Levantó el dedo índice y lo agitó negativamente delante de la cara del mago— Ni hablar, Draco.

De pronto Malfoy gruñó, y soltándola un instante, golpeó la escalera que aún se apoyaba en la estantería justo a su lado tirándola al suelo con fuerza. Había sido la única manera de calmarse ante las incomprensibles palabras de esa mujer.

Ella le miró sorprendida sin saber qué decir, apretándose inconscientemente más contras la estantería y alejándose de él.

Detalle que Draco notó con molestia. La observó como si fuera a devorarla.

—Deja de decir cosas que no entiendes. ¿Quieres que hagamos cosas en público?— preguntó él en voz baja y salvaje sin esperar respuesta— Porque si eso es lo que quieres, las haremos, Granger.

Ella enrojeció ante lo que él insinuaba con aquel inquietante doble sentido, aturdida ante su repentina furia.

—No, no quiero, gracias— respondió irónica, altiva y encarándole con valentía—. Ya me has dejado claro muchas veces que no quieres que te vean en público conmigo. Además, no me apetece que Skeeter o cualquier otra persona nos tome una foto a escondidas y me ponga como a tus amiguitas en boca de los demás diciendo quién sabe qué barbaridades sobre mí.

Malfoy volvió a apresarla por la cintura, presionándola algo más al escucharla.

—Entonces deberías agradecerme que no te implique en mi vida, porque así ni Skeeter ni ningún otro se inmiscuirán en la tuya— le espetó en un susurro comprometedor y peligroso.

—A lo mejor no tengo nada que agradecerte porque quizá sí que quiero que me impliques en tu vida, pero tú no te has molestado en preguntármelo— replicó furiosa.

De pronto ambos quedaron en silencio. Malfoy la observaba con el ceño levemente fruncido, examinándola mientras dilucidaba sus palabras despacio sin comprender en absoluto, o peor aún, sin querer hacerlo.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior mientras desviaba la mirada, abochornada al ser objeto de toda su atención pero, sobre todo, al haberse ido de la lengua de aquella manera tan desafortunada. Se increpó su temeridad al haberse dejado llevar por la situación que él había provocado.

No podía creer que hubiera dicho eso delante de él. Definitivamente aquel no era su día.

—Dime la verdad. Qué es lo que quieres— le exigió entonces saber Malfoy fríamente.

Al oír aquello Hermione volvió a arrepentirse por enésima vez de lo que había dicho. Trató de alejarse de él para evitar responder, pero los dedos pálidos y fríos del mago se clavaron con suave firmeza en su cintura advirtiéndole de que esa no era una opción.

—Nada, sólo quiero irme de aquí.

—Dilo claro, Hermione. Repite qué es lo que quieres que haga— insistió esta vez con mayor severidad.

La castaña apenas era capaz de respirar.

—He dicho que nada— susurró ella esquiva.

La reiteración de su negativa fue suficiente para que Draco no pudiera controlarse más. La tomó con mayor fuerza de la cintura y la estrechó contra su propio cuerpo. La sintió tensarse entre sus brazos y removerse inquieta cuando presionó su despierta excitación contra ella dándole a entender lo muy tenso que lo ponía aquella conversación y su constante cercanía.

La respiración de la Gryffindor se hizo algo más profunda, evidenciando que aquella actividad le estaba pasando factura y que su cuerpo respondía ya por sí solo a las provocaciones del Slytherin. Se envaró entonces al sentir de repente una de sus manos frías descender por su costado de nuevo hasta la tela de su pantalón.

Las alarmas de peligro estallaron automáticamente en su cerebro de forma masiva.

Quiso decir algo, pero no tuvo tiempo. Malfoy desabrochó el botón de su prenda y tiró levemente de la tela sin darle opción a defenderse.

—Ni se te ocurra— le amenazó Hermione jadeante y arrebolada a más no poder al notar lo que pretendía.

Aquello era impropio.

—¿Vas a decirme a qué venía eso?

Granger se mordió el labio inferior. Estaba atrapada.

—No puedes chantajearme de esta manera— le recriminó ella con reproche en voz baja.

El rubio bufó, divertido y arrogante como sólo un Malfoy podía serlo.

—Por supuesto que puedo, Hermione— siseó de forma peligrosa.

Volvió a pegarla a él con fuerza, y aprovechando el desconcierto de la castaña volvió a tirar de la tela de sus pantalones hasta bajárselos casi por las rodillas. Hermione, avergonzada y anonadada, se pegó a él tratando de evitar que no llegaran más abajo o que él intentara algo peor.

—Basta, Draco— pidió a regañadientes y sin conseguir aplacar su sonrojo. Balbuceaba como una colegiala ante la abrumadora situación y eso no le gustaba—. ¡Podría venir alguien!

Él se detuvo al escucharla, clavando el mercurio de sus ojos en los marrones de ella mientras parecía considerar su advertencia.

—Me lo replantearé si me dices qué has querido decir con que a lo mejor sí querías que te implicara en mi vida, Hermione— parecía tener muy clara la condición para liberarla del agarre en su cintura.

Hermione, llena de estupor, lo observó reacia a concederle su capricho. Consentir en confesarle algo a lo que ya se había negado suponía ceder y su orgullo no iba a permitírselo, no con Malfoy.

Y Draco no iba a permitir que sus dudas lo detuvieran en su ardua e intensa tarea de convencerla.

—Como quieras— dijo al no obtener respuesta.

No le dio tiempo a defenderse. Tomándola de la cintura la alzó un segundo, y al instante siguiente la joven ya había perdido sus pantalones, que cayeron junto a los libros desperdigados por el suelo. El frío de la tienda lamió su piel de inmediato provocándole escalofríos, haciéndole ver lo muy expuesta que estaba en aquel momento a cualquier mirada ajena, pero sobre todo a la de Malfoy.

—¿Es que te has vuelto loco?— preguntó entre dientes tratando de cubrirse sin éxito.

Hermione no entendía cómo había sido capaz de despojarla de su prenda con tanta facilidad, era físicamente imposible quitarle los pantalones así a alguien. Estaba tan avergonzada que apenas era capaz de mirar a Malfoy a los ojos.

—Me las vas a pagar— le recriminó ella abochornada—. Esto es una locura.

—Puede que sí— respondió él en voz baja.

Y Hermione tuvo la extraña sensación de que no era precisamente a ella a quien se lo decía. Malfoy se separó de repente un poco de ella. Sorprendida, alzó el rostro hacia él, y la boca fría y temperamental del Slytherin se apoderó de sus labios casi de forma inmediata.

Se maldijo por caer en otra de sus trampas.

Cerró los ojos instintivamente mientras suspiraba al notar el roce enérgico y dominante del rubio. Ante aquel sonido de su respiración Draco la apretó más contra él y volvió a empujarla suavemente contra la estantería buscando incrementar el contacto entre sus cuerpos de una forma casi animal.

—Malfoy, eres un…— pero no pudo seguir.

Las manos del Slytherin asediaron el cuerpo femenino con mayor destreza y arrojo que las veces anteriores, acallándola sin remedio y silenciando su despreciativo comentario, fuera el que fuera.

Forcejeaban. Ella trataba de cubrirse y al mismo tiempo de alejarlo y acariciarlo. Él trataba de detener sus intentos por ocultar sus piernas mientras al mismo tiempo luchaba por rozar todo su cuerpo, besarla con fiereza y dominarla de cualquier forma, aunque escucharla suspirar le estaba dificultando bastante concentrarse en la tarea.

Hermione gimió sin poder contenerse, desesperada cuando sintió que él tiraba de ella y la obligaba con asombrosa facilidad a rodearle con las piernas, convirtiéndose en su único sustento. Sintió cómo el rubio las acariciaba en toda su longitud y detenía su camino diabólicamente despacio en el borde de la tela de su ropa interior.

—Draco…— suspiró ella mordiéndose el labio inferior, los ojos cerrados, las piernas firmemente apretadas rodeándole, las manos perdidas en el cabello rubio—. Esto no está bien.

El sonido de aquel nombre tuvo como respuesta un movimiento de la pelvis de él chocando vivificante contra ella.

—No vamos a parar ahora— gruñó él en voz baja en el hueco de su cuello al intuir que ella pretendía detenerle.

Hermione sintió su respiración golpeándola y sus labios besándola en la sensible piel de su cuello con una conocida y peligrosa suavidad. No pudo concentrarse mucho más cuando Malfoy volvió a avanzar sobre sus piernas hasta el nacimiento de las mismas. Se tensó, tirándole del pelo en un acto reflejo.

—No…— consiguió decir la castaña con la boca seca— Espera, aquí no…

Pero él no iba a permitirle otra negativa contundente como la anterior. ¿Por qué se negaba? ¿Por qué ahora? Hacía tiempo que no lo había hecho, años sin que jamás se hubiera negado a complacerle y a dejarle complacerla, y eso le sublevaba, le enardecía, le enfurecía.

Y así sólo conseguía avivar un deseo insatisfecho que lo carcomía por dentro al rozarla sin poder llegar a poseerla. La besó con fiereza de nuevo, silenciándola con la fuerza de su boca dominante. Ella, dócil aquella vez, se plegó al beso y se dejó llevar por sus caricias y sus suaves presiones.

Malfoy tiró entonces suavemente de la prenda de ropa interior de la chica, la sujetó con fuerza para que no pudiera detenerle y se dispuso a hacerla descender para abandonarla en el suelo con los perdidos pantalones. Iba a hacerle confesar lo que había querido decir con ese "a lo mejor sí quiero que me incluyas en tu vida", e iba a hacerlo de la forma más eficaz y placentera que se le ocurría. Esta vez la castaña no tenía escapatoria.

Pero entonces un grito lo detuvo, cortando la situación en la que estaba completamente inmerso y amargándole definitivamente el día.

No lo podía creer.

—¡Indecentes!— gritó una voz.

Draco se giró liberando a la castaña de aquel beso para encontrarse con una anciana que les observaba con varios libros bajo el brazo mientras les señalaba con un bastón completamente horrorizada, la boca abierta y el reproche en la mirada. Sus desgastados dientes parecían dispuestos a echarles en cara cientos de cosas de las que ninguna era buena.

—¡Libertinos!— volvió a gritar la anciana apuntándoles con el tembloroso bastón—. Sois unos indeseables.

Malfoy apenas podía ocultar su desagrado y su suplicio ante su mala suerte. ¿Es que no iba a tener ni un maldito segundo de tranquilidad a solas con Granger?

—¡Draco, bájame!— suplicó apremiante Hermione en voz lo más baja posible.

La castaña miraba hacia el lado opuesto a la anciana señora evitando que pudiera reconocerla de ninguna manera mientras, sonrojada como no había estado en su vida, le daba rápidos golpes al rubio en los hombros llamando su atención para que le permitiera pararse en el suelo y recuperar su ropa.

Malfoy la dejó bajar lentamente mirando estupefacto y aborrecido a la anciana que seguía observándolos con indignación.

—¡Depravados!— seguía diciendo la ancianísima bruja mientras los señalaba amenazadoramente con su viejo bastón— ¡No tenéis vergüenza! Hacer esto en un lugar público, ¡qué osadía!

Malfoy dejó escapar el aire muy, muy, muy despacio mientras miraba a aquella anciana y a la enorme verruga que tenía en la barbilla con una ferocidad que habría hecho huir a cualquier otro. Se pasó tranquilamente una mano por el alborotado pelo rubio mientras ocultaba tras él a una abochornada Hermione a la que escuchaba tratar de ponerse sus pantalones sin éxito debido a los nervios.

Lo que faltaba. Granger semidesnuda, él en ese estado insano de necesidad física insatisfecha por su cuerpo, y esa vieja fastidiándole sin dejar de gritar. Tenía que hacerla callar por su bien mental, o acabaría haciendo un agujero en el pasillo y enterrándola debajo para no oírla más.

—Draco, tenemos que irnos— escuchó decir temerosa a Hermione a sus espaldas mientras seguía forcejeando con sus ropas.

—No nos vamos a ninguna parte— replicó él con molestia.

—¡Draco!— exclamó la castaña con urgencia ante su negativa.

La anciana pareció oírlo, y su furia incrementó notablemente ante lo que consideraba una inadmisible falta de decoro y educación.

—Descarado—dijo sin dar crédito censurándolos a ambos con la mirada—. Si vuestros padres os vieran, ¡si Merlín levantara la cabeza!— exclamó la señora levantando el bastón hacia el cielo como si pretendiera invocar a los antes mencionados. Después clavó su mirada inquisidora en el arrogante rubio que la observaba sin asomo alguno de culpabilidad— Sois unos desvergonzados, unos jóvenes maleducados que os corrompéis en cualquier esquina como si fuerais centauros, ¡por Morgana!

—Señora…

—No se te ocurra dirigirme la palabra, mago hormonado y enviciado— dijo ella señalándole con el bastón que de nuevo esgrimía como arma, y tras echarles una mirada más de desprecio, se puso a rebuscar en su bolso mientras murmuraba maldiciones entre dientes—. Ahora voy a sacar la varita y voy a hacer que os quedéis aquí. El encargado de este lugar se va a enterar de esto, ¡oh, sí! Por supuesto que se va a enterar, yo se lo voy a contar para que escarmentéis— murmuraba mientras seguía rebuscando en su gigantesco bolso con forma de caldero, la última moda—. Una viene aquí buscando la sección de "Cómo convertir tu geranio en una planta devoradora de gnomos" y se encuentra con estas escenas inmorales, de depravación, tan sórdidas que desde luego son una completa…

—¡_Petrificus Totalus_!

La anciana bruja se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que aquel encantamiento iba dirigido exclusivamente a ella. Intentó mirar a su agresor, pero ni para eso tuvo tiempo. Su achacosa edad le había hecho perder reflejos.

—Cállese de una maldita vez— refunfuñó el rubio todavía molesto—. Vieja.

Draco bajó la varita tras petrificar a aquella insufrible mezcla entre sapo y bruja. No recordaba haber visto una verruga tan grande en toda su vida, no podía dejar de mirar la barbilla de la inmóvil anciana. Su sola visión le hacía fruncir el ceño por el asco. ¿Es que no había oído hablar de pociones especiales para ese tipo de problemas? No entendía cómo se atrevía a salir a la calle con aquella monstruosidad pegada en la cara.

Un ruido tras él le hizo darse la vuelta y olvidarse del tema de la verruga. Hermione ya se había abrochado el pantalón y trataba de adecentar el resto de su aspecto con nerviosismo para aparentar algo de normalidad. Su mirada preocupada se dirigía alternativamente de Draco al comienzo de aquel pasillo, como si esperara ver aparecer al encargado en cualquier momento por culpa de los gritos de la anciana.

—No te vistas todavía, aún no hemos terminado— le advirtió Malfoy cruzándose de brazos.

Ella le miró escandalizada.

—Por supuesto que hemos terminado. Te dije que podría venir alguien, ¡que podrían vernos!— le reclamó Hermione tratando de no gritar para no llamar más la atención—. Esto es bochornoso.

—Ha sido una situación interesante, desde luego— sonrió él de repente divertido ante el nerviosismo de la bruja.

—¿Interesante?— repitió ella irónica y anonadada ante su pasmosa tranquilidad— No he pasado más vergüenza en toda mi vida. Por Merlín, Draco, ¡es una anciana! ¡Y esto un lugar público!

Negó con la cabeza como si todavía no diera crédito a lo que acababa de ocurrir. A lo que acababan de hacer. Malfoy, por el contrario, no podía dar crédito a que ella fuera a dejarlo en ese estado.

—Yo no diría que es una anciana hasta comprobar que realmente es humana— dijo él poniéndolo seriamente en duda mirándola de reojo.

Ella hizo caso omiso a un comentario tan políticamente incorrecto.

—¿La has hechizado?— inquirió Hermione al darse cuenta del estado de la mujer que ahora estaba en silencio. El rubio simplemente alzó una ceja como respuesta esperando su reacción, y ésta no se hizo esperar— Draco, ¡está prohibido hechizar a magos y brujas dentro de las tiendas!

—Creo que la ocasión lo merecía, ¿no te parece?— inquirió hábilmente irónico.

Hermione apretó los dientes. Sabía que él tenía razón, pero su rectitud todavía no la había abandonado a pesar de las circunstancias.

—Tienes que dejarla ir. Solo es una anciana.

Él se mostró escéptico.

—Buena idea— se mofó el Slytherin—, así podrá contarle lo que ha visto al dueño de esta tienda, y él a su vez se lo contará a todo el mundo, Granger. De ese modo mañana estaremos en boca de todos, justo lo que tú pretendías.

Ella se puso visiblemente nerviosa ante la idea.

—Puede que si se lo pedimos educadamente, no diga n…

—Es más— prosiguió Draco mirándola fijamente y con la maldad reluciendo en la plata de su mirada—, así todo el mundo sabrá cómo es realmente nuestra relación, Hermione. Justo tal y como es.

Ella lo miró ofendida, pero sobre todo aterrada ante la idea de Harry y Ron descubriendo cosas como lo que acababa de ocurrir en aquel pasillo. Sabía que él tenía razón, pero infringir la ley mágica le reconcomía la conciencia.

—Está bien, desmemorízala— dijo a regañadientes y mirando hacia otro lado—, pero hazlo ya.

Draco frunció el ceño.

—¿No querías que te implicara en mi vida?— insistió peligrosamente retomando la conversación que sus cuerpos habían interrumpido, aun sabiendo que se arriesgaba a enfurecerla de verdad— Porque esta es la ocasión perfecta para hacerlo.

—No, no quiero saber nada de eso— respondió secamente.

Frunciendo más el ceño, y todavía más confundido y cabreado que antes de entrar en la librería con la actitud de la castaña, Malfoy dio media vuelta y se acercó a la anciana, cuyos ojos se movían nerviosamente pasando alternativamente de él al interior de su bolso como si creyera que aún tenía oportunidad de conseguir su varita y darles un escarmiento a aquellos dos jóvenes sinvergüenzas.

Vieja senil.

—_Obbliviate_— murmuró el rubio de mala gana.

Apenas tardó dos segundos. Después despetrificó a la anciana, que de vuelta a la movilidad le miró como si en vez de estar viendo a un mago se hubiera encontrado en aquella librería con un gremlin de color azul.

—Perdone joven, ¿sabe dónde está el área para tratar geranios?— preguntó achacosamente ajena a lo que acababa de olvidar.

—Siga hacia el fondo, señora. Cuanto más lejos mejor— añadió con una ironía que la mujer, por su estado, no captó en absoluto.

Cuando la perdieron de vista – el rubio esperando de corazón que terminara perdiéndose en aquel laberinto para el resto de la eternidad—, Draco volvió a fijarse en Hermione, que respiraba por primera vez en mucho rato con tranquilidad.

—Ya está arreglado— murmuró con indiferencia.

Ella asintió.

—Lo mejor será que nos vayamos ya— dijo la castaña poniéndose en marcha.

Él frunció el ceño casi de forma automática.

—¿Irnos ya?

Ella resopló rodando los ojos ante su desconfianza.

—Tengo que irme al Ministerio, tengo mucho trabajo, no es que esté evitándote de nuevo.

Malfoy se acercó hacia ella claramente descontento.

—Ya sabes que mientes fatal, Granger— rezongó.

Sentía que volvían a empezar la conversación desde el principio, y esa idea le crispaba en extremo.

—Lo digo en serio, mi tiempo para comer hace rato que ha terminado— insistió la castaña.

Obviamente mentía, _otra vez_. Que lo hiciera una vez ya era raro, pero que insistiera en tratar de engañarle era una completa novedad.

—Espero que me estés diciendo la verdad— le advirtió él con aspereza.

Una advertencia que Hermione Granger, desafortunadamente, no captó en toda su extensión.

—De verdad, Draco, deja de insistir— le aseguró ella sonriendo casi divertida para concenverle—. Aunque admito que aún estoy preocupada por lo de esa pobre bruja.

Draco asintió sin insistir más y la acompañó hacia la salida, aunque ni de lejos se daba por satisfecho.

Ella mentía. Mentía una y otra vez, mentía descaradamente. Le mentía en su propia cara. Y por qué. ¡¿Por qué, demonios? No entendía absolutamente nada, y mientras la acompañaba hasta la puerta de la librería y se despedía de ella, seguía preguntándoselo.

Hermione siempre se había caracterizado por decirle la verdad, la que fuera, incluso más de una vez le había dicho cuatro verdades bien dichas a la cara y no se había amedrentado ni había temido su reacción, verdades hirientes incluso.

¿Entonces por qué ahora se acobardaba? ¿Qué se suponía que ocultaba?

Y entonces, como si se hubiera hecho la luz en su cerebro, lo comprendió todo.

Estaba con alguien. Granger estaba saliendo con alguien. Se estaba citando con algún mago a sus espaldas y no había querido confesárselo a él por miedo a… Merlín, por miedo a lo que fuera, pero evidentemente si algo tenía que ocultarle era eso. ¿Qué iba a ser si no? Por eso se había mostrado tan reacia a que la besara y a que la tocara.

Ahora todo cobraba sentido.

De repente se sentía furioso, muy furioso. Cabreado. _Jodido_. Eso no podía ser. Hermione Granger era su "amiga" con derechos especiales y nadie iba a arrebatarle ese privilegio. No pudo evitar preguntarse quién sería el imbécil. ¿La Comadreja? No, imposible. Llevaba siglos intentándolo pero era demasiado idiota como para atraerla. ¿Potter? No, tampoco, estaba con esa esmirriada pelirroja. Entonces, quién, quién, ¡por Merlín!...

Y de nuevo vio todo claro. Smith. Ese maldito de Zacharias Smith que también trabajaba en el Ministerio era el culpable de todo aquello. Seguro que Hermione le había mentido y aquel día que fue a su despacho no se citaron para hablar de algunos expedientes, si no para verse en una situación completamente distinta. No entendía cómo lo había visto, estaba tan claro que hasta un idiota lo habría notado.

¿Por qué no se lo había contado? ¡Por qué diantres le había ocultado algo así!

Volvió a la mansión Malfoy tan furioso que destrozó un par de cosas al salir por la chimenea para calmar su propia cólera. Lo peor de todo no era que acabara de descubrir que Hermione le ocultaba cosas, sino que esa bruja escurridiza había conseguido salirse con la suya y se había marchado de esa librería sin responder a sus preguntas.

Y dejándole en un estado físico de necesidad patético de lo más preocupante.

Maldita sea. Ese "_quizá sí que quiero que me impliques en tu vida_" todavía resonaba en su cabeza atormentándolo sin descanso y además sin tener ningún sentido tras su actual descubrimiento sobre ella y ese Smith. No encajaba. Era incomprensible.

Se sentía realmente estúpido, lo cual era algo realmente inusual y molesto.

Llamó a su elfo doméstico segundos después, ajeno a los gritos de su madre que al parecer acababa de descubrir lo que él había destrozado junto a la chimenea: eso podía esperar, lo que él tenía entre manos, no.

La servil criatura no tardó en aparecer, mirándolo con sus enormes ojos como pelotas de golf de forma absolutamente reverencial mientras se frotaba las manos nerviosamente.

—¿Sí, amo?— preguntó temerosamente y claramente encantado de poder servirle en lo que necesitara.

—Sigue vigilándola, pero esta vez con cuidado de que no te vea— le advirtió amenazante, y el elfo doméstico asintió con fervor—. Quiero saber exactamente con quién habla, cuánto, dónde, y por qué.

Y cualquier detalle, por estúpido y nimio que fuera. Definitivamente, estaba perdiendo el juicio.

—Sí, amo— dijo el elfo desapareciéndose de inmediato.

Draco suspiró algo más tranquilo. Ahora la tendría completamente vigilada y sabría lo que hacía con ese pseudomago de Smith.

Volvió sobre sus pasos y se dispuso a enfrentar y contentar a su madre que seguía llamándole furiosa. Seguramente no le había hecho mucha gracia que hubiera roto dos de sus estatuillas de porcelana de colección.

Aunque a él tampoco le había hecho ninguna gracia descubrir que Hermione ya no era suya completa y exclusivamente. De hecho, estaba internamente colérico. Y no debería estarlo. Bufó, sarcástico. Ese mero pensamiento le inspiraba deseos homicidas. De hecho, se sentía inexplicablemente furioso y violento.

Estaba claro que estaba perdiendo la cabeza. Tan solo esperaba que Hermione Granger no fuera la única razón para ello. Por Merlín, que no lo fuera.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_Continuará…_

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Hola! No me termina de convencer del todo este capítulo... Humpf, pero en fin, harta estoy de cambiarlo. Se me ha hecho algo más denso y más largo de lo que pretendía, pero no quería cortarlo, aun así, espero que os haya gustado y os haya divertido -me gustan las viejas entrometidas, creo que se nota-.

De nuevo agradeceros a todas vuestros reviews, gracias.

-Próximo capítulo: Un recuerdo.

-Tiempo hasta nueva actualización: Tres días, a no ser que el apocalipsis llegue primero, en cuyo caso me será imposible.


	9. Violencia Física

_**Violencia física**_

Siempre le había parecido una completa estupidez la violencia física, especialmente si eran los magos quienes la ejercían. Lo de golpearse, pegarse, dar palizas y demás lo consideraba digno de trols, cristuras de los pantanos, centauros, gigantes y alguna bestia inferior más del mismo calibre. Puede que incluso a veces para los muggles, pero desde luego no para los magos.

Los magos tenían la magia para arreglar sus asuntos, como gente civilizada. Si había que llegar a la violencia, lo mejor y lo más adecuado era que ésta fuera mágica. Un duelo, un hechizo, un encantamiento. Hasta una maldición era mejor que la violencia física. Y eso lo había creído a pies juntillas durante toda su vida.

Hasta un día concreto.

Y ese día en concreto había vuelto a su memoria sin razón aparente, entrometiéndose de nuevo en su vida actual. En aquel momento estaba tumbado en el sofá de la sala de estar esperando a que ella bajara cambiada y arreglada para salir a cenar aquella noche, y probablemente llevar más de media hora allí tumbado había terminado por hacer que su cerebro pensara en cosas inconexas. _Como esa._ No sabía por qué había recordado aquel día de repente, pero ahora casi le parecía verlo pasar delante de sus ojos como si estuviera viviéndolo nuevamente.

Era apenas un recuerdo de un par de horas. No recuerda nada de lo que pasó aquella mañana, ni del medio día, ni siquiera de la tarde. Su memoria empieza al anochecer, en un pasillo lateral de Hogwarts por el que nadie iba nunca porque no llevaba a ningún sitio y que él había cruzado, afortunadamente, por pura casualidad.

Malfoy recuerda que en aquel momento jadeaba, estaba furioso. Tenía el cabello rubio despeinado por el esfuerzo reciente y le caía ligeramente sobre la frente. Sus ojos destilaban desprecio. Tenía la mano derecha apretada formando un puño enrojecido por un golpe reciente y los nudillos ensangrentados. Tenía la capa torcida evidenciando un movimiento brusco anterior, y de ella prendía la insignia de prefecto con la serpiente de Slytherin.

Su mirada metálica tenía un brillo oscuro y perverso. La furia latía bajo su pálida piel, tan visible que él parecía temblar en su intento por contenerla. De repente se movió con esa rapidez propia de un buscador de Quidditch, se adelantó un paso y con todas sus fuerzas le dio una patada a un fardo que había en el suelo con clara pretensión de destrozarlo.

—¡No Draco!— gritó una voz femenina.

El fardo no se movió. O más bien la persona.

—Maldito imbécil— siseó el rubio en voz baja.

Su mirada se clavaba en aquel chico como si fuera a descuartizarlo allí mismo.

—¿Pero qué te crees que haces?— exclamó la misma voz femenina de antes.

La voz de la Gryffindor santurrona llegó a sus oídos desconcentrándolo de la matanza que tenía en mente en ese momento.

Su sonido pareció aplacar su furia y devolverle algo de cordura. Apretó la mandíbula mientras veía cómo Hermione lo empujaba alejándolo de su víctima para ponerse en medio y se agachaba junto al cuerpo inmóvil del muchacho tirado en el suelo.

Draco todavía recuerda lo mucho que le molestó que lo hiciera. Debería aprender de una vez a ser algo más rencorosa y menos santa.

—Cormac, Cormac— llamó ella al fardo-persona tirado en el suelo en voz baja mientras le tocaba el hombro con cuidado—. Cormac, ¿me oyes?

El mago abrió un ojo un instante, fue a decir algo pero sólo consiguió balbucear ruidos ininteligibles antes de volver a caer inconsciente. Malfoy sonrió complacido al verlo en aquel estado del que él era el único culpable.

Hermione exhaló un gemido ahogado. McLaggen tenía sangre saliéndole de la nariz, un ojo hinchado, la ropa del uniforme estropeada y sucia y una rodilla rasguñada, probablemente de su última caída. Sin contar con la alta probabilidad de que tuviera una costilla rota fruto de la última patada que había recibido hacía unos segundos.

—¿Cormac?— insistió con suavidad.

—No creo que esté en condiciones de escuchar tus parloteos— apuntó el rubio sin dejar de fruncir el ceño.

—Tenemos que despertarlo, no podemos dejarlo inconsciente— le recriminó ella.

El rubio rodó los ojos. Qué suplicio de mujer. Seguía tratando de despertarlo. No entendía por qué no se alejaba ya de aquel imbécil. Además, estaba claro que no iba a recuperar el conocimiento. Sonrió con arrogancia al pensarlo. Le había dado pero bien.

—Fíjate en lo que has hecho, ¡casi lo matas!— exclamó Hermione mirando a Draco furiosa y profundamente preocupada.

Y a Draco el hecho de que le echara en cara su actuación sólo consiguió enfadarlo todavía más. La máscara de hielo que eran sus gestos no revelaba nada más que asco y un profundo y despreciativo hastío. No le estaban haciendo ninguna gracia los reclamos de la Gryffindor, especialmente porque en vez de quejarse debería agradecerle lo que acababa de hacer por ella.

—Se merecía algo peor que una paliza— dijo con desdén.

—No te había hecho nada.

—No, te lo ha hecho a ti— respondió fríamente.

—¡Yo no estoy inconsciente en el suelo!— exclamó ella desesperada ante su frialdad.

Por supuesto que no. ¿Qué insinuaba? Semejante mequetrefe no habría podido ponerle un dedo encima a él ni aunque hubiera querido, menos aún dejarle inconsciente. Un Malfoy sabe cómo defenderse, de cualquiera y en cualquier situación. McLaggen contra él no tenía ninguna oportunidad, estaba seguro de ello.

La castaña miró entonces a través del estrecho pasillo en el que estaban que llevaba al corredor principal por si veía a alguien o algún otro alumno que pudiera haber sido testigo de aquella brutal e irracional paliza. Pero no había nada ni nadie. Al menos eso pareció tranquilizarla un poco. Volvió de nuevo su atención a McLaggen y se mordió el labio mirando las heridas por si podía diferenciar alguna de gravedad.

Malfoy empezaba a cansarse de ver tanta preocupación.

—Deja de preocuparte— dijo Draco secamente cruzándose de brazos sin interés alguno en la salud de McLaggen.

Aunque, para variar, ella no quiso obedecerle.

—Estoy asegurándome de que no le has causado daños serios e irreversibles, lo cual deberías agradecerme— replicó ella revisándolo con cuidado.

El rubio no pudo dejar de preguntarse con fastidio si de verdad era necesario que lo revisara _tan_ a fondo.

—¿A mí no vas a preguntarme ni a examinarme?— inquirió sonriendo cínicamente.

Ella se giró para fulminarlo con la mirada dejando clara su negativa, y él se limitó a rodar los ojos como si aquello no le importara lo más mínimo. Después Hermione volvió a centrarse en el herido y le dio suave golpes para ver si despertaba. Sin éxito. Al parecer Cormac no iba a despertarse en un buen rato, lo cual no hizo sino conseguir que Malfoy se hinchiera de orgullo al notarlo.

—No puedo creer que estés tan tranquilo después de lo que acabas de hacer— murmuró la Gryffindor indolente.

—Tenía todo el derecho a hacerlo, Hermione.

Ella empezó a respirar agitada.

—Por supuesto que _no_ tenías derecho— rebatió con firmeza girándose hacia él—. ¡Yo no soy nada tuyo!

Esta vez el aspecto del Slytherin se ensombreció tras escuchar sus palabras. Su mirada se tornó férrea y su gesto pétreo. Gryffindor insufrible. En aquel mismo momento decidió que se acabó. Hasta ahí había llegado su paciencia. Iba a hacer que ella dejara de comportarse como si no hubiera pasado nada con McLaggen antes de su oportuna llegada.

—Apártate— le ordenó entonces moviéndose por vez primera de su sitio.

Hermione le miró como si hubiera perdido el juicio y le hubiera pedido que se sacara un ojo en vez de apartarse. Estaba claro que no se fiaba de lo que Malfoy era capaz de hacer en su estado de furia en aquel momento ni confiaba en que fuera a dejar una sola parte entera del inconsciente Cormac McLaggen si se apartaba de su lado. Y Draco debía admitir al recordarlo que, ciertamente, en aquel momento le habría dado otra patada sin ningún cargo de conciencia.

—No pienso alejarme de él—determinó vehemente tras calcular las posibilidades de que McLaggen volviera a ser atacado.

Él suspiró con cansancio. Esa mujer era un completo fastidio, una cefalea constante.

—No voy a ensañarme más. Apártate— repitió empezando a perder la paciencia.

Sacó por vez primera la varita de su bolsillo. Aún no la había utilizado, lo cual estaba en contra de sus principios básicos: siempre que había que usar violencia, se usaba la mágica, por algo era un mago. Pero no lo había hecho. En esta ocasión eso parecía habérsele olvidado por completo, porque instintivamente había usado lo primero que tenía a mano para atacar al ver a aquel imbécil acorralando a sola a la Gryffindor, los puños.

Deshizo los dos pasos que lo separaban de la castaña y del mago inmundo que seguía estático en el suelo. Frunció el ceño como si el acercamiento le hubiera hecho notar un olor desagradable. Al ver que se aproximaba, Hermione le encaró poniéndose en pie delante a modo de protección. Parecía tensa, como si ver al rubio con la varita le inspirara total desconfianza.

—¿En vez de darle otro puñetazo vas a atacarle con la varita?— preguntó Hermione irónica, y que él no lo negara le dio más razones para no moverse— Antes de apartarme, prométeme que no vas a hacerle daño.

Draco parecía a punto de estallar. La actitud de la Gryffindor parecía estar a punto de desquiciarlo. Su cólera era palpable, y no entendía por qué ella insistía en no darse por enterada de su estado irascible de aquel momento. ¿Es que había olvidado lo que ese tipo había estado a punto de hacerle antes de que él lo detuviera?

—Quítate de en medio— dijo arrastrando las palabras, y un escalofrío recorrió a la chica por completo—. Ahora.

Hermione le miró dilucidando sus palabras, y finalmente pareció aceptar aquello como una tregua al menos temporal por la cual el muchacho tirado en el suelo no sufriría más daño. Sin dejar de mirarle, y como si esperase que su mirada coartara cualquier intención virulenta por su parte, se apartó dejando a McLaggen a la vista del Slytherin.

Draco todavía recuerda lo mucho que le crispó el tenerlo en frente y no poder volver a darle una paliza.

Sus ojos grisáceos parecieron congelarse ahora que lo tenía a tiro. La castaña no dejaba de vigilarle, atenta por si tenía que lanzarse para detenerlo. Se acercó con repulsión haciendo caso omiso a la castaña. Sujetó la varita de una forma que sólo podía ser catalogada como peligrosa y le dio con el pie, como si pretendiera asegurarse de que seguía inconsciente. Frunció el ceño y arrugó la nariz en una mueca de profundo asco al comprobar que, por desgracia, seguía vivo.

—Escoria— siseó con fastidio.

—No le hagas…

—Cállate, ya sé que no quieres que me ensañe con la basura— replicó cortante acallándola.

Le apuntó con la varita y murmuró un conjuro en voz tan baja que la Gryffindor no llegó a escucharlo. Al herido le desaparecieron las heridas del rostro y la sangre de la nariz. Después hizo lo mismo con el torso y los nudillos lacerados. Cuando terminó de adecentar su aspecto y borrar las huellas de las heridas, lo alzó en el aire y sin mucho cuidado lo tiró contra la pared dejándolo sentado en el suelo en una pose algo extraña. Un carraspeo por parte de Hermione le recordó que tuviera un poco más de tacto.

Bufó con molestia. Tanta advertencia terminaría provocándole migraña. Después contempló su obra una vez terminada: aquel imbécil parecía más inteligente dormido que despierto.

—Si cuando despierte recuerda algo, estaremos en problemas— dijo Hermione sacando su propia varita y acercándose también—. ¡_Obliviate_!

Lo hizo ella. No quería que el Slytherin se excediera con el hechizo y le causara algo más que una desmemorización. Tras pronunciar el hechizo fue a acercarse para cerciorarse de que cuando despertara no habría rastro de lo ocurrido, pero una mano la tomó del brazo y tiró de ella con fuerza.

-¡Espera!

Pero él no iba a esperar a nada. Ya había esperado más que suficiente. Draco no estaba dispuesto a permitir que Hermione se quedara ni un segundo más tan cerca de ese idiota y menos aún en un sentido de preocupación. A veces se le hacía difícil creer que fuera la bruja más inteligente de Hogwarts con aquel comportamiento.

Siguió aquel pasillo que en principio no debería llevar a ninguna parte, pero antes de llegar al punto sin salida se detuvo frente a una librería pegada a la pared. Su altura le permitió sacar un objeto oculto en un estante superior, y pronto el mueble se movió para dejarles pasar por un hueco oculto.

—¿A dónde se llega por aquí?— preguntó la castaña con curiosidad.

Malfoy no se tomó tampoco la molestia de contestar esta vez. Qué manía con tener que saberlo siempre todo. Era insufrible.

Siguió por el secreto corredor y pronto llegó a una pequeña puerta. La abrió haciendo algo de presión, y ante él aparecieron los terrenos del castillo. Habían terminado saliendo a algún punto cercano a los invernaderos. Obligó a Hermione a salir y después lo hizo él. Al cerrar la puerta, ésta se mimetizó con la pared de Hogwarts haciendo imposible reconocer que era una entrada secreta.

-Salir a los terrenos cuando ya ha anochecido es infringir las reglas del colegio- dijo Hermione algo preocupada.

Él no dijo nada. _Reglas_. No iba a decirle por dónde se pasaba él en ese momento las estúpidas reglas.

Miró hacia el cielo nublado. La noche ya se había apoderado de los terrenos y de los jardines, y el bosque prohibido parecía estar más oscuro incluso de lo normal. Tiró de ella de nuevo asegurándose de quedar cerca del muro para poder pasar desapercibidos, por si acaso a Hagrid el gigante sin cerebro se le ocurría la idea de pasarse a vigilar por allí.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- preguntó Hermione algo molesta ante su silencio.

Por fin soltó a su femenina presa como única respuesta a sus preguntas. Draco se movía de un lado a otro pasándose la mano por el pelo de forma inconsciente para calmarse. Su aspecto era desasosegado y tenso. Hermione le miraba bastante intranquila esperando inmóvil a que se calmara. El Slytherin imaginaba que su aspecto y su actitud debían de resultarle amenazantes, pero en aquel momento no estaba para andarse con sutilezas.

Estaba furioso.

—Te dije que no volvieras a acercarte a él— dijo Draco secamente tras un rato de silencio en que no dejó de moverse.

Miraba en todas direcciones menos en la de ella. Si lo hacía sabía que se descontrolaría.

—No lo hice a propósito— se defendió Hermione—. Me asomé al pasillo porque me pareció escuchar algo y él apareció por sorpresa detrás de mí. Quizá me había seguido.

Se escuchó un bufido sardónico.

—Y entonces qué, ¿entraste amigablemente en ese pasillo vacío con él?— inquirió con la mirada afilada.

—No hice nada de eso, Draco— replicó ella molesta por su desconfianza y sus insinuaciones—. Se acercó y yo retrocedí para mantener las distancias. Al contrario que tú, prefería arreglar las cosas hablando.

_Hablando_. Malfoy estaba seguro de que no era eso precisamente lo que McLaggen había pretendido hacer con ella en ese pasillo oscuro y vacío, y, por alguna razón, todavía recuerda lo mucho que le sulfuró la idea.

—Te pedí que no hablaras con él.

No pudo evitar preguntarse por qué demonios la Gryffindor se empañaba en hacerlo todo al revés. Estaba seguro de que no era tanto pedir el decirle que no se acercara a ese tipo. Era una orden muy simple, por Merlín.

—No puedo dejar de hablar con todo el que te cae mal, Malfoy— exclamó ella impaciente.

—¿No?

A él le parecía perfectamente posible. La vio fruncir el ceño.

—No, Draco, porque si lo hiciera dejaría de hablar con el noventa por ciento del castillo— replicó sin amilanarse, como siempre desafiándole.

En un movimiento rápido el Slytherin se acercó a ella, silenciándola con su presencia y con su abrumadora cercanía. La furia de su mirada conseguía incluso aplacar el potente genio de la Gryffindor y la inmovilizaba de una forma inexplicable. Su mirada metálica se clavó inflexible en la de ella. La respiración de la castaña se hizo más rápida mientras le sostenía la mirada. La distancia con el rubio le parecía escasa.

—Quiero saberlo.

—¿El qué?— preguntó ella en un hilo de voz.

— Si te ha tocado.

Le exigía algo que ella no parecía dispuesta a contestar. Vio cómo se sonrojaba y, avergonzada por su osadía, su temperamento hizo inmediato acto de presencia para ayudarla a enfrentarle para ponerlo en su sitio.

—Eso no te incumbe.

—¿Lo ha hecho?- insistió con dureza hablando despacio.

Hermione fue peligrosamente consciente de cómo él apretaba los puños para contener su rabia.

—Y si lo ha hecho, ¿qué harías?— altiva, no pensaba responder a algo tan ofensivo.

La Gryffindor ni siquiera fue consciente de la velocidad con que se sucedieron las cosas a continuación. Él la tomó de las muñecas, la empujó un espacio corto y en un instante se encontró acorralada contra la fachada lateral del colegio, su espalda pegada a la fría y húmeda roca, sus manos firmemente sujetas y alzadas por encima de su cabeza sin esfuerzo aparente. Acorralada por él como una débil presa mientras su ritmo cardíaco se disparaba hasta que casi creyó que él podría oírlo.

—No deberías jugar conmigo, Hermione— siseó él cerca de su oído.

Draco deslizó su mano libre despacio hasta la cadera de la bruja, presionándola también contra la pared. Un gesto posesivo que le robó el aliento.

—Y tú no deberías golpear a todo el que se me acerca, Draco.

La presión en su cadera se endureció un poco como respuesta, pero ella no se quejó. Se hizo el silencio mientras él la observaba.

—¿Te ha hecho daño?— preguntó en voz baja y amenazadora.

El mercurio de sus ojos la atrapó irremediablemente.

—No— murmuró ella.

Pero él no se dejó convencer. Pegó su cuerpo al de la chica y su proximidad la obligó a exhalar un suspiro, dejándola en una débil desventaja física.

—¿Ha llegado a besarte?

Malfoy todavía recuerda la incomprensible rabia que sintió cuando le preguntó aquello. Trató de convencerse de que la idea no le enfurecía, que tan solo le intrigaba. Pero en aquel momento su voz recordaba al acero, y parecía que la respuesta fuera a condicionar que McLaggen siguiera con vida al día siguiente.

—No, no le he dejado— respondió ella con firmeza y muy segura.

—Bien— murmuró mucho más tranquilo.

—Yo nunca le habría permitido algo semejante— le aseguró ella con indignación.

—Lo sé— repuso secamente.

Y daba gracias a Merlín por ello.

Malfoy frunció el ceño. A su mente volvió la imagen de McLaggen acorralando a la castaña en aquel corredor y la irracional furia que se apoderó de él al verlo. Fue como si hubiera perdido el control de sus propias acciones, en un instante estaba tras aquel inmundo mago, y sin darle tiempo a defenderse y sin poder contenerse le había golpeado en plena cara, en el estómago y donde su instinto primitivo y animal le dijo que haría más daño. Ni siquiera recordó que tenía una varita con la que atacar. Cerró las manos en puños y así se dispuso a matarlo si hacía falta.

Cuando Draco rememora aquella escena otras ocasiones no puede dejar de pensar que fue la primera vez que golpeó a alguien con los puños, ni tampoco que la satisfacción que sintió al defender lo que consideraba suyo fue mayúscula. Pero en aquel momento, en mitad de la noche en los terrenos del colegio y a esa hora prohibida, se sintió extrañamente tranquilo al haberla alejado de ese imbécil, al tenerla allí acorralada dispuesta para él.

Al saber que ella se había negado a dejarse besar por McLaggen pero que a él sí se lo permitía.

Estaba seguro de que si McLaggen hubiera llegado a tocarla, ahora mismo ya lo habría matado. Por Merlín que lo habría hecho aunque fuera algo irracional e indigno de sí mismo.

—Lo habría matado— dijo al fin aspirando inconscientemente el enloquecedor aroma de aquella piel suave.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior al sentir el roce de su respiración y cerró los ojos cuando la sensación le arrebató el aliento recorriéndola por entero.

—No hará falta llegar tan lejos— replicó tratando de centrarse.

Aunque le resultó difícil cuando Draco volvió a tomar su cadera para apegarla más a él. La claridad de lo que él le hizo notar a través de la ropa encendió sus mejillas profusamente. Gimió inevitablemente en voz baja. El Slytherin es capaz aún de recordar lo que aquel sonido provocó en su cuerpo, una necesidad que le corroyó por entero y que debía ser satisfecha. Mordió levemente el cuello de la chica.

Ella se removió inquieta contra él incitándole a un mayor contacto.

Mordió también el receptivo lóbulo de su oreja con suavidad y sonrió torcidamente, complacido al sentir cómo las manos de la Gryffindor se enredaban firmemente en su pelo acercándolo más a ella.

—Draco, te enfadas por lo de Cormac, pero…

—McLaggen— murmuró él molesto al notar que ella lo había llamado por su nombre.

A él había tardado años en empezar a llamarle por su nombre de pila. No iba a consentir que diera a otros el mismo trato que a él sin que se lo hubieran ganado a pulso. Luego pensó que había sido una estupidez hacer aquella matización, pero en aquel momento necesitó contradecirla.

—...por lo de McLaggen— se corrigió ella manteniendo a duras penas la compostura al sentir la otra mano del rubio alcanzar su cuerpo—, pero sólo te molestas por cosas absurdas como ésa, y no por otras más importantes.

Apenas era consciente de lo que las palabras de la Gryffindor querían decir, pero se obligó a responder algo coherente.

—Como cuáles— preguntó mientras una de sus manos descendía por encima de la ropa que cubría el vientre de la chica.

—Como que ninguno de los dos le hemos contado a nadie nada sobre esto.

—¿Qué es _esto_?— inquirió él desentendiéndose.

Ella, furiosa por su dejadez, trató de separarse de él. Pero el Slytheirn era rápido, y hábilmente volvió a hacerse con el control de sus manos, obligándola a rodearle el cuello con ellas y presionándola de nuevo contra la pared. Un quejido salió de sus labios ante su fuerte contacto, perturbándole secretamente. La rodilla del rubio se ancló entre sus piernas impidiéndole cerrarlas del todo.

—Suéltame, idiota— le recriminó ella al ver que no conseguía zafarse de su agarre.

—¿Acaso quieres que todos lo sepan?— preguntó irónico, casi parecía divertirle la sugerencia— No creo que sea una buena idea, Granger.

Volvió a presionarse contra ella, y observó molesto que se mordía el labio para contener un jadeo. Quería escucharla, no le gustaba que ella se contuviera.

—Yo creo que sí lo es. Quizá no todos tengan que saberlo, pero sí quiero que al menos lo sepan mis amigos y, si tú quieres, también los tuyos. Mantener lo que sea esto en secretoes cada vez más difícil.

Malfoy la observó molesto.

—No lo haremos.

Ella rió sin alegría entonces, sus ojos menos brillantes de lo que a él le hubiera gustado.

—Tú no quieres una relación normal, Draco, ¡pero yo sí! No quieres que nadie se entere de nada de esto, pero en cambio sí quieres saber con quién estoy, con quién hablo, qué hago y cualquier otra cosa— se detuvo un momento para asegurarse de que él la estaba escuchando—. Y eso es muy injusto. Deberíamos parar, yo necesito otras cosas.

—Ya veremos— respondió él sin ser claro.

Una respuesta muy parca, pues en aquel momento tenía la mente demasiado centrada en el cuerpo de la castaña como para darse cuenta del verdadero trasfondo de sus palabras. Otro error del pasado del que se dio cuenta demasiado tarde.

Pero Draco lo sabía, lo supo entonces y cuando ahora lo recuerda todavía se sorprende de que ella accediera a mantenerse en una situación tan complicada como aquella. Mantener una relación, si es que así podía llamarla entonces, oculta de todos, a escondidas de los demás, en aulas oscuras, en corredores vacíos, en horas prohibidas en lugares ocultos… No, definitivamente ella había aguantado mucho más de lo que él esperaba. Solo que lo que le pedía entonces era demasiado. Él no quería destapar todo aquello. No le apetecía dar explicaciones de nada a nadie.

—Yo quiero estar con alguien, y si sigo con esto y haciendo estas cosas contigo no puedo hacerlo— murmuró ella sonrojándose ante su propia sinceridad.

La idea de que pudiera estar pensando en Weasley al decirle aquello lo enervó por completo.

—No vas a tener nada más interesante que esto con nadie, Hermione— dijo para disuadirla el Slytherin—. Por mucho que busques.

—Pero esto no es para mí—susurró Hermione—. Prefiero tener con alguien una relación más clara y no a escondidas.

Él mordió su labio inferior, silenciándola y aturdiéndola para que dejara de hablar y de hacerle pensar en un momento tan inadecuado como aquel. No era hablar precisamente lo que quería en aquel momento ni lo que su cuerpo pedía.

—Cambiará—respondió Malfoy finalmente para tranquilizarla y que le dejara continuar con su placentera actividad—. Cuando sea el momento.

Ella se ablandó, y tal y como él pretendía, su lucha empezó a declinar al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo comenzó a dejarse llevar por los roces de sus manos.

—Cuándo— preguntó débilmente al sentir que una mano pálida se filtraba bajo su falda.

Hermione cerró los ojos inconscientemente y se mordió el labio inferior, que tomó un cariz rojizo, y la mirada argentada del Slytherin notó aquel detalle con lasciva fascinación. Acarició sobre la ropa la ardiente piel que se escondía debajo y que ella tan pocas veces le había permitido alcanzar.

—Pronto.

Una mentira dulce con la que silenciarla. Y con aquella simple palabra dio el asunto por zanjado y la obligó a claudicar respecto a sus pretensiones de acabar con aquello, fuera lo que fuera lo que ambos tuvieran en aquel momento. Él no había terminado con ella, al menos no hasta que dejara de satisfacerle. Cuando se sintiera satisfecho la dejaría marchar y podría hacer cuanto quisiera con quien quisiera, buscar algo más _claro_ si era lo que deseaba.

Mientras tanto, la mantendría alejada de las masculinas _necesidades_ del resto. Que otros la disfrutaran era algo que no iba a permitir.

La besó con fuerza, dominándola con esa helada furia de la que hacía gala en sus encuentros. Le gustaba la forma en que ella besaba, el sabor y el tacto de sus labios, la forma en que le revolvía el pelo y también el escaso tiempo que tenía para tratar de llegar a su cuerpo cruzando las capas de ropa de su uniforme. Toda una odisea. Un reto al que le gustaba jugar.

Notó cómo le presionaba los hombros un poco después, y comprendió de mala gana que debía separarse de ella. Abusando del contacto de sus labios un poco más y haciendo uso de esa arrogancia tan suya, acarició su vientre aprovechando que había llegado hasta su piel. La escuchó jadear, y tras morder levemente su labio inferior la liberó de la cárcel que había creado para ella con su cuerpo. La castaña le miró con reproche mientras se arreglaba de nuevo la ropa.

Él se pasó una mano por el pelo mientras respiraba en profundidad el aire fresco. Su calor corporal lo necesitaba si quería mantener su salud mental y física de hombre después de aquello.

La escuchó refunfuñar mientras se quejaba de que hacer eso en lugares transitados era peligroso. Rodó los ojos. Era una sabelotodo de lo más cargante.

—Imagino que Cormac ya se habrá despertado—dijo recordándolo de repente—. Espero que no recuerde nada y haya vuelto a la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

—Yo espero que se encuentre a Peeves por el camino—masculló él al oírle nombrar.

—Deberías arrepentirte de ser tan violento—le reprochó ella.

Él la miró alzando una ceja. Qué irónico resultaba que ella le acusara a él de violento cuando era la bruja que más veces le había golpeado en su vida.

—Ya me estoy arrepintiendo— replicó irónico y molesto—. Te muestras poco agradecida después de haberme tomado la molestia de quitarte a ese idiota de encima.

—Gracias por tu violenta ayuda, Draco— dijo la castaña divertida y sonriendo un poco ante la apreciación—, pero no le insultes.

Siempre tan correcta. Defendiendo a los más detestables magos de Hogwarts. Era inaguantable.

Malfoy se acercó a ella entonces y tomándola de la muñeca la guió de nuevo hacia la puerta oculta para volver al castillo. Si no se daban prisa, terminarían cruzándose con la Señora Norris en su ronda nocturna.

—¿Ya nos vamos? — inquirió ella sonrojándose secretamente ante aquel contacto.

—Ya sé que te gusta tenerme cerca, Granger, pero no quiero llegar tarde y que le quiten puntos a Slytherin- replicó arrogante tanteando la pared del castillo, y no tardó en encontrar la mimetizada puerta del corredor por el que habían llegado hasta allí.

—Eres tú el que me ha acorralado contra la pared para tenerme cerca, Malfoy, no yo- apuntó ella arrebolada pero firme—, y da igual que intentes no perder puntos. Gryffindor va a ganar la copa de las Casas este año.

Él bufó, poniéndolo en duda.

—Eso está por ver.

Empujó suavemente a Hermione hacia el interior y después entró él. Volvieron al corredor en el que se habían encontrado, acercándose cada vez más al pasillo principal colindante para volver cuanto antes a sus sala comunes . Cuando ya estaban a punto de llegar, Draco la obligó a detenerse, cerrándole el paso.

La besó de nuevo mordiendo casi con fuerza su labio inferior. Su necesidad por ella y por besarla empezaba a preocuparle. A veces no era capaz de controlarse cuando estaba cerca todo lo que a él le hubiera gustado. De hecho, cuando ahora recuerda ese detalle no puede dejar de pensar que aquello debió haberle preocupado mucho más de lo que lo hizo en su momento, porque cuando se dio cuenta de su significado ya fue tarde. Aunque eso, por fortuna todavía no había ocurrido.

—Tengo que irme ya, había quedado con Harry y Ron en la Sala Común antes de encontrarnos y voy a llegar tardísimo— dijo ella preocupada y sonrojada de nuevo al tomar aire.

Se separó de él y le sonrió de pasada mientras salía de allí casi corriendo. El Slytherin la vio desaparecer. Después bajó la mirada a su mano herida que había mantenido oculta de ella tras golpear a McLaggen. Volvió a abrirla y cerrarla notando un dolor lacerante. Ese dolor le hizo recordar que él no podía irse todavía a su Sala Común. Miró por si acaso por el corredor antes de hacer nada.

Bien, no parecía haber nadie, y Hermione definitivamente se había ido. Caminó entonces despreocupadamente hacia un lateral oscuro del pasillo, donde una figura sentada en el suelo se perfilaba pasando desapercibida. Había sido una suerte dejar a Hermione lo suficientemente traspuesta como para que olvidara verificar si el bastardo de McLaggen había despertado.

Ahora estaba en sus manos.

Se acercó despacio hacia él con el desprecio marcado en cada fibra de su cuerpo. La sangre Slytherin bullía venenosa y peligrosa en sus azuladas venas exigiendo más venganza desmedida y desproporcionada de la que ya había tenido. Una justicia injusta sería la única que le dejaría satisfecho.

Se arremangó las mangas de la túnica y volvió a estirar completamente los dedos de la mano. Después sacó la varita. Apuntó a aquel cuerpo sin pestañear. Iba a despertarlo, a impedir que pudiera gritar. Y después a enseñarle que no debía poner sus garras encima de lo que era suyo.

Después de ese pensamiento sus recuerdos se vuelven borrosos, muy borrosos. Tanto, que da por olvidado lo que sucedió después. Esa era una de las partes negativas de algunos recuerdos, que no se guardaban completos ni con exactitud, sobre todo las partes más interesantes, como ésa.

Escuchó entonces pasos en el piso de arriba que lo devolvieron a su situación actual de eterna espera en el sofá y le indicaron que _ella_ todavía estaba arreglándose y que, por tanto, él tendría que seguir esperando un poco más. Resopló tratando de encontrar una posición más cómoda en aquel incómodo y diminuto sofá.

No entendía por qué ella no le hacía caso y se compraba uno más grande.

Volvió a pensar en aquel recuerdo casi inmediatamente. No sabía por qué había tenido que recordarlo justo ahora. Ni siquiera comprendía por qué entre todas las aventuras fugaces que tuvo en Hogwarts y entre todos los encuentros con alumnas que tuvo aquel año tenía que recordar concretamente ése. Lo que sí sabía era que no lo recordaba porque la chica hubiera sido Granger.

No, en absoluto. Granger no tenía nada que ver.

Ni tampoco que la considerara suya en aquella época.

Ni que aquel imbécil hubiera intentado besarla cuando no tenía derecho a hacerlo.

Al igual que haberla besado y tocado de esa manera en los terrenos era tan solo una coincidencia.

Lo recordaba porque McLaggen había intentado tocarla y porque había disfrutado tremendamente golpeándole dejando en claro que lo que es de un Malfoy no se toca. Sí, eso es, lo recordaba porque fue la primera vez que usó la violencia física, y un comportamiento tan errático en él era digno de ser recordado.

Sí, era justo por eso. Y por nada más.

Alzó la cabeza al escuchar pasos de nuevo en el piso superior. Volvió a mirar al frente y suspiró con hastío. Bien, quizá no era por eso por lo que lo recordaba y ella sí que tenía algo que ver. Pero muy poco, era simplemente una razón colateral para que su mente hubiera retenido aquel recuerdo, nada más.

—¡Ya estoy lista!— exclamó una voz femenina.

Los pasos se escucharon entonces en la escalera captando su atención, y vio aparecer por fin a su acompañante que sonreía con timidez y algo sonrojada. La vio descender de un salto los últimos escalones y él se levantó del incómodo y odioso sofá para acercarse. La observó de arriba abajo casi con cierto descaro.

Bien, consentía que quizá Granger no era una razón colateral sino una principal para guardar aquel recuerdo. Una razón demasiado principal para sentirse cómoda ante aquella idea incomprensible.

Y asumirlo le costaba su esfuerzo. _Mucho_ esfuerzo.

_**Ooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo**_

Continuará….

_**Ooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo**_

Hola! Aquí está, subido porque no ha llegado el apocalipsis. Espero que os haya gustado. Es más ligero que el capítulo anterior y más breve. El próximo será el último recuerdo, luego será ya todo tiempo presente hasta el final.

Quería agradeceros a todas vuestros reviews, y por vez primera a dashamalfoy, ya que comentó sin registrar. Nos vemos en el próximo. No pongo si será en tres días porque no estoy segura de que me dé tiempo. Saludos!


	10. Cafetería con terraza

_**Cafetería con terraza**_

El Callejón Diagon, como todo lo relacionado con la magia, tiene cientos, miles, millones de cosas extrañas e incomprensibles, lugares recónditos que sólo algunos privilegiados conocen y otras zonas secretas que, por el contrario, son de conocimiento público. Es además un callejón que no es recto como puede parecer a primera vista, sino que está lleno de recovecos, huecos, callejones secundarios, caminos falsos y tiendas en las que ni siquiera los magos reparan.

Y Draco Malfoy, como snob elitista que es, también tiene sus lugares favoritos y secretos en el Callejón Diagon. Uno de esos lugares es una pequeña, casi diminuta cafetería con una pequeña terraza de apenas cinco mesas que se haya cerca de Gringotts, pero en la que prácticamente nadie repara. Es un lugar tranquilo al que no suele ir mucha gente y en el que sabe que siempre que quiera puede ir a tomarse un café en paz sin que nadie le moleste.

Quizá por eso aquella tarde, mientras pasaba por delante, tuvo la desgracia de evocar otro de esos recuerdos que tenía últimamente contra su voluntad y que ya empezaban a trastornarle. Aquel recuerdo en concreto databa del tiempo en que había terminado Hogwarts, la maldita guerra también había pasado por fin, y la Comunidad Mágica había vuelto a una rutina casi normal, dejando atrás aquellos tiempos oscuros. Y él, como buen superviviente que siempre había sido, se había adaptado a esa normalidad convirtiéndose en un miembro medianamente respetado entre los magos y brujas de la sociedad, retomando una vida de lo más apacible.

Su recuerdo le hizo evocar un día que comenzó como otro cualquiera en medio de aquella invariable normalidad instaurada tras la paz. Un día aburrido que comenzó sin nada especialmente reseñable. Draco recuerda que hizo todo lo que le apeteció durante toda la mañana, luego comió con Nott, después estuvo haciendo algunas gestiones con esos duendes maquiavélicos de Gringotts a los que siempre había tenido una especial inquina y, finalmente, a las cinco de la tarde, fue a aquella pequeña cafetería.

Era el punto de encuentro.

Llegó tan sólo un poco antes que ella, pero aun así no perdió la oportunidad de hacerle ver que había llegado con retraso. La castaña sólo se rió. Por aquellos días recuerda que estaba siempre de muy buen humor, aunque siempre le decía cuando le preguntaba que no era por nada en particular.

Brujas. No había quien las entendiera.

Draco recuerda que aprovecharon que aquel día no llovía para sentarse en la terraza de la pequeña cafetería, en la parte más apartada donde prácticamente nadie podía verles desde el Callejón Diagon si no se detenían para escudriñar a conciencia sus rostros. Él pidió café, ella un batido.

Por supuesto, tampoco perdió la oportunidad de hacerle ver lo infantil que resultaba que se pidiera un batido a su edad, pero ella hizo caso omiso. Y además lo hizo riéndose otra vez. En aquel momento lo atribuyó a otra de sus rarezas de Gryffindor. Ahora no puede dejar de pensar que debió haber notado que por aquel entonces estaba verdaderamente risueña.

No tardaron en servirles. Él no pudo evitar mirar despreciativamente su café. No estaba lo suficientemente cargado, ni lo suficientemente oscuro, ni la taza era lo suficientemente cómoda de utilizar para su refinado gusto.

Aun así se lo bebió. Si iba a pagarlo de todas formas, al menos lo consumiría. La miró mientras bebía el primer trago. Recuerda que la observó casi con cierta fascinación mientras ella removía el batido para deshacer parte de la espuma con una cucharilla. Le brillaban los ojos al observar su batido de chocolate.

—¿Qué has hecho hoy?— preguntó Hermione probando su batido con deleite.

Él frunció el ceño. Le estaban entrando ganas de pedir batido. Se sentía manipulado por ella y por sus caras de delicia de una manera incomprensible.

—Nada especial, lo de siempre— replicó con desinterés encogiéndose de hombros—. Cosas normales.

—¿Y nada más?— insistió ella.

—No— replicó él frunciendo el ceño—. Prefiero hacer solo lo que me apetezca. Ya sabes que no me gusta demasiado trabajar sin descanso durante todo el día. Eso te lo dejo a ti y a los elfos domésticos.

La castaña resopló desafiante.

—Por eso no te preocupes, pronto cambiará lo de los elfos domésticos— dijo ella con orgullosa emoción.

Por aquel entonces Hermione seguía siendo especialmente entusiasta, hasta el punto de llegar a ser idealista con el cansino tema de los elfos domésticos y sus inexistentes e innecesarios derechos.

—Lo que tú digas— resopló él apartando el azúcar de su pedido—. Mientras tanto, seguiré haciendo justo lo contrario que tú, es decir, cosas que no me maten del aburrimiento.

Ella lo miró con reprobación.

—Deberías buscar trabajo. Terminarás aburriéndote de no hacer nada— le advirtió ella muy segura.

Él bufó. Estaba claro que Granger no sabía divertirse.

—Si quisiera tener un trabajo ya me habría colocado en algún puesto bastante mejor que el tuyo en el Ministerio, de modo que si no quieres terminar trabajando para mí, no me insistas con el tema— comentó arrogante.

Ella le miró indignada.

—El Ministerio no está tan corrompido, Draco— le aseguró con esa fe ciega que todavía prodigaba en aquel primer año de trabajo hacia aquella institución—. Y habría que ver quién trabajaba para quién si estuvieras allí.

Él la miró enarcando una ceja pero no dijo nada más. Lo cierto era que le divertía esa actitud combativa e incluso competitiva de la bruja. Desvió la mirada para ver a los que cruzaban el pequeño trozo de callejón que quedaba a la vista desde su mesa. Esa era una de las desventajas de aquel sitio, que aunque tuviera privacidad, no podía ver demasiado de lo que ocurría fuera. Pero en aquel momento llegaron dos brujas, haciéndole olvidar el tema.

Frunció el ceño. Sus caras le sonaban de Hogwarts, incluso había posibilidades de que fueran de su edad, aunque no estaba seguro del todo.

Se sentaron en otra de las meses de la pequeña terraza a no demasiada distancia. Draco no pudo evitar pensar que debía ser la primera vez que aquellas dos iban a _su_ cafetería. Para él se convirtieron inmediatamente en intrusas. ¿Es que no había otro sitio al que ir a tomar café? Decidió dejar de mirar para ahorrarse el disgusto por aquella presencia inesperada e indeseada.

—¿Qué tal está Zabini?— le preguntó Hermione llamando de nuevo su atención.

A Draco no le sorprendió que le preguntara por él. Desde que salieron de Hogwarts había introducido a la castaña con algunos miembros de su círculo de amistades. Y, desde luego, Zabini no había perdido la oportunidad de trabar amistad con la Gryffindor. Aunque sólo fuera por fastidiarle a él con el tema. Maldito Zabini. Siempre insinuando de más.

—¿Blaise?— repitió él distraídamente—. Bien.

—¿Eso quiere decir que tampoco hace nada?— preguntó la castaña irónica.

—Hace lo mismo que yo.

Ella asintió sin necesidad de más palabras.

—Sois unos vagos— resopló Hermione riendo ante la idea.

El rubio no se tomó la molestia esta vez de contradecirla. Acababa de darse cuenta de que las dos brujas recién llegadas habían empezado a mirarle. Qué descaro. Mirarle a él de esa manera. Draco todavía recuerda lo mucho que le molestó que le miraran sin ningún disimulo. Él ya sabía que era atractivo, pero le molestaba que le miraran así.

Y no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué demonios lo hacían.

—¿Y qué tal está Nott?— continuó Hermione volviendo a remover su batido.

—Tan insistente como siempre.

Como lo había sido el día anterior con respecto a ese café que estaba tomando en aquel momento con Granger. Solo que en ese momento no quiso pensar en el tema. Le daba dolor de cabeza. Igual que todo lo demás que Nott le había dicho el día anterior junto al cargante de Blaise.

—Supongo que lo dices porque todavía te insiste para que leas algo.

Draco no la corrigió. Estaba más tranquilo dejando que pensara que ese era el estúpido tema en el que Theodore no dejaba de insistirle.

—Sí, pero los libros y ese tipo de aprendizaje en general me aburren.

—Nott me aconsejó buenos libros, quizá deberías hacer caso a sus consejos y pedirle algunos de esos— le sugirió ella.

—Quizá— respondió Draco sin prestar demasiada atención.

Y es que su mirada había vuelto a clavarse en las dos brujas que seguían mirándole desde aquella mesa al otro lado de la pequeña terraza. Lo hacían sin disimulo. Y las veía cotillear, hablando rápido y en murmullos. Movían los labios frenéticamente. Malfoy empezó a enfadarse con aquella situación. Esas dos brujas ni siquiera parecían darse por enteradas de que él las estaba fulminando con la mirada, consciente de que era el objeto de sus comentarios.

—¿Te ocurre algo?— preguntó Hermione frunciendo el ceño— Hoy estás distraído.

Él volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia ella, disimulando con naturalidad aprendida.

—Es este café. Está malo— dijo arrugando la nariz en un gesto de repulsión.

—Pero si a ti te encanta este café y todo lo que dan en esta cafetería— replicó ella.

—El de hoy está malo, imbebible— respondió él sin ceder.

Aunque lo cierto era que nada tenía que ver el café. Eran esas dos brujas la causa de su molestia. Le estaban poniendo de los nervios. No dejaban de mirar en su dirección y estaba replanteándose seriamente petrificarlas para que no pudieran volver a mirar hacia su mesa en lo que quedaba de día o transformarlas en hormigas para pisotearlas contra el suelo.

—Por cierto, casi lo olvido. ¿Cómo se llamaba el restaurante al que fuimos el otro día a comer?— preguntó ella como si hubiera recordado algo de repente haciéndole olvidar sus sádicas ideas y devolviéndole de nuevo a la conversación.

—Por qué lo preguntas.

—Porque Ginny quiere ir con Harry a cenar, y le dije que ése era un sitio muy agradable.

Draco casi se atraganta con el café. Dejó la taza sobre la mesa agradeciendo a Merlín no haberse manchado.

—No voy a darte el nombre del restaurante para que pueda ir San Potter con la hermana de la Comadreja. Sería como degradarlo a propósito. Ni hablar.

Se sentía casi insultado ante ese hecho.

—No los llames así— le increpó ella—. Y no van a degradarlo con su presencia, te aseguro que después podrás seguir yendo cuanto quieras.

Malfoy frunció el ceño.

—No es un sitio para que vaya gente como Potter—dijo el rubio sin dar su brazo a torcer.

—Entonces no me des el nombre y dame sólo la dirección—comentó Hermione impaciente y astuta—. Es un sitio estupendo para celebrar algo de forma tranquila y les dije que buscaría el nombre.

—He dicho que no, Hermione.

—¿Pero por qué tienes que ser tan cabezota?— exclamó ella perdiendo la paciencia ante su tozudez— ¡Es sólo un restaurante!

Pero él ya no la escuchaba. Su cuerpo se había quedado inmóvil y en completa tensión. Había escuchado una pregunta susurrante prevenir en voz baja de aquella otra mesa, la de las dos brujas estúpidas y cotillas, y todavía no daba crédito.

"_¿Estarán juntos?"_

Era la pregunta más absurda que había oído en su vida. La más estúpida y la más… _Joder_.

No podía creer que los magos y brujas de hoy en día fueran tan sumamente entrometidos. Su vida no debía importarles a aquellas dos ni un patético knut. Y aun así no dejaban de señalarles desde su sitio ya sin disimulo alguno, incluso con el dedo. Odiaba que le señalaran con el dedo. Les habían servido dos cafés y ni siquiera los habían probado todavía, ocupadas como estaban en seguir cotilleando sin recato.

Estúpidas. Y lo peor era que estaban mancillando su santuario de paz en aquella cafetería estropeando su café. Estaba replanteándose seriamente lo de empezar a utilizar la varita.

—Está bien, si no quieres decirme el nombre no lo hagas y sigue siendo tan egoísta como siempre— la voz de su acompañante lo devolvió de nuevo a su propia mesa y a la conversación—, pero haz el favor y no hagas como si no escucharas una palabra de lo que estoy diciendo y respóndeme— le recriminó molesta.

Él sonrió de forma torcida, arrogante.

—Sabía que la técnica de ignorar tus quejas daría resultado, Granger.

Ella se sonrojó pero no dijo nada por no seguir la discusión. Bajó la miraba y bebió un poco más de su batido de chocolate relamiéndose los labios con deleite para saborearlo más. Draco se puso rígido. Aún hoy recuerda todavía la sensación que le produjo ver ese gesto de su boca que en aquel momento casi le pareció perverso e intencionado contra su autocontrol.

—¿Quieres probarlo?— le ofreció su batido Hermione al ver que él la miraba casi sin parpadear.

Malfoy se reprendió internamente. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba mirando sus labios fijamente con nula actividad neuronal, pero agradecía a Merlín o a quien fuera que ella pensara que había estado mirando su batido. Al menos así no resultaba tan humillante que se colapsara de una manera tan absurda mirándola hacer gestos tan infantiles y tan tontos.

—No— respondió al fin volviendo a tomar de su café—, no quiero parecer un crío.

Ella rió divertida mientras volvía a degustar su bebida.

—¿Vamos a quedar mañana?— preguntó ella entonces.

Él la observó sin entender a qué venía esa pregunta.

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?— replicó rodando los ojos.

Era evidente. Al día siguiente sería jueves, y siempre quedaba con ella los jueves.

—Me lo tomaré como un sí— dijo Hermione extrañamente sonriente obviando su soberbia pregunta anterior—. Lo preguntaba porque si volvemos aquí, me gustaría probar otro de los batidos que preparan.

—Creo que harías mejor probando algo propio de adultos, como un café bien cargado.

—No— disintió ella negándose en rotundo, y siguió a lo suyo—. ¿Qué tal el batido de vainilla?

Malfoy bufó con burla. Y entonces volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia las brujas de la otra mesa. Se sentía observado. Y cuando su mirada se cruzó con las de ellas, vio confirmada su sospecha. Seguían mirando en su dirección, a él y a Granger. Frunció el ceño asaeteándolas con la mirada, pretendiendo fulminarlas o hacerlas desaparecer, quemarlas o lo que hiciera falta para ver si paraban de una vez. Al fin ellas parecieron darse por aludidas y miraron en otra dirección mientras murmuraban nerviosamente.

Al menos se habían dado la vuelta, lo cual ya era algo. Aun así seguía molestándole el tener que verlas cuchichear desde su sitio.

Sintió de repente que alguien le tomaba del brazo con suavidad. Se giró inmediatamente y vio la mano de Hermione sujetando su brazo y moviéndolo para llamar su atención. Notaba el calor de su piel atravesar su propia ropa. Era una sensación extraña que solía tener a menudo cuando ella le tocaba por sorpresa. Por supuesto, no había dicho nada al respecto. No se sentía especialmente orgulloso de esa extraña reacción incontrolable de su propio cuerpo.

Hermione movió entonces su silla un poco para acercarse a él y mostrarle una carta con los batidos que servían en la cafetería. No pudo evitar preguntarse de dónde demonios había sacado eso.

—Mira, hay muchos entre los que escoger— dijo Hermione inclinándose hacia él para señalarle las imágenes donde aparecían magos y brujas bebiendo los batidos con expresiones radiantes y golosas y moviéndose alegremente—. El de fresa también tiene buena pinta, aunque también me apetecería probar la tarta.

Draco fue a responder con un comentario malévolo, pero durante un interminable segundo creyó oír un "_se toman de la mano, fíajte_", proveniente de la otra mesa. Se detuvo para asegurarse, pero un instante después alejó eso de su mente. Era una completa estupidez. Debía haberlo imaginado. Nadie habría dicho semejante ridiculez. Era absurdo.

—No puedo creer que me estés hablando de batidos, Granger— rezongó él por el mero hecho de molestarla.

Cosa que, por supuesto, consiguió sin esfuerzo.

—Ni yo que estés hoy tan distraído como para no responder a la mitad de las cosas que te digo, Draco— replicó ella sin dejar de mirar los batidos y dándole a entender que notaba que tenía la cabeza en otra parte, aunque no supiera dónde—. Y aún me parece más increíble que creas que no me doy cuenta.

—No estoy distraído— negó Draco frunciendo el ceño.

—Lo estás, pero te lo perdono porque el batido de chocolate me ha puesto de buen humor— respondió ella con diversión.

Se mordió el labio mientras se mostraba indecisa entre dos batidos de colores extraños. Inevitablemente, Draco fijó la vista en aquel labio rojo y levemente hinchado por la presión de los dientes de la chica. Siempre le ocurría lo mismo cuando ella hacía eso. Su mente dejó de escuchar los comentarios de la castaña sobre los tipos de batidos de la cafetería y se le nubló el cerebro de una forma escandalosa, impidiéndole pensar nada con claridad observando su labio inferior.

"_A lo mejor son amantes"._

Se despertó de su estado de pronto y su cerebro se liberó de la imagen de los labios de Hermione Granger. Alzó la mirada por encima de la carta de batidos y vio a las dos brujas de la otra mesa, que les miraban con los ojos muy abiertos señalándoles ya sin pudor alguno y hablando claramente sobre él y la Gryffindor. Su furia debió ser bastante evidente, porque aquella vez ambas brujas se dieron la vuelta dándole la espalda y dejando de cotillear.

Empezaba a hacérsele difícil no sacar la varita para enseñarles a tenerle más respeto a un Malfoy.

_Amantes_. Qué idiotez. ¡Amantes! No podía creer que hubiera tenido que escuchar eso. No le gustaban esas insinuaciones, y menos todavía que se atrevieran a insinuar tales tonterías estando él a tan solo un par de mesas de distancia. ¿Acaso creían que era sordo? Era increíble.

—Mierda— murmuró frunciendo el ceño ante la situación.

—¿Qué ocurre?— preguntó Hermione al escucharle.

—Nada— replicó él simplemente.

Miró un segundo más a las dos brujas sin poder evitarlo, y por desgracia Hermione notó esta vez lo que hacía. También ella se giró desde su sitio y las miró, buscando saber qué era lo que a él le había molestado y qué era lo que le tenía tan distraído. Draco separó su brazo de la mano de la bruja aprovechando ese momento y ella le miró entonces casi de forma inmediata.

—¿Las conoces?— preguntó con curiosidad pero también con ciertas sospechas.

—No— replicó él como si no tuviera más interés.

A veces que Hermione fuera tan inteligente y observadora era un verdadero incordio.

—Pero las estabas mirando, tiene que ser por alguna razón— insistió ella en su agotador afán por saber.

—Las miraba porque me resultan extremadamente poco agraciadas, Granger, y ver esos esperpentos en una cafetería llama la atención de cualquiera— respondió él con medida crueldad consiguiendo de inmediato escandalizar a la bruja castaña—. ¿Contenta?

Por supuesto, ella no lo estaba en absoluto.

—Eres un inmaduro— respondió Hermione de inmediato dándole un golpe en el brazo y alejando su silla de la de él para volver a su puesto inicial.

Draco suspiró algo más tranquilo. Al menos había conseguido volver a mantener una distancia física adecuada. Cuando esas dos insolentes cotillas volvieran a mirar, los encontrarían en posiciones más decorosas y menos próximas. Dejarían de tener material sobre el que murmurar y las haría callar de una maldita vez.

Se pasó el resto del tiempo hablando con Granger con menos atención a la conversación de lo que le hubiera gustado. Daba gracias a que ella estuviera lo suficientemente concentrada en la carta de batidos como para no atender a la conversación de la otra mesa. Su mirada se desviaba indefectiblemente hacia las dos brujas de la otra mesa, controlando lo que veían, lo que miraban o lo que decían, atento a cualquier palabra que pudiera llegar a sus oídos. Pero a pesar de su esfuerzo, ellas siguieron a lo suyo, husmeando. Tenía ganas de matarlas. Estaba casi seguro de que sería el único modo de hacerlas callar.

_Amantes. Juntos. En Secreto._

Las palabras no dejaban llegar a sus atentos oídos ni de repetirse en su cerbero como una letanía martilleante y molesta. Le enfurecía de una forma extraña que ellas pudieran pensar que Hermione era su amante, que lo murmuraran de aquella forma tan desconsiderada. Si él tuviera una amante no la llevaría a mitad de tarde a una cafetería, ni quedaría con ella a comer los martes ni a tomar un café los miércoles o a almorzar los jueves. Ni tampoco iría con ella a cenar los viernes.

Por supuesto que no. Y con Hermione lo hacía, hacía todo eso. Que creyeran que la trataba de una manera tan desabrida y desconsiderada como él trataría a una amante le resultaba indignante y le llenaba de una extraña cólera. Él no trataba a la castaña como si fuera una amante. Desde luego que no. Si lo hiciera sería considerablemente menos considerado, y además no se molestaría en pagarle el café como siempre hacía cuando se citaban.

Y aún le molestaba más que creyeran que estaban juntos. Y en secreto. Qué estupidez. Evidentemente a esas dos les faltaba vida propia y por eso habían tenido que ir aquella tarde a _su_ cafetería a amargarle _su_ café. Había que fastidiarse. Él y Hermione juntos y en secreto.

Bufó al volver a pensarlo. Draco todavía recuerda lo estúpida que le resultó la idea en aquel momento. Ellos no estaban juntos. Ellos no eran nada. Bueno, quizá tampoco nada. Eran amigos. Sí, eso es. Amigos, pero con ciertos derechos especiales.

—Creo que ya sé por qué estás tan distraído.

La voz de la castaña lo sacó de sus divagaciones sobre qué tipo de relación compartían entre los dos.

—¿Tú crees?— inquirió Malfoy, sarcástico.

—Sí. Creo que estás distraído porque crees que hablan de nosotros— de nuevo Hermione llamó su atención centrándola en ella al comentar tan sinceramente sus pensamientos—. Estoy casi segura de que sí. Es como si notara sus miradas clavadas en mi nuca— murmuró con cierta molestia.

Parecía incómoda. Y a él, por inexplicable que resultara, le preocupó esa repentina incomodidad y que su causa fuera esa.

—No te miran— mintió él con naturalidad—, y tampoco hablan de ti. No eres lo suficientemente interesante para eso.

—¿Acaso tú sí lo eres?— preguntó irónica enarcando una ceja.

—Por supuesto que sí. Tengo dinero, soy atractivo, estoy soltero, soy inteligente, tengo buen gusto, soy un buen partido— se detuvo haciendo una pausa teatral que hizo a la castaña rodar los ojos—. No seguiré con la lista porque no acabaría, pero creo que esas son razones suficientes para comprender por qué pueden estar hablando de mí.

Ella le miró fijamente en silencio.

—Eres un narcisista— sentenció al fin.

—La perfección tiene derecho a serlo— apuntó él con arrogancia.

Ella le miró escéptica.

—A tu perfección creo que le falta modestia.

—Ser modesto supondría negar mi perfección, Granger— continuó el rubio sin asomo de vergüenza—, y eso iría contra mis principios.

Ella suspiró como si no diera crédito. O como si dudara de la existencia de esos _principios_.

—A veces no entiendo cómo puedo soportarte durante tanto rato— dijo negando levemente con la cabeza mientras bebía de nuevo de su olvidado batido de chocolate.

—Eso mismo me pregunto yo cada vez que quedamos— replicó él con desdén.

Apuró lo que le quedaba de café de un solo trago aprovechando que Hermione esta vez no había contestado. Miró de reojo a las dos brujas una vez más. Volvían a mirarles aunque esta vez algo más disimuladamente, y de nuevo murmuraban quién sabía qué más cosas absurdas sobre Granger y él. Estaban empezando a sacarle de sus casillas.

No iba a aguantar ni un segundo más en aquella terraza sin mandarles una imperdonable bien merecida. Tenía que marcharse de allí antes de hacer algo de lo que luego se arrepentiría. Y la castaña con él, desde luego.

—Termínatelo— le ordenó Draco de repente refiriéndose al batido.

—¿Por qué?— preguntó Hermione algo sorprendida y molesta ante su orden.

—Nos vamos a otro sitio.

La bruja parpadeó algo confundida.

—¿A dónde?— preguntó recelosa.

—No voy a secuestrarte, Granger— ironizó el rubio sacando algunos sickles del bolsillo para pagar la cuenta.

—No podrías aunque quisieras— dijo ella sonriendo triunfal y altiva mientras se terminaba su bebida.

Malfoy la miró socarrón pero no dijo nada. Por supuesto que podría secuestrarla si quisiera. Como si no lo hubiera pensado otras veces. Se maldijo automáticamente. A veces tenía unos pensamientos completamente dementes, más propios de un loco de Gryffindor o de un idiota de Hufflepuff que de alguien como él.

Se levantaron de la mesa y salieron de allí. Hermione ni siquiera se molestó en luchar para poder pagar su batido. Lo había intentado tantas veces sin éxito que hacía ya un tiempo que había desistido. Cruzaron las mesas de la pequeña terraza hacia la salida. Draco todavía recuerda las ganas que tuvo de hechizar a aquellas dos brujas cuando pasó por su lado, pero sólo se tomó la libertad de mirarlas con claro desprecio.

Después de eso Draco no recuerda mucho más, tan solo que fue con Granger a algún sitio no demasiado concurrido, que después la acompañó hasta su casa y que esa noche se quedó a dormir con ella. Bueno, quizá no precisamente a dormir, aunque luego sí durmiera completamente rendido después de una agotadora y placentera noche en vela. Esa última parte, para su satisfacción, la recuerda perfectamente.

Malfoy recuerda que al día siguiente le envió una lechuza cancelando su cita de todos los jueves para así tener tiempo para pensar en lo que había oído en la cafetería, cosa que había empezado a preocuparle. También recuerda la de vueltas que le dio durante el resto de la semana al tema de aquellas dos brujas elucubrando y las suposiciones que les escuchó hacer al respecto de Hermione y él. Tampoco ha olvidado lo tremendamente molesto que le resultó que llegaran aquellas murmuraciones hasta Rita Skeeter una semana después y que esa vieja bruja se atreviera a hacer insinuaciones que casi juraba como ciertas al respecto de Granger y él en su columna en El Profeta.

Aún recuerda la expectación que levantó la idea. A su modo de ver, algo totalmente absurdo.

A partir de aquel momento decidió que tenía que cambiar sus planes y su forma de actuar, hacer desparecer las murmuraciones antes de que descubrieran algo cierto, antes de que la Gryffindor pudiera verse presionada por las habladurías.

Después de eso, recuerda que se obligó a limitar las veces que quedaba con Granger en público. Se ocupó de buscar lugares más privados y se aseguró de no volver con la castaña ni una sola vez más a esa cafetería ni a ningún otro sitio concurrido para no generar más rumores ridículos de los que ella pudiera enterarse o que pudieran molestarla.

Todavía recuerda lo extrañada que se mostró Hermione cuando comenzó a cambiar su forma de actuar, nuevamente ocultando su relación a todos los demás. Ella empezó poco a poco a dejar de estar tan risueña o tan sonriente como lo había estado desde que quedaban en público, que era lo que siempre le había pedido, lo que siempre había querido. Pero de eso no se dio cuenta hasta más tarde. Quizá demasiado tarde.

En aquel momento no supo exactamente por qué hacía todo eso de ocultar con tanto celo su verdadero tipo de amistad con ella, aunque descartó desde el principio que fuera porque aquella cita para tomar café hubiera marcado un antes y un después en su relación con Granger, o porque desde ese día se volviese algo paranoico con la idea de que la Gryffindor pudiera tener otro amigo del mismo tipo que él lo era.

Ni porque le enfureciera que los demás comenzaran a murmurar sobre si ellos estaban o no juntos metiéndose en su vida privada, ni tenía que ver con que hubiera temido que Hermione se alejara de él sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo por temor a las calumnias que podrían decir los demás.

No, se dijo en aquel momento que no era por nada de eso, pero Malfoy _sabía_ que tenía que hacerlo, por ella y por él mismo.

Ahora, en cambio, admitía a regañadientes que en aquel momento lo hizo porque creyó— y no quería decir _temió_— que ella se dejaría llevar por las murmuraciones y que pondría punto y final a su amistad con derechos especiales, dándole esas licencias a algún otro— cosa que de solo pensarla hacía que le dieran jaquecas—. Al igual que admitía que la idea de que ella pudiera alejarse por culpa de futuros rumores peores que los que ya se habían difundido le llevó a tratar con mayor secreto su relación.

Negó con la cabeza al notar que se había quedado quieto en frente de aquella cafetería rememorando y pensado estupideces como esas. No quería imaginar la pinta que debía de tener allí parado. Echó a andar de nuevo con el ceño fruncido alejándose de allí.

Está bien. Se estaba engañando a sí mismo de una forma penosa y lamentable. Era absurdo empeñarse en seguir negando que todos esos recuerdos que había rememorado últimamente no tenían nada que ver con ella, porque lo tenían. Había que admitirlo.

Ella era el maldito centro de sus malditas memorias.

_Mierda_. Maldita sea, sí, lo admitía. Ya estaba harto de negar lo evidente y de negar que ella fuera la protagonista de aquellos malditos recuerdos que no paraban de asaltarle. Que recordara aquel día en aquel momento al igual que había estado recordando tantas cosas últimamente sí que tenía que ver con Granger, sí que estaba relacionado con que ella llevara un tiempo comportándose de forma extraña sin razón aparente, y también con el temor creciente que tenía a que ella tuviera otro amigo aparte de él. Como ese idiota de Smith.

Y precisamente, aceptar que ella fuera el motivo de guardar tanto recuerdo le sacaba de sus casillas por dos razones.

La primera, porque se sentía de lo más estúpido al tener que aceptar la verdad que tan insistentemente se había negado a sí mismo durante tanto tiempo.

Y la segunda, porque eso significaba que Hermione Granger no era simplemente su "amiga con derechos especiales", por mucho que él insistiera en repetírselo a sí mismo para convencerse cientos de veces cada día.

Ella era otra cosa. Otra muy distinta.

Y eso sí que era una aceptación realmente preocupante, porque sólo podía significar una cosa. Que Draco Malfoy, que él estaba… Merlín.

No, era simplemente imposible.

_Mierda. Pero lo estaba_.

Y no quería ni imaginar desde cuándo.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_Continuará…___

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Hola! Ya estoy aquí. Espero que este último recuerdo os haya gustado. Quiero agradeceros a todas de nuevo vuestros reviews, y a dashamalfoy ya que comentó sin registrar. A partir de aquí ya será todo en tiempo presente.

—Tiempo hasta nueva actualización: 3 días, a no ser que meta las manos accidentalmente en un acuario de pirañas, en cuyo caso me será imposible.


	11. Indiferencia

_**Indiferencia**_

Bien, lo admitía. Sí, joder, lo admitía. Quizá se había pasado, pero no mucho. Un poco. Mínimamente. Se había excedido tan poco que él apenas le habría dado importancia. Pero ella no, ¡oh, no! Por supuesto que no. Ella tenía que darle más importancia de la que merecía, tenía que hacer una montaña de un grano de arena, ¡tenía que hacer un maldito número al enterarse, un drama!

Maldita sea. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Cuántas veces había repetido aquellas dos palabras esa semana? No lo sabía, pero contando que las decía tres veces más o menos por minuto, por sesenta minutos cada hora, por 24 horas cada día, por siete días cada semana, daban un total de… Se maldijo mentalmente. Mierda, no tenía tiempo de ponerse a hacer cálculos estúpidos que no servían para absolutamente nada. Estaba perdiendo el juicio, o peor, estaba perdiendo la cordura.

Merlín, ¡si era lo mismo! Definitivamente estaba perdiendo algo, lo que fuera.

Y todo era culpa de ella. Casi había perdido la cuenta de cuántos días llevaba así, o hacía cuánto que ella había montado en cólera de aquella manera tan desproporcionada, tan de bruja, tan… Gryffindor, amargándole a él por completo la existencia.

Zabini había tratado de tranquilizarle y hacerle entrar en razón los primeros días de aquella tortura a la que ella lo sometía apropósito cuando se enteró de lo que había ocurrido. Después de intentar calmarle llamó a Nott, seguramente porque vio que no estaba dando fruto ninguno de sus esfuerzos, y de ahí que Theodore hubiera aparecido un buen día en su casa como si él le hubiera invitado, entrando en su salón como si fuera su casa. Era increíble a veces su desfachatez. El comienzo de su conversación todavía le molestaba al recordarlo.

—Debiste hacerme caso cuando te lo advertí, Draco. Ella no iba a soportar esa forma de actuar a escondidas otra vez después de haber hecho cosas normales y en público— dijo Nott en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron al entrar en el salón—. Te estabas comportando como un estúpido y esa situación no iba a aguantar eternamente. Debiste escucharme cuando te lo dije.

Justo lo que necesitaba. Que Nott viniera a llamarle estúpido.

—Pensaba que era lo mejor para que funcionara, hacerlo todo como siempre—respondió frunciendo el ceño.

El otro bufó ante su respuesta.

—Sólo hay una explicación para que creyeras semejante estupidez— replicó Theodore negado con la cabeza—: Cuando se trata de ella, te vuelves idiota.

Malfoy rodó los ojos.

—Eres un gran apoyo, Nott—respondió el rubio irónico y mordaz.

Pero tenía que admitir que su aplastante lógica, tan fría como la suya propia lo era siempre—o al menos como lo había sido antes de lo ocurrido con Granger—, lo tranquilizó un poco. Nott se ocupó de explicarle la situación nuevamente desde su calculadora y milimétrica forma de ver las cosas, y terminó por convencerlo de que había cometido una estupidez, e incluso consiguió tranquilizar su estado de ánimo un poco. Y subrayaba: _Un poco_, nada más.

No tardó en volver a enfurecerse tanto como lo había estado antes de la llegada tanto de Zabini como de Nott al recordar de nuevo lo sucedido. El porqué de que Hermione Granger le hubiera retirado la palabra.

Y su furia había crecido y crecido con el paso de los días. Él había pensado que las cosas se arreglarían en un par de días, a lo sumo cinco, y que luego volverían a la normalidad. Pero no había sido así.

Ella se había encargado personalmente de ello. Había puesto encantamientos alrededor de su casa, había cerrado la red flu que conectaba su chimenea con la suya para impedir que la encontrara de aquella forma, había prohibido que le dejaran entrar en su oficina en el Ministerio, no le abría la puerta cuando iba a su casa, le devolvía sus cartas, le devolvía a veces rotos y a veces enteros sus regalos, no respondía a sus llamadas de ningún tipo ni había querido escuchar a Nott cuando, desesperado, lo había enviado para que intentara hablar con ella.

Se abstuvo de enviar también a Zabini, Theodore tenía más labia.

Y que un Malfoy como él se humillara de aquella manera era mucho decir. Pedir ayuda a cualquiera de aquellos dos había supuesto rebajarse más de lo que lo había hecho en toda su vida. Y aun así no le había servido absolutamente de nada. ¡De nada! Nada había funcionado. Esa mujer era una cabezota y más orgullosa de lo que lo acusaba a él mismo de ser. ¡Ni siquiera le había dado opción para explicarse!

"No quiero más excusas, Draco" había dicho ella la última vez que habían cruzado palabra hacía ya casi dos semanas. "Yo te he perdonado cosas mucho peores y he confiado en ti. ¡Tú nunca confías en mí!"

Lo admitía, era un completo imbécil. ¡Claro que ella confiaba más en él de lo que él lo hacía en ella! ¿Es que no veía que él perdía el juicio cuando…

Se pasó una mano por el pelo, desesperado. La había cagado. Completamente. La había jodido bien. Incluso había perdido su perfecta educación y ahora no decía más que estupideces malhabladas, palabrotas, maldiciones e insultos contra todo lo que tuviera a tiro.

Se escuchó un trueno destrozar el cielo e iluminar en un resplandor la mansión Malfoy, y con ella a su inquilino encolerizado, que ante el estruendo perdió durante un instante el hilo de sus escabrosos pensamientos. No pudo evitar penar que el tiempo parecía compartir su estado de ánimo, no como el individuo moreno que en aquel momento ocupaba uno de de los sillones de su salón, observándole.

Le importaba una mierda que Zabini pensara que se había vuelto loco por llevar en aquel estado de furia más de una semana y que creyera que debía estar con él para asegurarse de que no cometía alguna locura, pero si seguía molestándole con su palabrería lo aturdiría con la varita para que se callara de una puñetera vez.

—Fuiste un imbécil— escuchó decir al moreno, que seguía sentado en uno de los sillones del salón.

Draco caminaba por la sala furioso. Había varias cosas tiradas por el suelo, evidentemente destrozadas a propósito. Suerte que su padre, y sobre todo su madre, no estuvieran aquella semana en casa para reprochárselo. El elfo doméstico de la familia esperaba agazapado en un rincón para limpiarlo. Su amo se lo había prohibido por el momento, y en sus enormes ojos con forma de pelota de golf se evidenciaba una preocupación profunda por su señor y por el aspecto sucio de la estancia. Era una ofensa para un elfo doméstico tener la casa así, pero mientras su amo no se lo permitiera, él no podía hacer nada. Eso le generaba una ansiedad insoportable, como buen elfo que era.

—No te necesito para decirme cosas que son evidentes— rezongó el rubio.

—Te lo repito para que te des cuenta de tu estupidez— le aclaró el moreno con tranquilidad mientras bebía de su copa—. Buen whisky de fuego, por cierto— dijo saboreándolo.

—El mejor para quedarse inconsciente— dijo el rubio con cinismo bebiendo también.

Aunque una cantidad considerablemente mayor. Se acercó a la botella y volvió a llenarse el vaso hasta arriba. Hizo caso omiso del ceño fruncido de su amigo y volvió a caminar por la sala como un animal enjaulado con la bebida en la mano. Draco vio cómo Zabini le daba vueltas al líquido dentro del vaso de forma pensativa. Frunció el ceño. Odiaba que hiciera eso.

—Suéltalo de una maldita vez— murmuró el rubio de mala gana.

Blaise alzó la vista hacia él.

—¿Has probado a disculparte?— preguntó por fin.

Malfoy lo miró alzando una ceja. Después bufó bebiendo de nuevo. Estaba poniendo a prueba su paciencia.

—Lo he intentado— dijo marcando cada sílaba como si tuviera que controlar las ganas de explotar—. Pero ella no me ha dejado decir ni una puñetera palabra.

—Ni una puñetera palabra que no fuera agresiva, supongo.

—Zabini, no me tientes a desquitarme contigo— le advirtió Malfoy.

Blaise tomó aire. La cosa estaba complicada.

—¿Y qué me dices de la víctima?

—Por desgracia ese bastardo salió pronto de San Mungo. Debí haber sido más duro.

—Creo que ese tipo de cosas son las que han hecho que Hermione haya decidido no volver a dirigirte la palabra, Draco.

Malfoy frunció el ceño, y Zabini temió que se le rompiera el vaso de whisky por lo fuerte que lo sujetaba. Parecía que el mero recuerdo de la "víctima" avivaba de nuevo su furia.

—Entonces supongo que he tenido suerte— dijo irónicamente el rubio—, no haber llegado a hacerle cosas peores a ese tipo ha hecho que por lo menos Hermione no me ataque y sólo me mantenga a base de hechizos a kilómetros de distancia de su casa y de su persona.

—Ambos sabemos que podría haber sido peor.

—¿Podría?— inquirió Draco— Lo dudo, Blaise.

—Podría haberte atacado para detenerte o para hacértelo pagar.

—Ojalá lo hubiera hecho— replicó Malfoy molesto—. Lo prefiero a esto y a su maldita indiferencia.

Caminaba dando vueltas despacio a la habitación, pensando en silencio de nuevo. Terminó pisando los restos de uno de los jarrones de su madre que había destrozado. Su mirada oscura por el alcohol y la furia se clavó en la pequeña criatura que esperaba agazapada en las sombras de una de las esquinas del salón. El elfo doméstico tembló perceptiblemente ante la recién estrenada atención de su amo.

—Tú— dijo señalándolo—. Limpia esto. ¡Ahora!

La criatura saltó de su sitio como movida por un resorte, temblando y asintiendo frenéticamente con la cabeza. Se movió rápido y, tras chasquear un par de veces los dedos, todos los jarrones, platos, bandejas y demás objetos destrozados volvieron a sus estantes y a colocarse sobre los muebles como si nunca nadie los hubiera roto en miles de diminutos pedazos.

—Y ahora largo—gruñó bebiendo de nuevo.

—Sí, amo—respondió servilmente la criatura, feliz por haber podido limpiar aquel desastre por fin y tenerlo de nuevo todo ordenado.

Draco miró el licor mientras arrugaba la frente. No le estaba haciendo todo el efecto que deseaba aquel estúpido alcohol. Debía de ser su estado. Ni el whisky de fuego aplacaba su creciente cólera.

—No creo que a tu querida bruja le hiciera mucha gracia que trataras al elfo doméstico de esa manera, Draco— comentó el moreno ligeramente divertido—. Le tiene mucho cariño.

—Entonces que esa criatura me haga un favor y vaya a contárselo— replicó con una cruel mofa el otro Slytherin—. Así a lo mejor me concede el honor de aparecer por aquí y de dirigirme la palabra, aunque sólo sea para gritarme más cosas absurdas sobre los derechos de los elfos domésticos.

Zabini negó con la cabeza. Definitivamente, no se podía razonar con él. Y llevaba así ya dos semanas, quizá un poco más. Lo cierto era que empezaba a preocuparle. Draco nunca se había enfadado por culpa de una mujer durante más de dos minutos en cuestiones del corazón, siempre lo había banalizado todo. Y el récord con Granger había sido de un día y medio. Lo de esta ocasión lo superaba con creces y, a decir verdad, había que admitir que la ex Gryffindor tenía muchas razones para comportarse como lo hacía.

—Sigo pensando que deberías disculparte.

—Ya te he dicho que eso ya lo he intentado. ¿Es que piensas que soy estúpido?— inquirió el rubio con indignación.

—Lo cierto es que un poco sí— respondió Zabini. Draco se giró hacia él como si fuera a decirle algo más que palabras, y el moreno hizo un gesto conciliador para tranquilizarle y no pasar a mayores—. A lo que me refiero, es a que deberías intentarlo nuevamente pero manteniendo la calma. ¡Compórtate como un Slytherin, por Merlín! Actúa con la cabeza fría, sé más sutil.

Draco observó de nuevo lo que le quedaba en el vaso. Bebió un poco más y, de repente, pareció volver a ser el mismo de siempre. Su cara volvió a su gesto frío e imperturbable de siempre y su mirada adquirió ese oscuro brillo metálico que tanto recordaba al mercurio. Acto seguido lanzó el vaso y el resto de su contenido a la chimenea, que estalló en una pequeña llamarada al consumir el preciado alcohol.

—Interesante desperdicio— comentó Zabini observándole con atención.

—Me marcho—dijo entonces Draco colocándose bien con la varita las ropas que su anterior estado de furia le había estropeado.

—¿Te vas?— Zabini no entendía este repentino cambio de actitud.

—Tal y como tú has dicho, me voy a comportar como un Slytherin.

Zabini abrió los ojos por la impresión.

—¿Vas a ir ahora a hablar con Granger?— preguntó sin dar crédito al ver sus intenciones— Hay una tormenta y es de noche, por si no lo habías notado. Quizá veas las cosas más claras por la mañana.

—Ahora mismo estoy teniendo un momento de extrema lucidez— replicó Malfoy, irónico.

—¿Crees que ella va a estar más dispuesta a hablar contigo en plena noche que por la mañana y a la luz del sol?

—No lo creo—dijo Draco mirándole fijamente—, estoy seguro de ello. Y aunque no quiera, va a escucharme igualmente.

Entonces Blaise no pudo más que admirarse de su temeridad, imaginando que además Malfoy tendría alguna idea oculta de la que no le haría partícipe hasta llevarla a cabo. Observó también el resto de su whisky y lo alzó hacia el rubio como si brindara por él. Se lo bebió de un trago y contuvo la sensación de amargor en su garganta. Después le miró fijamente.

—Está bien, pero hagas lo que hagas, intenta que no te metan en Azkaban— le dijo tan despreocupadamente como sólo un Slytherin podría serlo al hablar de un tema tan delicado—. No tengo muchos amigos tan ricos como yo con los que pasar el rato. Y ya sabes, los demás me aburren.

Ambos esbozaron una sonrisa sardónica.

—Descuida. Te dejaré en herencia el whisky que me quede.

Zabini asintió levemente, como si con eso se diera por satisfecho. Draco se desapareció entonces dejándolo en el salón de su casa, dispuesto a llevar a cabo lo que fuera que el whisky le hubiera inspirado hacer.

Draco no tardó en aparecerse en la calle que tan nítidamente imaginó en sus pensamientos. La de ella. _La de Hermione_.

Llovía con una fuerza tal que le dificultaba incluso ver, el agua parecía caer más en forma de pequeñas cascadas que como gotas de lluvia, y la oscuridad era persistente, cegadora. Aunque lo cierto era que no necesitaba la vista para nada: Habría podido llegar a esa casa con los ojos cerrados. Echó a andar. No es que le gustara demasiado mojarse, pero sabía que no podría acercarse a la casa de Hermione de otra manera. La magia sería inútil.

Ya lo había intentado.

Pronto estuvo frente a la casa. Dos pisos, no demasiado grande, acogedora, normal, muy al estilo del resto de las casas de aquel barrio residencial, con un pequeño jardín no especialmente cuidado. Eso le hizo recordar la ocasión en la que le ofreció su elfo doméstico para arreglarlo y ella se lo tomó como una tremenda ofensa personal. Casi como un insulto.

Aunque esa ocasión no tenía nada que ver con la actual. Aquella vez no le retiró la palabra.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta de madera blanca, única forma de atravesar civilizadamente la verja que rodeaba la pequeña y acogedora propiedad. Tomó aire. ¿Por qué demonios no le hacía efecto el maldito whisky? Debía de ser por su estado mental, demasiada intensidad como para que el alcohol lo adormeciera.

Observó las ventanas. No había luces encendidas, debía de estar ya dormida. Ni siquiera sabría que él estaba allí, observando su casa bajo la lluvia como si fuera un desequilibrado mental.

Y entonces, quizá iluminado por Merlín, por Morgana, o simplemente por una alucinación fruto del alcohol, lo vio claro. Aquel no era el día, ni el momento ni el modo. Pero la respuesta a estas tres preguntas estaba ya en su mente y también la forma de solucionarlo todo.

Miró una última vez la casa sin notar aún la lluvia que ya le había empapado por completo. Debería estar congelándose, pero para eso el whisky sí que estaba haciendo efecto. No tenía ni una pizca de frío. Pero si una lucidez demencial que por fin le había traído el sosiego que necesitaba. Por fin su mente trabajaba como lo había hecho siempre, como un Slytherin. Con astucia.

Acto seguido se desapareció dispuesto a hacer lo que tenía que hacer, y ni Hermione Granger, ni su estúpido gato asilvestrado ni ningún otro vecino cotilla supieron que él había estado allí aquella noche.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Su semana había sido una completa locura y un persistente tormento. Y no por el exceso de trabajo, eso era algo con lo que ella ya contaba de antemano y no le molestaba en absoluto. No, todo era por culpa de aquella estratagema estratégicamente premeditada con la que alguien, cuyo nombre no pensaba ni siquiera recordar en sus pensamientos, estaba tratando de atosigarla y conseguir que cambiara de opinión.

Pues que Draco Malfoy esperara sentado, porque no pensaba cambiar de parecer ni mucho menos perdonarlo.

Sujetó con más fuerza la pluma de ganso que estaba utilizando para escribir cuando se dio cuenta de que había dicho su nombre. ¿Por qué tenía que tener esa capacidad de sacarla completamente de sus casillas incluso sin estar presente? Y lo peor de todo, tenía también una inexplicable facilidad para actuar de forma que ella no pudiera adelantarse. Una forma inesperada y extraña de comportarse que ella era incapaz de calcular desde su fría lógica.

Durante las dos primeras semanas tras el catastrófico suceso del que Malfoy era el único culpable, había hecho todo para mantenerlo a raya, mostrándose implacable para dejarle claro que jamás iba a perdonarle. Al ver que ella no iba a permitirle acercarse, Malfoy había pasado a otro tipo de táctica: el envío indiscriminado de regalos. Insulsos, normales, comunes, nada especial. Nunca llevaban tarjeta, pero ella sabía que era ese rubio presuntuoso quien se los enviaba y los había tirado a la basura sin miramientos o se los había devuelto sin abrir. E incluso cuando en una ocasión el regalo fue una carta que tenía un olor a menta tan suavemente potente que le hacía recordarle, no pudo resistirlo más y llegó a sacar el cubo de la basura fuera de su oficina.

Ese olor avivaba sus recuerdos, y era lo último que quería que sucediera. Recordar a Draco Malfoy hasta en su santuario de trabajo en el Ministerio. Eso no podía ser.

Sobraba decir que, al principio, nadie se fijó en aquellos detalles diarios. Sin embargo, llegó un momento en que el resto del departamento de Leyes Mágicas del Ministerio empezó a ser consciente, al menos quienes trabajan cerca de su oficina, de que algo raro pasaba. Y ese algo raro era que Hermione Granger estaba recibiendo regalos y detalles por parte de alguien de forma continua. Y nadie hasta entonces la había visto recibiendo nunca ninguno.

Sin embargo la comidilla no llegó a los oídos de demasiados magos o brujas. La antigua Gryffindor era una persona discreta y comedida que se cuidó mucho de que los demás no vieran demasiado aquellos presentes. Llegaba pronto al Ministerio para esconder lo que sabía que aparecería a primera hora encima de su mesa, negaba con desinterés los rumores y actuaba con completa normalidad. Los demás no tardaron entonces en perder interés, y ella puso respirar tranquila.

Hasta que esas dos primeras semanas pasaron, y entonces, por alguna razón que no alcanzó a entender, los regalos dejaron de ser como todos los días. Descubrió el primero de esos regalos una mañana cuando, llegando algo más tarde por culpa de un embotellamiento en la Red Flu, entró corriendo en su despacho. No parecía haber nadie husmeando, ni comentarios sobre que alguien hubiera visto nada inusual sobre la mesa de su escritorio. Entró en su oficina saludando a algunos compañeros y cerró tras ella. Su vista se volvió inmediatamente hacia su mesa, pero no vio nada extraordinario ni que llamara la atención.

Ilusamente, creyó que por fin todo había terminado, que Draco había abandonado sus insistentes intentos para que ella volviera a dirigirle la palabra o tolerara su presencia. Dejó su capa y sus cosas en la percha y se sentó frente a su mesa respirando tranquila por fin en dos semanas. Empezó a ordenar todas los quehaceres que tenía para aquel día, carpetas, informes, expedientes… Y fue entonces cuando vio lo que desentonaba entre sus cosas.

Un expediente.

Era viejo, muy viejo. Tenía una leve mancha que no había sido borrada, como si hubiera caído al suelo y nadie se hubiera molestado en quitarla cuando lo guardaron. Había perdido consistencia por el paso del tiempo y estaba algo estropeado por la humedad de los sótanos donde seguramente habría estado guardando durante Merlín sabía cuántos años. Su mirada escrutadora comenzó a leerlo para ver de qué se trataba, y antes de terminar la primera línea se vio obligada a detenerse.

Miró la fecha. El año, el mes, _el día_. Era demasiada coincidencia como para creer que se trataba de una casualidad. Aquel expediente estaba sellado con la misma fecha en que ella visitó por primera vez el Ministerio de Magia con su tío, y había…

Suspiró mientras se reclinaba lentamente en la silla sin soltar todavía aquel papel. Era el mismo día en que se había encontrado con Draco Malfoy y habían hecho saltar cajas de expedientes por los aires por culpa de la magia involuntaria infantil. Probablemente aquel había sido uno de los expedientes que habían caído al suelo mientras se peleaban.

Había sido el mismo día en que ella había decidido que trabajaría allí. El mismo día en que Malfoy la salvó de un terrible castigo empujándola para ayudarla a esconderse tras unas enormes cajas, evitando así que alguien supiera que fueron ellos quienes hicieron saltar por los aires cajas y sillas. El mismo día en que se reconocieron por primera vez después de años sin verse.

Volvió en sí misma rápidamente al notar molesta que se le había ablandado la mirada. Y ni siquiera quiso pensar en la palabra _enternecer_. Eso era demasiado para ella en aquel momento. Apretando los labios para contener una extraña sensación en el pecho, guardó cuidadosamente aquel expediente en un cajón. Ya se ocuparía de guardarlo luego, en aquel momento no tenía tiempo.

Se pasó trabajando sin descanso el resto del día, aunque no todo lo eficientemente que a ella le hubiera gustado. Aquel regalo la había turbado. Era un recuerdo de otro nivel, no un simple obsequio banal y tonto como los que había estado recibiendo hasta ahora. Contuvo las ganas de maldecir cuando, terminado su día laboral, bajó a los sótanos y buscó el ala de almacenaje de aquella época para devolver aquel expediente. Todo estaba polvoriento y sucio. Evidentemente, los de mantenimiento se habían olvidado hacía tiempo de que allí también había que limpiar.

Se detuvo sin saber muy bien por qué frente a una caja entreabierta.

Su inteligente mirada brilló al descubrir los rastros de una mano sobre el polvo acumulado en la tapa. Se acercó y abrió la caja. Los expedientes guardados dentro estaban en su mayoría doblados y un poco sucios. Sin lugar a dudas aquella fue una de las cajas que Draco hizo explotar aquella vez.

Negó con la cabeza entonces, reprochándose a sí misma el dejarse ablandar por los juegos psicológicos de esa serpiente. No, no iba a permitírselo, no iba a perdonarlo ni a hablarle en lo que le quedara de vida, había tomado una decisión y no iba a desdecirse. No quería volver a verle nunca más. Ya se lo había dejado bien claro cuando él trató tan falsamente de disculparse.

Negó con la cabeza con fuerza para no recordar ese momento.

Metió el expediente de nuevo en su caja con más fuerza de la que pretendía. La cerró de un golpe y se alejó de allí a paso rápido. Quería marcharse de allí cuanto antes, se sentía extrañamente… _Nostálgica_.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Ese día había sido inusualmente tranquilo. O al menos para lo que últimamente tenía como rutina. Había llegado al trabajo sin incidentes, no había sucedido nada extraño en el Ministerio, nadie la había interrumpido mientras trabajaba y, sobre todo, no había encontrado ningún regalo sobre su escritorio. Pensando que quizá estuviera escondido, había buscado sobre la mesa, en los cajones, debajo de las sillas, en los estantes, en el suelo, en todos sitios hasta que ella misma se dio cuenta de que estaba buscando algo, lo que fuera, con una ansiedad que no debería tener, debería estar feliz.

Había vuelto a casa tranquila pero algo extrañada. Se le hacía raro que Malfoy al fin hubiera desistido, pero sin duda era un alivio. Salió del Ministerio cansada y directa a casa, dispuesta a tomarse un baño relajante. Cuando se apareció frente a la verja de su jardín y se detuvo frente a su puerta buscando distraídamente las llaves, casi se cayó del susto al descubrir el ramo de flores que había en el suelo.

Se quedó inmóvil todavía con las llaves en la mano observando el ramo, mirándolo fijamente. Entonces se agachó para recogerlas y sintió que temblaba por dentro al reconocerlas.

Eran gardenias. Eran inconfundibles, preciosas con sus pétalos de un blanco resplandeciente y su centro ligeramente dorado, rodeadas y alternadas con crisantemos de fogosos colores. Esas flores no podían ser una casualidad. Eran _más especiales._ Menos comunes. Más puras.

Frunció el ceño al recordar que eso era lo que Draco decía siempre, "Son especiales". Nunca le había regalado rosas porque según él eran unas flores comunes y corrientes sin ningún significado, y a regañadientes admitía que ella compartía su opinión. Pero para ella las gardenias lo tenían, tenían mucho sentido y él lo sabía. Estaba segura de que era por eso por lo que Draco se las había enviado. Eran las primeras flores que él le regaló, y todavía recuerda lo mucho que le gustaron. Su olor despertó de nuevo su memoria haciéndole recordar otras ocasiones en las que él también le había regalado flores.

Siempre había sabido cuándo regalárselas para que fueran regalos completamente inesperados.

Un momento. Se detuvo mental y físicamente con el ramo aún en la mano. Malfoy la estaba manipulando y doblegando otra vez, ¡y lo hacía con aquellas estúpidas y preciosas—no podía creer que hubiera vuelto a decir eso— flores! Esperaba que al menos por su propio bien no hubiera tenido la poca vergüenza de haber entrado en su jardín para dejarlas allí después de haberle prohibido tajantemente la última vez que se vieron que pusiera un solo pie en los terrenos de su casa.

Furiosa por haber sido manipulada durante probablemente minutos enteros por aquel regalo demasiado bonito como para resistirse, tiró las flores al suelo con virulencia. Sacó la varita y no le tembló el pulso. Les prendió fuego. No quería tener la tentación de dejarlas allí y terminar metiéndolas en su casa y poniéndolas en un jarrón.

Dejó que se quemaran despacio, ocultando firmemente la tristeza interior que sintió al ver los hermosos pétalos arder y evidenciando externamente la molestia por haber recibido otro regalo por su parte.

_Idiota_. Él no iba a comprar su perdón con unas estúpidas flores, ni ahora ni nunca. ¡No iba a permitir que intentara manipular sus sentimientos! Y esperaba que estuviera al acecho escondido en algún sitio viendo cómo había calcinado su interesado regalo o que al menos hubiera enviado a su elfo doméstico para que luego se lo contara y que al saberlo se le revolvieran las tripas por la frustración.

A Hermione Granger nadie la manipulaba. Y mucho menos Draco Malfoy.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Había recibido aquel expediente del tiempo de su niñez. Había recibido flores. Había encontrado un cromo de cierto mago de barba plateada y gafas de media luna en el buzón de su casa, había recibido regalos que evocaban en ella memorias del pasado en las que siempre aparecía él cada día sin falta alguna.

Y de repente, nada.

Habían pasado varios días desde el último regalo que había recibido. Y no quería admitirlo, pero ella lo sabía: Estaba preocupada, y mucho. Ni siquiera había tenido una señal de él, ni una aparición en los periódicos en la sección de sociedad, ni un encontronazo casual de compras en el callejón Diagon, ni se habían cruzado cuando había ido a Gringotts a sacar dinero, ni siquiera había llegado a verlo tomando algo en su cafetería favorita.

Parecía que se hubiera esfumado, que hubiera desaparecido. Era de lo más extraño. Y de lo más preocupante.

Con el paso de los días su congoja fue creciendo. ¿Ni una señal de Draco? ¿Nada? Era muy extraño, él no era de los que se daban por vencidos, al menos no hasta no haber utilizado primero sus armas más sucias y sus tácticas más viles. Así era él, ella lo conocía bien, ¡mejor que nadie! Entonces, ¿dónde se había metido?

No podía creer que de verdad estuviera preocupándose por alguien a quien había decidido no volver a dirigirle la palabra y olvidarse de su existencia.

Aquel día, mientras comía con Harry, Ron y Ginny, su amigo pelirrojo le preguntó si le ocurría algo. Ella le miró parpadeando confundida sin entender a qué venía su pregunta, y después se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo. Si incluso Ron, la persona menos observadora que conocía, se había dado cuenta de que algo le ocurría, debía ser que su estado de inquietud y zozobra era de lo más evidente.

No podía creer que estuviera preocupándose por él cuando ella misma fue quien decidió no volver a saber de él nunca más. Y lo peor de todo, que Ron lo notara.

Al final había conseguido manipularla con sus regalos, era inaudito. No podía creer que hubiera caído en su juego de serpiente y estuviera pensando en él cuando se había prometido a sí misma no hacerlo.

Draco era un idiota, era todo culpa suya. No saber si estaba bien la tenía sumida en una intranquilidad exasperante.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Ginny trató de sonsacarle algo, pero Hermione se deshizo de sus intentos de presión cambiando de tema con facilidad hacia uno que despistaría a sus tres amigos sobre su aparente apatía: El Quiddith. Era una táctica de distracción infalible. Nombró a los Chuddley Canons y los tres se enzarzaron en una ardua discusión sobre si ganarían o no algún día la liga. Tras hacer un par de aportaciones sin importancia, por fin pudo mantenerse al margen y sumirse en sus pensamientos mientras ellos debatían enérgicamente.

Malfoy no se merecía su preocupación. Pero entonces, ¿por qué diablos se preocupaba? Suspiró frustrada mientras se disculpaba para ir al baño. Al volver, los dos Weasley y Harry habían pedido ya la cuenta y se disponían a salir del pequeño y tranquilo restaurante.

Hermione, que iba la primera caminando distraídamente sumida en sus pensamientos de no—preocupación, se encontró de frente con alguien que le resultó de lo más familiar al ir a cruzar el umbral de la puerta del restaurante para salir a la calle.

—¡Zabini!— exclamó sorprendida al reconocerlo de inmediato.

El moreno la observó. Parecía sorprendido de verla. Y lo más preocupante de todo: También parecía preocupado. Y tenía la asfixiante sensación de que era por la misma razón que ella. De repente sintió todo el cuerpo frío. Zabini asintió como si comprendiera la razón de su estado y fue a decir algo, pero una voz lo detuvo antes de poder hablar.

—¿Hermione?

La castaña se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con Ron, que observaba a aquel viejo enemigo de Slytherin con el ceño fruncido y mostrando sin disimulo alguno la poca ilusión que le había hecho encontrárselo. Pero Hermione no podía permitir esta vez que los perjuicios de Ron le impidieran hablar con Blaise. Estaba claro que iba a decirle algo importante, y ella necesitaba saberlo. Sobre todo si ese algo iba a versar sobre cierto rubio prepotente y narcisista.

Harry y Ginny saludaron al moreno al reconocerlo con un leve gesto que les fue devuelto. Ron lo miró con el ceño fruncido saludándolo con un gesto breve que dejaba en claro que lo reconocía, pero que no le hacía especial ilusión encontrárselo ni que hablara con su amiga castaña.

—Tenemos que salir ya, Hermione, estamos colapsando la entrada— dijo el pelirrojo de una forma bastante insistente.

Pero la castaña hizo caso omiso a su encubierta petición.

—Sí, es verdad— dijo para tranquilizar sus ánimos—, pero esperadme fuera, ahora mismo salgo— dijo ella haciéndole un gesto tranquilizador con la mano.

A ninguno de los tres les sorprendió su respuesta. Hacía mucho que todos sabían que había entablado cierta amistad con Malfoy —por supuesto, ella se había encargado de no explicarles con detalle hasta qué punto de profundidad llegaba esa "amistad"—, y que había terminado inevitablemente mediante el Slytherin teniendo también amistad con Zabini e incluso Nott. No es que los Weasley o Harry pensaran que era la mejor compañía para ella, pero tampoco se quejaban demasiado a esas alturas, cuando ya no habría forma de cambiarlo. Hermione siempre había sido inflexible con lo del "deber de crear lazos con los del otro bando", lo cual siempre se había tomado casi como una obligación personal.

—Está bien— asintió Harry empujando un poco a Ron para que empezara a caminar y seguido por Ginny que observaba con cierta curiosidad a la castaña.

Zabini siguió serio y saludó con un leve movimiento de cabeza a los tres magos al salir. Cuando la puerta se cerró y estuvieron solos, volvió su mirada hacia Hermione, y ella sintió que se le paraba el corazón.

—Hermione, tenemos que hablar— dijo en tono serio.

Y que Blaise Zabini utilizara un tono serio nada más empezar una conversación no era buen augurio. Hermione trató de tragar el nudo que se le hizo en la garganta.

—¿Ocurre algo?— preguntó tratando de mantenerse en calmada e indiferente y al mismo tiempo temiendo la respuesta.

Blaise miró en rededor, como si temiera que alguien pudiera estar escuchándoles. Después bajó el tono y ella se acercó algo más para asegurarse de que oía a la perfección cada palabra.

—¿Sabes algo de Draco?— y ante aquella pregunta Hermione palideció— Estoy empezando a preocuparme, hace días que no sé de él y es muy extraño.

No estaba pálida, simplemente había perdido todo el color en el rostro y sentía que la sangre había dejado de fluirle en las venas. Que ella no hubiera sabido nada de él durante días siendo que no le dirigía la palabra era comprensible, pero que a Zabini le ocurriera lo mismo no lo era. Algo malo había pasado, lo intuía y lo sentía en cada centímetro de su piel que de repente estaba helada.

—No, no sé nada— consiguió decir balbuceante.

—¿No?— dijo él frunciendo el ceño y masajeándose el puente de la nariz. Parecía contrariado— La última vez que lo vi estaba muy borracho.

—¿Borracho?— repitió Hermione con creciente aflicción.

Blaise pareció tratar de ocultar cierto sentimiento de culpabilidad al notar su preocupación. Y entonces Hermione _sí _que empezó a desesperarse. Algo había ocurrido.

—Blaise, dime lo que sabes. Ahora.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_Continuará…_

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Hola! Aquí está el nuevo capítulo. ¿Qué habrá pasado para que ella no le hable? Pronto lo sabremos. Espero que os haya gustado. He metido un poco de Blaise y Nott para animar la cosa. Muchas gracias a todas de nuevo por vuestros reviews, y a dashamalfoy, Jenny, Livier(cuánto tiempo!) que comentaron sin registrar.

-Tiempo hasta nueva actualización: 3 días, a no ser que una tormenta de arena me deje ciega por el ataque de pequeños proyectiles arenosos, en cuyo caso me será imposible.


	12. Noche de Tormenta

_**Noche de Tormenta**_

—Tampoco es que yo sepa demasiado. Sólo tengo sospechas sobre lo que puede haber pasado.

—No me importa, Blaise. Dímelo— insistió ella cada vez más nerviosa.

El moreno miró tras él a través del cristal de la puerta de entrada al restaurante. Fuera seguían esperado Potter y los dos Weasley a que la castaña saliera con aspecto impaciente. Frunció el ceño y volvió a mirar hacia la Gryffindor.

—Escucha, es un poco largo de contar. Vayamos a un lugar tranquilo— y luego señaló a los tres que estaban fuera—, lo mejor será que les digas que se vayan sin ti.

Hermione asintió sin saber qué más decir en ese momento. Ambos salieron del restaurante y ella fue directa a sus amigos. Les dijo que tenía que irse con Zabini a tratar algunos asuntos, y aunque a los otros les sorprendió su repentino cambio de planes, especialmente a Ron, a quien no le hizo la idea ninguna gracia, aceptaron sus pobres explicaciones sin darle más importancia al asunto y se marcharon dejándola con el Slytherin en dirección a sus respectivos trabajos, advirtiéndole que no tardara demasiado. Por si acaso.

Cinco minutos después, estaban ambos sentados en el interior de una cafetería cercana. Hermione con una tila, ya que Zabini le había prohibido que se tomara un café porque según él "la veía atacada", mientras que él sí que se había pedido uno bien cargado.

No tardaron demasiado en servirles. Hermione rodeó su taza con las manos agradeciendo el calor que desprendía. Las tenía completamente heladas por culpa de los nervios.

—Di algo, Blaise- pidió ella harta de esperar en silencio.

—Está bien, pero lo primero que necesito saber es si le has visto últimamente o has tenido alguna noticia suya— dijo Zabini con seriedad.

Los temores de la bruja no hacían más que confirmarse. Algo debía haber pasado.

—No le veo desde hace mucho, y lo último que recibí de él fue un regalo hace ya casi una semana— aclaró ella esperando sonar firme.

El moreno suspiró despacio tras escucharla, como si tratara de encontrar las palabras adecuadas con las que continuar. Y que Zabini estuviera escogiendo con cuidado lo que fuera a decir hizo que se tensara por completo. Él nunca había sido demasiado considerado en esos aspectos.

—No te había dicho nada porque no quería preocuparte, Hermione— comenzó él procurando sonar tranquilo.

Cosa que sólo hizo que la bruja se inquietara aún más.

—¿Y cuándo viste tú a Draco por última vez?—preguntó ella yendo al grano.

—Estuve hace casi un par de semanas con Draco en su casa, y esa fue la última vez que lo vi o que hablé con él. Estaba bastante tenso y estuvimos bebiendo para que se calmara un poco— frunció el ceño un instante—. Y por el estado en que estaba cuando se fue me preocupa que haya hecho alguna locura.

La idea de un Malfoy furioso mezclado con alcohol hizo que Hermione respirara con agitación.

—Siempre hacéis lo mismo— le reprochó ella.

Zabini sonrió levemente ante su comentario.

—Estábamos bastante borrachos—le concedió algo culpable—. En mitad de la noche se fue de su casa diciendo que iba a buscarte para hablar contigo de la forma que fuera. Le dije que estaba lloviendo, que era muy tarde y que lo mejor sería hablar las cosas por la mañana, pero ya sabes cómo es— sonrió levemente ante la arrogancia de Malfoy que ambos conocían—, siempre hace lo que le da la gana. Pensé que arreglaríais lo que fuera que lo tenía tan furioso y que me llamaría en un par de días para contármelo, pero no ha sido así.

La castaña no pudo evitar pensar que Malfoy no había llegado a llamar a su puerta. Aun así trató de pensar positivamente.

—Pero hace dos semanas recibí regalos suyos, de modo que debía de estar bien—aventuró como tranquilizadora posibilidad—. Al menos hasta que recibí el último hace una semana.

Zabini asintió coincidiendo con su suposición.

—Que haya desaparecido sin dejar rastro no es propio de él. Me preocupa y no soy el único- y Hermione asintió al escucharle-. Su madre también está preocupada.

—¿Tampoco ha ido a su casa?— repitió la castaña extrañada.

Sabía lo cuidadoso que era Malfoy con su madre. Zabini negó levemente con la cabeza, y se hizo el silencio mientras cada uno divagaba en sus propios pensamientos al respecto.

—Imagino que esa noche cuando me dijo que iba a hablar contigo, en realidad no lo hizo.

—No— murmuró ella esperando no sonar apesadumbrada—. No llegó a mi casa.

Y se le agitó el corazón al decirlo, al imaginar todas las cosas que podrían haberle ocurrido en mitad de una noche de tormenta estando completamente borracho.

Zabini asintió con expresión seria. Hermione miraba absorta su bebida sin soltarla, recordando los regalos que él le había enviado, las flores que ella había quemado. Se le encogió el estómago irremediablemente al recordarlo.

—¿Qué ocurrió, Hermione?

Ella levantó la mirada hacia él, sorprendida.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —repitió distraídamente.

El moreno asintió, y ella se tensó. Se sentía reacia a contarle lo que había ocurrido, la razón por la que se habían enfadado y por la que ella le había retirado la palabra a Malfoy de por vida. Eso era algo entre él y ella, y de nadie más.

—Creo que lo mejor es que olvidemos eso— dijo con cierta amargura, esquiva.

—Al parecer, "_eso_" ha sido lo suficientemente gordo como para que Malfoy haya desaparecido, con lo cual creo que debería estar enterado—le advirtió Zabini insistiendo con cierta dureza.

—Por eso precisamente no quiero hablar del tema, porque es algo importante para mí— respondió ella con firmeza.

No podía contárselo a Zabini aunque quisiera, no se lo había contado a Harry, ni a Ron, ¡ni siquiera a Ginny! ¿Cómo iba a contárselo a él, al mejor amigo de Draco? Era absurdo.

Pero el Slytherin, como buena serpiente que era, no se dio por vencido. Estaba muy dispuesto a hacer que ella le contara qué fue exactamente lo que ocurrió entre ellos dos para haber llegado a eso, todos y cada uno de los detalles que Malfoy por su ebrio estado no había querido contarle la última vez. De modo que se decidió a presionarla con todas las armas psicológicas a su alcance.

—Escucha Granger, el día que fui a beber a su casa estaba furioso, fuera de sí. Ya llevaba bebiendo un buen rato cuando yo llegué. Decía que estabas enfadada y que no querías volver a dirigirle la palabra, que casi le atacas con la varita cuando quiso darte explicaciones y que lo echaste de tu casa casi a patadas— ella enrojeció ante aquella mención, pero Zabini continuó impasible—. Le dije que te pidiera disculpas fuera lo que fuera lo que te hubiera hecho, pero Draco me aseguró que ya lo había intentado y que tú no ibas a perdonarlo de ningún modo— añadió frunciendo levemente el ceño. Hermione se sintió de repente en extremo culpable por haber actuado de esa manera tan impulsiva aquella noche, y Zabini se felicitó por dentro al estar consiguiendo su objetivo—. Le pregunté qué había ocurrido exactamente para poder aconsejarle mejor, pero Malfoy no me quiso explicar qué había pasado por mucho que le insistí.

—Él nunca acepta los consejos de nadie, o al menos eso dice—comentó Hermione, dolida.

—Exacto, y como no me dijo lo que había ocurrido no pude darle un buen consejo que evitara todo esto— dijo él casi pareciendo culpable—. Así que dime, ¿qué demonios te hizo para que lo alejaras a base de hechizos de tu casa y le retiraras la palabra a perpetuidad? Porque creo que nunca lo había visto tan colérico como esa noche en toda mi vida.

¿Colérico? Draco se volvía irracional cuando perdía los estribos, ella lo sabía de sobra. Sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda.

—¿De verdad estaba tan enfadado?

—Nunca lo había visto tan furioso— le aseguró el moreno—. Y créeme, lo he visto enfadado muchas veces.

Hermione se encontraba confusa entre enfurecerse al recordar por qué se había enfadado con Malfoy, o entristecerse por la forma en que le trató aquella noche, la noche en que ocurrió todo. Está bien, lo haría, se lo contaría. De todos modos necesitaba desahogarse con alguien. Cerró los ojos con fuerza serenándose y procurando pensar con la claridad acostumbrada para explicar todos los sucesos de aquella noche catastrófica.

—Él me hizo algo que prometió que no volvería a hacer— comenzó al fin.

Blaise se mostró interesado, internamente satisfecho al haber conseguido su objetivo de convencerla.

—¿Y qué hizo tan horrible como para que incluso cortaras la Red Flu que comunicaba su casa con la tuya?

Hermione, intranquila, se mordió el labio inferior. Dio un breve sorbo a su tila para ganar tiempo y tratar de tranquilizarse. Era increíble como los Slytherin tenían esa capacidad para poner nerviosa a la gente. Se sentía casi como si le debiera a Zabini el favor de contarle lo ocurrido. Era otro manipulador, igual que Draco.

—Qué te hizo, Granger— insistió nuevamente ante su silencio.

Ella apretó los puños. Muy bien. Si tanto interés tenía se lo diría y le mostraría la clase de mago que era en verdad Draco Malfoy.

—Atacó a alguien, a un amigo mío— habló por fin la castaña.

Cerró los ojos un segundo. Aquella noche había sido una locura. Él la miró parpadeando confuso.

—¿Atacó a alguien? ¿A quién?

Hermione volvió a mirarle para continuar relatándole aquel catastrófico suceso, furiosa ante el recuerdo que Zabini le obligaba a rememorar. No le hacía ninguna gracia tener que revivir algo así de nuevo, pero probablemente si no se lo contaba a alguien pronto estallaría.

Ante sus ojos desfiló de nuevo todo segundo a segundo como si fuera a cámara lenta, y comenzó a relatárselo a Blaise sin perder un solo detalle. Le explicó que había salido aquella noche con Zacharias Smith después de salir de trabajar en el Ministerio. Smith le había dicho que podrían ir a tomar algo sólo para relajarse un poco, y ella había terminado aceptando.

Se tomaron una copa y ella le dijo que quería volver pronto a casa, que estaba cansada y que el día había sido largo. A la mañana siguiente tenía que madrugar para volver al Ministerio y no quería rendir poco por falta de sueño. Smith asintió de buen grado y se ofreció a acompañarla. Hermione trató de declinar su ofrecimiento, pero él insistió, y al final ella cedió a su caballerosa oferta.

Salieron del bar y echaron a andar por la calle en dirección a su casa, que no quedaba demasiado lejos. La noche era oscura pero en el cielo brillaban algunas estrellas titilantes. Hermione recuerda que alzó la vista un instante para contemplarlas por mera curiosidad y que en ese instante un brazo masculino rodeó sus hombros de forma casi casual.

Miró sorprendida a su compañero ante aquel gesto y se encontró con la mirada de Smith. Se sonrojó inmediatamente sin poder evitarlo y bajó la mirada hacia el suelo para evitarle. Se debatía por dentro ante lo que ocurría, quizá porque cierto mago narcisista se colaba en ese momento en sus pensamientos impidiéndole ser objetiva con la situación, impidiéndole aceptar aquel gesto que hablaba por sí solo.

Se maldijo interiormente. No era momento de pensar en Draco y en lo que le parecería.

Caminaban a la par, él la acercaba cada vez más hacia sí mismo y Hermione estaba empezando a ponerse verdaderamente nerviosa. No podía hacerlo, no podía aceptarlo. Iba a decirle que por favor la soltara en ese mismo instante para que no creyera lo que no era ni darle una idea errónea de sus sentimientos. Pero entonces escucharon un ruido propio de una aparición justo frente a ellos.

Hermione recuerda cómo se le abrieron los ojos de forma desmesurada al reconocer al recién llegado y su corazón se puso a bombear con tanta fuerza que temió que le diera algo.

_Era Draco_. Y estaba furioso, colérico, rabioso. Sus ojos tenían esa tonalidad oscura que adquirían siempre que estaba verdaderamente enfadado y fuera de sí. Y para más preocupación, tenía la varita en la mano. Hermione se detuvo sin poder dar un paso más, y Zacharias Smith hizo lo propio a su lado.

Todo un error que cometió al no alejarse.

—¿No es ese Malfoy?— preguntó Zacharias sorprendido ante su repentina llegada con el ceño fruncido.

—Lo es—fue lo único que pudo murmurar ella anonadada a modo de respuesta.

Estaba tan sorprendida que no supo qué más decir. ¿Qué se suponía que hacía él allí en mitad de la noche?

El rubio caminó hacia ellos directamente sin mediar siquiera un saludo. Las alarmas de peligro de Hermione se encendieron automáticamente, y sus ojos se clavaron en la varita que el rubio sujetaba peligrosamente. Fue a decirle algo a Smith para avisarle de lo que probablemente se avecinaba, pero no tuvo tiempo. El Slytherin lo empujó alejándolo de ella sin ninguna contemplación a una velocidad escalofriante. Smith, que no se lo esperaba, le miró sin entender.

—¿Pero qué te crees que haces, Malfoy?— preguntó con los brazos extendidos evidenciando su confusión.

Pero su pregunta llegó a oídos sordos. Draco volvió a acercarse a él, y Hermione sintió que era presa de un déjàvu de la época de su adolescencia estudiantil en Hogwarts. Supo lo que iba a pasar a continuación sin necesidad de ningún indicio más, y se dijo a sí misma que debía detenerle o al menos salvar a su amigo de la cólera del rubio.

—¡Cuidado Zacharias!— exclamó tratando de advertirle.

Pero fue tarde. Cuando escuchó aquel aviso, Smith ya había recibido un certero puñetazo en plena cara que lo tiró al suelo. Hermione vio a Malfoy agitar la mano con la que había golpeado. Debía de haberle golpeado tan fuerte que hasta a él le dolía. ¡Era un bruto! Pues que se fastidiara, se lo merecía por ser tan violento, ¡y ojalá le doliera mucho tiempo!

Zacharias Smith gritó de dolor en aquel momento y se tocó la nariz sangrante y probablemente rota, estupefacto ante lo que ocurría todavía en el suelo.

—¿Te has vuelto loco?—inquirió Smith ahora algo furioso por el golpe—Creo que me has roto la nariz.

—No sé cómo ha podido pasar— dijo Malfoy mordaz e irónico como si le hubiera molestado un fallo propio—. Lo primero que te quería romper era el brazo. Tendré que intentarlo de nuevo.

Definitivamente era un salvaje. Hermione abrió la boca sin poder gritar y sin saber qué decir ante la inverosímil conversación que estaba escuchando. Era increíble que Malfoy estuviera haciendo y diciendo eso. Zacharias tenía razón, se había vuelto loco.

—Hermione, vete de aquí, yo me ocupo—le dijo Smith desde el suelo.

Ella se lo agradeció pero negó con la cabeza.

—Cierra la boca—le advirtió el rubio con desprecio—. No tienes derecho a ordenarle nada.

Hermione no podía creer que Draco se atreviera a decir semejantes cosas. ¡Ella no era otro de sus elfos doméstico!

—Ni tú tampoco tienes ningún derecho a darme órdenes—dijo tomando la palabra en la conversación y llamando su atención. Estaba rabiosa—. No puedo creer que te hayas atrevido a aparecer aquí, Malfoy— le recriminó sin poder contenerse.

—Y yo no puedo creer que hayas salido esta noche con este patético y mediocre intento de hombre— respondió de la misma manera, el ceño fruncido, la furia todavía latente en toda su figura por la situación.

Y sin más volvió a golpear a Smith, que emitió un gemido de dolor. Hermione contuvo las ganas de gritar. Por Merlín, ¡si aún estaba en el suelo! ¿Es que Draco había olvidado por completo las reglas de todo duelo aunque fuera sin varita?

—Draco, basta— le ordenó ella furiosa, pero él no le hizo ni caso. Era increíble que estuviera haciendo oídos sordos a sus peticiones de aquella manera tan desconsiderada. Era un hombre de lo más violento— ¡Basta!— gritó de nuevo con todas sus fuerzas.

Esta vez Draco sí pareció escucharla. Se detuvo con la respiración algo desacompasada por culpa del esfuerzo y por la fuerza imprimida en los golpes vengativos. Estaba claro que se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo. Se comportaba de una manera tan deleznable, irracional e infantil que ella se sentía simplemente incapaz de comprenderle.

—Déjale en paz, te comportas como si fueras un animal—dijo acusadora y atónita todavía.

—Piensa que es todo culpa tuya—le respondió él del mismo modo.

¿Cómo? ¿Culpa suya? ¿Pero cómo se atrevía a decir algo así?

Smith se removió todavía en el suelo. Había recibido un par de puñetazos bastante fuertes y malintencionados, pero al parecer no se daba por vencido ni se había rendido a la violencia del Slytherin, y Hermione dio gracias a Merlín por ello. Estaba empezando a ver con muy buenos ojos a su compañero de trabajo.

—Basura— murmuró el rubio en aquel momento, más para él mismo que para que los otros dos lo oyeran.

Pero el agredido verbalmente lo escuchó a la perfección.

—Te voy a denunciar al Ministerio de Magia, Malfoy— dijo Smith claramente adolorido y limpiándose con el dorso de la mano la sangre que le caía de la nariz mientras adoptaba una postura algo más digna.

El rubio le miró como si se sintiera ofendido al ver que se atrevía a dirigirle la palabra. Bufó, irónico. Evidentemente, aquella amenaza la resultaba patética. Hermione por el contrario, le hubiera aplaudido por decir algo tan coherente y acorde con la legislación del Ministerio y por no haberle devuelto los golpes, pero se contuvo para no enfurecer más a Draco. Su temporal calma era un estado solo aparente que se descontrolaría con la más mínima contradicción, y ella lo sabía.

Entonces volvió a recaer en la varita que Draco seguía sujetando de forma peligrosa. Supo de pronto que iba a utilizarla, fue como una corazonada. Y eso sí que no iba a permitirlo, no estando ella presente.

—¡Zacharias, la varita!— le advirtió desde su lugar a apenas dos metros de distancia de los dos magos— ¡Va a atacarte con la varita! ¡Defiéndete!

Se sintió plenamente satisfecha de sí misma al haberse anticipado a los movimientos de Malfoy, que la miró un instante negando con la cabeza y rodando los ojos en un gesto de exasperación y completo hastío.

—¿Sería mucho pedir que dejaras de hablar con él? —preguntó con fastidio.

Ella sólo alzó la barbilla, altiva y triunfal al haber visto lo que él pretendía. Sin embargo, no pudo responder porque la conversación se vio de nuevo interrumpida.

—No encuentro mi varita— dijo Smith tanteando sus bolsillos buscándola ansiosamente.

Al parecer, la había perdido al haber caído al suelo tras el puñetazo recibido. Hermione no podía dar crédito. ¡Eso no podía estar pasando! Miró a Draco. El rubio miraba a Smith como si fuera el mago más inútil e incompetente que jamás hubiera visto. La cosa se estaba poniendo fea.

—Me recuerda a Longbottom—dijo Draco de repente, mirándola a ella de nuevo—. Es igual de torpe y estúpido.

Era inconcebible cómo Malfoy consideraba cualquier momento oportuno para meterse con alguno de sus amigos. La sacaba de sus casillas su facilidad para picarla de esa manera.

—No te permito que insultes a mis amigos.

—No necesito tu permiso.

—¡Draco! —exclamó ella furiosa.

Malfoy bufó de nuevo. Le dio la espalda y se acercó hacia Smith dispuesto a rematarlo lo más cruelmente posible mientras lo miraba como quien observa una cucaracha. Zacharias todavía tanteaba el suelo a su alrededor tratando de encontrar su varita y se le acababa el tiempo.

Hermione se puso a buscar la suya propia, decidida a ayudarle con sus propias manos, pero por culpa de los nervios no recordaba dónde se la había guardado, y lo peor era que llevaba varias capas de ropa con varios bolsillos que le dificultaban la búsqueda.

No podía creer su mala suerte. ¡Dónde estaba la varita cuando una la necesitaba! ¿Es que las cosas no podían ir peor?

—Zacharias, por Merlín, ¡encuentra la varita de una vez!— exclamó desesperada.

—No la encuentro—replicó tenso, molesto por la premura de ella.

—Granger, haz el favor de callarte de una vez— dijo Draco con fastidio observando a Zacharias con aún mayor desprecio—. Con tanta advertencia a este imbécil me estás dando dolor de cabeza.

—Le aviso porque le has atacado de improviso y tiene derecho a defenderse y a que le dé mi ayuda— replicó ella aún buscando su varita.

Él rodó los ojos bufando más exasperado todavía.

—Merlín, qué mujer más insufrible— murmuró en voz baja.

Ella le escuchó, pero en vez de responder y perder su tiempo, apretó los labios para contener sus ganas de insultarle mientras seguía buscando la varita. No podía dejar de pensar que aquella situación era de lo más surrealista. Su varita y la de Zacharias desaparecida, Draco apareciéndose en aquella calle y golpeando a su amigo, sus conversaciones eran completamente absurdas. Nada tenía ningún sentido.

Merlín, no la encontraba por ningún sitio. Desesperada, observó el suelo en un barrido rápido y vio algo que parecía una varita cerca de la acera contraria. Quiso acercarse para ir a buscarla y así poder ayudar a Smith, pero Draco se giró hacia ella como si hubiera intuido lo que pretendía con una mirada de advertencia, haciéndole desistir de sus intentos inmediatamente.

Decidió no moverse para no enfurecerle, pero sí tentar a la suerte.

—Zacharias, creo que he visto la varita al otro lado de la calle— llamó ella su atención avisándole de su descubrimiento.

Él asintió agradecido, se levantó del suelo rápidamente y fue hacia la acera contraria para tratar de encontrarla. Sorprendentemente, Malfoy no trató de detenerlo.

Bufó en aquel momento con marcado fastidio mientras gruñía molesto, y la miró a ella fijamente desentendiéndose por completo de Smith, como si se hubiera olvidado de su miserable existencia.

—Estupendo Granger, es simplemente estupendo— exclamó con irónica crudeza alzando los brazos como si no diera crédito, completamente furioso, casi descontrolado—. Sigue animando a tu amigo a enfrentarme con la varita en un duelo como si no supieras de lo que soy capaz de hacer con la mía. Así sólo conseguirás que lo mate con más comodidad.

La bruja se indignó ante una amenaza que habría hecho a otros palidecer.

—Tú no vas a hacer nada de eso— replicó ella en voz baja para que Smith no oyera semejantes amenazas.

—Si no quieres que lo haga no me pongas a prueba— replicó él de la misma manera.

Se miraron a los ojos durante unos instantes que a Hermione se le hicieron eternos. Se sentía literalmente atrapada por él. Apretó los puños. ¿Acaso creía que podía amenazarla? Pues estaba muy equivocado.

Su valentía hizo acto de presencia y tomó aire con fuerza.

—Zacharias, ¡la varita!— gritó de nuevo para que se diera prisa.

—Maldita sea… ¡No la veo!— replicó Smith desde el otro lado de la calle notablemente nervioso.

No podía creer que todavía no la hubiera encontrado. ¿Es que acaso quería que Draco lo destrozara?

Pero el rubio volvió a llamar rápidamente su atención.

—Granger, qué demonios haces— dijo Draco despacio mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo evidenciando el escaso autocontrol que tenía en aquel momento— ¿Es que quieres desquiciarme?— inquirió perdiendo los estribos—. Ya te he dicho que te mantengas callada, maldita sea, así que obedéceme por una vez en toda tu vida.

Ella le miró indignada.

—No me voy a quedar callada viendo cómo vuelves a atacar a otro de mis amigos, Draco— dijo acusadora y volviendo a bajar la voz.

—¿Otro de tus amigos?— repitió él con arrogancia— Entonces explícame qué clase de amigo es éste, Hermione, y qué clase de amigos eran todos los idiotas anteriores de los que he tenido que ocuparme, porque tu concepto de amigo me es incomprensible.

—Si quieres saberlo, explícame tú primero qué clase de amigos somos nosotros —le reclamó ella del mismo modo.

—No voy a darte explicaciones sobre eso, pero espero por tu bien y por el suyo que la amistad que tengas con él no sea igual que la que tienes conmigo, ni que le permitas tomarse las libertades que me permites a mí—respondió él con frialdad, con crudeza—. Porque si es remotamente parecida a la que tenemos, yo mismo lo mataré.

Hermione se sonrojó con fuerza ante su atrevimiento mientras sentía que algo se le rompía por dentro de una forma aterradora. Durante un instante fue incapaz de pronunciar palabra.

—No deberías elucubrar ni imaginar sobre lo que somos o no Zacharias y yo. Tú y yo _no somos nada—_recalcó las mismas palabras que él solía utilizar con dolorosa fuerza_—,_ así que no tienes derecho a entrometerte de esa manera en mi vida, te lo he dicho mil veces.

—Por supuesto que tengo derecho— respondió él volviendo a enfurecerse ante la actitud de la castaña—. De hecho, soy el único que puede hacerlo.

—No puedes, y te recuerdo que me prometiste que no volverías a hacerlo-dijo refiriéndose a su reciente acto de violencia.

—A la mierda esa estúpida promesa— replicó él molesto ante su insistencia con aquella idiotez—. Si piensas que voy a quedarme sentado viendo cómo te vas cada noche con uno de tus amigos, estás muy equivocada.

Aquello ya fue un ultraje. Él se había pasado de la raya.

—¿Cómo te atreves? —exclamó herida en su más fiero orgullo— ¡Yo no voy cada noche con uno! No voy con nadie, ¡yo no soy como tú!

Él frunció el ceño ante su clara insinuación. Sabía que ella no estaba con nadie, lo sabía de sobra, pero en aquel momento los celos lo cegaban por completo y no veía nada más que lo que su rabia quería mostrarle.

—Si no sales con nadie, entonces dime qué demonios hacías con ese imbécil que no sabe ni dónde tiene la varita— replicó señalando a Smith con desdén sin dejar de observarla-, y sobre todo intenta explicarme qué hacía abrazándote _como si fueras suya_.

Su tono se volvió acerado. La envidia y los celos hablaban más que él, pero ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta debido a sus respectivas tribulaciones. Ella le miró de hito en hito, estupefacta tras oír semejante insulto. No pensaba responder a una ofensa tan flagrante a su dignidad.

—Draco Malfoy— dijo casi rechinando los dientes y sintiendo que le ardían los ojos—, eres completa y absolutamente idiota. Quiero que te vayas de aquí. ¡Ahora!

Y se negaba a admitir que ese ardor fuera por lágrimas. Él se desesperaba con cada frase que intercambiaban, que no hacía sino empeorar la situación. Ambos estaban furiosos. Ambos se miraban en un mudo reto. Y ambos se habían olvidado de que no estaban solos en aquella calle.

—¡Tengo la varita!— exclamó triunfante Smith acercándose corriendo desde la otra acera.

Draco rodó los ojos en un gesto de suplicio ante la interrupción. Ella aprovechó para respirar en profundidad y recuperar la compostura.

—Tu amigo además de ser estúpido tiene el don de la inoportunidad— dijo Malfoy dándole la espalda y encarando a Smith.

Hermione no podía dejar de recordar lo agitada que se volvió su respiración tras aquella impetuosa discusión, lo mucho que le ardieron los ojos, las ganas que tuvo abofetearle por ser tan sumamente estúpido y decir e insinuar aquellas cosas sobre ella y otros hombres que resultaban de lo más insultantes. Era un idiota y un insensible, un imbécil que no sabía decir más que cosas ofensivas, un…

La voz de Blaise la sacó de su ensoñación y de su vívido recuerdo, invitándola a continuar con el relato de su historia en el que se había quedado ensimismada. Tardó unos segundos en dejar de pensar que en lo idiota que era Draco Malfoy antes de comprender lo que Zabini le estaba diciendo.

—… y supongo que Smith intentaría no tener que llegar a utilizar la varita, que trataría de hablar con Malfoy para evitar la pelea.

Hermione asintió y suspiró con pesar al recordarlo, esperando que el tono socarrón que creía haber oído en las palabras de Zabini fueran sólo imaginaciones suyas.

—Lo intentó, pero Draco no le dio opción. El pobre Zacharias tuvo que pelear contra él aunque no quería. Fue muy valiente al hacerlo.

Zabini hizo una mueca al escuchar aquel apelativo que evidentemente no compartía, pero ella en ese momento no se dio cuenta, absorta como estaba en sus recuerdos.

—¿Qué encantamientos utilizó?

La bruja lo fulminó con la mirada casi de forma instantánea.

—Ese tipo de detalles escabrosos no voy a contártelos, Blaise, porque no hacen ninguna falta— aclaró con firmeza volviendo a beber de su tila.

Estaba estresándose por tanta pregunta sin sentido.

—Así que no tuvo ninguna oportunidad contra Draco— sonrió Zabini al imaginárselo.

—Por supuesto que tuvo oportunidad, estaban muy igualados—replicó ella con firmeza, dispuesta a defender a Smith.

—Seguro que sí—replicó Blaise divertido.

Hermione entornó los ojos, fulminándole con la mirada sin piedad ante la ironía esta vez demasiado evidente de su tono. Draco y él estaban hechos tal para cual, no le extrañaba que fueran amigos. Eran un par de víboras, y cada palabra suya era venenosa y puro peligro. Estaba claro que Blaise se moría por escuchar los detalles de la derrota de Zacharias, pero no estaba dispuesta a darle ese gusto. Su amigo no se merecía que contara aquello a nadie, por su dignidad al menos. O por lo que quedara de ella.

—Si no vas a decirme cómo fue el duelo, al menos termina de contarme lo que pasó— dijo Zabini aceptando que ella no soltaría prenda al respecto.

—Está bien— suspiró sintiéndose de lo más cansada—. Cuando terminó el duelo, Smith estaba bastante mal y traté de acercarme para ayudarlo, pero Draco no me dejó. Estaba furioso y totalmente descontrolado, así que me quedé quieta por si se le ocurría hacer otra locura. Llamó a su elfo doméstico y le ordenó que se llevara a Zacharias a San Mungo—frunció el ceño y detuvo su relato un momento, claramente molesta con el papel de la criatura—. Yo le dije que no lo hiciera, pero como no soy su dueña no me obedeció. Lo cierto es que Zacharias tenía un aspecto horrible, y lo peor de todo es que sé que de no ser porque yo estaba también allí, Draco lo habría dejado tirado en medio de la calle sin ningún cargo de conciencia— la sola idea parecía atormentarla y la llenaba de un sentimiento de culpabilidad que Zabini no compartía en absoluto—. Se comportó como un animal.

—Draco es un genio— apuntó Blaise encantado ante aquella idea.

Hermione abrió la boca asombrada y estupefacta. Ese no era el adjetivo que ella habría utilizado precisamente.

—No lo es, ¡es un neandertal con varita!— le contradijo exasperada. Respiró profundamente para no volver a levantar el tono de voz mientras lo veía beber un poco de su café, imperturbable a sus reproches. Cuando se sintió más calmada, siguió contándole lo sucedido—. Cuando su elfo doméstico se llevó a Zacharias, Draco se acercó a mí más furioso todavía. Y ni siquiera tenía razones para estarlo, ¡yo era la única con derecho a estar furiosa en ese momento después de lo que había hecho!

—Suponía que después de eso no se iría sin más— dijo Zabini para darle pie a continuar.

Ella negó vigorosamente con la cabeza, alterada por lo sucedido.

—Me agarró del brazo sin darme tiempo a pedirle explicaciones y sin poder decirle lo salvaje que me parecía su comportamiento, y se desapareció llevándome con él hasta la puerta de mi casa.

—Ese hombre me impresiona— murmuró Zabini.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Entonces espero que lo haga en el mal sentido, Blaise— apostilló la castaña con dureza—. Frente a la puerta de mi casa se atrevió a pedirme explicaciones.

—¿Lo hizo?— inquirió fascinado.

—¡Sí!— y la indignación de la bruja le impidió notar las connotaciones de divertido asombro en la pregunta del moreno— Me dijo que le había ocultado cosas, que no entendía por qué no le había contado que salía con Zacharias…

—¿Sales con Smith?— preguntó Blaise frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Por supuesto que no!— respondió ella de inmediato, impetuosa— De todos modos eso no era asunto suyo, y se lo dije, ¡pero él no me creyó!— dijo como si eso todavía la sorprendiera— Me dijo que estaba seguro de que había estado saliendo con él a sus espaldas, que tenía que contarle con quién iba, con quién hablaba, con quién salía, ¡con quién me veía!

—Parece lo apropiado.

—No es apropiado en absoluto, Blaise— refutó la Gryffindor molesta al ver que el moreno tenía las mismas ideas medievales que el desaparecido Malfoy—. Yo no soy nada suyo, no le pertenezco, _no somos nada_— enfatizó aquello último con un trasfondo roto en la voz, y el moreno frunció el ceño—. No puede exigirme explicaciones de cualquier cosa que desee, y menos aún golpear a cualquiera que se me acerque de esa manera tan desproporcionada.

—Probablemente Draco tenía sus razones, Hermione— Blaise parecía ahora pensativo.

—Entonces debían ser unas totalmente irracionales.

—En efecto, creo que lo eran— asintió Zabini dejándose caer en el respaldo de su asiento.

Los _celos_ eran irracionales. Aunque esa parte no se molestó en comentársela.

Hermione habría indagado más sobre aquella respuesta tan ambigua, pero su mente se negaba a recibir más datos incomprensibles y absurdos, pues sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar de un momento a otro. Se hizo un denso silencio mientras ambos pensaban cada cual en lo suyo y la castaña volvía a beber de su tranquilizadora tila.

—Supongo que con sus explicaciones no consiguió arreglar las cosas—murmuró Zabini un rato después.

—Desde luego que no. Después de pelearnos por Smith y por mil cosas más, me ordenó que no volviera a citarme con ningún otro mago fuera del Ministerio, y esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso— Hermione volvió a retomar el relato casi apretando los dientes—. No iba a permitir que siguiera ordenándome cosas y menos en aquel tono, así que le dije que se fuera, que se marchara, que no quería volver a verlo nunca más y que ni se le ocurriera volver a poner un solo pie cerca de mi casa.

—¿Y te obedeció?

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro irónico.

—No, me dijo que estaría más calmada al día siguiente, que entonces lo vería todo tan claro como él y que hablaríamos las cosas con tranquilidad, que yo estaba histérica y no se podía razonar conmigo— dijo mordaz ante aquella muestra de arrogancia tan propia de Draco.

Zabini no pudo evitar imaginar que, efectivamente, la Gryffindor debió estar histérica e intratable en aquel momento. Insufrible, como diría Draco. Aunque entendía en cierto modo sus razones.

—Entonces se fue— aventuró el Slytherin.

—Sí.

—Y supongo que al día siguiente volvería para hablar contigo.

Ella asintió levemente y alzó la mirada hacia el moreno.

—Apareció en la puerta de mi casa a primera hora. Lo eché sin miramientos, le dije que no volvería a dirigirle la palabra, que era más violento y con menos cerebro que un trol— Zabini hizo un gesto de dolor ante semejante insulto, pero la dejó continuar—. Entonces Draco se enfadó, me aseguró que eso no iba a quedar así y que iba a hacer que yo entrara en razón— negó con la cabeza ante la tozudez masculina—. Yo lo veía muy capaz de volver a intentarlo, de modo que fui al departamento de Transportes Mágicos esa misma mañana e hice que cortaran la Red Flu que unía mi chimenea con la suya, y después volví a casa y puse encantamientos para mantenerlo alejado y que no pudiera aparecerse en mi jardín.

—Así que convertiste tu casa en una fortaleza— comentó el Slytherin bastante entretenido.

Ella sonrió sin alegría.

—Incluso prohibí que le dejaran entrar en mi oficina— comentó cabizbaja, pero se rehízo de inmediato. No iba a ablandarse con él, ni hablar—. Pero Draco…— suspiró— Ya sabes cómo es, no se dio por vencido.

—Me lo imaginaba— sonrió Blaise divertido para darle ánimos, y ella se lo agradeció en silencio.

—Me envió regalos absurdos que yo le devolvía o tiraba a la basura — dijo pensando en todos aquellos presentes—, y cuando vio que no funcionaban, empezó a mandarme otras cosas más personales para intentar manipularme— terminó molesta.

El expediente y el ramo todavía rondaban por su cabeza.

—Muy propio de un Slytherin.

—Sin duda— corroboró Hermione con acritud ante el gesto de orgullo de Zabini—. Pero paró de hacerlo sin razón aparente hace ya casi una semana.

—Una semana después de que yo lo viera por última vez— añadió Blaise.

Ella afirmó con un gesto breve.

—Después de eso no he sabido nada de él, no he recibido nada, ni siquiera una nota— Zabini asintió como si le ocurriera lo mismo, y de nuevo Hermione empezó a perder los nervios—. Por Merlín, Blaise, ¡ni siquiera he leído algún comentario sobre él en la sección de Rita Skeeter en El Profeta! Es como si le hubiera pasado algo.

_Algo malo_. Hermione se obligó a no pensar nuevamente en esas dos palabras. Se estaba volviendo paranoica.

—Está claro que es el momento de que empecemos a preocuparnos. Ya sé que ya te lo he dicho, pero la última vez que lo vi estaba furioso, Hermione, enfadado como no lo había visto nunca— el moreno estaba serio, y Hermione cada vez sentía una congoja más asfixiante—. Esta actitud no es propia de él, y que haya desaparecido no es una buena señal.

—Lo sé— susurró en voz baja la castaña.

Sentía que le ardían un poco los ojos, pero no pensaba tener esa muestra de debilidad y preocupación delante de Zabini. Se suponía que a pesar de todo seguía enfadada con ese rubio oxigenado y pedante. Parpadeó con fuerza para tragarse las ganas de llorar. Tenía que ser fuerte, como siempre lo había sido.

—Nott y yo estaremos atentos por si descubrimos algo, y supongo que tú también lo estarás— Hermione asintió de inmediato, dispuesta a ayudar en lo que fuera—. Si descubriera algo, iría a decírtelo inmediatamente.

—No estoy tan preocupada, Blaise, puedes mandarme una lechuza— replicó ella.

Pero ambos sabían que mentía. Siempre había mentido fatal. Se despidieron poco después, y Hermione se marchó de vuelta al Ministerio mientras Zabini pagaba la cuenta. La castaña sentía una opresión en el pecho difícil de explicar si no era por una sola causa.

Y se negaba a aceptarla ahora que había decidido aparcar toda esa locura del pasado, todo ese sentimentalismo que con él era una pérdida de tiempo. Se negaba en rotundo.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Los siguientes cinco días pasaron a una velocidad incomprensiblemente lenta. Hermione estaba segura de que había sido presa de algún tipo de encantamiento de esos que ralentizaban el tiempo, si no, no se podía explicar que cada segundo pasara tan despacio, que le costara tanto conciliar el sueño o que tuviera esa ansiedad por comer. Si seguía así terminaría con unas ojeras enormes y con cuatro kilos de más.

Justo lo que le faltaba.

Y para empeorar la situación, el trabajo en el Ministerio no era lo suficientemente abundante. Su ansia por desconectar de su constante preocupación la habían llevado a trabajar como una auténtica máquina y a adelantar incluso parte del trabajo. Harry y Ron, preocupados por su estado de embriaguez ministerial, habían intentado sacarla de su despacho en más de una ocasión, pero sin éxito. La última vez que lo intentaron fueron atacados por un portaplumas que podría haberles dejado un chichón en la frente del tamaño de una snitch.

Estúpido Malfoy. Dónde demonios se había metido, por qué ya no le mandaba sus estúpidos y manipuladores regalos. Si hacía falta los guardaría, ya no los tiraría a la basura, pero que diera alguna señal de vida, por Merlín. Ya no quedaba con nadie para ver si eso ayudaba de alguna manera a que él volviera— aunque sabía que era una estupidez—, e incluso cuando Smith volvió de San Mungo sin recordar qué le había ocurrido aquella catastrófica noche en que salieron y volvió a invitarla a salir, declinó la oferta con tanta firmeza que casi se sintió mal por él al ver su gesto de incomprensión.

Lo cierto es que casi fue hasta maleducada. Nunca le había dicho que no a nadie con tanta seguridad. Sin embargo, nada de lo que hacía parecía servir para nada. No había ni rastro de él, ni en el periódico, ni en ningún sitio de los que había visitado esperando encontrarle tomando un café o charlando con algún conocido o con alguna bruja en su cafetería favorita. Ni siquiera Blaise había contactado con ella.

Estaba desesperada. Sí, lo estaba. La opresión de su pecho no había hecho más que incrementarse e incluso a veces sentía que le costaba respirar. Sabía que era todo psicológico, no estaba para nada enferma, pero igualmente esa presión seguía ahí y la ahogaba de tal manera que a veces había tenido incluso que sentarse para continuar lo que estuviera haciendo.

_Malfoy, eres un idiota._

Esa frase resonaba en su mente una y otra vez. Le perdonaría, sí, lo haría, le perdonaría su estupidez y su actitud altanera, arrogante y presuntuosa, la paliza que le había dado a Smith, sus intentos de manipularla e incluso la escena subida de tono que le obligó a montar en la librería cuando aquella anciana los encontró de aquella manera tan impúdica.

Pero que apareciera. Que diera señales de vida. ¡Lo que fuera!

Llegó a su casa y abrió la puerta tras un largo día de trabajo completamente extenuada. Llevaba ya cinco días de espera desde que había hablado con Blaise, y si le sumaba la semana anterior sin tener ni una sola noticia suya, daban un total de doce días sin saber nada de Malfoy. Empezaba a temer que le hubiera pasado algo serio, o peor, que Draco hubiera hecho alguna estupidez. Sin duda eso era mucho más probable, que hubiera cometido alguna imprudencia completamente borracho y ahora estuviera…

Negó con la cabeza alejando semejantes pensamientos catastrofistas de su mente. Subió a su habitación, se duchó y se puso una camisa amplia, grande y cómoda por encima. Había empezado a llover con fuerza en aquella noche oscura, y aunque estaban en otoño y el ambiente era frío, la humedad conseguía que tuviera una sensación de bochorno.

El retumbar de los truenos y los momentáneos resplandores de los relámpagos le provocaron un involuntario escalofrío que la recorrió por completo. Se puso unos calcetines negros para no enfriarse los pies y se dedicó a arreglar un poco la casa para ocupar la mente en algo. El insomnio crónico que al parecer ahora padecía no iba a permitirle conciliar el sueño hasta altas horas de la madrugada, así que lo mejor era hacer algo productivo. Otro de sus males del que él era el único culpable.

Entonces escuchó el timbre.

Se detuvo como si la hubieran petrificado. Incluso dejó de respirar. Miró el reloj y vio que era la una de la mañana. Debía ser Zabini, seguro que había descubierto algo. Y debía ser importante, probablemente terrible. Si no, no habría ido a molestarla a su casa a la una de la mañana bajo esa tormenta endemoniada.

Bajó corriendo las escaleras hasta el primer piso y como una bala cruzó el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta principal. Se golpeó un pie con una esquina pero ni siquiera se dio cuenta. Quitó el pestillo y abrió de un tirón.

Se quedó en blanco.

Inmóvil.

Sin habla.

Él estaba allí. Tan rubio como siempre, tan alto, tan pálido, tan arrogante y tan perfecto como semanas atrás cuando lo había visto por última vez. Se deshizo inmediatamente la presión que sentía en el pecho, y como si hubiera sido una especie de nudo de contención, comenzó a llorar sin poder contenerse de ninguna manera por el alivio. Un trueno rompió el cielo y la despertó de su estado inmóvil. Se movió. Ni siquiera lo pensó.

Se lanzó hacia él y lo abrazó rodeándole el cuello con los brazos. Se pegó a él mientras sollozaba suavemente escondiendo el rostro en su pecho frío y firme. Le avergonzaba llorar delante de él, pero en ese momento no pudo reprimirse. Sintió cómo el rubio, tras unos segundos inmóvil, la rodeaba suavemente pero con firmeza de la cintura. La sensación de sentirse rodeada por él de nuevo la invadió de un calor electrizante. Notó cómo Malfoy la apretaba contra sí de forma posesiva pero sin fuerza, apretándola contra su pecho y haciéndole notar lo empapado de sus ropas.

Como si hubiera estado horas bajo la lluvia. Tan vivo y tan entero como siempre.

Se tranquilizó ante ese pensamiento. Él estaba perfectamente. Idiota, con lo preocupada que había estado. Se separó de él notando cómo soltaba su cintura con ciertas reticencias. Se secó las lágrimas con las manos en un movimiento rápido y lo observó alejándose de él un paso, tratando inútilmente de recobrar la compostura perdida.

Entonces se dio cuenta de algo. Draco había entrado en su casa, en su jardín, hasta su mismísima puerta.

Pero eso era imposible. Ella había puesto encantamientos para impedírselo.

—¿Cómo has conseguido llegar a mi puerta?— preguntó de pronto sin poder contenerse, sin siquiera recordar que aún no le había saludado.

—Con magia, evidentemente.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos ante la sorpresa. No podía haber usado una magia demasiado legal para traspasar sus encantamientos. Tenía que haber usado _otro_ tipo de magia.

—Espero que no te hayas saltado las normas del Ministerio para llamar a mi timbre— no pudo evitar decírselo con el ceño fruncido.

—Creo que últimamente no hago más que saltármelas, Hermione.

La castaña tragó grueso al escuchar su nombre en labios de aquel hombre. La forma en que arrastraba las palabras la encendía secretamente desde que tenía recuerdos.

—¿Dónde has estado?— preguntó con curiosidad irrefrenable.

Aunque en realidad no tenía ganas de hablar, no tenía ganas de conversar, lo que quería era abrazarlo de nuevo y decirle lo mucho que se alegraba de que estuviera bien, sin embargo no se atrevía. _Y no quería_. Hacerlo supondría ceder a perdonarlo, y ahora que veía que estaba bien ya no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.

Que sufriera como ella lo había hecho. El muy egoísta.

No iba a darle esa satisfacción, no iba a mostrarse feliz y radiante como si no hubiera pasado nada, de ninguna manera. Se suponía que seguía enfadada por lo de Zacharias Smith. Y con razón.

—Por ahí fuera, en ningún sitio demasiado interesante.

—Es en serio, Draco. ¿Dónde te habías metido?

—Preguntas demasiado, Granger. ¿Acaso estabas preocupada?

La forma suavemente irónica y el modo en que enarcó una ceja con superioridad al preguntar le quitaron el aliento.

—No— consiguió decir Hermione titubeante, pero él la miró evidenciando que sabía que mentía y se vio obligada a retractarse—. No demasiado.

—¿Temías que me hubiera pasado algo?

Quiso decirle "por supuesto que no", pero ¿cómo iba a mentirle mirándolo a la cara? No era capaz de ser tan descarada, ella no.

—Claro que estaba preocupada— respondió finalmente procurando darle una connotación menos personal a su preocupación—. Nott y Zabini también lo estaban.

—Lo sé.

Ella le miró sorprendida.

—¿Lo sabes?

Él sonrió levemente de forma torcida consiguiendo que la chica dejara de sentir los latidos de su propio corazón.

—Por supuesto.

—Y si lo sabías, ¿por qué no has dicho nada ni has dado señales de vida?— preguntó furiosa ante su pasmosa tranquilidad— Zabini ha estado buscándote, Nott también, hemos estado muy preocupados por ti, no sabíamos dónde estabas.

Y fue en ese momento cuando empezó a sospechar que ella había sido la única que había estado _verdaderamente_ preocupada por él y que en todo aquello había gato encerrado.

Serpientes.

Pero él no le dejaba seguir el hilo de sus sospechas.

—Has dicho que estabas muy preocupados por mí—dijo él frunciendo levemente el ceño.

—Sí, ¿y qué? —preguntó ella impaciente y sin comprender.

—Que entonces estabas _muy_ preocupada, no sólo preocupada— dijo Malfoy aclarando con firmeza aquel punto.

Ella tomó aire. Sabía que era absurdo negarlo, y estaba deseando pedirle explicaciones.

—Claro que estaba muy preocupada. Habías desaparecido, y yo no soy de hielo.

—Entonces quiero oírte decir que estás encantada de verme.

Era un arrogante. Un creído. ¡Un prepotente!

—No voy a decir tal cosa.

Él alzó una ceja, socarrón.

—Ya me lo imaginaba.

Entonces se acercó de repente un paso y ella se sintió arder por completo al sentirlo aproximarse. Tenerlo cerca la ponía nerviosa, sin embargo le mantuvo la mirada desde el umbral de su puerta, altiva y muy segura de sí misma, no estando dispuesta a doblegarse ante él sólo porque se hubiera dignado a aparecer en medio de la noche en la puerta de su casa.

—Si estabas _tan_ preocupada, puedo darme por satisfecho— dijo despacio, arrogante como siempre.

Ella le miró sin comprender a qué se refería exactamente, demasiado consciente de la atención que sus labios al moverse estaban generando en aquella mirada metálica que no perdía detalle alguno de sus gestos.

—¿Por qué puedes darte por satisfecho?— preguntó.

—Porque eso significa que mi plan ha funcionado a la perfección.

—¿Plan?

Lo sabía, sabía que había algo raro.

—Exacto—asintió él.

—¿Qué plan?— insistió ella cada vez más consciente de cómo Malfoy observaba sus labios.

—El plan que ha hecho que estés despierta y limpiando tu casa a la una de la mañana, el que te ha mantenido muy preocupada por mi durante dos semanas y el que ha hecho que te lances a mis brazos nada más verme frente a tu puerta, Hermione.

Ella enrojeció ante semejante exposición manipulada de los hechos.

Entonces se dio cuenta, como si lo viera por primera vez, de lo que Malfoy había traído consigo firmemente agarrado en una sola mano. Un ramo de flores que no tardó en reconocer por el color de los pétalos, y una botella de whisky de fuego que, sin duda alguna, ya estaba empezada.

Lo miró indignada, olvidando de repente su necesidad de respuestas respecto a ese plan.

—Estás borracho.

Él sonrió de lado.

—Eso es lo que a ti te gustaría.

Dejó de respirar ante su irreverente respuesta. Debía admitir que eso la sorprendió completamente.

Malfoy se adelantó dos pasos y Hermione los retrocedió por instinto entrando en el pasillo de madera. Sus andares de depredador la pusieron alerta. Un segundo después estaban ambos en el interior de su casa sin que ella pudiera explicarse cómo. No entendía cómo conseguía acorralarla siempre con tanta facilidad, era vergonzante. El rubio cerró la puerta de golpe tras él, encerrándolos a solas, y Hermione se detuvo muy quieta justo enfrente al ver que él se había detenido y había dejado de acercarse.

Malfoy la observaba. Su mirada metálica y fría la atrapaba sin dejarle modo alguno de escapar.

—No te he invitado a mi casa—dijo Hermione sin dejarse doblegar.

—Tampoco me has dicho que me vaya— replicó él avanzando despacio hacia ella.

Ni siquiera podía moverse, sólo podía verlo venir, acercándose y haciendo que su instinto le gritara advirtiéndole del creciente peligro y de la poderosa atracción que ejercía sobre su cuerpo.

—Qué es lo que pretendes— susurró la castaña consiguiendo que él se detuviera.

El mercurio grisáceo de sus ojos brillaba de una forma oscura e hipnótica. Otro aviso de peligro.

—Quiero lo que me pertenece.

Hermione sintió que su corazón se detenía de golpe.

—En esta casa no hay nada tuyo— respondió con toda la fuerza de voluntad que pudo.

Él la observó fijamente en silencio un instante.

—Te equivocas— murmuró en voz baja, grave, arrastrando las palabras, observándola—. Hay una cosa que sí me pertenece.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_Continuará…_

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Hola! Aquí está el cap! Es más largo que los anteriores, sí. Pero, cortarlo? Naaa, ni hablar. Este final era necesario para ver-imaginar vuestras caras! Y además no habría puesto entero lo que sucedió para que ella dejara de hablarle. Espero que os haya gustado. Yo me moría de la risa pensando en la situación de Zacharias, Hermione y Malfoy, con la varita perdida y ellos peleando y a lo suyo como si Zacharias no existiera, jejeje.

Muchas gracias a todas de nuevo por vuestros reviews, y a Merita, dashamalfoy y Amia Snape, que comentaron sin registrar.

-Tiempo hasta nueva actualización: X días, lo cual quiere decir llegará el día, a pesar de avatares de la existencia humana como los resfriados, los triatlones, los vendavales, las riadas y demás, en que el próximo capítulo aparezca publicado.


	13. El Jardín

_**El jardín**_

—Esta noche vamos a aclarar las cosas, _Hermione_.

—No hay nada que aclarar.

—Lo hay— replicó con algo más de dureza.

Contuvo un jadeo ahogado cuando vio cómo él se quitaba la capa y la dejaba en un rincón sin apartar la vista de ella ni un solo instante. Por dentro sentía como si se estuviera deshaciendo, la piernas amenazaban con dejar de sostenerla, y la insistente forma en que el rubio la observaba, su inexplicable tranquilidad, no hacía más que crispar aún más sus ya de por sí enervados nervios.

—No voy a hablar contigo.

Él la observó como si le hiciera gracia, pero hizo caso omiso de su negativa. Siguió acercándose hacia la castaña despacio sin romper el contacto visual hasta que estuvo de pie frente a ella en una peligrosa cercanía.

De repente a Hermione el pasillo se le antojó demasiado estrecho.

—Yo creo que sí.

Ella le miró alzando la barbilla para reafirmar su posición.

—Me alegra saber que estás bien, Malfoy, pero insisto en que ahora ya puedes irte de aquí.

—No vas a echarme.

Ella rió, irónica.

—Eso ya lo hice hace semanas, ¿lo recuerdas?— preguntó como si le hiciera gracia el tener que recordárselo— La misma noche que te eché de mi casa y te dije que no iba a volver a dirigirte la palabra.

Él hizo una mueca de disgusto. Pero tan solo fue un segundo, y pronto volvió a su máscara de frialdad y arrogancia que ella le conocía a la perfección.

—Por eso esta noche vamos a aclarar las cosas.

—No— replicó ella con firmeza.

Draco suspiró despacio para no perder la compostura. Hermione observó cómo dejaba tranquilamente el ramo de flores y la botella empezada de whisky de fuego sobre una mesita cercana. Entonces volvió su mirada hacia ella, y Hermione se increpó no haberse dado cuenta antes de sus deleznables intenciones.

En un instante él se había apoderado de sus brazos y la había llevado hasta la pared del estrecho pasillo, pegándola contra la misma mientras le cerraba el camino con su propio cuerpo pero sin tocarla todavía demasiado. Hermione contuvo un calofrío cuando aquellas manos pálidas ascendieron despacio por sus brazos alzados hasta anclarse como cadenas sobre sus muñecas.

—Hoy no estoy para recibir negativas, Hermione— dijo sibilante, observándola con descaro ahora que estaban tan cerca—. Vamos a aclarar esto de una maldita vez.

—Yo ya lo aclaré todo el día en que te convertiste en un cavernícola atacante de magos indefensos y amigos míos, y no quiero discutir contigo ni entablar ninguna conversación.

Trató de zafarse pero fue inútil. El brillo oscuro y salvaje de la mirada argentada fue la respuesta de él a sus fútiles intentos por liberarse de su agarre.

—Pero yo sí, y creo que es bastante evidente que no me voy a ir hasta que me escuches—aclaró él con firmeza.

Hermione le devolvió la mirada con furia. Notaba los dedos fríos y pálidos rodear por completo sus muñecas mientras las presionaba contra la pared para mantenerla inmovilizada. Él ganaba por el momento, pero no iba a dejar de resistirse ni de buscar una forma de liberarse.

—Entonces dime lo que quieras decirme de una vez— dijo con ese carácter indomable de Gryffindor—. Si me sueltas a lo mejor soporto escucharte.

Él la observó y ella apretó los dientes para poder sostenerle la mirada. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que tener esa capacidad para ponerla nerviosa?

—Bien— murmuró él finalmente.

La soltó suavemente, pero con una mirada que le advertía que se estuviera muy quieta en su sitio o volvería a inmovilizarla y esta vez no se alejaría. Hermione se cruzó de brazos viendo cómo él se inclinaba sobre la otra pared del pasillo, también de brazos cruzados observándola única y exclusivamente a ella. La castaña tenía la sensación de que sus pies estaban muy cerca estando colocados de aquella, manera frente a frente. Por Merlín que en verdad nunca se había fijado en lo pequeño que era aquel pasillo de su casa.

—¿Y bien? Dime lo que quieras decirme de una vez y acabemos con esto cuanto antes— dijo inapelable la Gryffindor.

—Quiero saber por qué me mentiste— dijo él fríamente.

Ella le miró sorprendida. ¿Acaso por ahí iba a ir la conversación?

—Yo no te he mentido— se defendió.

El gesto del rubio se endureció ante su respuesta.

—Salías con Zacharias Smith— dijo él despacio y con el desprecio impregnado en cada palabra—, y espero que ya no lo hagas.

Ella se abstuvo de darle el capricho de concederle la respuesta a aquella última parte.

—Eso a ti no te interesa.

A él pareció molestarle su esquiva respuesta. Quería saber si estaban juntos o no para ir o no a matarlo, pero esta vez de verdad y con un plan preparado, no llevado por la furia del momento.

—Creía que éramos amigos, Hermione, creía que me contabas lo que hacías.

Ella se mostró escéptica. Ambos sabían que utilizar el término "amigos" era una ambigüedad.

—Yo no doy informes a mis amigos de lo que hago cada segundo del día ni de con quién me veo en mi tiempo libre, Malfoy— le aclaró ácidamente—. Y mis amigos tampoco envían a sus elfos domésticos a seguirme ni a espiarme.

Él pareció enfurecerse. Después volvió a esa extraña y fría calma con la que había aparecido aquella noche llamando a su puerta.

—Con quién más has estado— continuó con su particular interrogatorio.

La castaña se sentía indignada y vulnerada en su privacidad de una forma tan flagrante que, de haber podido, habría intentado sacar la varita para enseñarle a respetar su vida privada.

—Eso tampoco te interesa.

—Con quién.

Esta vez el tinte amenazante de su voz amilanó un poco a la bruja, que sin embargo se rehízo pronto a pesar del nudo que empezó a formársele en la garganta. No recordaba haber visto al Slytherin tan verdaderamente furioso como aquella vez, nunca. No lo mostraba, pero notaba en el tono de su voz la rabia que guardaba. Tenía ganas de gritarle por su mezquino comportamiento, pero no encontraba en su interior ni la voz ni la fuerza suficiente.

—Con nadie—respondió ella al fin.

—Mientes.

Se negaba a creerla, incluso a pesar de que sabía que no le engañaba.

—Es la verdad, Draco, ¡con nadie!— exclamó ya desesperada porque él la creyera.

Se le enturbió la mirada y bajó la vista para que él no lo notara. Trató de respirar más profundo para que no se diera cuenta tampoco de lo superficial de sus tomas de aire. Cuánto agradecía no haber encendido la luz del pasillo en sus prisas por abrir la puerta. Al menos así el brillo de sus ojos pasaría algo desapercibido.

—Explícame entonces por qué esa noche salías con él— la furia palpitaba apenas contenida bajo sus palabras—, qué se suponía que hacíais juntos y a solas a esas horas de la noche si no erais nada.

La castaña sabía que era inútil negarse a contestarle. Estaba falsamente calmado, porque en realidad estaba furioso, y no iba a responder a otro estímulo que no fueran las respuestas a todas sus preguntas.

—¿Ahora vas a escuchar mis explicaciones?— inquirió algo mordaz—El día que atacaste a Zacharias y me trajiste hasta mi casa no quisiste escuchar ni una palabra.

Él bufó. Hermione vio cómo los dedos de sus manos pálidas se crispaban aún con los brazos cruzados.

—Habla—respondió él simplemente sin entrar a discutir.

Ella tomó aire. Bien, si quería se lo contaría. Pero más le valía creerla y escucharla esta vez.

—Habíamos tenido un día muy duro de trabajo y Zacharias me preguntó si quería ir a tomar una copa para relajarnos antes de ir a casa. Le dije que sí— le explicó todo lo calmadamente que pudo para no encolerizarlo de nuevo—, y después se ofreció a acompañarme a casa.

Pero su respuesta no pareció satisfacerle del todo.

—Eso no explica por qué cuando llegué, ese idiota tenía el brazo alrededor de tus hombros— dijo con evidente molestia.

Ella vio cómo se le marcó la mandíbula evidenciando la fuerza con la que se contenía de decir o hacer algo más en aquel mismo momento. Lo dijo como si creyera que ella había evitado comentar ese detalle a propósito. Era un imbécil.

—Eso no significó nada, para mí sólo es un compañero de trabajo más.

—Pero tú para él no eres sólo eso— apuntó Malfoy hábilmente.

Y esta vez Hermione no pudo contradecirle. Se miraron de nuevo, ella tratando de entender a qué había ido a su casa realmente y él examinándola como si hubiera más respuestas ocultas que ella no había querido darle en el suave óvalo de su rostro.

—No tenías derecho a aparecer allí— le reprochó ella entonces.

—Yo creo que sí.

Le estaba costando mantenerse apoyado en esa pared y no acercarse a ella para tocarla con cada frase que intercambiaban.

—Entonces estás equivocado— dijo rebatiéndole dolida—. Le hiciste daño, y tuvimos suerte de que no recordara al despertar lo que había pasado ni cómo había acabado así en San Mungo.

—Se merecía eso y mucho más— murmuró Draco con visible maldad.

—No lo merecía, él es un buen amigo…

Se detuvo cuando él se movió de repente, como si esas palabras hubieran liberado por un instante los amarres de su cólera. Respiró agitado mientras dejaba escapar el aire despacio y volvía a apoyarse en la pared.

—_Yo_ soy tu amigo— murmuró en voz baja y peligrosa—. No entiendo para qué podrías necesitar otro.

Ella sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda. _Su amigo_.

—¿Lo eres?— preguntó irónica, poniéndolo en duda.

—No juegues conmigo— dijo él en un tono acerado—. Esta noche no he venido a eso.

Hermione se sintió entonces casi desnuda. La mirada metálica de Malfoy la recorría ahora por entero, y su camisa amplia y sus calcetines le parecían una pobre barrera contra su examinadora visión incluso a sabiendas de que ocultaba prácticamente todo su cuerpo.

—No sabía que ahora tenías derecho a prohibirme tener otras amistades además de la tuya.

—Entonces te informo de que a partir de ahora tengo ese poder, Granger— le advirtió Malfoy con inusitada firmeza.

Ella bufó irónica, rebelde todavía ante sus intentos por dominarla.

—Que yo sepa yo nunca te he ordenado tenerme como tu única amiga, de modo que tú tampoco puedes exigírmelo a mí, maníaco controlador.

Era astuta, tenía que admitirlo, pero era él quien dominaba la conversación.

—Si es lo que quieres, ordénamelo— replicó él de la misma taxativa manera.

Se hizo el silencio y ella lo contempló casi con asombro. Después su vívida mirada café se ensombreció. Sólo era otra trampa. Ella se lo prohibiría, y entonces él tendría derecho a hacerlo mismo. Era un manipulador.

—No voy a hacerlo. Ni puedo ni quiero prohibirte tener a más gente en tu vida— al escucharla, el rubio se separó levemente de la pared—. Nosotros _no somos nada_, ¿recuerdas?

Lo dijo en un tono neutral que ocultaba una voz rota. Odiaba esa frase, y él fue quien la impuso como parámetro de su relación.

En un instante, Malfoy había recorrido la escasa anchura del pasillo y la había acorralado contra la pared nuevamente. Sus manos firmemente apoyadas a ambos lados de la castaña sin tocarla. Su respiración se volvió profunda evidenciando de nuevo su falta de control. Con un gruñido grave que provenía de lo más profundo de su garganta, la presionó un momento con algo más de fuerza contra la pared, rozándola y tocándola.

—Estoy harto de esa maldita frase— replicó él cerca de su oído, en voz tan baja que Hermione casi no pudo comprenderle—. Deja de decirle de una maldita vez.

—Fuiste tú quien me la dijo.

—Entonces olvídala de una vez—replicó él con crudeza.

Después la soltó sin decir palabra, alejándose un poco y apoyándose de nuevo en la otra pared del pasillo quedando cara a cara frente a ella. Parecía haber tomado esa distancia como una forma de calmarse y sobreponerse al efecto que la castaña ejercía sobre sus instintos en tensión.

Pero a pesar de que había vuelto a alejarse de ella, Hermione sabía que seguía manteniéndola cautiva, allí, dentro de su propia casa. _Malfoy la vigilaba_. Cada gesto que hacía. La forma en que bajaba la mirada, el modo en que se puso algo mejor la camisa, su intento por domar aquel cabello rebelde y castaño, todo era analizado por su maquiavélica mente.

—Te he enviado regalos— dijo Malfoy de forma casual rompiendo el silencio.

—Y yo te los he devuelto.

Él hizo un gesto de desagrado.

—No todos— apuntó.

—Los que faltan los tiré a la basura.

Él bufó. Aquella mujer era la más obcecada que jamás hubiera conocido. Ninguna otra se habría atrevido a hacerle tanto desplantes. Es más, se habrían arrastrado por el más mínimo detalle que él pudiera tener con ellas. Pero Hermione no. Como siempre, ella se dedicaba a torturarlo con su incomprensible modo de actuar.

—Todavía no entiendo por qué estás tan enfadada— lo dijo como si de repente le hubiera surgido la duda.

Ella le miró como si no pudiera dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando.

—Creo que ver cómo atacabas a Zacharias Smith delante de mí hasta dejarlo inconsciente sin causa aparente es una razón más que suficiente— espetó cruzándose brazos.

—Eres de lo más rara, Granger— respondió él como si ella no le hubiera aclarado su duda en absoluto—. Te enfadas conmigo por esa estupidez y me echas de tu casa prometiendo no volver a dirigirme la palabra, pero en cambio, si no tienes noticias mías en un par de días te preocupas y te pones histérica— se encogió levemente de hombros—. No hay quien te entienda.

_Manipulador._

—Yo no estaría hablando contigo ni incumpliendo lo que te dije que haría si tú no hubieras invadido mi casa— replicó enfadada.

—Tú me has dejado entrar— argumentó él secamente, luego pareció replanteárselo—, o al menos no me has dicho que no entrara. De hecho, te he visto encantada de verme.

Chulo arrogante. Eso es lo que era, un arrogante y un cínico, un déspota que no se daba cuenta de nada ni se preocupaba por los sentimientos de nadie, sólo por sí mismo y sus malditas necesidades.

— Es normal que me haya alegrado de ver que sigues entero. Llevabas doce días desaparecido, estaba preocupada, no recibía ninguna señal tuya, ningún regalo, ni siquiera una carta y temía que pudiera haberte pasado algo.

Malfoy alzó una ceja con arrogancia. Parecía burlonamente divertido.

—De modo que si te envío regalos me los devuelves o los tiras a la basura, pero si no te los envío, te preocupas porque no te hago caso— asintió entonces como si de repente comprendiera algo—. Parece que estás obsesionada conmigo, Granger.

Ella enrojeció de inmediato. Estaba simplemente anonadada con la capacidad que tenía aquel rubio presuntuoso para tergiversar las cosas de una manera tan perversa.

—No pienso en ti más que lo justo, así que no puedo estar obsesionada contigo— respondió desafiante, aunque en el fondo sabía que estaba mintiendo colosalmente. Aun así continuó procurando mostrarse serena ante su concienzuda mirada—. Y me da igual lo que hayas estado haciendo, por mí puedes haber estado estos días con todas las amigas que hayas querido o tratando de que te mordiera un hombre-lobo, me da igual— trató de pasar el nudo que se le formó en la garganta al decir aquello—. Con saber que estás vivo y entero me es más que suficiente.

Él volvía a observarla fijamente y estaba demasiado tranquilo como para que la castaña se sintiera segura y a salvo. Hermione sabía que sus palabras lo habían enfurecido de nuevo, pero no le importaba. Más furiosa estaba ella por haberla mantenido preocupada con su egoísta comportamiento durante más de una semana. Era un ególatra, un megalómano.

—No he estado con ninguna amiga.

Un bufido por parte de la castaña hizo que su mirada se acerara todavía más.

—Siempre estás con alguna.

—He estado solo, Hermione. Bebiendo— añadió mirando de reojo la botella abierta que había dejado antes sobre la mesilla cercana junto a las flores—. Y también he estado observando tu casa.

Hermione no quería creerle, pero le estaba costando esfuerzo no dejarse llevar por la irrefrenable curiosidad que aquellas declaraciones despertaban en ella.

—¿Me has estado vigilando?— preguntó inquieta y algo acusadora.

—No, te he estado observando, lo que es bastante distinto.

—Creí que haberte dejado bien claro la última vez que nos vimos que no quería volver a verte, Draco, ni siquiera cerca de mi jardín — le recordó—. Y estar cerca de mi casa supone infringir esa orden.

—Lo sé, tengo una memoria prodigiosa, Granger, te sorprendería cuánto, y recuerdo todas y cada una de tus amenazas a la perfección— murmuró en voz baja y grave—. Pero te envié regalos y quería ver qué hacías con ellos, y no me gustó demasiado comprobar que lo que te enviaba a casa lo tirabas y que lo que te mandé a tu oficina no llegaba contigo a casa por las noches— parecía molesto, y quizá algo más que Hermione se sentía incapaz de descifrar mientras le escuchaba—, al igual que vi cómo quemabas las flores en la mismísima puerta de tu casa.

Aquel punto parecía molestarlo especialmente.

—No tenías que habérmelas enviado.

—Ni tú haberlas quemado— dijo él inmediatamente con algo de rencor, pero volvió a calmarse y ese aire de depredador volvió a envolverlo mientras seguía mirándola—. Bebí mucho esa noche, Hermione, como no tienes idea.

—No deberías beber tanto.

—Tu falta de agradecimiento me empujó a la bebida—replicó burlón y algo cínico—. Esa noche me puse a pensar en otras cosas que te había enviado— se detuvo complacido al ver que el gesto de ella mutaba al reconocer a qué se refería—: el expediente, la rana de chocolate…

—Como en el Expreso de Hogwarts— susurró Hermione irremediablemente nostálgica.

Malfoy asintió, satisfecho al ver que, efectivamente, ella todavía lo recordaba.

—Los días en que te envié esos regalos volvías del trabajo más nerviosa, más tensa, y empecé a preguntarme por qué— ella se tensó, y él afiló la mirada al notarlo—. Se suponía que no querías volver a verme, y de haber sido cierto, lo único que deberían haberte inspirado mis regalos era enfado.

—Y así fue— trató de defenderse Hermione.

No podía permitir que él pensara que había conseguido manipularla y doblegar su voluntad con aquellos recordatorios de viejos momentos, no iba a ceder ni iba a perdonarle sólo porque le hubiera enviado una rana de chocolate con el cromo de Albus Dumbledore que giñaba el ojo en su interior, ni porque le hubiera mandado un ramo de gardenias.

Eso no iba a pasar, por su orgullo que no.

—No te creo— dijo él con tranquilidad pero cortante, devolviéndola de pronto a la conversación, silenciándola mientras seguía manteniéndola presa con la mirada—. Sin embargo aquellos días todavía tenía mis dudas al respecto, así que le pedí a Blaise un favor.

La castaña palideció de repente y abrió la boca sorprendida.

—¿Hablaste con Blaise?— inquirió sin poder dar crédito.

¿El mismo Blaise que le aseguró no haber visto a Malfoy desde hacía semanas? De repente todo empezaba a encajar. El plan del que él había hablado antes, la falta de noticias provenientes de Nott y Zabini.

Y la sonrisa triunfante del rubio no hacía más que constatar sus sospechas.

—Sí— parecía divertirle el estupor de la bruja y disfrutaba pérfidamente con ello—, estaba al tanto de mis planes para conseguir tu perdón, de modo que le dije que fuera a ver cómo estabas de preocupada por mi _desaparición_, que te presionara un poco para ver si ya estabas dispuesta a perdonarme— Hermione apenas era capaz de creer que hubiera caído en aquella trampa tan vil—. Y por lo visto lo hizo estupendamente.

—No me lo puedo creer—susurró la castaña.

Le había mostrado a Blaise lo muy preocupada que estaba por la desaparición de Draco. Y al parecer ese manipulador de Zabini había informado a Malfoy al respecto palabra por palabra. Cuando se lo encontrara lo mataría por ello.

—Está claro que no puedes vivir sin mí, Granger— sonrió arrogante como respuesta devolviéndola a la conversación.

Hermione estaba sombrada, y esperaba de verdad que no se le hubiera abierto la boca conforme escuchaba lo que Malfoy había tramado para embaucarla y obligarla a perdonarlo.

Un engaño muy propio de serpientes. Qué tonta había sido cayendo tan fácilmente.

— Tendría que haber imaginado que algo raro pasaba cuando me encontré a Zabini tan oportunamente en aquel restaurante y quiso hablar conmigo con tanto interés— negó con la cabeza recriminándose no haberse dado cuenta del engaño—. Era demasiado raro que Blaise estuviera preocupado, nunca lo está. Tendría que haberlo sabido.

¿Cómo había podido caer en aquella trampa? Se sentía engañada, y lo peor, embaucada por aquel par de serpientes narcisistas y maliciosas que no se preocupaban más que de planear modos de hacerle la vida imposible con sus torturas psicológicas. Era incomprensible cómo habían podido engañarle de aquella manera.

—Lo importante no es que te engañara, si no que me confirmó lo que yo pensaba: estabas preocupada por mí y por mi desaparición, y mucho— ella lo fulminó con la mirada pero Malfoy hizo caso omiso—. Lo suficiente como para perdonarme lo que fuera que me tuvieras que perdonar.

—Así que por eso has venido esta noche—murmuró la bruja.

—Exacto.

La castaña estaba tan obnubilada con aquella muestra de narcisista ingenio por su parte que por un momento no supo qué decir. ¿Perdonarlo? ¿De esa manera? Era un idiota sin sentimientos, un canalla, un…

Sin embargo se recompuso pronto. Respiró en profundidad y decidió que iba a terminar con todo aquello de una buena vez. Hasta ahí había llegado su capacidad de aguante. Ella no estaba para seguir jugando eternamente a eso que tenían. Fuera lo que fuera _eso_.

—Está bien, tú ganas— concedió Hermione aceptando su derrota—. Aunque me sorprende, esta vez has sido más hábil que yo— no iba a decir que Malfoy era más inteligente que ella, eso iría contra sus principios—, de modo que considera que has conseguido tu objetivo: te perdono por haber atacado a Zacharias Smith y por haber pretendido controlarme en mis amistades y en mi tiempo libre de esa manera tan desconsiderada.

—¿Entonces ya está todo olvidado? —inquirió alzando una ceja.

—Sí, todo olvidado.

Malfoy se mostró algo escéptico en un primer momento ante un perdón tan rápido. ¿No iba a luchar un poco más? ¿Ni a insultarle? ¿Ni siquiera a golpearle para hacerle pagar su atrevimiento y su maquiavélico plan para conseguir su perdón? ¿Ni siquiera una respuesta mínimamente violenta como era su costumbre? Casi se le hacía imposible de creer.

Pero verla tan tranquila y calmada terminó por convencerlo. Quizá aquel podía ser su primer triunfo rápido.

Se separó de la pared de nuevo, y en un solo paso ya estaba sobre ella acorralándola de nuevo con su cuerpo.

—Me alegra que hayas entrado en razón— murmuró sibilante rozando la piel de su cuello con la boca, controlándose para no dejarse llevar todavía —. Y ahora, volvamos a ser el mismo tipo de amigos que antes, Hermione— propuso tranquilamente—, la misma relación de siempre.

El sonido grave y bajo de su voz la habría seducido en cualquier otro momento, en cualquier otro lugar y en cualquier otra circunstancia. Pero no aquella noche, no estando como estaba y siendo que le estaba costando más que nunca aparentar una normalidad que él no tardaría en descubrir que era una mala tapadera.

—No— dijo ella de repente. Puso las manos sobre el pecho del mago y lo empujó suavemente pero firme, alejándolo de sí misma—. Apártate.

Él se separó lo justo para mirarla molesto y sin comprender una palabra. ¿Y ahora qué demonios le ocurría?

—Pensaba que ya estaba todo arreglado— dijo con acritud ante su negativa.

—Y lo está— replicó ella del mismo modo—. Pero no haremos nada, así que vete ya. Es tarde y mañana tengo que trabajar.

Malfoy empezaba a creer que la castaña había perdido la memoria por algún golpe en la cabeza, y que por ello había olvidado selectivamente todas las noches en que se había quedado en su casa de aquella misma manera y, desde luego, a horas mucho más intempestivas e indecorosas que esa.

—En nuestra amistad siempre hemos hecho las cosas así, Granger— dijo como si le recordara algo evidente para ambos.

—Sí, pero a partir de esta noche ya no existe ninguna amistad, Malfoy— respondió secamente—, o fuera lo que fuera eso que teníamos, porque ni yo misma lo sé. Así que se acabó.

Lo había dicho. Por fin se había atrevido a acabar con aquella tormentosa… Merlín, lo que fuera. Dejó escapar el aire como si se hubiera liberado. Pero no se sintió liberada en absoluto.

Draco parpadeó sin comprender una palabra. La furia bulló en su interior de forma inmediata, inesperada, y descontrolada. ¿Qué quería decir con eso? ¿Qué demonios quería? ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer para contentarla y que olvidara su enfado? No entendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo en aquel momento, pero sobre todo no entendía en absoluto el comportamiento de la castaña.

E iba a hacer que se lo aclarara, tanto si quería como si no. No quería decir que se sentía desesperado ante la forma en que ella se estaba comportando, pero lo cierto era que no encontraba una forma mejor de determinar lo que sentía.

—Aquí no se acabó nada— le exigió furioso y desconcertado—. Se suponía que ya estaba todo arreglado y olvidado.

—Y lo está— respondió ella empezando a quedarse sin voz y luchando por mostrarse inflexible en aquel último asalto—, pero se acabó. Y ahora vete.

Draco apretó la mandíbula para contenerse. Aquella mujer estaba sacándolo de sus casillas.

—No pienso irme de aquí hasta que no me des una buena explicación para esto, Hermione.

Y si hacía falta se quedaría en la puerta de su casa haciendo guardia sin permitirle salir hasta que le aclarara las cosas.

—He dicho que te vayas ya.

—No.

—¡Entonces me iré yo!— exclamó la castaña de improviso empujándolo con fuerza.

Le tomó desprevenido, y Draco se vio obligado a liberarla al ser empujado hacia atrás con tanta fuerza. _Bruja violenta_. La vio correr hacia la puerta de la casa, abrirla, y salir corriendo como si estuviera escapando del mismo demonio.

_Diablos_. Por encima de su cadáver. No se le iba a escapar, y menos aún cuando ya la tenía atrapada en su propia casa. No iba a huir de él tan fácilmente y menos dejándolo con esa confusión mental propia de alguien obtuso y retrasado y no de alguien tan inteligente como él. Salió tras ella corriendo, la lluvia seguía cayendo como si fuera el diluvio universal y la densísima oscuridad de la noche no le dejaba ver bien. Aquello debía ser el maldito infierno.

—¡Granger, quieta!— le ordenó al verla en el borde del jardín.

Si por un mero segundo creyó que ella iba a obedecerle, estaba muy equivocado. Hermione se giró y pareció sorprendida de ver que él la seguía, y actuó instintivamente como un animal huyendo. Entró en el jardín algo destartalado y echó a correr sobre la hierba mojada. Él la siguió, metiéndose por la hierba probablemente llena de barro por la que bajo ninguna otra circunstancia habría corrido de aquella manera arriesgando su aspecto físico.

Lo que llegaba a hacer por esa mujer. Era verdaderamente patético.

Corrió tras ella, conscientes ambos de que él era más rápido y ella nula en todo lo que connotara un esfuerzo físico. La castaña resbaló en algún punto especialmente embarrado cayendo sobre la hierba pantanosa,, y él no tardó en alcanzarla. La tomó en brazos y echó a andar haciendo caso omiso a sus gritos, a sus golpes o a sus intentos por soltarse. Ya era suficiente.

La dejó en el suelo bajo el viejo árbol que ocupaba una esquina del descuidado jardín, pues fue lo que encontró más acerca para refugiarse de la intensa lluvia y para encontrar un poco de calma.

Porque iba a necesitarla. En aquel momento se sentía capaz de hacer una locura.

Hermione, furiosa, se giró para encararle dispuesta a darle una bofetada, pero él volvió a sujetarla de las muñecas, y del mismo modo en que la había inmovilizado contra la pared del pasillo en la entrada de la casa, lo hizo contra la rugosa y vieja corteza del árbol.

—¡Suéltame, Malfoy!— gritaba ella tratando de zafarse—¡Suéltame inmediatamente, te…

—¡Granger, cállate!— exclamó él harto de tanta pelea y de tener que sujetarla con tanta fuerza para mantenerla quita contra el árbol.

Ella se detuvo, su respiración desacompasada y rápida por el esfuerzo. Tenía el pelo mojado, las ropas y todo el cuerpo húmedos, y los calcetines oscuros que antes se había puesto para no para frío estaba empapados e impregnados con briznas de hierbas por culpa de la caída. Su respiración era agitada, pero al menos había dejado de gritarle. Draco resopló ahora que por fin había conseguido apaciguarla.

—Qué demonios te pasa— la interpeló fríamente—. Por qué dices que se acabó nuestra amistad, qué ha cambiado.

Vio cómo ella se mordía el labio inferior y desviaba la vista. Otra vez ese acto tan impropio de ella.

—Da igual— replicó la castaña en voz baja.

—No da igual— insistió Malfoy empezando a desesperarse—. Si es porque en realidad Smith sí te…— Merlín no, no podía decirlo—… si es porque tenías algo con él, me disculparé si hace falta, lo haré, maldita sea.

—Será mejor que no lo hagas— replicó ella dejándose llevar irremediablemente por su furia del momento, incapaz de contenerse—. Skeeter podría enterarse y lo publicaría en El Profeta, justo lo que tú tanto te has esforzado por evitar, y entonces sabrían que tienes una amistad conmigo igual que con todas las demás.

Él la observó perplejo.

—Nuestra amistad no es como la que tengo con todas las demás, Granger.

Entonces ella le miró furiosa.

—¡Ojalá lo fuera!— exclamó dejándose llevar por su orgullo femenino, por la valentía que había mantenido escondida en su interior durante tanto tiempo cuando se trataba de aquella _amistad_— Ojalá no te avergonzara que te vieran cenando conmigo, ojalá no me dieras plantón para irte a cenar con Greengrass o con quien sea de tus amigas, ojalá también a mí me saludaras cuando hay más gente delante, ¡ojalá me trataras igual que a tus demás _amigas_ con las que sales!

Él la soltó de pronto, alejándose un poco. Hermione vaciló antes de mantenerse en pie, pues pareció que le fallaban las piernas. Draco parecía furioso.

—¿Es que te has vuelto loca?— preguntó sin esperar respuesta— ¿Cómo puedes pedirme que te trate igual que a las demás?

Para él simplemente no tenía sentido. Para ella, al parecer, sí lo tenía.

—Te lo pido porque me gustaría que no te avergonzaras de saludarme, o lo que quiera que te ocurra cuando me ves en cualquier lugar y que te hace estar al menos a tres metros de distancia de mi persona en público.

Y la manera en que lo dijo le demostró que hacía mucho tiempo que ella pensaba de aquella manera. Una manera equivocada. Y… ¿acaso estaba celosa? Lo parecía, y a él le gustaría que lo estuviera, pero no quería arriesgarse a creerlo, no todavía. Con ella las cosas nunca eran tan fáciles.

—Estás completamente equivocada.

Ella sonrió irónica y sin alegría, empezando a temblar.

—Claro que no. Debo ser tu única "amiga"— y la ironía se recalcó intensamente en aquella palabra— con la que no te haces fotos, con la que no te ha visto Rita Skeeter en una cafetería y la única que mantienes como tu segunda opción permanentemente.

Él estaba cada vez más furioso. Apretaba los puños con tanta fuerza que estaba realmente empezando a hacerse daño. El agua lo empapaba por completo ahora que se había alejado de ella y del tronco del árbol y su cabello rubio estaba despeinado y rebelde, oscurecido por la humedad dándole a su aspecto una razón más para temerle en aquel momento. Tenía ganas de zarandearla y de… _Mierda_.

—Tú no eres mi segunda opción—dijo con templanza tambaleante.

—Claro que sí. Sólo me llamas cuando no tienes a nadie más.

—Te llamo todas las semanas. Casi todos los días— refutó él fríamente.

O al menos antes lo hacía. Antes de que aquellas dos brujas en aquella cafetería le obligaran a cambiar su modo de actuar y a volver a hacer las cosas como antes.

—Imagino que porque sabes que nadie va a verte conmigo o porque te aburres y no tienes nada mejor que hacer— respondió ella.

Sus palabras expulsaban rabia y dolor, pero el Slytherin era incapaz de notar aquella segunda parte, al menos por el momento. Estaba tanto o más furioso que ella. Tenía ganas de destrozar algo, lo que fuera. Pero necesitaba descargarse ya.

—Basta.

Se acercó de nuevo hacia ella y la apresó apoyando las manos en el tronco del árbol, manteniéndola de aquella manera encerrada entre sus brazos. Su respiración era profunda y marcada, como si estuviera controlándose muy a duras penas. Sus ojos metálicos se clavaron impíos en la figura femenina.

—Eres la bruja a la que más llamo y a la que más veces le he pedido quedar para cenar— le aseguró con frialdad—. Eres tú la que hace un tiempo que no acepta mis invitaciones.

El pecho de la chica subía y bajaba marcando el violento ritmo de su respiración. La tela de la camisa humedecida por la lluvia se le pegaba a la piel comenzando a marcar las formas de su cuerpo.

—Porque si una noche salimos, el resto de la semana sé que no podrás quedar, y porque tendré que darte explicaciones de todo lo que hago, Draco, y eso no es justo.

Claro que no lo era. Pero él necesitaba saber en cada momento con quién estaba. Porque ellos no eran nada, y eso suponía que ella era libre para estar con quien quisiera. Y él no podía soportar la idea. El solo pensamiento lo invadía de furia.

—Nunca has dicho que te disgustara esa situación.

En realidad sí. No con palabras, lo había hecho con gestos, miradas y bromas. Pero no quiso decírselo a ella.

—Eras tú quien decía que "No somos nada"— le recordó dolida—, no tenía nada de lo que quejarme.

Él la miró furioso ante la mención de aquello.

—Sí que somos algo. Somos amigos con derechos, Granger. Creo que olvidas eso.

Ella frunció el ceño sintiendo de nuevo esa desagradable opresión en el pecho.

—Todas tus amigas lo son, Draco— susurró con voz rota, sabiendo que ya había empezado a decir de más pero negándose a reprimirse más—. Y probablemente todas tienen más derechos que yo.

—Te equivocas. Sólo los tienes tú, maldita sea.

Qué humillante había resultado admitirlo. No se dio cuenta de lo que decía hasta que él mismo escuchó su propia voz. Mierda, se estaba degradando, lo hacía como nunca lo había hecho, pero sentía una sensación de temor— sí, temor, miedo_, joder_, lo que fuera—, que le instaba a excederse más de lo que lo habría hecho en cualquier situación normal.

Ella no iba a escapársele. Por Merlín que no.

—Si soy tu amiga con derechos especiales no deberías exigirme que te diga con quién salgo cuando no estoy contigo, igual que yo no hago que me rindas cuentas de cada mujer con la que te acuestas. Ese estatus no te permite tomarte esas libertades.

Fue dura, casi cruel. Lo hizo a propósito, intentando que él se marchara de una maldita vez y la dejara sola. Las piernas le temblaban tanto que dudaba ser capaz de mantenerse en pie mientras mantenían esa conversación mucho más tiempo.

—Creía que me ocultabas lo de Smith, tenía derecho a saberlo e hice lo necesario para enterarme, ya que tú no quisiste contármelo ni aclararme nada— se defendió Draco colérico al recordarlo.

Ella no volvió a refutarlo, ambos sabían que aquel mago no significaba nada. Eran sólo celos, Celos de un hombre que cree estar a punto de perder a su mujer, pero eso la castaña no lo veía. Nunca había sido capaz de verlo.

—Yo me entero de tu vida por las murmuraciones de los demás, y no por eso te persigo y ataco a todas las mujeres con las que te ves.

Él presionó las yemas de sus dedos contra la corteza del árbol en el que aún la acorralaba. Se sentía casi vesánico en aquel momento. Cómo decirle que no quería que ella supiera eso de él, que esa no era una parte importante de su vida, que era una estúpida y banal pantalla para ocultar la verdad.

La verdad de que ellos no eran sólo amigos con derechos especiales, la verdad que él no quería compartir con el mundo y que no quería ver estropeada por las murmuraciones ajenas.

Gritó de furia, rabia y cólera para tratar de tranquilizarse, un amalgama de sentimientos furiosos que llevaba negando tantos años que, en aquel momento, explotó. Golpeó el tronco del árbol con fuerza cerrando el puño. Hermione, inmóvil, cerró los ojos ante ese estallido de descontrol tan impropio de él.

—No lo entiendes— murmuró Malfoy al fin tras un silencio eterno en que sólo se escuchó la lluvia—. No entiendes nada.

Ella abrió los ojos y le miró recargando más peso en el tronco del enorme árbol. Tenía el cuerpo helado por estar empapada gracias a la lluvia, y un ligero vaho del calor de su aliento se deshacía al contacto con el aire.

—No, no entiendo por qué me buscas si luego en público me evitas—dijo en voz baja pero firme—. Para mí no tiene sentido, ya estoy harta. Eso a partir de esta noche se acabó.

—No te evito.

La Gryffindor continuó impasible.

—Tampoco me preguntas por mi vida pero al parecer te encargas de conocerla, porque en cuanto conozco a alguien te ocupas personalmente de ahuyentarlo dejándolo inconsciente en mitad de la calle— dijo altiva, luchando aún con su último aliento.

Estaba decidida a acabar aquel tormento. No iba a sufrir por él, no se lo merecía.

—No lo comprendes.

—¡Entonces dime qué demonios es lo que no entiendo!— exclamó ella, agotada.

Un relámpago iluminó el cielo en aquel momento, y al instante siguiente un trueno resonó ensordeciendo el ambiente. El resplandor iluminó a la castaña, evidenciando el temblor de su cuerpo que las sombras habían ocultado, lo enrojecido de sus labios, la humedad de sus ropas que remarcaban la forma de su cuerpo. Sus ojos brillando conteniendo las lágrimas.

Malfoy frunció el ceño molesto ante aquella visión. Entonces, despacio, terminó con la distancia que lo separaba de la bruja. Lentamente se pegó a ella presionándola contra el inmenso tronco del árbol, tocando por completo su cuerpo a través de la ropa y sujetándola con cuidadosa firmeza por la cintura. Hermione sintió una calidez recorrer su cuerpo que aplacó algo el frío que sentía.

Se maldijo internamente por ser tan débil y permitir que su cercanía la reconfortara.

De esa manera la lejanía sería más dura.

La mirada grisácea del Slytherin la tenía atrapada de una forma tan firme que era incapaz de apartar la vista. La sensación de notar su cuerpo a través de la humedad de sus ropas le impedía pensar con claridad o siquiera intentar pedirle que se alejara. Sentir sus manos frías sobre su cintura era una pérfida forma de encarcelarla con su cuerpo.

—No lo entiendes— murmuró Draco en voz baja, grave, fría. Casi como si resistiera a tener que confesarse—. Eres la única bruja con la que quiero ir a cenar, la única con la que me gusta salir a ver estúpidas y aburridas librerías, a tomar café o a lo que sea— no quería seguir por ahí y frunció el ceño al sentirse acorralado a tener que decirle la verdad si no quería perderla definitivamente.

Hermione parecía humanamente incapaz de creer sus palabras.

—¿Y todas las demás? Las de las fiestas, las cenas, Greengrass…

—Nunca han sido nada más que rumores. Ellas están en boca de todos unos días y yo me aprovecho de ello— dijo restándole importancia—. No eran más que una farsa para asegurarme de mantenerte lejos de las comidillas de los demás y que no te sintieras presionada por gente como esa Skeeter y sus ridículos chismes— el desprecio en su voz al nombrarla fue patente—, o por la estupidez y mala influencia de tu querido San Potter y su séquito— ella le miró con reproche pero él hizo caso omiso y continuó hablando—. La primera vez que escribió sobre nosotros te pusiste tan furiosa por sus insinuaciones que temí que te alejaras de mí por las habladurías, así que me ocupé de que eso no volviera a ocurrir. No quería que pensaras que eras una más como las otras, por eso me mantenía a cierta distancia cuando los demás podían vernos en público, para no tratarte como a todas las demás.

Ella le miraba absorta, atenta y con el corazón encogido.

—¿Y en privado?—preguntó sin comprender.

Una sonrisa aviesa aderezó el rostro pálido.

—Cuando no hay nadie no puedo controlarme como lo hago en público. Me gusta hacerte mía— ella se sonrojó inevitablemente por su arrogante descaro—, pero no quería que los demás lo supieran ni que se hablara al respecto de mi vida privada— dijo molesto ante la idea—. Era una forma cómoda de guardar las apariencias.

Hermione le miró todavía albergando dudas. No terminaba de creerle.

—Pero yo recuerdo el día el último día que me llevaste a tu cafetería favorita— dijo rememorándolo—. Vi cómo escuchabas lo que esas brujas decían de nosotros. ¿Tanto te molestó que creyeran que estabas conmigo?

Él la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca. Y en secreto sorprendido de que ella hubiera oído todo lo que aquellas dos entrometidas habían dicho. Era aún más lista de lo que pensaba. Demonios.

—Claro que no.

—¿Entonces por qué al día siguiente cancelaste nuestra cita?— preguntó ella—. Después de eso volviste a restringir las veces que nos veíamos en público. Desde que habíamos salido de Hogwarts habíamos cambiado la forma de vernos tal y como yo te pedí, hacíamos las cosas como la gente normal.

¿Acaso no era evidente? Brujas, había que decírselo todo o no entendían nada.

—No quería que los demás comentaran sobre nosotros— replicó él, resistiéndose a admitir el temor que sintió a que ella se alejara de él por las pérfidas murmuraciones—. Esas dos brujas eran estúpidas, pero hacían lo que ya empezaban a hacer los demás: indagar de más en cosas que no les incumbían y que yo no quería compartir con nadie.

—¿Qué no les incumbía?— inquirió ella— ¿Que me tratabas como a una amante?

Hermione vio cómo él se enfurecía de nuevo ante la sola mención de aquella palabra. Una de sus manos la rozó por encima de la ropa, excitándola de una forma incomprensible.

—No— replicó él con fiereza, presionándola un poco más y escuchándola gemir por la sorpresa—. Tú jamás has sido eso. Creí que volver a hacer las cosas como antes a escondidas era una buena idea para pasar desapercibidos.

Y para que ella siguiera siendo únicamente suya.

—Fue una idea ridícula— dijo Hermione sonriendo por vez primera en mucho rato.

Sentía como si con aquella confesión Malfoy le hubiera quitado un enorme peso que no le había dejado respirar durante días.

—Fue buena en su momento, sólo que, como siempre, te has dedicado a ponerme las cosas difíciles— disintió él sin aceptar su crítica—. Resultaba de lo más humillante enviarte regalos y que tú los tiraras a la basura o los quemaras. No quiero ni pensar en lo que pasará con mi reputación como alguien se entere de los desplantes que me has hecho— murmuró negando con la cabeza con claro disgusto mientras ella se sonrojaba—. Lo cierto es que no imaginaba que haciendo todo eso terminaría de esta forma.

Ella parpadeó algo extrañada por el repentino giro a la conversación.

—¿Qué forma?

—Pues en mitad de la noche, contigo echándome de tu casa más violenta que nunca y yo persiguiéndote como un idiota bajo una tormenta tropical— añadió contrariado—, y tampoco creía que yo llegaría a esto.

—¿A qué?— preguntó de nuevo insistiendo con curiosidad.

—A arrastrarme de este modo tan lamentable por ti—respondió frunciendo el ceño claramente descontento con su poco honroso comportamiento.

Hermione se sentía extrañamente fascinada por él, por lo que había preparado—a su soberbia manera, claro — para protegerla de las murmuraciones e impedir que las posibles opiniones ajenas la alejaran de su lado o pudieran hacerle cambiar de opinión al respecto de su extraña y ambigua relación. Pero también por la forma en que la había engañado, y, sobre todo, por el enrevesado modo en que él seguía exponiendo los hechos para no ser claro con lo que de verdad pensaba y quería.

O con lo que sentía, si es que se podía decir que Draco Malfoy sentía algo como el resto de los magos y brujas normales.

Aunque, ciertamente, había sido una estupidez por su parte pensar que ella habría permitido que los demás dirigieran su modo de actuar. Ella no era así. No le importaba lo que los demás dijeran ni lo más mínimo. Siempre había tenido las ideas muy claras.

—Lo que de verdad fue lamentable fue el espectáculo que diste con Smith— comentó la castaña notando de repente lo peligrosamente cerca que estaba el rubio de sus labios.

¿Cuándo se había acercado tanto?

Malfoy la tomó entonces de las caderas y la presionó contra él en un choque electrizante que la hizo arder y olvidarse del frío completamente durante un segundo.

—No iba a hacerle nada, recordaba la estúpida promesa que te hice de no volver a destrozar a ningún imbécil que se te acercara demasiado— Hermione no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al descubrir que él verdaderamente lo recordaba—. Solamente iba a vigilaros, por tu bien. Eres demasiado ingenua como para ir sola en mitad de la noche con gente como esa.

Hermione le miró algo enojada por aquel comentario. ¡Ella no era ingenua!

—Pero le atacaste— apuntó.

Una molestia palpable ensombreció el rostro masculino al ver que ella volvía a reprochárselo.

—Cuando vi cómo te rodeaba por los hombros tuve que salir a darle su merecido— parecía estar costándole verdadero esfuerzo mantenerse calmado al recordarlo.

Ella rió de repente, como si algo le hiciera gracia.

—¿Es que acaso estabas celoso? —preguntó con divertida y halagadora curiosidad.

Él rodó los ojos. Semejante idea era intolerable. Un Malfoy no padecía de ese tipo de cosas mundanas.

—Eso es una estupidez—replicó con desagrado.

Ella quiso protestar y contradecirle, pero sin previo aviso, Malfoy se lanzó a besarla encontrando sus labios sin esfuerzo y acallándola contra su voluntad. Al comienzo Hermione fue incapaz de contestar, sorprendida e impresionada como estaba por su atrevimiento de besarla después de la conversación que acababan de tener.

Las manos del rubio rozaron sus pechos por encima de la tela de la camisa, y Hermione pareció entonces por fin despertar de su ensimismamiento y correspondió a su beso de la misma forma, aferrándose a él con más fuerza al sentir cómo succionaba con suavidad y firmeza su labio inferior.

Volvió a presionarla contra el árbol, y ella se atrevió a rodearlo con las piernas agarrándose a él. Malfoy, enloquecido por su atrevimiento y enfebrecido por su cuerpo húmedo por la lluvia, paseó sus manos a placer por encima de la tela completamente mojada de la camisa de la chica, rozando su cuerpo sin restricción alguna y acariciando con fuerza sus piernas descubiertas que lo rodeaban aturdiendo su capacidad de pensar con claridad.

Hermione sintió cómo él volvía a presionarla contra el árbol con fuerza, salvaje. El encuentro de las zonas más ardientes de ambos la llevó a soltar un jadeo desesperado en busca de aliento. Pero él no parecía dispuesto a permitirle tomar aire y esclavizó de nuevo sus labios con otro de sus exigentes besos. La castaña notó entonces que él la separaba del árbol.

Apenas fue consciente de que la lluvia comenzó a caer sobre ella con más fuerza mientras, con los ojos cerrados, seguía presa del tormentoso ritmo de su boca fría y demandante.

La lluvia se detuvo de pronto dejando de mojarla más de lo que ya estaba, y escuchó el sonido de la puerta de su casa cerrándose. Abrió los ojos cuando notó cómo él la dejaba nuevamente de pie en el suelo de cálida madera del pasillo de su hogar. Estaban de nuevo _en casa_. Agitada y con la respiración completamente descontrolada, abrió los ojos despacio y le observó a él, que con arrogancia le devolvía la mirada sin vergüenza alguna, alto, con la elegante camisa empapada marcándole el cuerpo atlético, los pantalones negros aún más oscuros por el agua luchando por ceñirse a su pálida piel, su pelo revuelto y húmedo despertando aún más los latidos del corazón que ya tenía acelerado.

Sentía deseo. Una sensación corrosiva que le incitaba a lanzarse sobre él y a permitirle que la poseyera allí mismo. Pero se contuvo. No era un animal. No era instintiva sino racional. Y desde luego no iba a darle el gusto de ceder con tanta facilidad a Draco.

Vio cómo Malfoy se aflojaba la corbata, y un escalofrío la recorrió por entero. Él pareció notarlo, porque sonrió fríamente mientras terminaba de deshacer el nudo.

—Creo que lo mejor será que vayas a cambiarte— murmuró observándola con descaro, la lujuria brillando en el gris de sus ojos astutos que la recorrían sin pudor.

Hermione trató de ocultarse instintivamente de su excitante examen abrazándose a sí misma. Asintió levemente y, dando la vuelta, subió las escaleras hacia el segundo piso y entró en su habitación. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y trató de tranquilizar su enloquecida forma de respirar, los jadeos involuntarios que su cuerpo expulsaba y que a él tanto parecían gustarle.

Era un pervertido. Ya lo supo aquel día hacía años cuando le robó un beso en un pasillo desierto de Hogwarts, pero ahora no hacía más que confirmarlo. Y lo peor era que sus desvergonzados comentarios la excitaban de una forma pecaminosa.

Se vio en el espejo que tenía en la pared cerca de su cama, y se encontró con que su camisa blanca revelaba a causa de la humedad todo lo que había pretendido ocultar debajo, exponiendo el color oscuro de su ropa interior como si en realidad nada la cubriera y mostrando cada forma de su cuerpo de forma explícita.

Ahora entendía por qué la había mirado así, de arriba abajo. Era un descarado.

Enrojeció de inmediato y dejó de mirarse. Se quitó los calcetines que ahora le congelaban los pies y los lanzó a una esquina. Ya se ocuparía más tarde de ellos. Después desabrochó los botones de la mojada blusa no sin esfuerzo y se la quitó, lanzándola a lo lejos por el suelo de la misma manera. Fue a quitarse el cierre del sujetador para cambiarse aquella parte también, pero unas manos tomaron las suyas, deteniéndola.

Inmóvil, dejó de respirar un segundo mientras aquellas manos más grandes y más frías que las suyas alejaban las suyas del cierre y rozaban con descaro su espalda, encendiéndola inevitablemente. Una respiración golpeó sus hombros, y no tardó en sentir en aquel mismo punto unos labios rozándola. Se le erizó por completo la piel y se obligó a cerrar los ojos.

—No recuerdo haberte invitado a pasar— murmuró ella aunque muy débilmente.

Escuchó una sonrisa arrogante a sus espaldas mientras las manos frías descendían ahora por su cintura y rodeaban su vientre.

—Estabas demasiado tentadora con la ropa húmeda— murmuró él cerca de su cuello.

—Eres un sinvergüenza.

—Y tú una cobarde, cosa que debo admitir que me sorprende— ella se puso rígida cuando los dedos del rubio bordearon la parte inferior de sus pechos aún ocultos.

—¿Por qué dices… eso?— preguntó entrecortada dejándose llevar inevitablemente por los roces sobre su cuerpo.

—Porque me has tenido como un imbécil confesándote todo en esa selva de ahí fuera a la que llamas jardín—dijo él en voz baja y grave claramente descontento con la idea—, y no me gusta tener que ser yo el único que dice la verdad. Ya sabes que odio no poder mentir, pero todavía detesto más que me mientan.

Se sentía el peligro, él lo emitía por cada poro de su pálida piel y Hermione era cada vez más consciente de ello.

—Yo no te he mentido— replicó temblando al sentir aquellas manos descender ahora despacio por su espalda, serpenteando sobre su columna vertebral, provocándole escalofríos y suspiros involuntarios.

Cerró los ojos cuando aquellas manos advenedizas llegaron hasta su ropa interior nuevamente, amenazando con quitársela en cualquier momento.

—Quizá, pero ocultar la verdad es lo mismo que mentir.

—Yo no te oculto la verdad.

Se mordió el labio inferior y cerró los ojos para no gritar cuando una mano se introdujo en su ropa interior en un contacto frío y arrollador.

—Lo haces. Y mientes fatal— murmuró él todavía tras ella junto a su oído.

Hermione trató de mantenerse tranquila.

—¿Y qué quieres que te diga?

—Quiero confieses. _Todo_.

Hermione sintió aquella mano adentrarse aún más en un camino prohibido bajo su húmeda ropa. Estaba perdida.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_Continuará…_

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Hola! Aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Ha tardado un poco más de lo acostumbrado, pero voilà. Creo que hay tema para perdonar que tarde un poco más que en otras ocasiones. Más intenso a mi ver que otros capítulos. Este final también me divierte. Muy… evocador, jaja. Espero que os haya gustado. Por cierto, la página funciona fatal, de modo que si hay a quienes no he contestado sus reviews, lo siento, pero hay algunos a los que no me dejaba.

De nuevo gracias a todas por vuestros reviews, y gracias a Livier y dashamalfoy ya que comentaron sin registrar.

—Tiempo hasta nueva actualización: "Z" días.


	14. Aceptación

_**Aceptación**_

Se arqueó hacia él inevitablemente, suspirando suavemente contra su voluntad.

—Dímelo— insistió él nuevamente.

Hermione, armándose de la escasa fuerza de voluntad que pudiera quedarle, tomó aire de nuevo para hablar inteligiblemente.

—No quiero que salgas con otras mujeres como lo haces conmigo— dijo en voz queda pero firme.

Él no había sido claro cuando había hablado en el jardín, siempre tergiversando, siempre dando rodeos y sólo dando a entender lo que no quería decir de forma evidente. Pero ella no. Sería clara, diáfana. Con todas las consecuencias que eso pudiera traer consigo. Él se lo había buscado, él había preguntado. Y ella le diría toda la verdad.

—Por qué no.

Insistía en preguntar, y era tan solo por una razón. Para saber si ella padecía la misma perturbadora debilidad que él. _Celos_. Él mismo los había padecido, pero quería oírselos a ella. Quería escucharla confesándolo y demostrándoselos.

—Porque quiero ser respetada.

Malfoy sonrió de forma torcida. Una respuesta muy propia de ella, verdadera y al mismo tiempo correcta. Rozó con los labios la piel del cuello expuesto de la bruja, suave y cálida llamándole para que tocara aquel punto con más fuerza. La sintió tensarse mientras su mano seguía el pecaminoso camino bajo los retazos de su ropa interior y removerse inquieta ante lo que se avecinaba.

—Y qué más— prosiguió él su perturbador interrogatorio.

—No voy a permitir que vuelvas a darme plantón— murmuró ella con las mejillas encendidas.

—Me parece bien— replicó Draco mordiendo el suave hombro femenino—. Continúa.

—Y a partir de mañana hablaré con otros magos sin tener que preocuparme de que acaben en San Mungo— dijo con algo más de dureza.

La mano bajo su ropa interior la presionó algo más fuerte a modo de respuesta, y ella se arqueó, jadeando y ardiendo de placer ante el contacto. Draco frunció el ceño levemente al escucharla.

—Podrás hacerlo tranquila— siseó molesto ante aquel punto.

—Y supongo que podremos ir a alguna cafetería concurrida cualquier tarde sin temor a que alguien nos vea.

Él rodó los ojos.

—Los demás comentaran y se inmiscuirán en nuestros asuntos sin ningún pudor cuando nos vean, pero sí, iremos a tus adoradas cafeterías—replicó algo irónico pero aceptando finalmente.

Hermione sintió entonces que él la liberaba de sus perturbadores roces y que le permitía darse la vuelta para encararlo. Quedaron entonces frente a frente. Su mirada metálica se clavó en la de ella con una fuerza que rayaba el descaro. La castaña sentía sus mejillas arder incluso con más fuerza que el resto de su cuerpo.

Le avergonzaba estar en ese estado frente a él. Y le arrebolaba estar siendo tan sincera con sus sentimientos con él. Especialmente cuando él no había sido ni mucho menos tan claro.

Las manos del rubio rozaron entonces premeditadamente despacio la curva de su cintura y acariciaron sus costados, haciéndole olvidar en qué estaba pensando. Se le erizó la piel por completo, y aquel efecto se evidenció bajo la tela de su única prenda superior. Draco siguió rozando su piel, adentrándose hacia su espalda, acariciándola con una arrogancia bochornosa que no hacía sino encenderla contra su voluntad. Sentir sus manos rozándola de aquella manera tan pecaminosa mientras se miraban a los ojos estaba haciendo pedazos la calma de su respiración.

Se tensó cuando sintió sus dedos fríos llegar al broche de su sujetador. Tomó aire tratando de mantenerse tranquila. Él la observaba fríamente, todavía a los ojos, todavía sin moverse, todavía perfectamente vestido aunque completamente empapado por culpa de su anterior paseo por la hierba y bajo la tormenta.

Hermione dejó de respirar y oyó el retumbar de su corazón cuando escuchó el suave sonido del broche al abrirse. La tela del sujetador quedó suelta, evidenciando algo más de su piel y dejándola más indefensa. Malfoy sujetó sus tirantes haciéndole notar exactamente lo que estaba haciendo rozando su piel de vez en cuando en el proceso, y despacio, tormentosamente lento, le quitó la prenda.

Hermione sintió que sus mejillas ardían aún con mayor fuerza al sentir su cuerpo casi completamente expuesto. Él todavía no había desviado la vista de sus ojos. De hecho, no hacía sino sostenerle la mirada con una tranquilidad y una frialdad abrumadoras, sin siquiera fijarse en una sola parte del resto de su cuerpo descubierto.

Entonces Malfoy empezó a desabrocharse los botones de su propia camisa. No quiso desviar la vista de aquellos ojos metálicos que seguían fijos en ella, pero era turbadoramente consciente de que la humedad de sus ropas se pegaba a su piel, remarcando el cuerpo del mago a la perfección.

Y no podía mirar. _No debía mirar_. Alimentaría el ego de ese arrogante y pretencioso Slytherin y en eso momento no se lo podía permitir.

No tardó en notar cómo él se movía quitándose la camisa, lanzándola lejos. Después creyó notar que bajaba sus manos pálidas hacia el pantalón, pero él, aún sosteniéndole la mirada, le hizo ver notar lo equivocada que estaba.

Se le aceleró el ritmo cardiaco cuando Draco tomó sus manos por sorpresa. Trató de encontrar una razón o una explicación en el gris de sus ojos para aquella nueva artimaña, pero sólo vio que enarcaba una ceja con arrogancia como única respuesta a su muda pregunta. Malfoy guió sus manos aún sin dejar de observarla hasta su cinturón. Hermione temió que él notaría que casi temblaba.

La arrogancia en su mirada se remarcó todavía más al ver que ella no hacía nada sino observarle inmóvil.

Narcisista.

Y aquello fue como un reto para la castaña. Ella no iba a amilanarse, mucho menos ante él. Alzó algo la barbilla mirándole con renovada seguridad. Ella también sabía jugar a ese juego peligroso. Despacio, sacó la hebilla y desabrochó el cinturón. Sin necesidad de más palabras o sin esperar alguna otra señal, desabrochó el botón del pantalón húmedo y oscuro, demasiado consciente de lo que ocultaba debajo y de lo que liberaría al quitárselo.

Se detuvo entonces. Malfoy la observaba entre complacido y entretenido con lo que ocurría y con lo que aquella situación le provocaba a la joven bruja. Se movió sin dejar de sostenerle la mirada a la Gryffindor y se deshizo de sus pantalones sin esfuerzo, provocándola con la soberbia de sus gestos. Hermione fue temblorosamente consciente de hasta qué punto Malfoy se había deshecho de _toda_ su ropa al quitarse los pantalones.

El calor de su cuerpo aumentaba por momentos e incluso desnuda sentía un ardor incomprensible.

El Slytherin se movió entonces acortando la casi inexistente distancia que separaba sus cuerpos. Se tocaron inevitablemente, pero Hermione no se movió, todavía observando aquellos ojos grises que la retaban en un silencioso duelo de contención. Las manos pálidas y frías volvieron de nuevo a su cintura, y de una forma tortuosa y lenta, descendieron hasta sus caderas, anclándose perversamente en su última prenda. Su última defensa.

El brillo grisáceo en la mirada del Slytherin le hizo estar alerta y arder de nuevo en una interna explosión de calor. Su cercanía la volvía anhelante y ansiosa, receptiva a todo contacto que su cuerpo masculino le suministrara. Malfoy se inclinó un poco hacia ella, acercando peligrosamente sus rostros. El aroma a menta de su aliento la obnubiló por completo, extasiándola mientras el sonido de la tormenta les alcanzaba desde el exterior ensordeciendo sus oídos.

—¿Te atraigo?— inquirió Malfoy arrogante y cerca de su boca.

Lamió su labio inferior, y Hermione a punto estuvo de cerrar los ojos para perderse en su promiscuo y excitante juego.

—Sí— respondió ella de nuevo arriesgándose a decir toda la verdad y sobreponiéndose al contacto—, pero yo a ti también.

El rubio esgrimió el atisbo de una sonrisa torcida observándola ahora desde demasiado cerca.

—Eso resulta evidente— respondió sibilante.

Y Hermione notó cómo el lado derecho de su última prenda descendía lentamente sobre su piel. Malfoy había empezado a tirar de su última pieza de ropa, y ella no iba a poder detenerle. Estaba demasiado ocupada sosteniéndole la mirada y superando el reciente contacto entre sus bocas o su último comentario como para hacerlo. Lo que no iba a hacer era quedarse quieta, no podía.

—Eres muy atrevido cuando quieres— dijo Hermione con un claro doble sentido.

Cuando había que hablar en serio daba rodeos eternos sin ser claro. Cuando se trataba de hablar para seducir y convencer, era simplemente implacable.

—¿Eso crees?— inquirió él alzando una ceja.

Dio un nuevo tirón a la prenda y esta volvió a bajar, esta vez más bruscamente. Cayó por su propio peso cuando Malfoy la soltó ya casi a la altura de sus rodillas. Hermione la sintió cayendo sobre sus pies como si su última defensa hubiera sido vencida por uno de los ataques del rubio. Estaba indefensa ante él. Tomó aire profundamente y alzó los brazos hasta rodear el cuello del Slytherin, cuya mirada se afiló inmediatamente.

—Pensaba que yo era el atrevido—siseó con patente diversión.

—Yo soy la valiente de los dos— replicó ella del mismo modo.

De nuevo con doble sentido. Uno que él captó a la perfección, pero al otro no le dio más importancia. No estaba en ese momento para pensar en algo que no fuera en el cuerpo desnudo que tenía enfrente. Vio cómo Hermione se mordía el labio inferior. _Qué tentación_. Sabía que ella lo había hecho a propósito, y él no se molestó en intentar no caer en su provocación.

Se abalanzó sobre su boca dispuesto a devorarla. La besó con furia mientras sus manos la sujetaban de las caderas y la pegaba a él en un movimiento firme. La escuchó gemir contra su boca cuando el choque entre sus cuerpos evidenció el estado físico de ambos. Sobre todo el suyo propio. Se dejó llevar por sus ansias contenidas durante días y acarició la piel de la bruja. Era suave, extremadamente. Probablemente la más suave que hubiera tocado en una mujer, lo cual resultaba sorprendente siendo que Granger no se cuidaba en absoluto.

Milagros que sólo Merlín podía comprender.

Mordió uno de los labios de Granger, y notó complacido cómo enterraba los dedos entre sus cabellos tirando de él con vehemencia. La empujó con suavidad pero dirigente, sin soltarla ni liberarla del beso. La acorraló contra la cama y ella tropezó irremediablemente al encontrarla de espaldas. Ambos cayeron sobre el colchón, él rozándola con fiereza, alcanzando sus pechos con una mano mientras con la otra acariciaba toda la extensión de una de sus piernas.

—Draco…

El susurro de su nombre contra sus labios lo excitó en sobremanera. Nunca lo admitiría, pero lo cierto era que sentía casi cierto grado de debilidad por los gemidos de esa bruja. La presionó con su cuerpo, encendiéndola y apartando sus piernas para colocarse entre ellas con mayor facilidad.

La presionó en aquella nueva posición, complacido al sentirla arquearse hacia él como un ofrecimiento cuando sintió la creciente presión que él ejercía sobre certeras partes de su expuesta anatomía. Liberó su boca por fin, y la escuchó tomar aire con brío en busca de aliento. Complacido con su actitud, besó su cuello despacio, respirando contra su piel para marcar el camino que seguía sobre ella. Hermione se removía bajo él, pero él le impedía la huida.

Iba a ser suya. Esa noche la necesitaba.

Llegó a su oído y mordió el lóbulo de la oreja femenina con lasciva fascinación. Un quejido de placer por parte de la castaña lo llenó de satisfacción a modo de recompensa.

—Ninguno de los dos volverá a decir que _no somos nada_— murmuró en su oído de forma dura, la voz grave.

Ella detuvo sus movimientos bajo él, como si hubiera padecido un escalofrío.

—Ni tú volverás a decir que somos amigos con derechos especiales—replicó ella con la voz algo forzada por lo turbador del momento.

—No lo haré— replicó simplemente.

Si ella esperó que dijera algo más, Malfoy no lo hizo ni ella se lo pidió tampoco.

—¿Y ahora qué?— susurró ella aún turbada por la posición en la que hablaban de algo tan importante.

—Ahora vas a decirme la verdad de una vez.

—¿Ahora?—inquirió ella dudosa.

—Dímelo de una maldita vez—replicó él bajando aún más el grave tono de su voz.

La observó, mirándola a los ojos y atrapándola de esa forma casi animal. Hermione sintió que la respiración se le entrecortaba. Era el momento de la verdad. Tenía que demostrárselo a él, pero sobre todo a sí misma. Seguía siendo la misma chica valiente de años atrás, y ni siquiera la idea de un corazón roto podría impedirle decir la verdad.

Por muy tormentosa que ésta fuera.

—Te quiero— dijo casi como si dictara su propia sentencia.

Él la miró un segundo más, y después sonrió de forma torcida. Volvió a inclinarse sobre ella, rozando sus pechos al hacerlo y acercándose a su oído como predador consumado.

—Al fin lo admites.

Ella sintió que le ardían las mejillas.

No podía creer que de verdad le hubiera respondido con esa frase a la confianza que ella acababa de darle. ¿Cómo se le ocurría darle una respuesta así ante una confesión tan vital? Qué poco tacto, ¡qué falta de todo! Era un sinvergüenza.

—Draco, eres un idiota, un arrogante y un…

Pero no tuvo tiempo de seguir insultándole y diciéndole todo lo que le parecía que actuara de esa manera, porque él la besó silenciándola de nuevo con el salvaje ritmo de sus pálidos y exigentes labios. Hermione sintió la mano fría del Slytherin ascender por una de sus piernas y obligarla a rodearle a él con ella y después con la otra. Era una forma de mostrarle que estaba complacido, de demostrarle a la castaña lo que no le diría directamente.

De repente liberó su boca, y Hermione comprendió lo que pasaría a continuación con anhelante tensión. Malfoy se adentró en ella con medida fuerza. Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras gemía de forma incontenible ante su avasallante encuentro.

Él gruñó cuando ella le clavó las uñas en los hombros con rabia como castigo. Aun así, siempre aguantaba ese pequeño dolor que ella le causaba a conciencia. Le encantaba escucharla gemir cuando empezaba con su lascivo juego. Escucharla le excitaba y le incitaba a seguir como pocas cosas lo hacían. Una adicción peligrosa por ella de la que ya no podía desengancharse. Se detuvo estático dentro de ella esperando a que se acostumbrara y que a su respiración se apaciguara.

La castaña volvió a tranquilizarse y se recompuso mirándole con reproche pero sonrojada. Era imposible ocultar que a ella también le gustaban sus libertinos juegos, y al Slytherin eso lo volvía ansioso. Sin previo aviso, Hermione tiró de su cuello acercándolo a ella, tomando la iniciativa con fiereza de Gryffindor y besándole con tímido y fogoso deseo. Él correspondió con tranquilidad, comenzando a moverse sobre la chica lentamente.

Sus manos no tardaron en entrar también en aquel movimiento continuo de sus cuerpos, rozándola, acariciándola, tocándola casi con violencia a veces por el anhelo de poseerla. Escuchaba sus gemidos ahogados, sentía contra él su respiración superficial y ansiosa, se dejaba seducir por el roce de sus dedos y de sus manos contra su espalda, en su cuello, enredándose en su pelo rubio, en el vaivén de su cadera todavía firmemente pegada a él.

Pronto comenzó a moverse más rápido, a adentrarse en su interior hasta que el cuerpo de la bruja le impedía llegar más lejos, a apoderarse de su cuerpo con turbado deseo. Ella se aferró a él con más fuerza, sus piernas lo rodearon con mayor presión y sus manos lo abrazaron mientras gemía de nuevo acabando con aquella placentera tortura de goce carnal.

Él se movió unas veces más, excitado por los gemidos de la chica, por la repentina debilidad de su cuerpo, y colmado de un perverso y prohibido placer, terminó del mismo modo agotador que ella, cayendo sobre la cama a su lado con la respiración salvaje y por fin saciado de su hambre por ella.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

El sonido de unos pequeños ruidos lo despertaron de su profundo y relajado sueño. Maldijo entre dientes que Dobby estuviera molestándole de esa manera. Le mandaría clavarse un tenedor en el brazo como castigo… Maldita sea. Abrió un ojo perezosamente, y automáticamente constató que no estaba en su mansión, sino en la diminuta casa de Granger, más concretamente en su dormitorio.

_Sobre su cama_. Lo recordó de golpe y sin necesidad de más pruebas. El regusto del placer de la noche le invitó a buscarla en su lado de la cama para tocarla, pero no estaba. Volvió a abrir los ojos esta vez algo molesto, y la vio moviéndose rápidamente por la habitación. Ya estaba vestida, y parecía estar colocándose la capa.

—Qué demonios haces.

Su voz pareció sorprenderla, porque se detuvo de pronto y le miró contrariada.

—Tengo que ir a trabajar.

¿Trabajar? Debía ser una broma.

—Quédate. Seguiremos con lo de anoche.

Era lo que más le apetecía hacer en aquel momento. Y que ella se lo negara le provocaría una ira inconmensurable, podía darlo por hecho.

—No puedo, Draco— replicó ella sonrojándose con fuerza.

Malfoy por fin empezó a pensar con algo más de claridad. ¿Granger se marchaba? Eso significaba que había pensado irse dejándolo allí sin siquiera un mensaje o una despedida algo más carnal y complaciente. Además, ¿no se suponía que eso de marcharse sin decir una palabra era lo que hacían los magos a las brujas y no al revés?

Merlín, con esa mujer no podía haber nada normal. Era insufrible.

—Es demasiado temprano para ir a trabajar— rezongó él sin moverse todavía ni un milímetro de la cama.

—Para ti lo es porque no has madrugado para ir a trabajar en tu vida— respondió Hermione sonriendo irónica.

Merlín, como le gustaba la altivez y la ironía en esa mujer, incluso aunque eso lo sacara de sus casillas. La hacía extrañamente deseable.

—Yo te pagaré el salario de un día si así te quedas más tranquila, así que vuelve a la cama— dijo con firmeza.

—No— respondió ella acercándose a la puerta de la habitación—. Lo siento pero mi tiempo no está en venta.

Parecía que iba a marcharse y que lo decía en serio. Malfoy no podía dar crédito.

—Granger, ni se te ocurra largarte dejándome aquí— le advirtió el Slytherin.

Conforme pasaban los segundos, se daba cuenta de lo humillante que le resultaba aquella situación.

—Me voy a trabajar ya o llegaré tarde— dijo ella simplemente—. Buenos días, Draco.

Y sin más, salió de la habitación dejándolo allí solo, desnudo, tirado sobre la cama y además muerto de sueño. _Perfecto_. Granger lo había despertado con la salida del sol como si fuera un elfo doméstico esclavizado, y en vez de recompensarle por ello con un rato más de diversión, se iba sin más explicaciones. Y lo más extraño de todo, era que se había marchado sin tocarle ni una sola vez. No era que Hermione se caracterizara por ser una bruja demasiado cariñosa ni mucho menos, es más, era sumamente violenta e imprevisible, pero sí que era cierto que siempre que había pasado la noche en su casa ella estaba bastante más accesible por las mañanas, sin contar con que siempre tardaba algo más en irse a trabajar si él le insistía lo suficiente.

Qué rara era, por Merlín. No importaba la de vueltas que le diera. Hermione Granger era la bruja más extraña e incomprensible que había conocido, y poco importaban las explicaciones que tratara de buscarle al problema de esa bruja sabelotodo y perfecta. No iba a entenderla jamás.

Remoloneó un rato más en la cama dando vueltas. Con el ceño fruncido y molesto por no haber conseguido su objetivo de volver a dormirse se levantó con pesadez un rato después, se duchó y se vistió. Salió de allí tras hacer la cama con la varita. Sabía lo que ella odiaba el desorden. Todavía recordaba la primera vez que ella le obligó a aprender un hechizo casero para hacer la cama.

Algo denigrante a más no poder. Suerte que nadie se enteraría de que él hacía cosas así jamás, ni de que una bruja le había convencido para hacer el trabajo de un elfo doméstico. No le costaba imaginarse lo que diría Nott o lo que se reiría Zabini.

_Mierda._

Gruñó sin poder evitarlo al pensarlo. Salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras con pesadez y cansancio, maldiciendo en silencio que Hermione no hubiera sido más cuidadosa con los ruidos y que no le hubiera dejado dormir hasta tarde. Él tenía un biorritmo muy claro, necesitaba dormir un limitado número de horas cada día, sin variaciones. No hacerlo suponía que le doliera la cabeza y se pusiera de un pésimo humor.

Se detuvo en el pasillo que daba a la puerta de entrada a la casa y recogió de encima de la mesilla su capa. Mientras se la ponía, se fijó en un mosqueante detalle.

_El ramo de flores_. El mismo que él había traído la noche anterior. Seguía allí. Intacto, exactamente en el mismo sitio y en la misma posición en que él lo había dejado, al lado de la botella de whisky de fuego.

Eso era extraño. Hermione era muy puntillosa, muy cuidadosa y muy perfeccionista. Siempre que le regalaba flores las ponía en un jarrón casi inmediatamente para impedir que se estropearan. Era como un ritual de su trastorno obsesivo compulsivo por tenerlo todo siempre perfecto.

Pero esta vez las flores seguían ahí, sobre la mesita. Ella no las había tocado.

Qué demonios significaba que estuvieran allí todavía, qué se suponía que quería decir eso. Estaba claro que ella tenía que haberlas visto al salir para ir a trabajar, estaban casi en la maldita puerta de la casa, era imposible salir sin verlas.

Se pasó una mano por el pelo inconscientemente ante el descubrimiento y aquel nuevo problema. Frunció el ceño y apretó la mandíbula. _Joder_. Se acercó a la mesita, y sin tocar las flores tampoco, tomó la botella de whisky de fuego. Tenía muy claro que iba a necesitarla. Salió de la casa dos segundos después dando un portazo. Estaba cabreado, y mucho. Con esa bruja todo parecía el cuento de nunca acabar.

Qué demonios se suponía que pasaba ahora.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Sus sospechas sobre que algo extraño pasaba no desaparecieron. Cuando ese mismo día fue al Ministerio para recogerla e ir a comer, se la encontró en una de las puertas de entrada hablando con la chica Weasley. ¿Es que no podía encontrar una amiga mejor que esa? La detestaba, tan Weasley, tan pelirroja, tan pobre, tan… Argh. En cuanto le vio acercándose, Hermione dejó de hablar de lo que fuera que estaba hablando y le miró sonriendo de una forma de lo más forzada.

Resultaba patético que intentara ocultar que habían estado hablando de él. Era muy obvio, y las cualidades de ocultación de la Gryffindor eran nulas. Después miró a la pelirroja, que le miraba con ese tonito altanero en la mirada, como si estuviera reprochándole algo que ambos sabían.

De veras era una bruja repelente. Con gusto la mandaría a… Zanahoria de las narices, seguro que Hermione le había contado lo que fuera que le ocurría. Se le revolvía el estómago de solo pensarlo, ¿por qué diantres no se lo decía a él directamente y así acababan con esa situación? Decidió no darle más vueltas al tema por el momento para no enfurecerse a horas tan tempranas, y se marchó con Granger hacia su restaurante de aquel día.

Aquella fue la segunda señal después de lo del ramo que confirmó que algo raro pasaba. Sin embargo, esa no fue la única ocasión. A menudo veía a Hermione hablando con esa Weasley a hurtadillas, o poniendo excusas absurdas para no ir a cenar con él.

Y eso era lo que más le fastidiaba, porque que pusiera excusas para ir a cenar significaba una sola cosa: que no quería que continuaran la velada nocturna, es decir, que no quería que ambos acabaran en su casa o en la de él. Y eso le sacaba completamente de sus casillas. Ni siquiera presionándola para ir a cenar a un restaurante que a ella le encantaba y que él detestaba lo había conseguido.

Pero esa no era la peor parte. La separación corporal era un verdadero tormento. Por Merlín, ¡él también tenía necesidades! Y verla mordiéndose el labio con nerviosismo mientras comían o mientras ponía excusas no le ayudaba en nada a contenerse.

Una tarde algunos días después, quedó con Zabini y Nott en casa de este último para olvidarse de tanta idiotez por un rato. No iba a contarles nada, eso estaba claro, un Slytherin no va contando sus problemas porque un Slytherin no tiene problemas. Sin embargo, su ceño permanente fruncido y su inusitado silencio, hicieron que el perspicaz Theodore no tardara en darse cuenta de que algo le ocurría.

—¿No vas a citarte con Granger esta tarde, Draco?— preguntó con cierta malicia de repente llamando su silenciosa atención.

—No—replicó secamente.

Justo lo que necesitaba, preguntas incómodas de aquellos dos. Zabini enarcó una ceja al notar también el estado de su amigo. Malfoy, que se sentaba en un sillón para él solo mientras miraba distraídamente su bebida, hizo caso omiso de sus insistentes miradas.

—¿Y se puede saber por qué?

—Evidentemente no, Nott, porque no me pasa nada— respondió esta vez más duramente el rubio.

—¿Problemas con Granger?—insistió Zabini esta vez.

—Hacedme un favor y olvidad que estoy en esta habitación si vais a empezar a preguntarme estupideces— dijo Malfoy tomando un trago de su bebida.

—Problemas con Granger— afirmó Zabini a Nott como si se lo estuviera confirmando.

Draco bufó desde su sitio. Par de serpientes. ¿Por qué no lo dejaban en paz? No estaba él como para andarse con sutilezas. Si alguno de los dos volvía a preguntarle algo, cogería su varita y los descuartizaría. Había ido hasta allí para olvidarse de la problemática Granger y de su pelo de arbusto a medio podar, no a que ellos se lo recordaran con sus estúpidas preguntas.

—Pensaba que tu plan había funcionado.

Malfoy rodó los ojos. Definitivamente ambos querían que los matara.

—Sí, Zabini, funcionó.

—¿Entonces cuál es el problema?—insistió el moreno.

—El maldito problema es que no me dejáis tranquilo— replicó Malfoy empezando a enfadarse.

Nott, en un sillón cercano, se recostó en el respaldo tomando una posición que Malfoy conocía muy bien. _De examen_. Lo estaba examinando, a él, sin ningún disimulo. Maldito Nott. Él no iba a dejar el asunto correr, estaba seguro de ello, iba a preguntar, a indagar y a importunarle hasta saber lo que le ocurría. Había sido una mala idea ir a su casa a tomar algo. Ese par eran lo peor del mundo mágico.

—Granger sigue enfadada— dijo entonces Theodore como si su cara y su ceño fruncido se lo hubieran dicho.

—Eso lo explica todo— sonrió Zabini divertido desde su sitio.

—Olvidadadme— resopló Malfoy.

—Y si has venido esta tarde, significa que hoy no habías quedado con ella— apuntó nuevamente Nott, serio pero con cierta maldad al ver que el rubio le miraba como si quisiera fulminarlo.

—¿Quieres morir?— inquirió Draco irónico.

Pero a Theodore Nott no le afectaban sus amenazas. Si había alguien que Malfoy consideraba su igual, era él, a la par que Zabini, y eso no se podía decir prácticamente de nadie más. Las amenazas mutuas eran el pan de cada día desde su primer día en Hogwarts, y ninguno se amilanaba lo más mínimo ante las amenazas de muerte del otro.

Y esta vez no fue la excepción.

—No haces más que confirmar sus sospechas con esos comentarios, Draco— dijo Zabini.

Nott asintió levemente, y volvió a tomar la palabra.

—Si Granger no ha querido quedar contigo esta noche, significa que padeces una falta de acción nocturna— prosiguió Theodore con malicia—, y eso quiere decir, Draco, que la razón de tu enfado es muy comprensible.

Malfoy estaba a punto de estallar. Quería estrangular a Nott. Pero en vez de dejarse llevar y matarlo tal y como le gustaría, respiró hondo para tranquilizarse y volver a su estado de frialdad habitual. Esos dos no se merecían que él se esforzara ni siquiera para torturarlos. Estaba claro que lo mejor era claudicar de aquella discusión, aunque no le hacía ninguna gracia.

—Es una mujer difícil— dijo Draco aceptando por vez primera las acusaciones de sus amigos—, insoportablemente difícil.

—Las brujas son así— le concedió Zabini a modo de apoyo—. No hay quien las entienda.

Theodore lo miró mordaz ante aquello último.

—Vosotros dos no os caracterizáis precisamente por tener demasiado tacto— comentó Nott, burlón.

—Con Granger no hace falta tener tacto, sino poder leerle la mente— replicó Malfoy con molestia—. Es simplemente imposible acertar con ella.

Merlín, qué suplicio de mujer. Quién demonios le mandaría a él engancharse de la bruja más complicada y tozuda de toda la Comunidad Mágica. Había que ser idiota, había que ser imbécil. Y estaba claro que él lo era. Completamente.

—Tu problema con Granger es que ella es complicada y por eso necesita que le des las cosas claras— dijo Nott como si le estuviera mostrando algo sumamente evidente.

—¿Más claras?— inquirió Malfoy irónico—. Eso es imposible.

¿Qué hacía falta? ¿Que se arrastrase gritándole que…? Merlín, qué estupidez.

—Transparentes, evidentes y obvias— le aseguró Theodore.

Se hizo un denso silencio durante unos segundos mientras los otros dos parecían dilucidar las palabras de Nott.

—Theodore, creo que deberíamos salir esta noche para poner en práctica tus teorías— dijo Zabini sonriendo malévolamente.

—Por mi perfecto— concedió Nott, al que parecía haberle gustado la idea.

Blaise se tomó aquello como un reto personal y aceptó aquella carrera nocturna. Después ambos miraron al rubio, que se había quedado inusualmente callado de nuevo, meditando quién sabía qué.

—¿Te vienes, Draco?— preguntó Blaise.

—No— replicó el rubio levantándose de su sitio—. Tengo otras cosas mejores que hacer que ver cómo intentáis encontrar algo que se parezca a una mujer.

Los otros dos prorrumpieron en sendas exclamaciones irónicas.

—Malfoy, Granger te ha cazado— dijo el moreno divertido.

Nott también rió asintiendo al comentario anterior. Malfoy los fulminó con la mirada. En verdad estaban pidiéndole a gritos que los matara. Lo sorprendente era que no lo hubiera hecho ya. Idiotas entrometidos. Tenían suerte de que les tuviera aprecio, si no ya estarían camino de San Mungo.

—Cerrad la boca— respondió cortante—. Y disfrutad de vuestra noche si es que encontráis a alguien con quien hacerlo.

—Descuida, lo haremos— le aseguró Zabini.

—Disfruta tú de la tuya, Malfoy— advirtió Nott entonces.

Draco asintió y salió de allí. No tenía ni idea de cómo, pero Theodore siempre parecía ser capaz de saber lo que pensaba. Empezaba a preguntarse si en verdad tendría la capacidad de leerle la mente o simplemente era sorprendentemente inteligente. Cualquiera de las dos opciones, de todos modos, resultaba de lo más fascinante.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Miró el reloj que colgaba de una de las paredes del salón. Era un poco tarde para visitas. Hacía rato que había anochecido y no esperaba la llegada de nadie. Era de lo más extraño, y de lo más inoportuno. Hacía poco que había llegado a casa y tenía ganas de darse una ducha relajante y de leerse un buen libro, hacer algo que le permitiera desconectar de sus preocupaciones permanentes.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta de su casa cruzando con celeridad el estrecho pasillo que la llevaría hasta allí. Quitó el cerrojo y abrió con curiosidad.

Encontrárselo allí la sorprendió bastante, debía admitirlo. Fruncía el ceño y parecía molesto. El brillo oscuro y grisáceo de sus ojos hizo que le diera un vuelco el corazón.

—Draco, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Y tú qué crees— replicó él como si le molestara la pregunta.

A ella le enfadó su contestación.

—No lo sé, pero lo que sí sé es que esta noche no habíamos quedado— dijo molesta por su actitud.

Él se acercó un paso y apoyó una mano en el marco de la puerta, como si quisiera dejarle claro que el hecho de que no hubieran quedado no significaba que pudiera cerrarle la puerta en las narices.

—¿Qué quieres, Draco?— inquirió ella al ver que el rubio no iba a dejarle cerrar la puerta.

Durante un momento, Malfoy tuvo la tentación de preguntarle si tenía prisa en que se fuera porque estaba acompañada por algún otro mago, pero se contuvo a tiempo. Estúpidos celos. Probablemente, si hubiera dicho aquello en aquel momento tendría la cara desfigurada por culpa de un violento puñetazo de esa bruja despeinada.

—He venido a verte— respondió al fin.

Bien, le estaba costando bastante más de lo que imaginaba decir lo que había ido a decir.

—Bueno, ya me has visto— respondió Hermione bastante extrañada.

Draco bufó ante la actitud de la castaña. ¿Por qué demonios no podía ponérselo algo más fácil?

—Era una frase hecha Hermione, no es que haya venido "a verte" literalmente— dijo molesto.

—Ya lo sé—replicó ella ofendida porque él pensara que no sabía algo tan obvio—, pero no entiendo qué más has venido a hacer aquí.

—Evidentemente habré venido a algo, ¿no te parece?— inquirió él irónico.

Se sentía ofuscado, y eso no era normal en alguien tan perfecto y diligente como él. No conseguía encontrar la forma adecuada de empezar a decir lo que tenía que decirle, y ella no le estaba facilitando la conversación.

—En vez de encararte conmigo a la puerta de mi casa, podrías decirme simplemente a qué has venido— replicó Hermione frunciendo el ceño—. No sé leerte la mente, por si no te habías dado cuenta.

Draco se vio a sí mismo esbozando una sonrisa irónica. Era curioso que ella utilizara justo esa misma frase. A él le pasaba lo mismo con ella y no se estaba quejando constantemente por ello.

—Está bien, déjame pasar y hablemos dentro— dijo el Slytherin.

Inmediatamente tras decir aquello, Hermione se puso tensa, sus dedos se cernieron con más fuerza sujetando la puerta y su cuerpo actuó como natural barrera para que él no franqueara de ningún modo el umbral de su casa.

Y, por supuesto y evidentemente, él se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría. Y eso le molestó. _Muchísimo_. Tanto que cerró las manos en sendos puños para aguantarse. Era increíble cómo con ella perdía la calma con tanta facilidad.

—¿Ves?— inquirió señalando el estado de tensión de la castaña con controlada furia— A eso me refería. No me dejas entrar en tu casa.

La acusaba, sí, directamente. Quizá así conseguiría tiempo para pensar en cómo decirle lo que había ido a decirle esa noche.

—Has entrado muchas veces en mi casa— se defendió ella.

—No desde que nos reconciliamos, Hermione— replicó Malfoy de forma peligrosa.

Ella quedó en silencio, como si se hubiera visto descubierta. Era otra confirmación más a las sospechas del rubio. Hermione le rehuía, y lo hacía de tal forma que le crispaba los nervios. Tenía una insana necesidad por tocarla, por llevarla hasta el dormitorio que fuera o a cualquier superficie medianamente cómoda y hacerla suya de forma descontrolada hasta sentirse compensado por todos esos días de carestía y obcecación mental por su culpa.

—Esta noche estoy muy cansada— respondió Hermione finalmente como si esa excusa lo explicara todo.

—Y la anterior tenías cosas que hacer, y la anterior no te apetecía— respondió él evidenciando la verdad—. No soy idiota.

La castaña se sonrojó ante la evidente muestra de que él sabía que sólo había puesto excusas una noche tras otra para no quedar a cenar con él. Aun así, no dio su brazo a torcer, todavía sin permitirle entrar.

—Será mejor que hablemos de esto mañana, Draco— dijo ella finalmente empezando a cerrar la puerta de la casa y dando la conversación por concluida.

Pero Malfoy fue más rápido, y antes de que ella hubiera podido cerrarla demasiado la retuvo con una mano, manteniéndola abierta y acercándose a ella inevitablemente para impedir que se marchara. Ella le miró muy quieta, frunciendo levemente el ceño como si considerara un atrevimiento que él le impidiera cerrar la puerta de su propia casa de aquella manera.

—¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo? —preguntó indignada.

Peor él hizo caso omiso y se dispuso a hablar y a hacer que lo escuchara, tanto si quería como si nmo.

—Está bien, Granger. He venido a decirte algo serio, y necesito que me escuches atentamente.

—Te estoy escuchando.

—Bien—respondió él secamente ante su respuesta cortante.

Malfoy trató de pensar nuevamente en una forma de empezar a hablar. Lo cierto era que aquella estupidez estaba resultando mucho más difícil de decir de lo que él había imaginado. Al parecer su natural facilidad de labia le había abandonado, y justo en el peor momento. Siempre que se trataba de Granger era objeto de una mala suerte incomprensible. Tendría que haberse preparado un discurso antes de llamar a su puerta.

—¿Vas a decir algo o no?— dijo la castaña impaciente en la espera al ver que él no decía nada.

—Claro que voy a decir algo— replicó Draco molesto por la interrupción de sus pensamientos.

Necesitaba concentrarse, maldita sea, ¿por qué no se callaba para dejarle pensar tranquilo?

—Estoy esperando— insistió Hermione tamborileando con los dedos en la puerta que todavía sujetaba, evidenciando que intentaría volver a cerrarla de un momento a otro—, pero no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, trabajo mañana y tengo que dormir.

El rubio rodó los ojos.

—Te lo digo en serio, Granger, como vuelvas a ponerme de excusa tu trabajo sacaré la varita para que te busques otra mejor.

Hermione le miró indignada.

—¡Disculpa si yo tengo que ganarme la vida!— exclamó haciendo presión para cerrar la puerta pero él se lo impidió.

—Disculpas aceptadas.

Ella emitió un resoplido de rabia para no dejarse llevar y golpearlo.

—Se acabó, ya hablaremos de esto en otra ocasión— dijo Hermione dando aquella conversación por zanjada.

_De eso nada._

—¿Y cuándo va a ser esa otra ocasión?— inquirió Draco irónico— ¿Vas a aceptar ir a cenar conmigo para que hablemos?— ella volvió a ponerse tensa y no dijo nada— Lo suponía— murmuró, mordaz.

Observó cómo la castaña se mordía el labio inferior, un claro signo de nerviosismo que él conocía a la perfección y que no hacía sino darle la razón.

—Otro día— insistió la Gryffindor.

—¿Mañana?— inquirió el rubio.

—No, mañana no puedo— dijo Hermione desviando la mirada.

Él bufó.

—Ya me imaginaba que me dirías que no, y si te pregunto por qué, probablemente me des una excusa patética más, igual que las que me has estado dando los últimos días— dijo con dureza, viendo cómo ella enrojecía ante la verdad de sus palabras—. No eres clara, no hay quien te entienda.

Esta vez su comentario llamó la atención de la bruja, que le encaró mirándole fijamente de repente furiosa.

—¿Que yo no soy clara?— repitió mofándose— ¡Eres tú el que nunca dice las cosas claras!

—Porque tú no me dejas, Granger— respondió el molesto ante tal acusación.

—¡Claro que yo te dejo!—replicó ella empezando a enfadarse.

—Entonces no intentes cerrarme la puerta en las narices y déjame decirte lo que tengo que decirte, maldita sea—replicó Draco frunciendo el ceño.

Se hizo entonces el silencio, uno intenso y de lo más elocuente. Ella le miró expectante, y entonces Malfoy se dio cuenta de que, de una manera que ni él mismo comprendía, habían llegado al punto clave de la cuestión.

Y él seguía sin palabras.

Merlín, qué patético resultaba no saber cómo decir algo que debería ser tan simple. Su situación resultaba de lo más humillante. Necesitaba un poco más de tiempo para decidir cómo había que hablar de esas cosas vergonzantes y patéticas, necesitaba…

—Supongo que ya me has dicho todo lo que me tenías que decir—dijo Hermione ante su silencio.

Malfoy volvió en sí mismo y a aquella situación frente a la puerta de Granger. Ella le miraba apretando los labios con fuerza, enfadada, molesta. Vio cómo daba un paso hacia atrás y empezaba a cerrar la puerta de la casa. Todo ocurría casi a cámara lenta y Draco supo inmediatamente que si dejaba que esa puerta se cerrara pasarían dos cosas: que perdería completamente su orgullo, y que ella quedaría probablemente fuera de su alcance de forma permanente e irreversible.

De modo que su instinto de supervivencia –que era superior y más rápido que el del resto de los magos normales, tal y como él siempre había asegurado que era— hizo acto de presencia controlando su cuerpo por un momento y dirigiendo sus acciones. Avanzó un paso, empujó la puerta impidiendo que se cerrara y se adentró en la casa con una velocidad casi asombrosa. Hermione le miró sorprendida, pero él la tomó de la cintura y la pegó a la superficie de la puerta con fuerza, impidiendo que se moviera.

Aunque eso habría resultado difícil. La castaña parecía tan sorprendida que parecía petrificada.

—Hermione, ya es suficiente— dijo molesto y con la respiración inusualmente agitada—. ¿Quieres que sea claro?— inquirió sin esperar respuesta—, pues lo voy a ser. He venido a decirte que estoy harto de que me pongas excusas para quedar por la noche, y que como me lo vuelvas a hacer, ni todo el whisky de fuego del mundo impedirá que eche la puerta de tu casa abajo para sacarte arrastras a cenar.

Tomó aire un segundo antes de seguir. Merlín, lo que acababa de decir era digno de un trol, digno de un mago perturbado. Era simplemente lamentable.

—Yo no…

—Déjame terminar— la cortó él antes de que pudiera alegar nada a su favor—. Mira, Granger, nosotros no somos amigos de ningún tipo, pero tampoco podemos decir que no seamos nada, por eso antes que nada te voy a dejar muy claro que no te permito que hagas con ningún hombre lo que haces conmigo, ni siquiera algo remotamente parecido.

—Tú no puedes decirme lo qu…

—Voy a ordenarte lo que me dé la gana— replicó él silenciándola de nuevo—. Respecto a eso tengo todo el derecho, de modo que ni se te ocurra negármelo. Tú eres mía de forma exclusiva. A partir de ahora somos pareja, y no vamos a discutirlo más.

Volvió a tomar aire un segundo. Merlín, tenía ganas de golpearse la cabeza contra la puerta. No podía creer que verdaderamente él estuviera diciendo esas cosas, y menos aún que se las estuviera diciendo a ella, a Granger, a esa bruja cabezota e insoportable que no hacía sino darle dolores de cabeza y torturarle con ese carácter supremamente difícil.

Definitivamente, se había vuelto loco.

—¿Por qué dices que soy tuya?— preguntó ella de repente.

Él la miró a los ojos al escuchar su susurro. La castaña le miraba como si acabara de esbozarle una duda existencial y determinante de cualquier acontecimiento futuro. Nott tenía razón, era tan maniáticamente complicada que había que decírselo todo absolutamente claro.

—Es evidente— respondió Malfoy simplemente.

—No, no lo es.

Qué suplicio de mujer.

—Lo es, Granger. Ya te dije cosas de sobra aquella noche tormentosa en el jardín de tu casa como para tener que explicarlo de nuevo.

—Yo no soy tuya—respondió ella entonces de golpe.

Y aquellas cuatro simples palabras desataron el descontrol interno del Slytherin, que sintió la furia bullir en sus venas y la necesidad insatisfecha de su cuerpo por tenerla arder en cada pálida fibra de su cuerpo. La aprisionó esta vez por completo con su propio cuerpo, deshecho por dentro por unos celos que jamás admitiría desconocidos hasta el momento, presa psicológica de imaginaciones tortuosas en las que ella no le pertenecía.

Eso no iba a pasar. Ella era suya. Ellos eran pareja. ¿Es que no lo había dicho lo suficientemente claro?

—Eres mía— murmuró con voz grave.

—Por qué—replicó ella aparentemente impertérrita.

—Es algo de lo más evidente, Hermione— contestó de forma peligrosa y tensa.

—Entonces acláramelo.

Bruja del demonio.

Explotó sin siquiera pensar en lo que estaba diciendo.

—Porque te quiero, _joder_—respondió al fin presa de una demencia de la que ella era la única culpable. Ambos quedaron en silencio y la castaña le miró sin poder emitir palabra. Él bufó—. Y no te lo pienso repetir, Hermione.

Al menos no esa noche. Ya había hecho bastante, necesitaba un maldito respiro. Al fin la Gryffindor pareció reaccionar. Parpadeó, y sus ojos brillaron con esa extraña fuerza que tanto le había impresionado cuando la conoció por primera vez siendo un niño en aquel parque cerca de su casa. Se lanzó sobre él sin previo aviso, y abrazándolo del cuello, lo besó de pronto, acercando sus labios para que él los devorara a placer.

Y el Slytherin no se hizo de rogar. Su esfuerzo le había costado conseguir ese beso, y cierta parte de su orgullo había sido pisoteado para que ella estuviera respondiendo de esa manera y no dándole una patada mortal en el estómago como en otras ocasiones. La pegó más a sí mismo rodeándola de la cintura, remarcando aquel posesivo gesto como un cierre final a aquella tortura de conversación, de cosas claras y malditas verdades.

Todavía no podía creer que le hubiera dicho eso a Granger. Y lo peor de todo era que no era mentira, sino una completa y sorprendente verdad. Se había convertido en un ser patético y sin orgullo. Doblegarse así ante una mujer. Merlín, debía de haberse vuelto completamente loco. Y además casi lo había hecho con gusto. Definitivamente debía de haber perdido el juicio.

—Ya era hora de que me lo dijeras— susurró ella arrebolada y sonriendo de una forma tan radiante que le hizo fruncir el ceño.

¿Por qué demonios estaba ahora tan contenta de repente? No había quien la entendiera. En un segundo estaba furiosa como una veela, y al siguiente feliz como una niña con grageas de todos los sabores. Las Gryffindor no eran normales, siempre lo había sabido, siempre.

—¿Qué demonios querías?— inquirió él frunciendo el ceño.

—Yo ya te lo había dicho, te tocaba a ti— rió ella sonrojándose al recordar el momento en que se lo confesó.

—Yo te lo di a entender, que es lo mismo— respondió Draco, molesto porque le increpara la tardanza.

Era lo que le faltaba. Confesarle algo así y que además le pusiera pegas. Era inaudito.

—No es lo mismo— replicó ella con firmeza pero aun así inexplicablemente alegre.

Malfoy bufó. Estaba extenuado, no iba a ponerse a discutir minucias como esa con ella. Él tenía la razón, y con saberlo él mismo le sobraba. Ya tendría tiempo más adelante para convencerla de que él tenía razón. Volvió a besarla casi con fiereza, sintiéndola estremecerse. Saboreó sus labios a placer hasta que consideró que era el momento de permitirle tomar aire.

—Sube a arreglarte— dijo el rubio entonces, perversamente satisfecho al ver el color rojizo en sus mejillas—. Nos vamos a cenar.

Ella le miró extrañada.

—Es muy tarde— dijo algo dudosa.

—Iremos a cenar, y después iremos a mi casa— insistió él, implacable y haciendo oídos sordos a sus quejas.

Lo que semejante proposición indecente quería decir no le pasó desapercibido a la Gryffindor, que sintió que ciertas partes de su cuerpo se incendiaban ante la sola idea.

—Pero mañana tengo que ir a trab…

—Ya te he dicho que no vuelvas a utilizar esa patética excusa del trabajo, me da dolor de cabeza— la detuvo él frunciendo el ceño y haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

Hermione le miró reprobatoriamente, y tras unos segundos en que pareció pensárselo, asintió como si se diera por vencida.

—Está bien, vámonos— resolvió concediéndole el capricho.

Pero Draco no se movió de su sitio.

—¿No vas a arreglarte?

—Si ya estoy vestida—respondió Hermione sin entender.

Entonces siguió la mirada del rubio, que se detenía clara y fijamente en su pelo con una mueca considerablemente despectiva. Enrojeció de nuevo pero esta vez no por la misma razón que segundos atrás, y le golpeó con fuerza en el brazo, indignada ante lo que claramente había querido referirse.

—Idiota— murmuró molesta.

Draco contuvo una expresión de satisfacción al verse golpeado. No era normal que alguien se sintiera contento al recibir un golpe, pero para él no era nada más que una inequívoca señal de que todo marchaba bien. Al fin.

Hermione tomó la capa que tenía prendida junto a la puerta y se dispuso a salir, empujando al Slytherin fuera de la casa. El rubio parecía de nuevo reticente a irse todavía, y Hermione empezó a perder la paciencia.

—Draco, si no te das prisa cambiaré de parecer y me meteré en la cama ahora mismo— le advirtió con el ceño fruncido.

Malfoy hizo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no hacer una referencia obscena respecto a lo de meterse en la cama. No entendía por qué ella le tentaba de aquella manera. A veces incluso pensaba que lo hacía a propósito.

Sin embargo, no pensaba moverse de allí hasta haber aclarado un último y conflictivo punto.

—Supongo que todavía tienes el ramo de flores que te regalé— comentó sibilinamente.

La observó bajar los dos escalones mientras se ponía la capa, alejándose del pequeño porche de la casa y de la puerta.

—Sí, está en la mesilla del pasillo— respondió ella deteniéndose y girándose para mirarle.

Draco apretó la mano en un puño. Aquellas malditas flores seguían en la mesilla del pasillo. No pensaba dar un paso sin asegurarse de que cambiaban de lugar.

—Ponlas en un jarrón con agua.

Sí, se lo ordenó, directamente. Quería atar todos los cabos y pasar una noche placentera y tranquila de una vez, no estar pensando en aquel puñetero ramo.

—No— se negó ella con una tranquilidad pasmosa.

Volvió a darle la espalda y a caminar por el pequeño camino a través del desarreglado jardincillo hacia la portezuela de la valla. Malfoy bajó los escalones y caminó hacia ella más despacio, todavía resistiéndose a marcharse.

—¿Por qué no?— preguntó tratando de ocultar su molestia.

—Porque las flores están secas— respondió ella con naturalidad—. Cuando me compres otro ramo lo pondré en un jarrón.

Y rió de repente, encantada, feliz, como si algo le ocasionara una alegría indescriptible. Está bien, con esa respuesta se daba por satisfecho, aunque a regañadientes. Draco rodó los ojos y terminó por cruzar también el jardín y salir de la pequeña propiedad, alcanzándola sin esfuerzo. Sentía un extraño y desconocido bienestar viéndola tan feliz, tan inusualmente sonriente… Aunque eso no iba a admitirlo ni a decírselo a ella, eso jamás.

Sin embargo ahí había gato encerrado. Ese tema del ramo se le antojaba extraño. Ella estaba demasiado feliz. Y todo desde que había nombrado lo del ramo sobre la mesilla del pasillo.

Por un instante pensó que quizá Hermione lo había hecho a propósito, que quizá había dejado premeditadamente ese ramo sobre la mesilla sin tocarlo y sin ponerlo en un jarrón para que él se preocupara al verlo y se torturara durante días tratando de adivinar por qué no lo había puesto en un jarrón con agua como siempre había hecho, y así obligarle a confesar lo que hacía escasos minutos le había dicho presa de algún tipo de arrebato de celos y de temor a perderla.

Merlín, otra vez había vuelto a decir esa palabra. _Celos_. Estaba perdiendo el juicio.

Un segundo después negó con la cabeza, alejando semejantes pensamientos de su mente mientras la tomaba por los hombros y la acercaba hacia sí mismo para sentir su calor corporal y notar cómo se removía complacida y algo avergonzada ante su cercanía.

Hermione no había podido manipularle de esa manera. Ella no había podido hacerle confesar lo que nunca antes le había confesado a ninguna otra mujer. Eso era imposible.

Ella no podía haber sabido que él siempre se cercioraba de que guardaba los ramos de flores que le regalaba en jarrones con agua, asegurándose de que ella los considerara algo importante.

No, imposible. Eso era una estupidez.

Era él quien le había hecho confesar a ella primero la verdad de lo que sentía y no al revés. Era ella quien se había enamorado primero de él y no al contrario.

_Ella._

Él no podía haberse enamorado primero. Eso era imposible, impensable. Hermione Granger no podía haberle enamorado. Y mucho menos haberle hecho confesarlo a propósito.

No, imposible. Eso era simplemente imposible.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOO**_

_Fin_

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOO**_

Hola! Aquí está el último capítulo! Subo el rating por ciertos apartados de este capítulo-no están fuerte como en otras ocasiones, pero suficiente para subirlo-. Espero que os haya gustado y que os hayáis reído con los delirios de Draco, yo me moría de imaginármelo. Ha sido un cierre de vuelta a la negación. Él jamás lo admitirá…. Jamás. Peor le hemos visto caer! Jeje.

Muchísimas gracias a todas por vuestros reviews a lo largo de la historia, y muchísimas gracias también por añadirla a favoritos. Gracias a todas por los reviews del capítulo anterior de nuevo, y a dashamalfoy y Livier que lo hicieron sin registrar.

Ya no hay tiempo hasta nueva actualización. No ha habido ningún desastre que lamentar, así que la misión del fic ha sido concluida con éxito.

Ha sido un placer compartir este tiempo y esta historia con todas vosotras. Y ahora sin nada más que poder decir, me despido. Un saludo!


End file.
